Death Note: The Other Side
by Silverlight013
Summary: You've seen Lights side of Death Note, but have you seen L's? Take a trip down memory lane as you change sides and witness the side of Death Note you've never seen. Witness through the eyes of OC Samn Crisis, alias Suzuki Matsui, as she and L battle Kira in a game of wits. Can they win the case this time or does Kira still have the upper hand? (Rated T until M chapter comes out)
1. Chapter 1

DEATH NOTE

THE OTHER SIDE

The Beginning

December 1st, 6:00 pm, local time. I'm just getting home from my new job at Interpol. It's been a really long day and normally I'd get home earlier, but traffic had been hell.

Feeling more than a little tired I fiddle with my keys to my small apartment. Once I manage to unlock the door and open it I feel my body immediately relax. Home; though not much, is probably the only thing that can make me relax. My apartment, being one of the only things that I own is only a place to sleep. It's not horrible, but it's not amazing either. My bathroom is extremely small and the hot water either doesn't work at all or scalds me. My upstairs neighbor has a nasty habit of constantly dropping things made of glass.

As I open my door I give a sigh and kick off my work heels. I close the door behind me and head toward the fridge, tossing my keys and cellphone into a bowl on the counter. Traffic gave me a killer headache and I need caffeine now.

I always keep my fridge stocked with soda, normally I buy the twelve packs and stick the whole box in my fridge and take them as I need them. Without much effort or even really looking I grab one out of the fried, open it and down about half in less than five seconds.

People always call me an addict, but honestly I don't give a damn and if I wanna drink a soda or four after a long day of work then I'm gonna do it and other people can "can it". Pun intended.

With soda in hand I head toward my room until my phone rings, I check my skirt pockets but then remember how I had thrown it in the bowl with my keys. With an aggravated huff I turn and run to answer it, careful not to spill my can.

"Hello?" Unfortunately you can hear my irritation and exhaustion in my voice.

"Hello Samn, this is L." My heart nearly stops and I set my soda on the counter, leaning back next to it.

"Hi…" My voice sounds foreign to me.

"Are you at all familiar with the Kira Investigation?" His voice is synthetic and robotic not only in sound but also in emotion.

"The Kira Investigation? I don't know many of the details, but I know of the recent strings of heart attacks in Japan." I adjust myself, almost knocking over my drink.

"It's a case that I've taken an interest in and I'd like to solve it as quick as possible before any more lives are taken. I would like you to join me, I believe that an extra brain for input could be beneficial and if you decide to do so you could be a vital part of our team."

I'm speechless. One of the greatest detectives in the world has just asked me to help him on a case. Despite being speechless a thought pops into mind.

"Why me?"

"You are a skilled investigation, yes?" It's not really a question, but I answer it anyway.

"Yeah, I guess."

"So do you accept my offer or not?" He doesn't sound very enthusiastic or reassuring, but I want this cases, I want to meet one of the greatest detective int the world.

"Yeah, I'll do it."

"Great. Thank you." He doesn't sound grateful, but he doesn't sound much of anything. "Because of current circumstances I cannot tell you any information about the case over the phone, but please pack your belongings and someone will arrive at 8:00 to pick you up." I check my watch; it's already 7:30. "Any other questions will be answered in due time." Before I can even protest or ask how he knows where I a, or how he even got my number he hangs up.

I hit the end button on my phone and take a deep breath. _I'm going to meet L, one of the greatest detectives in the world, other than Eraldo Coil and Deneuve._ My mine is racing, but I hear tin hit the counter.

"Son of a bitch!" I spin around and try to quickly pick up my can before anymore spills along the counter. I grab some paper towels and try to clean up the mess. _Just like me to be overly cautious 'bout something, but then do the exact thing I was being careful not to do…I_

I finish cleaning up my mess then head to my empty room. _Well its not necessarily empty, I have a dresser and a mattress on the floor, and a suitcase, and then there's that safe in the closet…_

The exhaustion is setting in and the caffeine has not. I work at filling my suitcase semi-comsciously with my belongings. I'm careful to add my sketch pad and the necessities. _Y'know, toothbrush, toothpaste, feminine products…_ I'm not sure when I'll be coming back so I just shove a bunch of stuff in there. It doesn't take long, I'm new in my apartment and don't really feel the need to dress like I'm in a fashion show so I don't have many clothes because I don't go shopping often.

I check my watch; 7:45, plenty of time to spare. I drift to the back of my closet where my safe calls home. My combination is my birthday, 4-13-82. The contents of said safe are some of my most prized possessions. I kneel down then slide so my butt is on the floor but my legs are still bent in an

'I'm-not-gonna-show-you-my-underwear' ladylike position. The safe makes a mechanical unlocking noise and creaks as it opens. I take a breath and begin to sift through the physical memories.

First is an old sketchbook, I can feel a smile creep across my face as my heart fills with warmth. I flip through it, looking at my lifelike sketches of my previous companions. I close the book and set it back down picking up an oval shaped locket with a planet like engraving. I open it and an orb like hologram of pictures and moving images appears. I look at the pictures of my old friend and the boat we were stuck on. The work was tough, but in the picture we're both smiling. The picture changes to the ceremony night and my chest tightens, I wish I never had to leave.

There's more in the safe, but as I go to put the locket away I glance at my watch and see that it's 8:00, I sit back on my knees and begin to put everything back, closing the safe after.

I sigh and hear a knock at my door, it startles me an I fall back hitting my head on the wall behind me. "Oooowwiiiee" I rub my head and go to stand as there is a second knock. I quickly walk over to answer it and rub the back of my head again as I open the door a crack.

An old man is a suit, tie, and bowler hat is standing there. He tips his hat to me.

"Hello, you must be Miss Crisis. I'm Watari, HE sent me to escort you." I smile and nod. _HE is most likely L, there's no way anyone else in this building would know about that phone call….Besides, the old man seems okay…_

"Yeah, that's me, just let me get my suitcase. Feel free to come in." I wave him in and walk to the other room to get my stuff. The suitcase isn't that heavy and it has wheels so it doesn't take long, as I come back I notice a strange look on Watari's face. _Pity? Recognition?_ The look changes immediately to a smile as he makes eye contact with me.

"Is that all Miss?"

"Not exactly, but I think this is all that I'll need." He nods and reaches out to take my suitcase butler style. I shake my head. "It's alright, I got it." He smiles and steps out into the hallway. I leave the suitcase there a moment going over to the bowl to grab my keys, phone, and then turn off any lights on my way back. I put the suitcase in the hall and look at my apartment one last time before I lock the door and leave it in darkness.

 **If you took the time to read this I want to thank you. This story is one I've worked on for a while on 'loose leaf' and it holds a special part in my heart. There are many part to it and because of stuff that happens later on I have decided to rate it as such, I don't want some young kid reading something they shouldn't. Death Note is my all time fav anime and I am one of the L fangirls so I think you can see where this is heading, but just stick around because this is the side you never saw in Death Note, this is the side of blue justice, this is The Other Side.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Watari smiles as I turn to face him. "Are we ready to go Miss?" I nod and we descend the stairs that lead to the front door. As we reach the door Watari politely opens it for me.

Outside is dark; the only light comes from the moon and two dying street lights. It's also very cold considering its winter in California. I'm also in my work clothes, which consist of a skirt, my heels, a button up shirt, and a thin jacket. The jacket I threw on is too thin and not enough to protect me. I sigh and watch my breath in the cold. Wrapping my coat around me I begin to shiver slightly, Watari takes notice and turns to me.

"Miss Crisis; why don't you wait inside the door while I go fetch the Mercedes?" I nod, as he walks away. I step inside with my luggage grateful to escape the cold. _You'd think because I just came in from the cold that I would have thought to get a thicker jacket, well I'm either stupid or just let the excitement get the better of me and everything else just poofed._

I watch for Watari and the Mercedes, but as I do snow begins to dance on the frigid air. It rarely snows in this part of California, but I guess tonight is just a special night. The minutes are dragging on, the sidewalk now has a thin layer of white snow, sure to be gone by tomorrow. Questions invade my mind, breaking the boredom.

 _Who is L? No one knows but Watari has ever seen him. Am I even going to even see the real L? And if he's decided to reveal himself, why reveal himself to me? Why am I so special? Where the hell is Watari?_

Just as the though appears a sleek black MercedesBenz rolls up. I'm still hiding from the cold, but I watch as Watari gets out and pops the trunk. He begins to head toward me opening a black umbrella. _I must be some sort of celebrity._

"Sorry for the wait Miss, may I take your bag?" He's holding the door to the building open for me, but I shake my head.

"It's alright Watari." He nods and follows me with the umbrella as I put my suitcase in the trunk. I reach up before him and shut it with a 'thunk'. My keys jingle against my phone as my arms come back down.

Watari turns and heads to the back passenger door and opens it for me leaning over so that the umbrella is still covering me. I smile and slide into the backseat, doing my best to keep my skirt from sliding up as I do. _God forsaken thing…._ He gestures for me to 'watch my hands and feet' then shuts my door. I watch as he briskly walks to his side, points the umbrella down and shakes it lightly before closing it and climbing into the driver seat. The Mercedes hums gently as he clicks his seatbelt.

"Miss Crisis?" Watari says from the driver seat.

"Hmm?"

"L has his own way of doing things, so don't be offended that I came to escort you to his mansion instead of him." My eyes nearly pop out of my head.

"Mansion?" Watari chuckles as we pull away from my apartment building and head towards the highway.

"Well it's his residence, yes. Just wait 'till we get there you can decide for yourself what to call it." My eyes move from the rearview mirror to my window.

"Watari?"

"Yes Miss?"

"What are you? To L I mean?" I hear his sigh as we exit the highway and head in some direction. _I honestly have no idea where we are. I'm 90% sure that he's actually Watari and taking me to L, but there's that last 10% that says he's a serial killer driving me to my death._

"I found Master L when he was young and brought him in and raised him. I'm not his father, but I feel like it. You may think of me as his guardian." Content with his answer Ilook out the window and enjoy the ride for a bit.

After what seems like an hour I think of another question.

"Okay then, who's L?" Watari takes a right onto a driveway surrounded by trees.

"One of the greatest detectives in the world." He stops at a gate with a keypad and rolls down his window. After some beeps and a happy noise the gate opens and I look down the rest of the driveway through the front window resulting in my jaw hitting the floor. "We've arrived."

"That's no mansion that's a goddamn castle." I edge forward and try to look out the front window at the stone monstrosity before me. It's difficult to see in the dark but there are lights on the building creating some parts I can see.

The car stops and Watari gets out, I know he's going to come open my door, but I'm too excited and get out before he has time to reach me. The wind wipes at my skirt as the trunk pops open.

"This place is gorgeous. I can't believe you live here. This is some Wayne Manor shit." I hear him laugh and I turn with a big grin. He's taken my suitcase out of the back and is getting ready to close the trunk. I walk over and extend a hand. "C'mon Alfred just take a break for today." The old man laughs and surrenders my suitcase to me knowing he can't win.

"If you think the outside is beautiful wait until you see the inside." He gently taps my arm as he heads for the door as if telling me to follow him. _Well I'm sure as hell not gonna stand out here in the cold in a damn skirt._

My body loses the heat from the car and I run after him, my heels leaving small prints in the snow, my luggage leaving wheel prints. We reach the door and I notice another keypad. He punches in some numbers as I shift my weight back and forth to fight against the cold. After it makes a happy ping he removes his glasses and something scans his eye. Following that is a thumb print scanner.

"Watari and guest." He moves to the side and motions for me to use the print scanner. I place my painted black thumb on it as watch as the light shines from underneath like a copy machine. Once it's done the whole thing lights up green and the door clicks.

"C'mon now Miss Crisis, we don't want to be late." He opens the door and we step inside.

 **Getting excited yet? Are you ready to meet L? Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As we step ingo the house we're met with darkness. As far as I can tell none of the lights are on in the house. Watari sighs and I try to peer through the darkness in the direction of the sound.

"I swear that boy lives in the dark." There's a click and illumination.

 _Warning would be nice!_ I shield my vision and slowly open my eyes adjusting. The room is enourmous, my mouth falls open abit and I scan the room in awe. _Y'know how in every movie with a rich person? How they have that grand staircase that comes right down the middle and meets you at the door? Yeah, he's got that._ I look up at the ceiling and smile. _There's even a cliché crystal chandelier_. I head footsteps realizing Watari has moved on. I hurry behind him, my heels echoing through the room. As we reach the stairs I put the handle of my suitcase down and begin to carry it.

The old man leads me on through multiple hallways until I'm completely lost. When we had reached the top step I had started to roll my suitcase again so I'm hanging back a little, but only to take in the view. Watari stops up a head, I glance to the door he's standing next to, it has a faceplate on it. As I continue close the writing becomes clear; it's an S.

"This is your room for tonight. When Master L chose you he insisted I prepare this room for you." He push the handle down and opens the door inward. It's dark but he steps in and flips the switch.

 _Woah…_

The walls are red aside from one which is black. _Accent wall, nice._ I look up at the ceiling where glow in the dark stars have been placed on a black background. They seem to resemble the constellations. Other than the bed there is also two black sofa looking chairs and a small coffee table, it holds a fancy glass bowl filled with mini lollipops. Some of the walls have posters of abstract origin, but the one thing I notice is that they're placed perfectly.

"Holy shit…" My mind blanks and I'm left standing at the door.

From inside Watari clears his throat bringing my attention to him. He gestures for me to come in, butler style.

"Well go on and change, I'm sure that work uniform isn't comfortable. I'll be downstairs making some coffee. Would you like anything brought up?"

Still in a bit of awe I shake my head no and step into the room. Watari bows slightly and leaves closing the door behind him.

I drag my suitcase over to the bed, swinging it up and on the bed so I can unpack it. The comforter is mostly black with white and red bubbles, it seems to complement the walls nicely.

 _Someone really put a lot of thought into this place. Probably Watari, I can't see the great detective L seconding as a interior designer._ I smile. _Now that would be funny._

I unzip the old suitcase and flip open the top revealing my mess of belongings. I dig through it pulling out a grey tank top and some mens black lounge pants. My feet pulse reminding me that I still have these stupid heels on, so I bend down to take them off and push them under the bed slightly to keep them out of the way. Out of the corner of my eye I see a door and curiosity strikes.

I walk over, my feet grateful for their freedom. Opening it slowly I reach in and feel for a light switch, my fingers find one and as I flip it I'm in awe once again.

 _Holy master bathroom batman._

Light floods the entire room and it's about the size of my old bedroom. It has all black tiles, but there must be flecks of something in it because it sparkles like a galaxy. I walk toward the giant shower/tub and place a hand on its black frosted glass. _I don't think anyone could see through this._ Beneath my feet is a squishy black rug that matches the rest of the coverings in the room. I turn and look at the giant mirror above the dual sink and see in the reflection that there is a floor length mirror by the door. For the first time since work I can see my reflection. I look at the slightly disheveled young woman staring back at me. Early twenties, shoulder length self-cut light brown hair, blue eyes with bags that show how hard I've worked to get to where I am at so young. My shirt is wrinkled and my skirt has twisted slightly, most likely from the ride here. I sigh.

 _Why anyone that well known would pick a mess like me to work with I will never know. I'm not very impressive._

A knock at the door makes me jump, my hand covers my chest, my heart is racing from the startle.

 _Fuckin-A man…_

I walk out of the giant bathroom and over to the door. _That's gotta be Watari, he prolly brought some finger sandwiches or something._ I open the door ready to see Watari, but my heart nearly stops and my breath catches in my throat.

"Hello Samn, I am L."

 **Well are you excited for more? I tried to think of the live action for the mansion. I haven't watched it in ages, but I always thought L would have a huge mansion cause he's like rich and Watari is rich, but keep reading it gets better.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hello Samn, I am L"

. . .

I move out of the way as the man claiming to be L walks through; my eyes follow him all the way over to the chairs where he steps up and sits in a weird position.

 _He's gorgeous._

I shake my head and shut the door turning to go sit on a chair as well; my eyes lock onto L as he reaches forward for a lollipop. His hair is black, long and shaggy, barely giving him the ability to see. It looks messy at first but it seems to just fall that way. He's thin, very thin, but it seems healthy, almost as if his metabolism is just crazy high. His shirt is baggy and whit with long sleeves, as he reaches forward I can see the outline of his collar bones. His jeans are blue and baggy as well, I had noticed when he had stood on the chair before sitting that he was not wearing a bet that he needed, his ( _From what looks like elastic)_ boxers are slightly higher than his jeans. He sits back and our eyes meet, they're really dark, almost black but it seems like they have a hint of grey. _Dead eyes…no, they're sharper than that._ He also has bags below them but they are so much darker than mine, like he carries the weight of the world and he's beyond tired.

I sit across from him and cross my knees, leaning back I study the way he's sitting. It seems like he's balancing on his feet in a sitting fetal position. He has the lollipop in one hand. _No, not hand. Index finger and thumb_. His other hand rests on his knee. _That doesn't look all that comfortable…especially for a man._

"There is much to discuss before we depart for Japan."

"What do you mean Japan?" I stare at him like he's crazy. _And totally not because he's captivating…cause that would be crazy._

"It only makes sense to go there, that is where the murders are happening. I have already pinpointed the fact that whoever this Kira is, lives somewhere in Japan. In order to figure out what region I feel that it is necessary to go there myself. We will be departing at 5pm tomorrow from San Francisco and the plane will take us to Tokyo. From there we will check into our hotel and then on the 4th you and Watari will attend the ICPO meeting where I will announce to them that I have taken on the Kira case. Any questions?" L sets the stick of the previous lollipop down and picks up another one, quickly unwrapping it and putting it in my mouth. He does everything with only his index finger and thumb, almost as if he's afraid of germs.

"Um, no, I guess not. At least not right now." I look at the alarm clock glowing red on the dresser to the left of the bed, it's 10:00pm. A yawn escapes me and I lean further back into the couch changing one knee for another.

"It's getting late, I will let you rest and have Watari come get you in the morning for breakfast." L steps off the chair and takes a few lollipops, sticking them in his pockets. I stand as well and watch as he heads for the door. _Apparently we're done talking…_

"Goodnight then I guess." L makes it to the door but before he opens it he turns to me.

"Goodnight Samn."

L steps out of the room closing the door behind him. I feel warm and notice now that the whole time I had been nervous. _I'm like a fucking high school girl…._ I shake the nervousness from my head and feel my heart to see how fast my pulse is. _Gotta calm down or you're going to make a fool of yourself…_

I turn and flop on the bed face first, careful not to land on anything. _Uggghhh I'm a mess. I hope he didn't notice._ I roll over and look at the clock 10:30…My comfy clothes are in a pile at the end of the bed, I groan as I stand to change. I unzip my skirt and it falls in a heap at my feet. I push down my tights and they bunch at my feet. I try to step out of them and nearly fall. _What I have to deal with for this job._ I slip on my lounge pants and after removing my button up I pull my tank over my head. I toss todays outfit in the suitcase and move the suitcase to the table.

Now comfy I go and flip the switch dousing my in darkness except for the bathroom light, my eyes adjust and I decide to leave that one on. I flip the covers up and slide into bed. They're cool but after a few minutes I create warmth with my body and the blanket retains it. I place my arm under my head and stare at the glowing stars.

 _Everything that has happened today feels like a dream. It was all so fast, one minute I'm getting home from another day at work, next thing I know I'm laying in a strange bed waiting to go to Japan with an old guy and a tall slouchy guy who claims to be the greatest detective in the world… This is crazy…I'm crazy for even agreeing to this, but it all happened so fast. What was I supposed to do? "No I don't talk to strangers, prove that you're L and I'll come with you." That would have gone over well…he probably has security protocols up the wazoo…actually…he does have security up the wazoo. The real question is how did he get my number, I've had it delisted from everything I can find. I hate being bothered and only use this flip phone piece of shit for work. And because of work I have no social life so all the contacts are just coworkers…I bet if he really is L then he would be able to get my number easy…it's in the data base. From here on out though…I should probably be more careful._

I yawn and roll over looking at the clock, 11:30. _Time flys…I should really get to sleep._ I yawn and close my eyes drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

 **So what did you think of my representation of L? It's not really enough to go on yet but there will be more. I've got a whole 'lotta ideas up in here. Leave a comment or go and check out some art I've done on my deviant art account, I've got a folder especially for this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **So here's the deal as of 3/16/17. I've currently written 104 pages on paper and am 19 chapters into my story. I'm fully aware of all the spelling mistakes in the previous chapter and will fix them when I have the chance I just really want to upload everything first. They have been fixed within their word file but not through fanfiction so I'll have to go back through and fix it again. Thank you to those who have kept reading and those of you who have checked out my deviant art account. If you're curious as to my representation of the characters please look up UnluckyKitty41 on deviantart. SO without further ado and the fact that I'm sick of this ugly bold block, here's DNTOS**

. . .

My eyes open at the sound of a knock at my door; I sit up and rub them. _What happened last night? Where am I?_ I look around and it all comes flooding back.

Another knock.

"Come in." I rub my eyes again because they feel dry and turn my head toward the window where orange sun rays are filtering through. I pull my knees up to my chest along with the blanket as the door cracks open and Watari steps in.

"Good morning Miss, I took the liberty of making you breakfast this morning." _Are those strawberry crepes I smell?_ I turn my head and see the tray he's carrying, my stomach growls as I realize I never ate dinner last night, and my mouth fills with saliva.

"Oh wow, look at that, Watari you're the best." I expect him to place it on the table but he brings the tray to me and as I straighten my legs places it over the top of them. _Breakfast in bed huh? I could get used to this._

"Thank you Miss." I give Watari a good look. _I never noticed it before, but he kinda has an English accent. Not American English but like England English. He's still wearing that tux too. Maybe he has more than one… I wonder where his room is…Isn't he too old to be a butler? Wouldn't he like an office job more? Something not as straining…_ "So, we need to discuss the rest of your belongings at your apartment. Do you wish for me to put them in storage for you?"

"I don't know…I mean I don't wanna pay for an apartment that I'm not even staying in…" He nods as I begin to cut my crepe and put a piece in my mouth. _Oh god this is so good._

"Very well Miss, we will end the lease with your landlord and place your possessions in one of Master L's personal storage units."

 _Y'know that feeling you get when something tastes so good that your jaw hurts?_ I place my hand on my jaw and eat another piece before responding to Watari.

"You'd really do that for me? By the way these are amazing." I continue to shovel food in my mouth, but wipe the whipped cream off it first. _I hate the texture, I don't know why._

"Thank you. I will be sure to make them again." He beams, but then I see his gaze go toward the pile of cream on my plate, "Perhaps I will leave the whipped cream off next time." I shrink a little embarrassed.

"I don't like the texture I'm sorry." He chuckles.

"That's alright Miss Crisis, I finally have someone to make regular food for. When you're done just leave it on the table and I will be back for it later." Before I can ask what he means by "regular food" or protest this cleaning up after me, he disappears out the door.

I pick up the glass on the tray and sip. _Mmm_ , _Apple juice._ I down the rest.

It doesn't take long for me to clean up and when I'm done I do as instructed and put the tray on the table, as I lean down the light from the bathroom catches my eye. _I should probably shower._

I turn to my suitcase and rummage through, thinking about how long the plane ride is going to be. _Lounge pants would be the comfiest but I don't wanna look like a slob in front t of L. Maybe I'll just wear skinny jeans and a big pullover hoodie._ I dig through and find my clothes, and as for a regular shirt I just pick a black tank top like the one I'm wearing. _I doubt I'll take off my hoodie, no one will see._ My Doc combat boots are also in the case so I take those out. I turn and reach under the bed throwing my heel monstrosities into my suitcase and flipping the top down. _I hate those things._ I move the case from the table back to the bed.

I look to where I had dropped my jacket last night and reach in and pull out the keys and my phone. _No missed calls, if I disappeared again no one would know…_ I look at my keys. _I don't think I'll need these anymore I'll just leave them by the tray for Watari._

I take my clothes that I had set on the chair and head for the bathroom; phone in hand just in case. There are plenty of towels around so I set my pile on the counter and go to grab a towel so I can bring it closer to me. I peek into the shower and turn the handle; the shower head immediately turns on and sprays down to the floor. I look back at the door and quickly go to shut it before shimmy-ing out of my clothes and kicking them to the side. I step into the shower and close the glass behind me. When the water hits me I feel like I'm in heaven. Whatever setting the shower head is on massages my shoulders and I can feel them un-tensing. I turn around and close my eyes, enjoying the heat and massage. _It's so warm…I'm going to enjoy this._

There's a knock on the door, it startles me and I damn near slip. _SHIT!_ Once I brace myself I look to the door, but I can't see past the black frosted glass. _Well if I can't see them then they can't see me; it's probably Watari anyway._

"Um, you can come in I guess!" I call over the sound of the water. _I wonder what he's brought me this time. Maybe it's a fluffy towel straight from the dryer._

"I waited until I heard the water start." _Fuck. It's L._ My heart skips a beat and I try to look through the glass again, but all I can see is his silhouette. "I wanted to talk about our flight." I make an acknowledgement noise and reach down to begin washing my hair. I strain to listen and glance at the black silhouette which seems to be sitting on the toilet. _But not that way, just using it as a chair._

"I'm surprised that you didn't wait out in the other room."

"I could have but I'm here now and I wanted to speak with you as soon as possible."

I can feel my heart pounding from both him, and the anxiety of being naked. _Seriously I'm in the middle of a shower here, couldn't you wait outside? Does he want to catch me in my birthday suit? Pervert...Who comes in while someone else is in the shower. What did Watari say? 'He has his own way of doing things'…Is this what he meant? Is this one of those times?_

"Are you listening?" I hear him ask as I begin to rinse my hair.

"Sorry, no. I haven't had a shower this warm in years so I was spacing out and enjoying it." _I'm not really lying, I was spacing out, but not cause of the warmth._

"What I was saying is that we will be leaving at 5 on the jet and we won't arrive in Japan until 3am our time. You'll have slight jet lag, which I've accounted for. We'll head to the hotel where we can sleep and get acclimated and then on the 4th you and Watari will attend the ICPO meeting and announce that I have begun my investigation." As L speaks I lather my hair in conditioner and begin to wash my body.

"Alright, I gotcha, How will Watari and I gain access? I know I work for them but I doubt they'll let me in considering everyone from the U.S will probably already be there. They'll be wondering what an agent from California is doing so far from home."

"I've taken care of that as well. Not only have I given you access but your job has informed me that I am free to do as I wish as your newest employer, the only thing we need to do is decide what alias to give you. Once I have that I can adjust the system, make an ID and create your access point."

"Yeah because the name Samn Crisis doesn't already sound like a fake name." I chuckle as I finish washing up and begin to rinse my hair.

"Just so you know I don't want you to call me 'L' while we're there; even though that's an alias as well."

 _Go figure._

"Then what am I gonna call you?"

"From the moment we board the jet I would like you to address me as Ryuzaki. Watari's name is already an alias so you can continue to address him as such. I take the safety of my team very seriously."

 _No kidding. But I guess I don't have to listen to Watari call me Miss or Miss Crisis anymore. I'm not used to it, it sounds weird. Even the guys as work called me Samn._

I finish washing my hair and get ready to get out, but then I remember that 'Ryuzaki' is still in here. I turn the water off and hope he will get the hint but as I open the glass a crack I see the towel appear. _Are you serious? He's handing it to me? Leave dammit._

"Thanks." I take it anyway and wrap it around myself, still hiding behind the frosted glass.

"I will wait for you out in the other room." I watch him leave and listen as the door opens and closes. I sigh and put a hand over my heart to check my pulse. _Still pounding…fuck._

I step out of the shower and take a seat on the toilet seat where L had just been. Slowly my heart returns to its normal rate and I stand to get dressed. I'm still damp so I get stuck in my tank for a minute and putting on my skinny jeans proves very difficult. Once done I turn an look at myself in the mirror, my hair is still wet so I wrap it up in the towel and head toward the door to finish my conversation with L, er…Ryuzaki.

As I enter my bedroom I notice L has taken a seat in one of the chairs and is sitting in the same position as last night. He reaches for a lollipop and unwraps it, sticking it in his mouth, holding it only by his index finger and thumb. I look down at the table; there's 3 more wrappers accompanied by their sticks.

"Y'know you keep that up and you're gonna get fat. Either that or fall into a sugar coma." I walk over, my feet squishing the soft rug, and take a seat in the opposing chair, crossing my legs.

"Actually, I found that you don't gain any weight as long as you burn the calories by using your brain."

"Oh yeah? Is that so?" I nod my head skeptically. _That must be a lot of brain power because you are a stick._

"Yes that's right. Anyway we were talking about you're alias. I was thinking something along the lines of Sakai or maybe Sanami." I smile and take a lollipop for myself.

"Is that all you got? Or shall I consult the internet?"

"Well if you don't approve of those I have already 'consulted the internet' and have created a mental list."

"Well go on then, shoot." I gesture for him to continue, he clears his throat before doing so.

"Let's see…there was…Sanami, Subaru, Suzuki, Sekkai, Senna, Setsuka, Shiki, Shion, Sinon, Suki, Sora-" I burst out into laughter and cut him off. He looks confused. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. I just used to know a boy named Sora and we went on an adventure together, let's just say he wasn't the brightest crayon."

 _I can almost see the look Sora would give me if I went around Japan with his name. Not that he'd ever be able to come to Japan; if anyone I'd see Neku and Shiki because they live in Shibuya. Although…I doubt I'll see them with how the way things went, besides knowing Joshua he'd pull some other dimension or parallel universe type bullshit on me._

"You seem to be sticking with names that begin with S, any particular reason?"

"No not really. If you have something you'd rather be called feel free." L sucks on the lollipop and I scratch my head.

"Honestly, I don't know any Japanese names so why don't you just go ahead and pick one for me."

"Alright then you will be Suzuki for now."

"Good as any I guess."

"We are going to be making an identification card so we need a last name as well." L taps his fingers on his knee for a minute as if he's thinking. "Suzuki Mastui. I think that's a nice name, has a nice ring to it don't you think?" I smile slightly.

"Yeah it really does, rolls right off the tongue." I glance up at the clock for the first time today, it's 11. "What time are we leaving again?"

L turns his head to see the clock and rises to his feet. "We will be departing at 5pm, but as much as I enjoy talking to you, the Kira case isn't my only case at the moment and I have to get back to work." I nod and stand up as well.

"Well I won't keep you, I'll see you later anyway and we can talk more."

"If you need anything don't hesitate to call on Watari or I." L walks over and opens my door then leaves without another word.

 _I have a lot of time to kill…._

I glance back at the clock then to the open door. It's not really lunch time yet, and I'm still slightly full from breakfast, but I want to explore the mansion and finding the kitchen is a good starting point. I'm about to walk out the door, but realize I still have a towel on my head. I pull it off slowly and walk to the bathroom, placing it on the towel rack before walking back out. My hair is still damp so I just run a brush through it to get the snarls out. _Eh I can be poofy today and if it gets really bad I'll put it up._ I pull a hair tie off my brush handle and look to the bed to put it away. _Wait a minute…where'd the food tray go? Hmm Watari must have come and got it while I was in the shower. Oh well._

With nothing left in this room to accomplish I depart, hopping to head in the right direction of the kitchen.

 **Well there you have it folks, we're on our way to Japan soon. Are you getting excited? I sure am…well I've already written it and know what happens. I am however excited for all the feedback I might get. (Please for the love of Ryuk give me some feedback. I neeeeddd to know if you are enjoying it. All I have to go off of is one Favorite and one Follow; yeah I'm looking at you Elsa ;) I also keep track of the views and so far there are only 22 people.) Anyway if you have a better suggestion for a synopsis that'd be helpful too, anything really. I'm working on some visuals as well and they'll be on deviantart. *Sighs and opens another word document* Back to work I go see you in the next author note.**

 **Ps: I also made a tumblr under UnluckyKitty41 so feel free to look it up. *whispers* same with my twitter**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Welcome back to DNTOS or DNOS; either is correct depending on how you want to use the word 'the'. Any who it's time for a really short chapter on some filler enjoy!**

 **. . .**

The mansion is ginormous, I feel like I've been wondering around for hours…and so far…no Kitchen. Walking around I keep expecting some secret door to open and lead me to L's batcave.

At this point I've retraced my steps and ended back at the giant staircase. I sigh and my stomach growls. _Maybe it really has been hours…_ I make my way down the steps an am very careful not to fall.

"There you are Miss Crisis." I hit the bottom step and look to my left to see a very worried Watari. "I went up to your room to ask if you wanted some lunch, but you weren't there. I asked Master L if he had seen you but he said he hadn't since breakfast, are you alright?" I make my way over him as he speaks feeling embarrassed like a lost child returned to its guardian.

"I'm fine; I was trying to find the Kitchen but I got lost…" Watari chuckles and his face softens slowly turning into a smile.

"Perhaps we should have drawn you a map. Well come on, I'll take you to the kitchen." I smile back grateful to finally being led to my destination.

My smile quickly fades as I'm led through an endless array of hallways to the kitchen. _Jesus…I'd never find my way._

We enter a big room and I'm in awe. The room is sparkling clean and all the appliances seem to be stainless steel. _Damn this is nice._

There is an island with stool and Watari motions for me to sit as he walks behind it. I look up at the clock at the microwave; it's one.

 _Shit, I really was roaming the halls for hours…no wonder I'm hungry._

"So, it's a little past lunch time, but I'm sure you're hungry so what would you like?"

 _That's a good question…_

"Well…what do you have?" Watari grins at me.

"We don't have much because I'm preparing for our departure, but I still have the makings of a sandwich." I give him a strange look.

"I thought L only ate lollipops…" I chuckle slightly as sweets are the only things I've seen him eat.

"Well I'm old and can't survive off of sweets alone. I need real food." _Oh that's what he meant earlier._ I smile at the old man.

"Then yes. I would most definitely like a sandwich."

"Ham or Turkey?"

"Turkey please."

"What else would you like on it?" I fidget slightly in anticipation.

"Do you have pickles and lettuce?"

"Why as a manner of fact I do." I watch as Watari takes everything out of the fridge and sets it out on the counter in front of me. He then turns and pulls down a paper plate from the cabinet behind him. He places his hands on the counter and pauses. "Now, what would you like to drink Miss Crisis?"

"Well whatcha got?" _I'd really like a Dew right about now, but I doubt you have that._

"Watari walks back over to the fridge and opens its doors, wide enough for me to see. My eyes land on a familiar bright green can. _No way, there's no way anyone is this house drink this stuff._

I point to it. "May I have that please?" Watari chuckles and grabs it passing it to me gently.

"I should have known. Master L actually found out that you drink this opposed to anything else and insisted that I buy some."

 _Jeez Watari…that doesn't sound stalker-ish at all._

How much Mayonnaise Miss?" I giggle because he pronounced it 'may-oh-naze'.

"Just on one side please." I watch as he slowly prepares my sandwich.

My stomach vibrates loudly as it tries to sing me the song of its people. At one point Watari grabs a knife and splits the sandwich into four triangle shaped pieces, he then pushes it towards me.

"Thank you Watari." I laugh as I pick up a triangle and bite into it.

"You are very welcome Miss Crisis." He places his hands behind his back butler style. Through his squinty eyes I can read him, he wants to know how it tastes.

"It's very good Watari. Food always tastes better when someone else makes them for you." He smiles and turns to put everything away, dropping the knife in the sink.

I finish it slowly and toss my plate in the trash. He's washing dishes as well. "Do you want me to dry?" He shakes his head no gently.

"You're free to wander the mansion for a bit longer, we'll come find you again when we're ready to go."

I nod and turn to leave the room finishing my dew in one more sip and tossing it in the trash. _I better prepare myself to get lost for another hour…_

 **So it was a bit cutesy but who else would like Watari to make them a sandwich? I sure would…I'd like anyone to make me a sandwich. *glances at uneaten subway sub* ….I have a sandwich….but it's so cold where I'm typing I don't wanna eat...anyway I have to go to my actual job so if I don't post again today that's why, but I will deff work on chapter 7 when I get the chance…or finish the other one I'm working on. No one knows, but me** **See ya later.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Hi there and welcome to Chapter 7 of DNTOS. I know the last chapter was hella short but this time I've brought you one that's super long. Yaaaaaaayyyy (** _ **Noooo typing it will take forever.)**_ **Anyway here ya go. Make sure you review dammnit, I have no idea if any of this is goo I just keep typing it up.**

. . .

As I turn the corner a big double wooded door catches my eye, curiosity strikes and I push through them.

 _Holy shit….._

My eyes nearly pop out of my head; it's a ginormous library. _This is like…something straight out of Beauty and the Beast…_ I run over to one of the shelves and begin to scan through, looking for anything I recognize.

Behind me a grandfather clock chimes and I look to see what time it is. _Hmm…4:30_. I glance above me at the giant chandelier, but the there's a knock at the door which startles me, and I whip my head in its direction.

"Miss Crisis, It's time for us to depart." _Oh it's just Watari…_ I nod and follow him out into the hallway.

"How long did it take you to find me this time?" Watari smiles as he leads me through the mess of halls.

"Well we actually have cameras everywhere, so I thought it faster to look where you were first. So, not long." I nod absently.

We walk out to where the giant stair case is and I see my suitcase with my hoodie on top waiting for me. Not only that; but my boots are on the floor next to it as well. I walk over to them and slip them on then slide my hoodie on over my tank.

"Where is L?" I glance back to look at Watari but a familiar figure catches my eye at the top of the staircase. It's L; he's wearing the same blue jeans and long sleeve white shirt that I had seen him in earlier. I look him up and down but something is off. _Are those shoes?_ Sure enough he's wearing a pair of dirty brownish grey converse on his feet. As he comes closer I see that he has just slipped them on and he's not wearing socks either, I smile at him as he gets closer.

"Watari, are we ready to depart?" L looks from Watari to me for a second, and in that second I swear I can see something in his eyes, but I don't really know what to call it.

"Yes Master L. Everything aside from Miss Crisis' luggage and our persons have already been placed in the Mercedes and or been sent to the jet." L didn't stop to talk he just kept walking toward the door.

"Very good then, let's go." L continues and Watari and I watch as he walks through the front door and out into the 4:30 snow. I look to Watari who smiles and shrugs then I pick up my suitcase and follow the detective. Watari walks a little bit faster than I and makes it to the Mercedes' door before L and opens it for him. L nods politely to Watari and slides inside, I make my way to the trunk and wait for Watari to pop it. He comes around to meet me after, I assume to help, but I'm already swinging my suitcase up and into the trunk. It's a little cold out here but not as cold as it had been last night. Watari shuts the trunk with a 'thunk' and makes his way to my door and opens it for me. Because of the cold I hurry to get in and slide in next to L. It shuts behind me and I watch as Watari shuffles around to the driver side.

The car is warm and as I look to where L is and am surprised to see him sitting normally. "So…you're sitting like a normal person."

L looks to me with his sullen black eyes. "It's dangerous to sit the other way and how would I wear my seat belt?"

 _Jeez…when you put it that way I feel like an asshole._

"Point taken." I turn and put my own seatbelt on, getting comfortable as Watari pulls away from the mansion.

"Besides I don't sit like that because I want to, I sit like that because if I didn't my deductive skills would drop by about 40%"

"I see…"

"Anyway I was finally able to get your identification card." L reaches down into a bag on the floor. _Was that there the whole time? I had no idea._ "I also purchased you a new cell phone with a new number; please refrain from confusing your personal line with this line. You understand how that could get messy very fast." L hands me a box. _Oh my god…_

Within the box is the newest smart phone. I pull out my piece of shit pay-by-card phone and hold them side my side. It's clear which is better.

"I doubt I'll confuse these two." L's face doesn't change in anyway but I feel pitied. He reaches back down into the bag and pulls out two more things; a billfold and a belt.

"This; is no ordinary belt. When you're in trouble press the center button twice and it will contact Watari, your name will display on his cellphone and he will contact you immediately." I take it from him as he hands it my way.

"Does it come in studded?" I laugh slightly, but he seems to ignore me and moves onto the billfold.

"This is your new identification card." L hands it to me and I study it. It's my face, but all the information is false. _It says Suzuki Matsui, with detective as my rank…_

"The name and rank are both fake…I'll have to be careful not to take out the wrong one." L nods quietly and I continue to look at the ID.

Watari slows down and I glance outside. _We're at the airfield already…_ The car slows and parks close to the jet, I wait for him to turn it off before opening my door and stepping out into the cold. _I wonder if Japan will be this cold…_ I hide my hands in my sleeves as I hear the trunk pop open. I turn and see L getting out my door so I walk over to the trunk.

I lift my suitcase out and balance it on my foot so it doesn't touch the ground. I can feel my new phone and wallet bouncing around in my hoodie pocket, that belt is in my hand still.

"What are you waiting for? Let's board." L looks to me then walks toward the jet. I hear a jingle and see Watari hand his keys to a man and that man gets into the Mercedes and pulls away leaving me standing there for no reason. Watari stares at me and I heft my suitcase and begin to tail after L.

We board the plane and I'm surprised at how big it is. Despite protest Watari comes and takes my suitcase, bringing it toward the back of the plane. _Must be to put it away somewhere._

"Are you going to sit or stand the entire flight?" I look down to see that L has already taken a seat in one of the swivel chairs. _Those things look like someone superglued fancy computer chairs to the floor._

I give L a snarky grin and pretend to mock him before sitting down in the chair behind him in a huff. "I'll sit." I look out my window and ignore the hustle around me.

"Let's go over the plan again." L gets my attention and I unfold my arms as I see his face as if he's turned in his chair to look at me. "When we get to Japan we'll head to the hotel where we will attempt to rest before you and Watari go off to the ICPO meeting. Just so you know, I will first be investigating in the Kanto region of Japan; I have a feeling that Kira is there.

Bells go off in my head and I chuckle to myself. "Yeah? Maybe while we're there I'll catch a Pikachu."

"Maybe I'll catch a Kira." L gets my reference, but doesn't smile.

"Wow tough crowd." I smile to him but he turns around, so I turn my attention to the window again. _I wonder if he ever smiles…maybe I'll have to keep close attention to his eyes. I bet they're the key to how he's feeling…he just seems the type._

 **"PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS."** The intercom explodes into sound startling me a little, but I reach down and put my buckle on. **"THE PLANE WILL BE DEPARTING SHORTLY, PLEASE PUT YOUR SEAT IN AN UPRIGHT POSITION AND ENJOY OUR FLIGHT."**

I glance around the plane wondering where Watari is. I spot him at the end of the plane behind me bucking himself into his own seat, he smiles at me and I begin to feel odd and shaky. _When was the last time I was on a plane?_ I give him an uneasy thumbs up and turn back around.

The plane makes a humming sound and they test the engine, sending smoke across my window, I cringe and put my eyes forward ignoring it. _What's wrong with me?_ My body begins to tense as the jet begins to move toward its runway. I try to look at L but all I can see is a puff of black hair. The plane springs to life and we begin going forward really fast, I white knuckle the seat and close my eyes at the G-force. Slowly we begin to rise and my stomach does summersaults. _I never thought I'd hate a form of transportation so much…._

. . .

The plane evens out after a while and I open my eyes. _It's okay, I'm okay._ There's a ding throughout the cabin and I peel my hands off of the armrest.

 **"WE HAVE REACHED OUR ALTITUDE. YOU MAY NOW FREELY WALK ABOUT THE CABIN."**

I sigh in relief and slowly lean forward with my head in my hands. The plane dips for a second and I immediately throw my seatbelt off and run for the plane bathroom, throwing up everything I had eaten today. I hear footsteps behind me as I continue to heave. Someone puts toilet paper near my face and I take it and wipe up my mouth.

"Are you alright Miss Crisis?" I drop the paper in the toilet and turn to see Watari kneeling down and L slouched behind him.

"Yeah…just-I guess I never really liked planes. It's making me totally sick." I see something glitter next to L and my eyes follow it. It's a window; the plane dips and I see white across it, my stomach flips and I turn back around and throw up some more.

"I'll go get you some anti-nausea medication." Watari says from behind, I just nod and stare at the toilet, my eyes are watery.

"I didn't know planes made you sick, I apologize." I can tell by the voice that it's L.

"No, it's not your fault. Honestly I didn't know they made me nervous either. I wipe my face again and flush, sitting back on my butt with one leg like a crisscross and the other with my knee up and my foot flat on the floor. _Ugh…someone kill me, no more…_ I glance at L before leaning my head against the wall behind me, behind him I see Watari holding a glass of water and a bottle. L seems to wonder what I'm looking at and turns to see, quickly moving out of the way as the old man comes closer. "These were all I could find Miss. They are anti-nausea and also drowsy." Watari kneels down and hands me the glass before opening the pill bottle and handing me two pills.

"That's alright; I can't throw up if I'm asleep." I smile and take both pills.

As I hand Watari back the glass and begin to stand I notice the absence of L. _He must have gone back to his seat._ Watari hands the glass off to someone else and extends a hand to me to help steady me, I take it gladly and am escorted back to me seat. As we approach I see that L has turned his chair around and is currently facing mine. I sit down slowly and lean back staring at L.

"You may put the chair back and rest; there are still 11 hours to go." _Ugh you've gotta be kidding me…._ I lean back and roll on one side, Watari appears and puts a blanket over me and then hands me one of those neck pillows. I take the pillow and stuff it under my head and pretend that I don't feel like death. Slowly, the sound of the plane turns into white noise and the meds kick in, sending me off to dreamland.

. . .

My eyes open to the light of the cabin and I roll over to look out the window. _It's pitch black out there, how long have I been out?_ I rub my eyes and try to look at L.

"Welcome back to the world of the conscious Miss Crisis." I change positions to see Watari standing above me. He's carrying a plate with some toast on it. "Would you like some? It will ease your hunger without making your stomach upset." I nod and sit up slow, making my chair go back to its normal position.

"Yes please." Watari smiles and reaches down pulling up some sort of tray that was attached to my chair the entire time. He sets the toast down gently.

"Would you like anything on it?"

"Strawberry jelly, please." I answer him weakly and then notice L is still across from me clacking away at his laptop. He stares at me and his eyes show a hint of fear for a second but then it disappears and his eyes soften at me like he's relieved. _So his expressions really are in his eyes…_

Watari appears next to me with a restaurant sized strawberry jelly and a bottle of apple juice. I take it and undo the cap as Watari spreads the jelly, as if I'm an invalid. "Sip that gently or you will upset yourself." Watari stares at me for a second then disappears with the knife he used to spread my jelly.

I eat my toast slowly and savor it, my stomach feels fine and I notice that even though the plane dips every once in a while that I'm unaffected. L looks up from his laptop and stares at me, I pause with the toast just before I place it in my mouth.

"Are you alright?" L's eyes look darker than usual and I feel like I should be asking him that.

"Yeah, I feel okay now." I respond and I see his eyes change slightly, once again relief.

"I'm glad. That medication really made you sleep." _Was he, worried about me?_

"How long was I out?" I notice how stiff I am and stretch accordingly; my feet almost touch his. I then grab my juice and begin to sip.

"About five and a half hours. It's midnight." My eyes pop out of my head and I swallow my juice hard, coughing slightly.

"Jesus I wasn't asleep I was unconscious." I look down and put the last piece of toast in my mouth.

"Are you finished with that Miss Crisis?" Watari's voice appears from behind me and I damn near shit myself.

"Holy shit Watari, are you watching me? Don't sneak up on me like that." _I almost punched you…_

He places his hand over his heart. "My apologies Miss. May I take your plate?" I nod and he removes it leaving me with my juice. My heart is still racing as my body reminds me I've been on a plane for 8 hours and I haven't used the bathroom, yet…well for its intended purpose, not for puking my guts out. I stand and make my way to the back to the bathroom.

Trying to pee on a plane is one of the weirdest experiences I think I've ever been through, and that's coming from the girl who bumped into a humanoid white slug named Zoff who spoke flatula; which by the way, was an actual language in that universe. If you've never had the chance to use a plane potty then consider yourself lucky. Not only do you bounce around a bit but the room itself is like as big as a locker and you constantly have to make yourself think that it's okay and that it is a real bathroom.

My brain takes a while to be convinced and at the end I find myself thinking that this is just a coach bus. After I rise I catch my reflection in the mirror. _I look like trash…_ My eyes have dark bags under them and I'm pale and sickly looking. _I look like a goddamn raccoon._ I give a sigh and open the door, and return to my seat.

"We don't have much longer." L greets me with eye contact as I slip back into my chair. I look toward the window again but it's still blackness, I try to look out and down but there's nothing there either. _We must be over the ocean still…that's not terrifying at all._ "We've switched time zones by the way. While it would have been midnight at home it's 5 pm in Tokyo."

 _My internal clock is gonna be fucked up…and I'm gonna be wired…_

"So," I take a deep breath and let it out. "how do we adjust?"

"When we get there, as I mentioned before, we'll sleep. Or you may stay awake if you wish because of your medically induced nap." I smile at his word play. _Maybe he does have a sense of humor._ I look out the window then back to L.

"So what do we do for the next 3 hours or so?" I turn back to L and cross my legs.

"I don't know, I have work to do, but perhaps you should have brought a book."

I glare at him annoyed, realizing they _had_ found me in the library. _Maybe someone should have warned me about how long this metal death bird ride would be and I would have brought something in general._ My glare fades as I watch him clack on his laptop. _That's weird, he's using only his index fingers but he seems fast and proficient at it…_

"Miss Crisis, I noticed you looking rather restless. I took the liberty of bringing one of your sketchbooks and artist supplies with us, would you like them?" He had cleared his throat before speaking so I wasn't startled this time. _He's prepared for anything._

"Yes actually, I would appreciate that."

"Would you like anything else?" _What else could I want? I just ate so I'm not hungry and I still have some apple juice left._

"Nah, I'm alright, just bored." Watari nods and walks away. A few minutes later he returns with my black sketchbook and pencil bag in one hand, and a bowl of lollipops in the other. He hands me my stuff first then places the bowl in front of L.

"Thanks." I nod as my stuff is placed before me.

"Thank you Watari." L looks up for a split second and our eyes meet. _I wonder what he's thinking behind those panda eyes…_

Once he realizes we're making eye contact he looks away and returns to his work. I open my sketchbook and look through all my old sketches before finding a free page. I open my bag and take out a mechanical pencil and click it a few times before placing it to my mouth.

 _What to draw, what to draw…_

I tilt my head and look up. _Perfect._ A smile crosses my face and my pencil begins to move. I look up and then back down numerous times and it becomes a pattern. After a few minutes everything around me fades and my mind enters artist mode.

 **YAY IT'S OVER! *Shakes hands because of cramping* So what did you think? Do you hate planes? Have you ever tried to use the bathroom on a plane? LOL ironically I went to Florida a bit ago and decided to use it and that's pretty much how it made me feel. I'm alright with planes, my brain usually is like 'ok I'm too overwhelmed to be scared so you just go ahead without me' (Usually I'm afraid of heights) So I'm totally fine after we're up in the air. I even look out and down at all the lights, I got a whole bunch of cool pictures too. *Puts hand to invisible headset* What's that? I'm getting off topic? *Looks back to you* Sorry 'bout that, I just get excited when I finish a chapter. Anyway let me know if there's anything you want me to draw, comic/anime strip wise. I really haven't drawn much except her work uniform, which you'll find out about later. If you have a direct question I have many ways to get a hold of myself and you are free to use all of them I'll reply to any I can.** _ **Is that it? Hmm I think so.**_ **OH WAIT. I wanted to give a shout out to Wolfy-sama for being the second person to favorite and to Candy my guest who was the first to review. *Glares out at you* You may be a guest and I either know exactly who you are or have no idea at all. *smiles brightly* Well this black block is huge and is my cue to leave so, *waves* I will see you, in the next chapter. Jesus 3,671 words.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **WELCOME BACK TO DNTOS! This chapter is much shorter and a bit on necessary filler so here ya go. Ps: The other bold is the flight captain.**

 **. . .**

 **"WE ARE NOW CIRCLING THE LANDING STRIP AND WILL BEGIN OUT DECENT SHORTLY. PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS, PUT AWAY ANDY CARRY ON ITEMS, AND PUT YOUR SEAT BACK INTO ITS UPRIGHT POSITION."**

The loudspeaker startles me out of artist mode and I jump in my seat, sending my sketchbook to the floor.

 _Shit!_

I move the tray back to its original hiding place and bend down to pick up my book, which has made a tent from the way it landed. As my hand grasps the spine I hear a clicking noise and sit up. It seems that L has shut his laptop. He looks up at me with a blank expression. "Did the pilot startle you?" I make eye contact and my heart flip flops. _Not this again. I'm not some prepubescent girl, I shouldn't be nervous when he talks to me or when he looks at me with those piercing dark eyes. And I shouldn't shutter at the thought of that lies under that shirt next to those collar bones that are always peeking through._ I manage a nod and I see the corner of his mouth twitch into a smile. My heart nearly explodes and I envision a swooning, fainting girl in my head. My face feels warm and before he can see it I break contact and look down at my drawing.

 _Bad choice…_

Those same eyes stare back at me from my paper and I can barely breathe. The plane dips and my stomach flips bringing back nausea. I snap my book shut and keel over with one hand over my mouth. _Don't puke, no more vomit, don't puke, don't puke._

"Don't worry; it'll all be over soon." I glance up and look through my bangs at him, he's smiling at me. He puts one up on the chair and uses the other to spin himself back to the original chair position. I hear the chair click into place as the plane drops again. My stomach flips and I grip the arm rest with my available hand. I jolt slightly at some turbulence and then hear a mechanical whine. _The wheels must have just come out._ We drop again and I shut my eyes. My heart seems to be pounding in fear even though my rational brain is telling me we're perfectly fine.

The plane jolts again as the wheels touch down and I listen as the plane's wings move to make it so we slow down faster. I make the decision to open my eyes and look out onto the tarmac to see the airport. It's dark but I can still see.

The airport is small but if we were going to hide our arrival I can see how this would be a good way to do so. I can feel myself relaxing and I don't feel nauseous anymore. I feel something attach to the plane and I sigh.

"I hope, now that we're on the ground, that you're feeling better." L swivels his chair back to face me.

"I'm peachy, L, just peachy." I let go of the armrest and wring my sore hands.

"From this moment on you should address me as Ryuzaki, and Watari and I will begin to call you Suzuki, so please respond to it. Once we get off the plane we will head to a car that will take us to the hotel. Just so you know when you and Watari are at the meeting I will be communicating through a computer, but you both will have intercoms in your ears." I nod as the plane chimes, signaling that we can take off our seatbelts and exit. I look up at the ceiling half expecting another announcement, but none comes. I unclip myself, grab my sketchbook and things and rise to my feet.

"Don't worry about your luggage Miss Matsui I will have it delivered to our hotel, all you have to do is follow Ryuzaki and act like his assistant. However, before you leave, please put this on." I turn to Watari who is holding my secret agent belt. I reluctantly take my studded one off and hand it to him, then put on the other one. He pulls something out of his pocket and I recognize it as the billfold I had earlier, I check my front pocket for it but it's obviously missing, my phone is still in there though. "It fell out of your pocket earlier, and I remembered that I forgot to put your Japanese license and other credit like cards in there. Now you will be able to act like a normal civilian and have every form of identification and any form of payment, just like they do. Just so you know they are attached to a new account that will continuously get your paycheck and any other money that Ryuzaki and I believe is necessary to the case."

 _Wow, overboard much?_

"You guys thought of everything huh?" I take it and slip it into my back pocket.

"Yes, well, I did forget to ask if you could actually speak Japanese." I watch as Ryuzaki stands and his laptop bag hangs from his shoulder.

 _Ooops…Ryuzaki never asked me that before and I never thought about it. I was trained in a few languages in my job, but we mostly focused on Spanish, cause of our area. Japan is so far away and we only covered it once I didn't think I'd ever come here so I never really followed through on learning it._ I sigh and scratch the back of my head getting ready for Ryuzaki to scold me.

"I may need to pick up a dictionary…" I catch his gaze and he looks displeased. Even without speaking I can tell he's thinking 'are you kidding me'.

"Don't worry about that. I'll translate if need be, but for now just stay quiet and follow me. Pretend you are the product of one Japanese parent and one from America. If you say that you grew up in the states not many people will ask why you don't understand Japanese. Having biracial parents is also a good excuse for having a Japanese name and looking American." My heart pangs and I feel like a scolded child.

"Yeah, okay, keep quiet and follow you." _He seems mad, I wonder if it's at me or himself. But it's not like it's totally my fault, if he's the greatest detective in the world then he should have been able to figure out that I don't speak Japanese very well._

Slightly depressed I walk off the plane with Ryuzaki and Watari; I hang back slightly and carry my sketchbook under my arm and my pencil bag in my hand.

To my surprise there are people in the jet way, they seem to be waiting for us, and as we walk through, they fill in the empty space as if the plane was full. A shiver runs down my spine as I catch a glimpse of one of the men. He's wearing a jacket but I can tell he's packin'

 _Ryuzaki must have hired these people to make it look like our plane was just a normal plane._

The people continue to form around us but are very careful to not cut me off from Watari and Ryuzaki. _We'll prolyl look like some weird family to everyone else. An old man, an emo messy guy, and a girl in skinny jeans, docs, and a big black hoodie. If I saw that I'd think Ryuzaki and I were a couple and Watari is like one of our dads or something._

I run up closer to them and follow behind Ryuzaki. Watari has taken the lead and as everyone splits off I follow them through the airport. We go straight through crowds and past the baggage claim right to the car pick up.

It's neither warm nor cold here, and the fact that I'm in Japan hasn't hit me yet, even though I couldn't read any of the signs on the way here. People around us seem to whisper in Japanese and I can't help but wonder what they're saying. _I wonder if they think I'm weird or that Ryuzaki is weird._ We stop briefly and a Mercedes pulls up in front of us. A man gets out and leaves it running, he looks to Watari and nods, then opens up the back doors to us. _Wait a minute. This is a backwards car…that's so weird. I may have a Japanese license, but I don't know if I'm gonna be able to drive here._

Ryuzaki slides in first and I follow, Watari shuts the door and sits in the driver seat. I turn and see Ryuzaki put his belt on. I sigh and do mine as well. _Safety first I guess._

I rest my head in my hand with my elbow propped on the door and look out the window. The artificial lights seem to light up the sky creating a galaxy. _It's like a man made galaxy out here, this reminds me of New York City, wait a minute, I'm in fucking Tokyo!_

My heart begins to race in excitement as my brain catches up with what's going on. I'm like a kid in a candy store as we drive through the city. Everything is bright and cute and I almost can't contain myself. There's a huge smile plastered across my face, I turn to Ryuzaki in excitement but he's looking out his window and not paying attention to the jumping bean next to him.

We drive for a bit more, but I couldn't tell you where we are even if I wanted to. Watari makes a sharp turn pulling into a driveway and I fall slightly into the door. I look out to see a hotel rise up to meet the sky. The car stops and Watari turns it off and looks back at me, he sees my excitement and smiles as well.

"Welcome to Japan Suzuki Matsui, I hope, despite having to work this case, you enjoy all we have to offer." Watari turns back around and steps out of the car. I don't wait for him to open my door, I just jump out and spread my arms and take a big breath of Japans air. Realizing Ryuzaki is trying to get out I move to the side and look up into the sky at the hotel, I hear Watari chuckle and shut the door.

 _If this is what the outside looks like I can't wait to see our room!_

 **Well that's it for chapter 8 folks. If I ever went to Japan I'd probably be so excited that I'd just poop myself. I do have a friend out there, well I consider us friends. *Waves to Sugimoto-san* I don't know if he'll ever read this. He's actually a really good artist and I met him through a site for a manga that he did the art for. It's called Kasumi, check it out. Anyway I know I keep ending with cliffhangers but it's the only way I can get you to keep reading. I'll try to type up 9 fast so you can see the room, till then see ya.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Hai again, glad you decided to continue reading it really means a lot to me, I won't talk too much this time because I'm sure you're dying to see more.**

 **. . .**

I'm practically bouncing in anticipation of seeing our room, but I play it cool every time Ryuzaki looks at me. _Need to calm down, need to play it cool, need to relax._

I take a deep breath as Watari opens the door to our room. Its pitch black until he flips on the light. The illumination reveals a giant suite with many rooms inside it. _This place is bigger than my goddamn apartment._

Watari walks in and heads to the kitchen while Ryuzaki heads to what I assume is the living room. I step in slowly and shut the door behind me, locking it. Ryuzaki, before heading in his direction had kicked off his shoes and they were now lying haphazardly on the floor. I quickly hop to pull mine off and align them by the door on a mat. Ryuzaki isn't that far away so I run after him, throwing my art stuff on the nearest flat surface. _This place seems like it was made for us, then again, he probably had it set up ahead of time._ I can feel my excitement turn into fatigue as he changes direction and leads me to a room with a big 'S' on it. He looks to me then wanders off somewhere else. I stare at the door for a sec then open it slowly, flipping on the lights. It's a big room, but smaller than the one at the mansion. My suitcase and belongings have already been brought here and are waiting for me on the bed. Walking around I notice it also has a bathroom attached to it. I take a seat on the bed and lay back, stretching out.

 _I'm exhausted…_

. . .

I open my eyes to the light of the sun coming through the window of a strange room. _Where am I? Oh right, the hotel. I must have fallen asleep. What's this? I don't remember getting into bed…someone must have moved me. Was it Watari or Ryuzaki?_ I'm under the blankets and my hoodie is off. I glance around and see it on a chair; I roll over and see the contents of my pockets have been emptied out onto the table next to the bed. _Oh my god…they reached into my pockets? It had to have been Ryuzaki…_

There is a knock on the door.

"Miss Matsui, are you awake yet? We need to get ready for the meeting." I can tell by the voice that it's Watari. _And who else would call me 'Miss'_ I sit up and rub my eyes.

"You can come in Watari."

The door opens slowly and Watari's head pops in first before his whole body. He's holding a plastic dress/suit bag. "I've taken the liberty of getting you new clothes for this occasion. I remembered how uncomfortable you had seemed in your skirt so I ordered a new pantsuit for you, and it has already been dry-cleaned. Watari moves over to a door near my bed and opens it revealing a closet, it's empty. He hangs up the bag and unzips it. I rub my eyes again and swing my legs over the edge of the bed. Watari turns and smiles as I get ready to change into my new clothes. Watari removes them from the bag and gently drapes them over my arm. I remember that I had seen a bathroom in here so I head toward that door. Before I open it I glance back at Watari who hasn't moved.

"I would like to make sure that they fit properly before we leave." I nod and walk into the bathroom.

It's a pretty normal bathroom for a hotel; the shower is a tub shower and there's a toilet and a small vanity. I turn and notice that one wall has a full body mirror and I turn away from it to put my clothes on the vanity, but look back a few times.

Everyone has always told me how they think I look great and how thin I am, but I've never thought myself as thin or pretty. I'm not fat per say but I've always wanted to be thinner. That and if the universe could give me bigger-than-A-cup-breasts that would be great. I don't particularly have a gut but I feel like the pudge that I do have is too much.

I remove my jeans and slip into the black dress pants. With the button the way it is the pants fit snug and as I glance behind me I notice how great my ass looks. My tank top is black and the shirt Watari included is blood red. I leave my tank on and slip my arms through the shirt; it's long sleeved and button up. I leave the last button undone so that the collar is open and you can see my trademark crescent moon necklace. I loosen it and it hangs down near my collar bones. The sleeves are a bit short for my liking but I usually like them to be long enough to where I can hide my hands, so technically, the shirt fits fine. I sigh and pull on my suit jacket; it's black and seems to be made of the same material as my pants. Its sleeves are slightly shorter than the red shirt and as I reach my hands out I can clearly see that according to me, I'd never buy something this short, but for work it's perfect. I turn to the mirror and do a little spin in my fancy new getup before pulling the suit jacket down.

 _This is some high quality stuff, probably cost a fortune…_

There is a knock at the door. "Miss Matsui are you alright? How do they fit?"

I put my other clothes into a pile and open the door, Watari is waiting on the other side. When he sees me he seems surprised for a second but then smiles. "Oh, they seem to fit nicely I'm glad." I nod and turn to grab my clothes from the floor. "Oh, don't worry about those yet, are you hungry?"

 _I'm more tired than hungry, but I guess I should eat._

"I'm more tired than hungry but I should probably eat." Watari nods and turns to leave.

"I will make some coffee, what would you like to eat?"

"I don't know, a bagel I guess, plain or blueberry if you can find one. I don't want anything on it, but leave it as is." _Yeah…I eat it raw, it's like flavored bread._

"Very well, our suite is relatively small so I'll find you when I'm done." I nod and he leaves my room. I look around and spot the pile of clothes, I grab them and walk into my bedroom and drop them near my suitcase anyway.

 _I wonder what Ryuzaki is up to._

I exit my room an as I close the door behind me I adjust my belt, it's the special one they gave me. When I dropped my clothes on the floor I had grabbed it and put it on.

I look around me and head toward the room that's the most dark, from the doorway I can see the light of a computer monitor. "Ryuzaki?" I call into the room.

"Yes Suzuki?"

 _Holy shit!_

I nearly jump out of my suit as the voice comes from behind me. "Oh my god! Why would you sneak up on me like that? You scared the shit outta me I thought you were in that room." I spin around and my hand jumps to my chest.

"Oh? I'm sorry; scaring you was never my intention. I was simply returning to work." Ryuzaki unwraps a lollipop and sticks it in his mouth. My breathing calms down as Ryuzaki stares at me with his onyx eyes.

"You're very jumpy Suzuki…Anyway, you'll be leaving with Watari soon right?" I nod and step to the side as he goes to enter the room. As we enter I flip on the lights and Ryuzaki turns and glares at me a bit. I give him a sly smirk. _Yeah, I turned the lights on what are you gonna do about it?_

Ryuzaki turns back and sits in a chair in his usual position; he stares at the screen as if he's preparing for something and wants to make sure every detail is perfect. I lean against the wall not far from him; I hear a noise and look out into the hall, Watari is walking toward me with a coffee mug and a bagel. I smile and reach out for it as he gets closer.

"Thank you Watari." I take a sip of the coffee. _Wow that's sweet; I wonder how much sugar is in here. It is better than black coffee though._ I raise the cup as an mmm that's good and bite my bagel. _Mmm blueberry bagel._

"We'll be leaving soon Miss Matsui, please be ready to go when I call. Oh by the way, you left your cell phone and ID case in your bedroom, for fear of you forgetting them I've brought them for you." Watari attempts to hand it all to me but my hands are full. I put the bagel in my mouth and take the phone, shoving it into my back pocket. Before the bagel falls out of my mouth I take the ID case and place it in my suit jackets internal pocket. _God I love having pockets._ I bite off the soggy piece of bagel and the rest returns to its place in my hand. _There we are crisis averted, no pun intended._

"Thank you Watari, knowing me I would forget them." I turn and meet Ryuzakis eyes. _He must have been watching the entire time ._ I smile at him but he turns back around. _Wonder what his deal is…_

"Suzuki, you realize that once you leave the hotel people all around you will be speaking Japanese and once you get to the conference people will be speaking other languages as well. How do you plan to deal with that?" Ryuzaki speaks but doesn't look at me, he still seems annoyed.

 _You've got a point Ryuzaki…_

"I didn't think anyone would need me to speak, I just figured I'd stand against a wall and listen." Ryuzaki turns to me with dead eyes and his thumb near his mouth.

"How do you expect to understand any of what you're listening to?" _Shit…another good point._

"I really hadn't thought about that. You're the brains here, I'm just a soldier." I sip my coffee and Ryuzaki seems frustrated.

"You don't give yourself enough credit…" He sighs and his words seem forced through his sigh. "For now I will record the event and tell you if anything important is said via ear piece, but…" He turns back and grabs a book with his thumb and index finger then stands and walks toward me. "This is that dictionary you asked for."

I put the bagel in my mouth once again and take the book, putting it under my arm before biting the bagel again. "Thank you. I'll look thought it later when I have more time." I'm almost done with my bagel so I pop the last piece in my mouth and wash it down with my sugar coffee.

"There's one more thing Suzuki…please be careful. You are in Kira's territory and if he were to kill you…well that would be upsetting."

 _That would be upsetting…_

My face heats up and I turn from him.

"Miss Matsui, it's time for us to leave." Watari appears and I nod at him.

"Okay, I'll see you later Ryuzaki, and don't worry, I don't plan on getting killed by Kira." I don't hear his response because I'm already trailing after Watari, but before I leave our suite completely I glance back at where he was standing.

 _That would be upsetting…_

 **Well, what did you think? Ryuzaki is a pain in the butt to write for. Here you have a character with almost zero social skills and I'm trying to make him fall in love. It is possible but things have to be as slow as friggin' molasses to work with his Death Note persona. He has to begin to rely on her and see her for her full value before he even thinks about her that way. Yeah there are hints here and there but I'm not expecting him to just come out of nowhere and confess, unless that's what you want…let me know how you want Ryuzaki to act, I'm all ears. So I want to thank Youkai-no-Natasha for telling me that my story is beautiful, I appreciate the review. Now I'd like to know what part is beautiful lol the part where I described the city, or the whole story. *laughs uneasily* Anyway continue to favorite and read and comment and review. And I will see you next time in DNTOS.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **WELCOME BACK! Hope you enjoyed 9 here's 10.**

 **. . .**

 _"And there's one more thing Suzuki…_ _please be careful. You are in Kira's territory and if he were to kill you…well that would be upsetting."_

. . .

A building full of officers from almost every country, Watari in his coat and hat with a silver suitcase near his side, me with my hair up in a ponytail and aviators on my face. Watari had given me the glasses in the car and told me to protect my identity no matter what, despite the fact that every card in my 'wallet' has a false name.

Security was extremely tight but Watari had some sort of super clearance and we were able to get by relatively easy. Wish I could say that for some of the other people. Some poor young bastard got held up at the metal detector and I had laughed internally as I watched him call out for help from his superior while he got wanded. They didn't find anything besides a watch that he had forgotten to take off, but it was still kinda funny.

So here I am standing with Watari, arms folded, leaning against the wall out of the way with Ryuzaki in my ear and a wire attached to my shirt for him to pick up sound. _I feel like a human telephone…_ I glance around the room at every old guy until my eyes spot that poor bastard from earlier. He's sitting next to some older guy with glasses. _What's that paper in front of him say? I can't read it, what is that symbol? White and red? Oh they must be from Japan. It's gotta be pretty embarrassing getting wanded by security at a meeting this big in your own country._

"Watari, you may step in now." Ryuzaki's synthetic voice comes through my earpiece and Watari begins to walk toward the stage. "Suzuki just stay where you are. Showing them that Watari has a female assistant might be beneficial." I roll my eyes under my glasses.

 _So all I am are silent boobs today? That makes me feel like a real part of the team, thanks Ryuzaki…_

 _"_ L is already on the move. He has been investigating this case for some time now."

I look up at the sound of a much more assertive Watari voice. It booms over the room, and I hear his name repeated in a multitude of different accents. _Seems like Alfred is more popular than I thought…_ "Silence please, L would now like to address you." I watch Watari set up the laptop and place it near a microphone; the top screen comes to life and displays a graphic of a fancy L.

"Greetings to all of you at the ICPO, I am L. The case before you is unprecedented in scope and difficulty. It is a monstrous crime of mass murder that is unforgiveable and must be stopped no matter the cost. This case cannot be solved without the full cooperation of the ICPO, that is, all of the organizations you represent throughout the world. You need to make the decision to fully support the investigation at this meeting."

 _What…so Ryuzaki wants the police to help him worldwide?_

The room erupts into discussion, it's loud and I can only hear pieces.

"Let's take a vote, all in favor of helping L raise your hand." Some old man calls and almost all the hands in the room go up.

Watari speaks into his mic and I hear it relayed through my own earpiece. "L, INTERPOL has given you their full cooperation."

"I appreciate your cooperation. Now I strongly request the help of the Japanese Police in particular." The room erupts into questions ad I look to the two men from earlier, they seem completely confused. _Holy shit…Ryuzaki has been speaking English this entire time. Everyone in this room understands English!_ "Whether these crimes are being executed by a group or singularity, it's highly probable that they're Japanese, however there is a possibility that there not Japanese, but I am certain that they are hiding in Japan." I make out someone yell 'How can that be.' "Why Japan? I think I will be able to show you in a demonstration, when I directly confront this killer. I therefore request that the investigation headquarters be placed in Japan." Ryuzaki finishes and people seem nervous. _A direct confrontation? That doesn't sound good at all…_

"Suzuki, Watari, please come back to the hotel. I have received confirmation that the Japanese Police are pulling together a task force." Ryuzakis voice crackles through my ear piece and I push off the wall bringing attention to myself.

 _Pay no attention to the girl behind the sunglasses._

"I thank you all for your cooperation and I will be in contact with the Japanese Police tomorrow, when my plan will be put into action." Ryuzakis voice comes through the computer one last time before Watari shuts it.

The old men seem flustered, but it seems acceptable to leave everything in Ryuzaki's hands. I'm still standing by the wall as Watari approaches me.

"Ready to head back?"

"Yeah." I'm beginning to feel angry.

I'm ready to head back and make sure Ryuzaki isn't gonna get himself killed. A direct confrontation?! What is he stupid?!

"Good lets go." Watari heads toward the door and I follow, or at least I try to, but something falls on me and I stumble forward, my glasses sliding to the bridge of my nose. My hand goes to my hip where my gun would normally be, but seeing how it's not there I spin around and look at what fell on me.

"I'm so sorry! Gomennasai!" I look down and it's that poor son of a bitch from earlier. He's still on the floor so I reach my hand down to help him up. He jumps to his feet and bows slightly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Are you hurt?" My hand is still extended so I use it to push my glasses back up since he didn't use it.

"No, I-I'm okay." He stammers out in English.

I see the older guy with glasses from earlier walk up to him and gently slap him on the back of the head. He says something gruffly in Japanese, but the end I catch.

 _Matsuda…hmm that's probably his name._

'Matsuda' apologizes to the man and says something else before bowing to me and sauntering off.

The other man extends his hand to me and I shake it. "I'm sorry, he's a bit green, but he's a very good detective."

"It's okay as long as he wasn't hurt." I shake his hand, he bows and walks off.

"Suzuki, are you alright?" Watari's voice comes through the speaker in my ear.

"Yeah one of the Japanese detectives tripped into me, but I'm okay." I quicken my pace toward the door.

"Okay I'll meet you by the car."

"I'm on my way."

 **Soooooo, are you surprised that she saw Matsuda and Chief Yagami? Did you think it was funny? I wanted her to attend the meeting but I wasn't sure what she should do. The story is starting to mesh with the anime and manga now so if it feels familiar that's why. Some of the diologue is really important and will be repeated so I'm gonna say now how I don't own anything but Samn/Suzuki, so I cover all my bases. If things seem weird I was pretty distracted while I typed this, but I will see you in the next chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Hai everyone! Welcome back, just gonna say right now that I don't own Death Note, I just own Suzuki. I really hope you have read this far because the story is really going to pick up soon. ^^**

 **. . .**

"RYUZAKI! Are you crazy?! A direct confrontation?!"

When we arrived at the hotel I practically ran upstairs and kicked in our door, because I was so mad that he was just gonna do something so reckless by himself. I didn't even know about it 'till he told the entire room.

I hear something fall in the other room and kick off my shoes before going to check it out. As I enter I see Ryuzaki in the process of getting off the floor. _I must have startled him so bad that he fell out of his chair._ I had removed my suit coat in the lobby so I throw it on the chair closest to me and place my hands on my hips as Ryuzaki returns to his normal sitting position. I also unclip my mic and headpiece and place it on the table next to me.

"Welcome back Suzuki." I hear the sarcasm in his voice, just like you would hear when someone says 'nice to see you too'. I ignore it completely.

"Do you have a death wish?" I practically yell it at him. The computer dings catching my attention for a split second.

"No but I do have a plan. I have already given the ICPO and Japanese Police direct orders which…I have just received confirmation on; they are finished to my instruction."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just…watch." Ryuzaki turns on the TV in the room and I sit down in the chair in a huff. He looks back to me and seems annoyed. "Please, don't make a sound." I nod sourly and he cues something up on his computer. The TV goes fuzzy for a moment but then a man appears with a nametag in front of him.

 _Lind. …_

"We are interrupting the program to bring you a live, globally televised broadcast from INTERPOL." The man shifts uncomfortably in his seat and takes a breath before speaking.

"I am Lind L Tailor, more commonly known as L. I head up an international police task force that includes all member nations."

My jaw drops. _A replacement?! So Ryuzaki didn't plan on a direct confrontation at all? This guy is a stand in! Who is he? How did they agree to get him to do this? They're damn lucky that his middle initial is L._ Ryuzaki glances back with a-oh my god, is that a smile? I cross my legs and look back at the man on TV.

"Criminals around the world are being murdered buy a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history and I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira I will hunt you down and I will find you. I have a pretty good idea what your motivation is and I can guess why you're doing this and what you're hoping to achieve; however…what you're doing right now is evil." The man on TV smiles and a shiver runs down my spine. His smile lingers for a minute but then his eyes go wide and his hand jumps to his chest like he's having trouble breathing. I practically jump out of my chair and lean forward, watching the TV. With one final groan Lind L Tailor's head hits the desk with a solid thunk…

 _Kira just killed a man on live TV…the whole world just saw him do that._

People rush to his aid and begin to drag him off camera.

"U-unbelievable." The TV changes to that familiar graphic as I hear Ryuzaki's voice. I click the mute button on the TV realizing immediately that he's speaking to everyone. "I had to test this just in case, but I never thought it would actually happen. Kira, it seems you can kill without actually having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it myself…Listen to me Kira; if you indeed just killed Lind L Tailor, the man you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate who's execution was scheduled for today. That was not me. The police arrested him in absolute secrecy so you wouldn't have heard about him on TV or through the internet. It appears that even you don't have access to that knowledge. But I assure you; L is real, I _do_ exist. Now, try and kill me! What's wrong? Hurry up! Come on right now! Kill me! What are you waiting for? DO it!"

My heart lunges but I keep perfectly still, staring in a petrified state as Ryuzaki taunts one of the most dangerous people on the planet, someone who can kill you without actually having to be in the same room. _He's crazy…he must be…_

"What's the matter? Can't you do it? Well Kira, it seems that you can't do it. So there are some people that you can't kill after all…you have given me a useful hint. I'll return the favor and tell you something interesting. Although this was announced as a worldwide broadcast; the truth is we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until I found you, but it looks like that won't be necessary. I know where you're hiding. The police first treated your first killing as an unrelated incident, but in actuality your first victim was in Shinjuku, of all the criminals who have died recently of heart attacks this one's crime was by far the least serious. Furthermore his crime was only ever reported on in Japan. I used that information to deduce this much; you are in Japan and your Guinea pig, meaning that you haven't been killing long. We broadcasted in Kanto first because it's largely populated an, luckily, we found you. To be completely honest I never thought things would go so well, but it won't be long now before I am able to sentence you to death."

 _Oh my god…everything that just happened proves it…Kira exists, he murdered all of those people…Ryuzaki was also right, he's hiding in Japan._

"Naturally I'm very curious to see how it is that you commit these murders but I don't mind waiting a bit longer, you'll just have to answer my questions when I catch you. Until we meet again, Kira." Ryuzaki hits a button on his computer and the screens go black. "Kira I will hunt you down wherever you are, and I _will_ eliminate you because I am Justice."

I stare at Ryuzaki in awe, unable to move. He turns to me with a blank stare, but after a few seconds it turns to concern. "Suzuki, are you alright?"

 _I just watched a man die on TV…_

My stomach flips and I get up and run to throw up in the nearest trash can. Coffee and bagel escape my mouth and my eyes begin to water at the burn. I try to stand and carry the basket with me to the bathroom where I switch it out for the toilet. Ryuzaki follows me and within second Watari is there holding a glass of water, which he places in the bathroom counter before kneeling beside me and placing a hand on my back. _Boy, this feels familiar…_

My eyes begin to sting as I dry heave and cough. They water and I hear slight sobbing. _Is that me? Am I crying?_ I sniffle and wipe my face with some toilet paper that Ryuzaki hands to me. _I am so sick of puking…_ Watari hands me the water and I rinse and spit a few times before actually drink it. After a second I flush the toilet and sit back on my butt and lean against the wall like I did on the plane.

"Are you alright now Miss Matsui?"

"He died…right in front of me…on live TV." I look up and see Ryuzaki's face, he seems sad or worried.

"He was a criminal, who was going to die today anyway." Watari helps me to my feet as Ryuzaki puts his hands in his pockets.

"He looked like he was in so much pain…"

"I am sorry you had to see that Miss, let's get you to your room to rest." Watari's voice is soft and soothing. I blankly stare at Ryuzaki as we walk by and he follows us into my room. They set me down on the bed on top of the covers and Ryuzaki pulls up a chair next to me. He watches me and as I stare into his deep black eyes, my world fades away.

 _It's December fifth; my real name is Samn Crisis, my alias is Suzuki Matsui and on my first real day of the Kira investigation, I saw a man die right before my very eyes…_

 **Dun Dun Dunnnnn, I really hate to spoil such a great ending with this ugly black authors note but I need to know what you think. If I saw some dude die in front of me I feel like I'd be screwed up for life regardless if I knew them or not, that being said I'm not saying anything bad about people who have had that happen to them. Also that's what I meant about meshing with the anime and manga, if you want you can follow along, I watched it while I wrote it and it was hard to decide what parts to keep and what parts to change. It sounds great in the anime, but writing it feels weird and the sentences don't make much sense unless you've seen it…Annnnywho hope to see you again in the next chapter, adios.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **Hi everyone, for the next few bits I've included dates that are canon and from book 13 to help with the timeline of the story, feel free to follow along.**

 **. . .**

December 19th

People have been dying nonstop; whoever Kira is seems fully intent on riding the world of criminals, regardless of the severity of their crime.

After I had been put to bed that day, Ryuzaki stayed with me for a while. When I woke up Watari told me about how concerned the stoic detective had been. Ryuzaki had stayed until he was certain I was alright, and then returned to work, but he made sure to tell Watari to check on me every hour.

The next day Ryuzaki's Japanese Police Taskforce was ready to begin the fight. The original plan was for me and Watari to meet them and set up the computer for him, but because I was still not feeling well they decided it would be best for me to stay back.

Watari set me up on the couch near Ryuzaki (probably so he could watch me); I had a pillow and a blanket, but every time I closed my eyes I saw Tailors face.

On December 10th 23 criminals were killed, one by one every hour. Prior to that Ryuzaki had concluded that Kira might be a student because of the pattern of which the killings took place. We first thought that maybe our little serial killer got sick and stayed home, but Ryuzaki saw it differently; we had a leak.

On December 11th 23 more criminals were killed. On the 12th Ryuzaki told the task members about his idea with the leak, as you might think, they didn't take it very well. I didn't go to headquarters either of those days. On the 14th as part of a plan to secretly investigate to see where the leak was, Ryuzaki pulled some stings and got 12 FBI agents released into Japan. I never went to task force and I never met the Agents.

"Suzuki come quick!" Ryuzaki sounds almost excited as I hear a 'ping' from his computer signaling an email. Our routine lately was that Watari would go to the taskforce HQ and I would stay back and would supply Ryuzaki with sweets and whatever he needed as we worked through the clues to find our next course of action. It also became routine to change hotels every few days and I could always tell by Ryuzaki's actions the night before when we'd be leaving. Watching the reactions of people as him and I walked through the halls always made me smile, I never knew if they were about me and him as a couple or just him in general. As for my nightmares? Well, a few nights after the first one Ryuzaki showed me a file on the crimes of Lind L Tailor…I no longer felt sorry for him and with that the nightmares disappeared.

As I approach, Ryuzaki scoots over so I can see the screen. On it is a picture of a bloody pentagram and a letter. It's written in Japanese, but since I've had spare time I've become pretty good at the language both written and spoken; I read it to myself silently.

"Lord have mercy,

Do what I can, I'll either be hanged or

You know it, killed by Kira, I

Know about him. He's going to get me."

 _Hmm…_

"Chief, regarding these last few victims, please tell the media that the cause of death was a heart attack, nothing else. If Kira is trying to test something, well, we don't want to let him know whether he has succeeded or not." Ryuzaki speaks into the microphone and a voice from the other side says 'Alright' in Japanese.

I look back to the note and look for anything that might spring out at me or even give me a clue, but the only thing I notice is the weird way it's written.

"You see it don't you?" Ryuzaki turns to me with an excited look. _See what?_ I look at it harder and squint a bit. _Oh…see_ _ **that.**_

I read out the first words of each line; they form a message. "Lord do you know?" _I knew this thing was written weird._

"Well you got it partially right. I believe that 'Lord' is actually just referring to me; 'L' do you know?" _Oh, I guess that makes sense. Sounds like something Kira would do._

 _"_ Yeah, but what do you know?"

"A lot…" Ryuzaki reaches over and gets a lollipop then puts it in his mouth; I've come to know this action as him thinking.

Recently there had been other murders where the events leading up to their death were strange like the pentagram, but this was the first time a victim had written a 'suicide note'.

"Ryuzaki, if you think this note is addressed to you from Kira…then is it possible that he can control the actions of his victims before they die? Did he make them write this to knock us off the trail?" He spins to face me with a smile on his face.

" _That_ is exactly what I think."

"Okay, but isn't it weird that that one guy escaped his cell just to run and die of a heart attack anyway?" He places his thumb near his mouth. _Another sign that he's thinking._

"Yes, you're right…that is rather odd. However, I feel like it might just be a ploy to distract us from the real clues." He spins back to the screen and stares at the note. I look as well and lean slightly over Ryuzaki.

 _If there is a leak…then whatever we do Kira will know about…no matter what we tell the press. It's not like we can falsify our records either, that would get too confusing, and there are way too many of us to keep paper records…despite all the resignations._

"Suzuki?" I look down to see him staring up at me; I'm so close I can smell the sugar on his breath. My face begins to feel warm and my pulse quickens as I stare at his lips.

"Y-yeah?"

"I do realize that I brought you onto the case to help…" _Uh-oh, here it comes… "_ but could you get me a cup of coffee and something to eat? I imagine that this won't be the only note we'll be seeing. Unless, that is, that the note is also a distraction. I imagine then that we'll be waiting for nothing."

 _Oh…that's…not what I expected to happen._ I look down at him as he turns his head and puts his thumb near his mouth again. I shake my head and step back. "Sure, I'll uh…get us some coffee." I glance at the clock, it's almost lunchtime. "As for the note Ryuzaki, I wouldn't worry about it too much. If Kira left it for you he'll probably tell you what you don't know. He also likes to taunt you it seems so I'm sure he'll send more. Come to think of it, it seems like he just taunts _you_ like the taskforce isn't even there, and it's not like anyone knows about me. He probably assumes you're alone." He turns his head, his eyes are quizzical.

"You have a point. I feel as if we're playing cat and mouse."

I sigh "Well, nothin' we can do right now, we don't have enough to go on. I'll come back with some brain food for you." As I turn I hear a faint thank you and I smile.

 _Working with Ryuzaki sure is interesting._

 **Hi everyone, how's it goin'? I see I have one more follower. Thanks Ohimeko-Kou, I hope you like it and are having a great time reading.** **I still got some more chapters already written so don't worry there is still more. If you have any questions let me know I'll be happy to answer any questions directly or through my authors note. See ya**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Welcome back everyone** **Soooo…it seems that if I leave space in between updates that you comment for more. *mwahahaha* Should I torment you and only post like every other day? Or should I make you comment and then ill post. Hmmmm….we'll see what happens. Anyway thanks Janeash for commenting. I literally finished the episode of Fuuka I was watching and started up my laptop. Seeeee this is how you get me to do stuff. *looks at old abandoned stories* ….** _ **shit….**_ **Well I'm actually in the process of moving and my notebooks are in storage so I only have a few with me. The Warren's Pryde stories book is MIA right now, but I'll look for it 'cause the Nonary Games series is coming to ps4 and I'll be able to not be lazy and play through again YAY. Anyway I'm off track again so let's get too it =^-^=**

. . .

After lunch there was much to do aside from clean up Ryuzaki's mess; I however was stuck doing that. He watched me the entire time; 'Be careful not to damage anything. Those papers are in a specific order Suzuki, do not mess them up.' He told me that over and over. Seeing as how we told the hotel not to send up a housekeeper it was out job to clean it and by our, I mean Watari and mine.

Once I was done tormenting Ryuzaki with my cleaning I had gone into my room and grabbed my sketchbook to work on that drawing from the plane. I took a seat on the couch behind him, just in case, and then, I just watched him.

. . .

I'm finishing some line work as I hear the computer chime. Absently I look up.

"L," A voice comes through the speaker, it's Watari.

"Yes Watari? What is it?"

"Another victim has left something similar to a suicide note."

Ryuzaki had just recently gotten up from his chair before the computer chimed. _He hadn't left for a few hours and I had been supplying him with coffee so I guess he was just about to go use the bathroom._ He turns and heads back, climbing over the side to sit in his chair.

"Great scan it and send it to me right away." I set my book on the table and cap my pen and set it on the book, then rise to go see the note. I walk silently over to Ryuzaki and stand behind him, looking over his shoulder as the image pops up. "Suzuki com-" Ruyzaki turns around to yell for me but I'm already there. His eyes go wide for a second then return to normal. "Oh…" His face reddens and he looks back to the screen.

 _Haha, scared ya bitch._

I smile and look from him to the screen and begin to read the second note to myself.

'Gods can't help me. I'm sick

Of waiting. I want

Death. I'm ready for it.'

 _Well that's awfully morbid and sad…however it's not the whole note that matters…_

"Gods of Death…" Ryuzaki says it out loud before I do, then he places a lollipop in his mouth. _He's thinking again._

"Like, what, a Grim Reaper?"

"No, not exactly, remember that Kira is most likely Japanese, so in this case it would be a Shinigami, not a western reaper." _Well excuse me for being from the west…_ I pull up another chair and sit next to Ryuzaki. "Kira…are you suggesting that Shinigami exist? I think back to the previous note.

"L do you know, Gods of death…Gods of death what? It still seems incomplete." Ryuzaki nods in agreement and hits a button on his computer.

"Watari, there might be more victims leaving notes. Tell the police to keep a close watch on all the prisons." Ryuzaki takes the lollipop out of his mouth and stirs his coffee with it. _Eww dude…_

"Will do." Watari says before the line turns off. The air between Ryuzaki and I is quiet, it hangs there like a fog as we both think about the newest note.

' _L do you know, Gods of death'…Shinigami…_

"So that's it then, Kira is taunting you." I sigh and lean back in my chair.

"You're forgetting about the possibility of a coincidence." Ryuzaki seems annoyed by my obvious comment.

"Yeah, no I don't think so. In this case I don't believe that anything can be a coincidence." I fold my arms and a grin forms on Ryuzaki's face.

"Everything is connected…the only question is how…"

 **Hi again! I have no idea why this chapter is so short…but as I was writing this I got a notification and I want to thank that person. SilhouettesinDarkness: thank you for reading and reviewing. I appreciate the feedback, it's just me over here and sometimes I post at like 3am so I hope you forgive my mistakes, I usually print it out and edit it with a red pen lol. As far as punctuation it depends on what you're talking about. I have a habit of using commas to depict where the breaths in a dialogue are. Maybe I'll get that new Grammarly thing. I also just noticed you followed the story too so Hi there. *waves***

 **It has come to my attention that I have a follower I haven't said hi to. HAI EmzMikaelson, hope you're reading.**

 **Jesus…I didn't even break a 1000 words…oh well I'll get working on the next one.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

December 27th

A week has passed since the note from Kira and we haven't received any others. Criminals are still being killed though, it's not like he's being quiet. Come to think of it, just yesterday a bank robber hijacked a bus, freaked out, and ran off the bus only to get hit by a car. He died instantly. Ryuzaki ignored it briefly, thinking it was 'just a coincidence', but I reminded him that coincidences don't happen in the Kira case. Ryuzaki's response to that was; 'that if Kira did control the man then our theory about him controlling his victims might actually be true'. The only issue was he died in an accident not of a heart attack…

. . .

"Ryuzaki?" I ask into the air at my raven haired friend. We're sitting in the living room of our new suite; we got here yesterday and when we arrived Watari and I had to move all the furniture around so Ryuzaki would have his surveillance/workstation… _It was awful, he just stood there with his thumb in his mouth. Like he was thinking about what layout was best. He tried to protest after we were done, I'm not sure what about though cause I told him that there was no way in he;; I was moving the couches again and if he didn't like it he could use his brain to move the furniture himself. It stayed the same._ I say surveillance room because of all the TV's in here, it reminds me of like that room in a bank or fancy place…what is it called? I don't know surveillance room sounds fine. Ryuzaki is a weird guy but I don't think I could ever see him spying on anyone personally; he'd get other people to tail people like the FBI. Anyway he's sitting in the chair facing his makeshift desk/entertainment center and I'm sitting on a couch behind him with my back up against the armrest and my feet stretched out. _It's really comfy…_

"Hmm?" He doesn't turn he just makes the noise and continues to face his screen.

"How come you haven't sent me to task force headquarters?" _Not that I'd rather be there than here…_

"Well, there are a few answers to that question. Originally I wanted you to work with the task force and feedback to ma all of their findings, just like Watari is doing now. He would have taught you how to do it then you would have been on your own. However, when you got sick I realized two things; One; Kira is more dangerous then we first anticipated. The fact that he can kill from afar means it is incredibly dangerous for you to be out alone. Had you gone and he found out your real identity somehow, he would have killed you instantly. Therefore, I thought it wise to keep you away from the public. Two; Watari is already known for being the only one that can get in touch with me, so why not just leave him with the task force. Truth be told though, Watari was concerned with your health and asked me if he could take your place. Eventually it became so routine, that I didn't see a reason to change it. You are just as good at keeping my brain powered with sweets as Watari, and as for helping with the case, it's almost like having my thoughts on speaker. You also never asked to go, Suzuki, had you of, you could have gone anytime you liked, with a chaperone of course. I do think that I would have missed your company though."

 _I would have missed your company…._

The computer pings, giving a signal that Watari is trying to talk to us.

"L, I just got word from Japan that 8 of our agents are dead. I tried contacting the rest of the 12 I sent over just in case, but I couldn't reach any of them." _Who is that? That's not Watari's voice._ "Kira must have got them, there is no other explanation." _What does he mean 12 he sent over? Is that the Director of the FBI? If that's true…then the agents…they're all dead._

 _I never met them; I never went to headquarters…._

Ryuzaki grabs the microphone, recovering from the shock of it not being Watari and the news much faster than myself. "Please stay calm Director and listen closely. Did anyone know both the names and faces of all 12 of the agents? Did anyone have the agents' photos on file?" The line is quiet for a moment.

"Well I did, of course, until yesterday." The Director sounds calmer than before.

"What do you mean, 'until yesterday'?"

"I got an email, requesting the names and photos of all 12 agents in Japan. It was from their superior, he wanted me to send it to all the agents. I thought they wanted to work together so I didn't hesitate, I just sent the whole file to 4 of them and told them to send it off to the rest."

"THAT'S IT!" Ryuzaki's voice is loud and excited, like he's having a eureka moment, I jump at the sound, startled. "Kira must have gotten in contact with one of the agents and got a look at that file, but if they all had it then it could have been anyone." I see his hand move to his face. _Thinking again._ "If Kira can control people before they die then he could have easily manipulated any of the agents into giving him the file, and then killing them all." He says it in a whisper like he's thinking out loud.

"Whatever the case is, I'm sorry, but the FBI is pulling out of Japan. We've lost 12 good Agents and they had families. You must understand what a big loss this is…"

 _12 families…children with mothers and fathers gone, just like that. Can you imagine? 'Oh don't worry I'm just going to Japan for a bit I'll be back,' then dead..._

I stare into space in horror and miss the rest of the conversation, but then the computer beeps again.

"L you have a call from Chief Yagami."

"Put him through." _He must be done with the Director…_

"L, I just got off the phone with the Director of the FBI. According to him it seems that you arranged for them to come to Japan and investigate everyone here at the task force." _That voice, it's the old guy from the conference. Yagami huh, interesting name. He seems almost too calm; if someone spied on me like that I'd be furious._

"Yes that's true." Ryuzaki is calm and his is no longer excited, it's monotone with a hint of annoyance. 

"How do you explain this then? Do you suspect any of us?"

"I felt it was necessary to uncover the leak and Kira's identity."

"I cannot accept that!" The Chief is angry now, and his calm tone is gone. "I find it unbelievable that you would spy on us; the very people working with you on this case!"

Ryuzaki is quiet, but even from where I am I can hear the other task force members through the computer. They're becoming scared, if Kira killed those agents then he's not just killing criminals anymore, he's killing anyone that goes against him.

"L, there is another note." The computer beeps and Watari breaks through, I assume the Chief is still there, but he's probably busy with the note on his end. I stand and walk over to Ryuzaki; I place a hand on his shoulder for support. He tenses and I look at him, concerned. _Did I hurt him? Did I scare him? Has he ever been touched by another human?_ He relaxes after a second and the image pops up on the screen.

'Love I've never known. And dessert is always

Apples? This is no life. I'm better off dead."

Ryuzaki tenses and I hear a disconnection sound, probably the Chief. "Damn you Kira…" I can practically hear his teeth grinding.

 _'L do you know, Gods of death, Love apples?'_

 **So there it is folks, the beginning of the series. We have the 3 notes; do you know what's next? IT'S THE TASK FORCE MEMBERS *cheers are heard from the audience*** **are you ready to meet everyone? I sure am; I'm excited for the reactions you'll have when you read the next episode I mean chapter. I laughed a bit while writing them. So just a fair warning the upcoming chapters are going to get longer, L talks a ton. It's a lot of dialogue… Well I better get started! I'll see you all in a bit, bye**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Are you ready readers?** _ **Aye aye Kitty!**_ **I can't hear you!** _ **Aye Aye KITTY!**_ **Ohhhhh Who is a little murder with the last name YAGAMI!** _ **KIRA KIRA**_ **Annoying and whiney or is that just me?** _ **KIRA KIRA**_ **If the death of criminals is something you wish.** _ **KIRA KIRA**_ **Then drop by japan and give Light a kiss.** _ **KIRA KIRA**_ **READY?!** _ **KIRA kira KIRA kira KIRAKIRA LIGHT YAGAMIIIII!**_

 **I apologize…that was awful. I don't know if you noticed but I'm an L fangirl, and with that comes hating Light. I'll try to keep it to a minimum, but Suzuki will pick on him. Alright LET'S GO MEET THE TEAM!**

December 31st

After the deaths of the FBI Agents the task force members became afraid for their very lives. People had been quitting before but this time they were leaving in droves. Ryuzaki knew that if we didn't do something then the task force would have no one left. So you know what we did? We gave them the option to go, and made sure that no penalty would befall them if they left. I asked him why he did this and he said that it would encourage a brave few, with strong senses of justice to continue the fight and that we would have people who were invested in the cause as opposed to those who didn't care and thought of it as their job. It didn't make much sense to me but he's the master detective and I'm just a bringer of sweets. When all was set and done he told me that there were only 6 members left, I couldn't believe it.

"Suzuki, since there are only 6 members left…in order to gain their trust…I'm going to have them come here to our hotel and our room will be the new task force headquarters. I've already talked to them and instructed them in what way to get here; they'll be here by midnight. I know what I said in the beginning about my identity and yours, and it still is dangerous, but I have to trust these men if we ever want to catch Kira. Watari will meet them in the lobby and send them up, but he's got some things to do so I hopped that you would join us instead." Ryuzaki stood in the doorway of my bedroom and as he spoke I put away my drawing.

 _Meet the task force members? Sounds interesting, dangerous but interesting._

"Sure, I'll stay with you, not like I have anywhere else to go. And besides if it was truly that dangerous you'd never let me risk my life let alone yours. I'm actually looking forward to meeting them. Especially Chief Yagami and that guy Matsuda if he's still a part of the team, which I bet he is, I really want to get to know them better." Ryuzaki's face turns quizzical.

"They are indeed, but how did you meet them already when you haven't left my side?" I stand up and walk toward my door where he's standing.

"At the ICPO conference, Matsuda tripped and crashed into me. Boy I cannot wait to see the look on his face when he sees me and realizes that I'm part of the team too." I can't help but laugh a little. Ryuzaki turns and leaves but waits for me, he does this often; it's his way of letting you know that he wants you to follow him.

"Oh, I see."

"So you said midnight huh?" We walk to his workstation and he grabs a lollipop and I plop down on the couch. I pull out my phone to look at the time. 7:30 on New Year's Eve…Ryuzaki sits in his chair but he's moved it to face me. "Well I guess I better get cleaning…we don't want them thinking that the Great Detective L is a giant slob." I wink at him and stand back up but he ignores the jab and just stares at me like he's yearning to ask a question.

"Suzuki…"

"Yeah?"

"N-nevermind." He looks away from me and swivels back to his screen. I shrug him off and begin to go get a trash bag. There are a lot of wrappers around here…

 _I'm finally going to meet the task force, I can't wait to see the look on Matsuda's face it's going to be perfect._

. . .

It's midnight; Ryuzaki is at the window staring out at the lights. I've found him here a lot; it seems to be a special spot for some reason. I get the whole beauty part of it but I didn't think he could appreciate that kinda stuff. _Then again, he's probably just thinking away from his screen._ I'm chillin' on the couch with my back on the arm rest again and my feet stretched out. Its super quiet in here and awkward. Neither of us has said a word since earlier, I was too busy cleaning and he was busy doin' whatever he does. My eyes land on the bowl of lollipops near his desk. _It's still full…has he eaten? Maybe he's nervous…_

It's getting to awkward and I'm just about to break the silence when there is a knock at the door. Ryuzaki turns and heads toward it. "It's unlocked, come in." He says it loud and I hear the door open. He looks down to me and quietly says, "Stay here." I nod and notice that I actually have a good view of the door from my seat on the couch, through the reflection on the window that is.

Five men walk through the door and I recognize Matsuda and Chief Yagami immediately. Ryuzaki stops about 4 feet from them and uses his foot to scratch his other leg. I stifle a giggle as I watch their faces fill up with disbelief. It seems no one prepared them for Ryuzaki's disheveled appearance. _Not everyone can be captivated by it like me._ To them he must look super sloppy, his raven hair looks greasy at first but it's actually really clean and healthy. Watari told me he makes Ryuzaki take a shower every day and change his clothes. Not only that but Ryuzaki is actually really picky about what he wears, he has like a million of the same thing. So I guess in reality he's cleaner than me; I'm in the same blood red button up and black skinny jeans as yesterday. It's hard to wash clothes at a hotel and I'm wearing my black tank under my top so I don't see how it would need to get washed immediately and as for my jeans, you can wear jeans more than one day in a row…can't you?

"I am L." I hear it from the other room and my face explodes into a smile, everyone seems dumbfounded and I have to cover my mouth with a hand to keep from laughing. Ryuzaki scratches the back of his head. _He's uncomfortable._ The Chief pulls out his badge and the rest follow.

"I'm Detective Superintendent Yagami of the NPA."

"Matsuda."

"Aizawa."

"Ukita."

"Mogi."

"I'm very sorry we're late, currently the five of us are-"

"BANG." Ryuzaki cuts off the Chief with a finger gun. I start giggling quietly as they seem even more confused.

"If I were Kira, you'd be dead Mr. Soichiro Yagami of the NPA" Everyone gasps as Ryuzaki turns to come back into the room where I'm sitting. "Kira needs a name and a face to commit murder, but I'm sure you already knew that. Please don't give out your names so carelessly. Instead, let's value our lives…" He continues walking toward the room and I can see that he's annoyed but I smile at him anyway as he passes me.

"Y'know Ryuzaki, they see you as their superior, it's only natural for them to introduce themselves to you. You don't have to be so mean." Ryuzaki looks at me annoyed and realizes they haven't followed him; apparently they're conversing in the other room.

"That's enough small talk for now, please come this way." The men shuffle into the room but haven't spotted me yet. "Please turn off any cellphones, handhelds, or any other communication devices and put them on that table there."

"You think we're gonna use our cellphones to leak information?" Aizawa; a tall man with, what I can only call, an afro seems agitated.

"It's alright, just do as he says." With only a few words Chief Yagami calms him down and every one does what Ryuzaki said.

"I realize he's been cautious from the very beginning but I still can't tell if he trusts us or not…" Matsuda whispers it but I can still make out the words in Japanese.

"No, I just find them distracting; I can't stand it when people's cellphones are ringing when I'm trying to talk." Ryuzaki, who had only been standing in front of it, turns and climbs into his chair so he can sit in his, what I like to call, 'dump' position. _What? It makes him look like he has to take a dump._ The team continues to walk into our room, but even though I'm in perfect sight, they're too distracted by the way Ryuzaki is sitting to notice me. "Let me start by saying that nobody takes notes on anything that's said in these meetings. That means anything we need is committed to memory. Please, make yourself comfortable." I clear my throat to make them notice me; everyone jumps as if I've scared them, Matsuda's face goes as pale as a ghost. "Oh yes, this is Suzuki Matsui, you might remember her from the ICPO meeting, she's been helping me out and will be joining us."

I wave my fingers in a way that reminds me of one of those crappy teen movies where the mean girl gets something dumped on her or pushed in a pool and the protagonist waves at her with that 'You got what you deserved, bitch' look. _You know you know exactly what I'm talking about._

"IT"S YOU!" Matsuda points at me as he announces it in English.

"Yep, and it's you; Mr. Trip-and-fall-on-me-Matsuda." I say it in Japanese, 'cause I've become fluent at it. _When every show on TV is in Japanese you just pick most of it up…_ Everyone giggles and Matsuda shrinks and seems depressed. They seem surprised that I can speak their language but it's overshadowed by my comment.

"You really fell on her?" Aizawa puts his hands on his hips as he stares Matsuda down and smiles.

"Well, my shoe lace untied somehow and when I went to walk, someone stepped on it and I tripped…she was in front of me so…" His face fills red with embarrassment.

"Now, just don't go saying that you love me, 'cause then I guess we'd have to say that you've really fallen for me." The joke is terrible, but they all laugh. The Chief smiles as he places a hand on Matsuda's shoulder before taking a seat on the couch opposite me. Aizawa, seeming to enjoy my sense of humor sits next to me on my couch and I pull my feet in to make room for him. Matsuda shuffles sadly over and sits next to the Chief. Mogi, who I've already classified as the strong and silent type, sits next to Matsuda. The smaller plainer man, Ukita, sits by himself in a chair that is across from Ryuzaki.

 _I can already tell; that this, is going to be fun._

 **SO? Was it as funny as you thought it was going to be? Are you excited? Are you wondering what I'm doing in my life because of all the chapters I've posted? Well I have a job but today is my day off, other than that I have Mt. Dew and I'm just ready to have all of this up. I'm still working on CH 19 so I'll probably post up to 18 then disappear and post the chapters as I write them, or I'll write a whole bunch and post after that, like I did this time. I don't know; the only thing I know is that I'm excited to write the parts where Light meets Suzuki and the college. Alright, see ya**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Hi again excited for more DNTOS? I am! So let's go!**

Ryuzaki, Chief Yagami, Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, and Ukita; counting Watari and myself that's 8 members. Right after they sat down I had asked if anyone wanted anything, because playing Watari is in my job description. _Not really, but it oughtta be…_

"Can I get anyone anything?"

"Can you make us some coffee, please?" Ryuzaki looks up at me and I smile.

"Sure, no problem. You want the usual, Ryuzaki?" He nods and I turn my attention to everyone else.

"We're okay." The Chief answers to everyone and no one shows any sign of feeling different so I turn and leave.

It doesn't take me long and I return with a tray with a tea set, a bowl of Sugar Cubes, spare cups just in case they change their minds, and a Mt. Dew for myself. I place the tray on the table and begin to pour Ryuzaki some coffee. Before I can even add sugar he takes a sip and makes a funny face at the cup.

"I made it normal just in case they wanted some." He gives me a look and pulls the sugar bowl toward him; I take that as my cue to sit down. I take my can with me and open it and take a sip before I sit down. Ryuzaki ignores us and begins to put sugar cubes in his cup two at a time.

 _Two…four…six…_

"Excuse me, L" Matsuda catches my attention and I place my can on the table.

"Mm, from now on I'll ask that you stop calling me L. It's Ryuzaki now, just to be safe."

"Okay then, Ryuzaki. If Kira needs a name and a face to kill, couldn't we cut down on the number of victims but keeping criminals names out of the media?"

I inch forward in my seat. "Matsuda, imagine for a minute that you're Kira. You believe that it's your duty to cleanse the world of criminals. Then all of a sudden you don't know the names of the people you wanna kill. The only names you can find are the normal reporter stories and the reporters themselves, not to mention, celebrities and officials. If you were Kira, wouldn't you be angry and just kill, say, a reporter, just to make a point?" Everyone seems to be hanging on my every word. Matsuda says something like 'Yeah I guess'.

"Kira is childish and hates to lose." Ryuzaki says it like it's obvious and we all turn to him.

"What do you mean?" Chief Yagami asks.

"Well, I'm also childish and I hate to lose…that's how I know." Ryuzaki sips his coffee, I lost track after 8 at how many cubes he put in there.

"Ryuzaki, would you mind explaining that?" Chief Yagami seems lost, I don't blame him.

"Early on in the investigation I tried to provoke Kira with that broadcast, until then we thought that he would only kill criminals. As we all witnessed he didn't hesitate to kill my stand in." My mind goes back to Lind L Tailor but I take a sip of my drink and push him out of my mind. "Also as soon as I said he was in the Kanto region, in defiance, he made sure that his next victims came from within Japan as if to say, 'what are you gonna do about it?'" Ryuzaki pauses and sips his coffee. "He's met each of my challenges head on and he's never missed an opportunity to return the favor. Now, just as Suzuki said, if we tried to use media restrictions to hide the names from someone like that he might just start killing petty criminals or the innocent. 'If you don't release the names of criminals I'll hold the world hostage, so who's it gonna be? I'm not the evil one here, those of you who are holding those names back, you are the true evil ones.'" Ryuzaki breathes in uneasily as he begins again. "That's exactly how Kira thinks, but in any case let's think of another way to use the media to draw him out…"

They're hanging on every word, but no one presents him with a suggestion. Suddenly I have an idea.

"What if we lied about how many of us there are…" Everyone turns to me and I place my feet on the ground and inch forward in my seat. I use my knees as a prop for my elbows as I begin to explain. "Hear me out, something like 'U.S. is pissed over death of 12 FBI Agents, latest killings anger INTERPOL leading nations to send over 500 investigators to Japan. Since they don't exist, Kira can't kill 'em." Everyone stares at me dumbfounded. _Was my Japanese off? I don't think so…_

"That's a good idea, but 500 is not enough, well need something higher like…1500. Kira will feel overwhelmed because unlike the FBI that only sent 12 there will be enough to where everyone will be a suspect. He'll begin to feel cornered and will probably make some drastic action, revealing himself. Very good, Suzuki, that was a good idea." I smile and nod, but I feel my face beginning to blush, the only thing that could make this worse would be if Ryuzaki patted me on the head in appraisal.

Aizawa looks from Ryuzaki to me and back. "That's a great idea, he'll be so busy looking for 1500 people that don't exist we'll make a mistake, meanwhile the 8 of us will be able to investigate him."

Ukita seems excited too. "That just might work!"

"Well before we celebrate I'll tell you my other thoughts on the Kira case." Ryuzaki seems either annoyed or bored, his face is the epitome of 'resting bitch face'. "Kira works alone; he had access to all our classified information."

"What evidence do you have for that?" Before Ryuzaki can finish Aizawa interrupts him.

"Hold on Aizawa, let's listen to all he has to say before asking questions." The Chief doesn't seem to scold him, but more…give him a friendly suggestion.

"We know he needs a name and a face to kill, and to some extent he can control the time of death and actions before dying. We already know that much, so let's keep it in mind and listen carefully to what I'm about to say next." Ryuzaki pulls out a marker and removes the cap, but I notice there is only the table near to write on.

"OH HELL NO! You are not writing on the table!" I jump up and walk quickly to our printer and grab a piece and slap it down on the table in front of him. Everyone seems shocked and stares at me, like how dare I talk to the great Detective L like that. I put my hands on my hips and stare down at him. "Do you know how long it would take to get permanent ink off a wood table?!" Ryuzaki ignores me and pulls the paper closer, placing the sugar cube cup on one corner and his saucer from his tea cup on another as some form of paper weight.

"On December 14th 12 FBI agents entered Japan. On December 19th Kira used prison inmates as experiments manipulating their actions before they died. In other words; sometime between the 14th and the 19th, this 5 day window, Kira became aware of the FBI agents presence and felt threatened." Ryuzaki draws on the paper as he speaks and I remember too late how that particular marker tends to bleed through one piece. _Guess I'll be cleaning the table after all…_ I sigh and sit back down with a huff, crossing both my arms and my legs. "Because he didn't know any of the names or faces of the FBI agents he was at a disadvantage and couldn't kill them. He needed to know how much control he had over the victims before he could use them against the agents. An as we all know on December 27th they all died. During the period of December 19th through December 27th, to the best of our knowledge, 23 victims died of heart attacks, but they were different than most victims. These were all ex-convicts, alleged criminals, and people in ongoing investigations. That being said, from a legal point of view, they were all innocent."

Chief Yagami agrees and as I lean back in my chair I realize the connection, surprised I hadn't noticed it before.

"What this indicated is that Kira had to control these lesser criminals in order to kill those FBI agents. He killed so many people so we wouldn't know the difference between the decoys and the people he actually used. In truth he probably only needed a few. Then he waited 8 days so that the FBI could investigate more; which meant there would be no timeline linking Kira to their deaths. I suspect Kira had to be one of the people the FBI investigated between the 14th and the 19th of December. In fact…I have no doubt." Everyone seems surprised as Ryuzaki reaches down by his chair and grabs a stack of papers. "These are files provided by the FBI. They contain additional information you might find useful as well; for obvious reasons they are not to leave this room but-"

"Amazing!" My head snaps to Matsuda. "There may be only 5 of us but with this much information we should be able to cover a lot of ground." I glare at him. _Matsuda you idiot I'm here to help too._

"We'll split into two teams; one traces the FBI agents and the other looks at the heart attack victims." Aizawa startles me as he seems rearing to go.

"There weren't many people who had access to information from HQ and of those the FBI only investigated a small group in the first 5 days!" Matsuda flips through some pages as Aizawa agrees.

"So, does anyone have any questions?" Ryuzaki seems stressed all of a sudden. _Maybe all these people are too much for him…_

"Actually Ryuzaki, I do have a question for you." The Chief speaks up after being silent the entire time. "It pertains to what you said about how you hate to lose. Does the fact that you've shown your face to us mean that you've lost? By just being here are you admitting defeat to Kira?"

 _Yikes…_

"That's right. By showing my face to you now and sacrificing the lives of 12 FBI agents I have lost the battle, but I'm not gonna lose the war. This is the first time I've ever put my life on the line. I want to show Kira that we're all willing to risk our lives if that's what it takes." A smile, a real smile appears on Ryuzaki's face. I'm shocked, but to be honest…it's kinda adorable. "I want to show him that Justice I'll prevail no matter what."

"Hey, yeah that's right." I turn to hear Mogi and see him smile. _So that's what he sounds like…_

"I like the sound of that." Matsuda gets excited again.

"Alright, let's do this Ryuzaki." Aizawa straightens himself in his seat beside me with the files in his hand, he's obviously pumped.

I smile at our merry band of misfits. _You've done it Ryuzaki; they may have been hesitant to believe it was you before, but with that little speech they're ready to follow you, to their graves if they have to. This is a great moment._

"Before we go any further I'd like to be absolutely sure that none of you are Kira so I would like to talk to each of you individually before you leave today."

 _And great moments gone._

Aizawa looks to his coworkers "Guess he still doesn't trust us."

"No, I feel it's a fair request. Try to see it from his perspective; Kira's been getting information from our headquarters from the very beginning, so there's a good chance that he's one of us." _Chief Yagami to the rescue._

Ryuzaki stands and walks to his spot at the window, I stand and meet him there. I stop a few inches behind him.

"Things are going well…just one clue, simple decisive factor is all I need…just one thing." Ryuzaki looks to me with that same yearning look from before, like he wants to say something but can't. He opens his mouth a few times but then turns back to the window. "I'd like to speak with Chief Yagami first…" I nod and return to the men, still wondering what's on Ryuzaki's mind.

"Looks like you're up first Chief…" Chief Yagami stands and joins Ryuzaki at the window, but it's too far and I can't hear what they're saying. I sit back down and lean on the arm rest with my head in my hand.

 _What was he going to say…_

 **OH MY GOD I'm FINALLY DONE. *looks at how long CH 17 is and cringes* I need a better set up, my back is killing me…I can't wait 'till my office is built…My laptop from like…2011 is also like on fire right now…ugh I need new things…Well how is everyone enjoying it? Once again I'd like to thank Wolfy and Silhouette for their comments and input. Silhouette thank you also for having a name with the ONE WORD I HAVE A HARD TIME SPELLING….*sighs and puts fingers on the bridge of nose* I'll think about a jealous L, but I have no real intention of anything with Matsuda, he's just dumb and he's fun to pick on. I thought the best way to integrate her into the group was make them laugh. The whole thing with the fact that they are all speaking Japanese is interesting too…you don't usually think about it but she had to learn it while she was with L. Lol *famous Hamburger scene pops into head. 'da bugha' * Anyway there is a lot upcoming and something major with her is going to happen. I am going to pull an M. Night. Shamalamadingdong on your asses. As far as Light goes he's going to be roughly the same you'll just hear her commentary on how she thinks he's creepy and the weirdness that follow. *Laughs because I know something about it you don't* She also probably won't wanna spend much time near him. *Hears heavy breathing and looks to my right at my 16 year old cat Kiki* Yes? What? You want Sam/Suzuki to find a cat out on the street and bring it into task force to love and keep? I don't know I'll think about it. What? You also want to use my laptop as a heating bed? No I don't think so. Oh, you're gonna lay on my pillow instead? Okay…*looks back to audience and ignores the cat climbing on her arm* I better get goin' on chapter 17, see ya**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **Hi there, ready to begin? *bounces up and down and tries not to laugh because I know what's coming and you don't* Here we go!**

January 1st

Ryuzaki questioned the men through the night, it took a few hours seeing as how there were 5 of them, but in the end I could tell that he didn't think any of them were Kira, especially Matsuda.

I didn't do much while he questioned them; I stayed in the same spot on the couch and listened, and thought.

If I was back home I'd be at some work party watching the ball drop… well I would be after recovering from the time difference…not only that but Christmas came and went without me even noticing…not like any of my family called, it you can really call them that.

I don't remember my real parents, from what they told me at the orphanage my parents died in a house fire. No one ever knew how it started either; they thought it might have been an electrical fire. Like I said I don't remember much, I've been to many doctors, they say that, for some reason my brain has blocked and locked away everything from age 5 and under. They attempted to unlock it at one point with hypnosis, but they say I went crazy and picked up a broomstick and began to 'defend myself'. My parents couldn't figure out how I had known how to use it, because I had never received any training, they also couldn't figure out why my subconscious kept calling them heartless. They never really did pay attention; my parents were always gone, I practically raised myself. If you're familiar, you'll know what I'm talking about when I say that I'd be gone for months at a time, off on some adventure in some distant world. I say world and not planet on purpose by the way. Once I hit college I knew that in order to make something of myself in _this world_ , I'd have to ignore the calls of my friends. However, by college time, they had stopped calling.

I know in my heart I can always return and I'll never forget my friends, ( _Trust me on that, even the castle couldn't make me forget._ ) but something keeps telling me to stay in this world, almost as if it needs me. If all of this seems out of the blue then you have clearly missed something, so go on and look, you'll find it.

Anyway; my parents, my adoptive parents, were shitty and I never knew my real parents. I was also at some super orphanage for gifted kids for like a week and I can't remember the name of it, but it was like a sound effect or something. Wham or slam; something like that.

"I'm very sorry for questioning you like that, but I felt like I had no choice. I have, however determined that Kira is not among us." Ryuzaki's voice pulls me out of my inner monologue and everyone sighs in relief. Light is beginning to shine through the white curtains so it must be early morning. I look at the empty coffee/tea set in front of us and the small stack of cans from myself.

 _None of us have slept._

"Ryuzaki; how can you be certain we're all innocent?" The Chief speaks up and I yawn, stretching my arms above my head. Ryuzaki puts his head in his hand and seems more tired than usual because it seems to roll.

"Well, to be completely honest, from the beginning I set a number of traps to reveal is any of you were Kira, but after speaking to you all, I don't feel the need." Everyone seems surprised and all is quiet. _You'd think that nothing would surprise these men after what they've been through, but it seems he's an exception._

A phones ring cuts through the silence and it takes me a minute to realize that it's my cellphone, not my personal one, but the one Ryuzaki gave me. I pull it out and apologize the display says Watari.

"Ryuzaki, it says Watari."

"Answer it and tell him we're about finished, he has a key so he can let himself in." I nod and answer my phone.

"Hello?"

"Miss Matsui, is the meeting over yet? I have the things Ryuzaki requested."

"Yeah, he said to tell you that we're nearly finished and to let yourself in."

"Very well. I'm on my way." I make an acknowledgement noise and Watari hangs up on his end. I glance at Ryuzaki who seems to be waiting for me to speak.

"He says he's on his way." Ryuzaki nods and the force seem surprised.

. . .

I'm not sure where Watari was when he called, but like 15 minutes after we hung up there was a knock at the door, followed by a click of it unlocking. Ryuzaki gave me a look as it happened that translated into 'go help him' and I had risen to meet Watari at the door.

"Hello Miss Matsui." He was taking off his shoes by the time I got to him.

"Jeez Watari, can't you call me Suzuki or whatever?" I fold my arms and the old man laughs.

"Are they in the living room?" He ignores my request.

"Yeah, c'mon." I walk with Watari into the room and he removes his hat to address the men. I notice how he stops next to Ryuzaki and is carrying a silver case by his side.

"Gentlemen, it's an honor to meet all of you." Everyone seems confused and it takes me a minute to realize that this is not the Watari they're used to seeing.

"What about your usual outfit?" Matsuda asks as if he read my mind.

"If I dressed like that I'd be announcing to the world that I am Watari. That's all it takes to give away the location of headquarters, and Ryuzaki.

"Oh, I see."

"Ordinarily I would never show my face to any of you, the fact that I'm here is proof that you've won Ryuzaki's trust."

Matsuda scratches the back of his head as I sit back down. "Now that you mention it, I do feel kinda honored." He laughs awkwardly and I roll my eyes.

Watari brings up the silver case and prepares to open it. "Ryuzaki; I've brought those items you've requested, it's all here." Ryuzaki's head turns to Watari.

"Could you please pass them out to everyone?"

"Yes of course," Watari opens the case revealing 5 new police IDs identical to my own. "Everyone, these are your new Police IDs."

"What for?" Aizawa seems confused but they seem to ignore him as Watari hands them out.

"The names and ranks are false…"The Chief stares at his ID; I can only wonder what it says.

"Why did you give us fake IDs?" Matsuda asks.

"As you know Kira needs a name and a face to kill. We will confront him with that in mind. I think it should be obvious why." Watari brings over more coffee for us and a soda for me before he begins to clean up our mess from earlier. I accept the caffeine graciously.

"But the police shouldn't be using fake IDs." Ukita seems very disappointed as he protests.

"Enough, what choice do we really have given the capabilities of our enemy? As long as we're working on this case I think we're going to need all the protection we can get. It would be foolish not to use them." Chief Yagami shuts everyone down immediately, and like a puppy Matsuda agrees.

Remember anytime you're in a situation where you have to give your name out to a stranger you are to use these IDs. Also be careful not to take them out while in the presence of other police officers. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that that could cause problems." Since the arrival of Watari Ryuzaki has seemed more relaxed, I lean on the arm rest with my head in my hand as I watch him.

 _I wonder when would be a good time to ask what everyone's IDs say…_

Watari comes back from cleaning with another case. "Very well then, I would like to request that everyone wear these at all times." I turn to look and see that it's the same special belt that I'm wearing right now. The task force members stand as Watari begins to explain. "Each one has a built in tracking device hidden within the buckle. This will allow Ryuzaki to monitor your whereabouts, and when you press the buckle twice like this…my cellphone will ring, displaying your name and I will call you back immediately, but you won't see my number displayed. In the morning all of you will go to the police station as usual; then later on during the day we'll use this method to confirm the name and room number of Ryuzaki's hotel. Please use this for emergencies as well." Watari hands out the belts and I have to look away as they all put them on. When I think it's clear I look back to see Matsuda pulling his pants by his belt in some sort of Matsuda pants dance. I place my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

"This is totally cool I feel like some sort of secret agent going after Kira."

"Quiet Matsuda! This is not the time to be fooling around, knock it off." The Chief snaps at him and Matsuda looks depressed.

"Sorry Sir…"

"So…" Everyone's attention falls on me. "Would now be a good time to ask my new coworkers their new names?"

Out of the corner of my eye I see Ryuzaki smile again, but this time I get a mischievous vibe. _Why is he smiling like that?_

"It says I'm Captain Shijuro Asahi." Chief Yagami smiles at me as he places his new ID in the internal coat pocket.

"Says; Aihara." Aizawa sits back down next to me.

"Kanichi Moji." I smile at Mogi.

"Mine says Taro Matsui!" Matsuda practically shouts in excitement and my jaw hits the floor.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I say it in English but they all seem to know what I've said. "Ryuzaki, you bastard! You did this on purpose, that's why you've been smiling like that!"

Ryuzaki's smile stays; he obviously thinks that this is hilarious.

"What's wrong?" Matsuda seems concerned. I pull out my own ID and place it on the table for everyone to see.

"My name is Suzuki Matsui." Everyone gasps as I glare at Ryuzaki.

"What does that mean? Are we supposed to be married?" My head snaps back to Matsuda and I look him up and down.

"No offense Matsuda, but you're not my type." Matsuda shrinks in his seat obviously depressed by my statement.

"I had actually hoped for you to act like siblings." Ryuzaki's smile has faded a little.

"Well if that's the case then we can say that Suzuki got the brains between the two of them." Aizawa nudges me with his elbow and the room erupts into laughter. _Yeah, but if that's the case then that means that Matsuda got the looks. So neither of us win…not that Aizawa meant it that way…_

"Don't worry Matsuda I'm sure they're just joking. I'm sure you're much better at stuff than me." I reassure him and it seems to make him feel a bit better.

"Yeah, I'll prove it to you and be the best brother you've ever had." I smile at him, glad to see that he's not moping anymore.

"By the way…if you're all here, who's at the police station right now?" Ryuzaki's smile disappears as he asks.

"Actually no one right now." The Chief responds.

"That's not good. We need someone there at times, work in shifts if you have to."

"I understand." The Chief looks to Aizawa. "Aizawa I'll leave you in charge of that for today." He stands slowly and gives me a thumbs up.

"Yes Sir, I'm on my way, won't take me long." I watch as he quickly leaves the room. Then I listen as the door opens, Watari follows him with an umbrella and comes back without it. The door closes and I assume Watari gave it to him. I look up to see that Ryuzaki has returned to his window spot and I stand up and meet him there.

"Ryuzaki, I can't believe you did that to me."

"In the beginning I gave you your name without any intention of connecting you to a task force member. However when I found out Matsuda and you were around the same age, it made sense to set up family. I'm sure at some point it will become useful."

"I guess so…"

"And for the record Suzuki…if you and Matsuda really were family, I believe you'd be the one to get the brains…and the beauty…" Ryuzaki turns and walks back to the task force leaving me stunned. I watch him as he picks up a lollipop and sits in his chair as he listens to them talk.

 _Ryuzaki…you smooth smooth son of a bitch…_

 **So did you see that coming? No one seemed to pick up on the last name in the comments…Remember, he stands up on the railing in the Yotsuba arc and is like 'It's time for the Taro Matsui show' …yeah…I might be slightly obsessed. Anyway it's like 1:30 and I gotta be up at like 7 so it's time for this Kitty to head to bed…comment your reactions I really wanna hear 'em. Also thanks to Wolfy and Silhouette (I'm gonna think of a nick name for you…) for giving me some encouraging shit, I appreciate it.** **Well enjoy my chapter imam go pass out. =(u.u)=**

 **Ps: I have 7 cats. Kiki, Ramen, Gizmo, Crow, Shado, Milo, and Tomo…in that age order.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **Hi again, sorry it took so long, I've been super procrastinating cause the chapter seemed so long handwritten and I was just like *most annoying sound in the world* so yeah, here we go!**

January 5th

"That was footage from surveillance cameras at the station. The death of one of the FBI agents is captured on here." Aizawa rubs the bridge of his nose, he's tired. _We're all tired._

We've been working for days on this; that is, collecting surveillance footage and statements and going through files. Currently we're watching the death of Raye Penber, one of the FBI agents. Ryuzaki warned me before we began watching that it might be gruesome and that I didn't have to watch if I didn't want to. However, I knew how important it was to have all eyes on this so that we could find clues so I sucked it up and watched it…

It made me cringe the first time and I sat next to Ryuzaki, which made me feel better. By the fourth time we watched it…something inside me changed. I don't know if I got over that fear and sickness or if I just became detached…but…it just stopped bothering me.

"Please play back the following scenes again; Raye Penber passing the ticket gate on the way in, him boarding the train, and finally where he dies on the platform." Ryuzaki takes a bite of his green ice cream that Watari has begun dishing out; I take a look behind me to see Watari coming toward me with my own.

"What flavor is it Watari? It looks like frozen wasabi. The only green ice cream we have at home is Mint and Ryuzaki's doesn't smell minty at all."

"This is green tea, Miss Matsui." Watari smiles but doesn't hand it to me yet.

"Try it you might like it." Ryuzaki doesn't turn as he addresses me; he just seems to be aware of everything, looking past him I see that Aizawa is still looking for the correct tapes for our 3 T.V's.

"If you say so Ryuzaki…" I reach out and Watari hands me the cone. I turn back around and sit, Ryuzaki watches my every move. _He must be waiting for me to try it, gauge my reaction._ I take a bite and immediately want to spit it out. _Ugh what is this crap? This isn't sweet at all? How does he like this? It's like they took warm unsweetened tea and made an ice cream out of it, or just froze it themselves. Just don't say anything, just finish it and don't ask for more…Shit…this is fuckin' gross…_

"So…what do you think?"

 _God dammit Ryuzaki…_

I sigh. "Can I be completely honest?"

"Of course; Suzuki."

"It's not really my thing. I'm more of a peanut butter or cake batter or vanilla ice cream flavor girl…Back home I'd get a vanilla small cone and then have them dip it in peanut butter sauce." Ryuzaki's eyes light up as I talk about it.

"My, that does sound good. Watari, make sure you get some of that next time you go out." I blush at Ryuzaki's big scene. I hear Watari say 'Very well.'

"You don't have to go through all the trouble just for me…"

"Nonsense, I would very much like to try it." Ryuzaki finishes his ice cream and quickly eats the cone, tossing the paper wrapper on the table. He turns to me with wide eyes. "So you probably aren't going to finish that are you?"

I hand him my ice cream with one bite taken out of it. "No, have at it." Ryuzaki smiles and takes it eagerly. _Guess he doesn't care about girl cooties…figured he'd be more of a germ-a-phobe._

"So based on the records I have here, Raye Penber entered through the west gate of Shinjuku station at 3:11pm. Then at 3:13 he boards a train on the Yamanote line, but even if he was following someone at that time it's gonna be really very difficult to draw any conclusions from this blurry video. Then at exactly 4:42pm-" Matsuda stops as Watari hands him a cone with a double scoop of green tea ice cream. "Oh thank you very much Watari…um…at 4:42 pm he exits the train at Tokyo Station and dies on the platform."

I notice that Aizawa has been fidgeting since Watari gave Matsuda his snack. _Maybe he wants some…_ I turn my head to see what Watari is doing but the Chief is standing right behind me. _Oh my god!_

My heart jumps out of my chest, but I don't scream, my hand just goes to my chest like usual. Watari comes over and hands Chief Yagami an ice cream of his own then slowly hands Aizawa his. _Jeez he's like a kid with that thing._

"It's a bit strange don't you think?"

"What's strange Ryuzaki?" I pull my feet up onto the couch and sit crisscross.

"Did you notice something?" I glance at Matsuda and notice for the first time that he has dark bags under his eyes.

"Mmhm…we know that Raye Penber got on the train and then an hour and a half got off the train and died on the platform; Suzuki you might not know this, but the Yamanote line only takes an hour to complete its circuit. Not only that but there's the envelope." My head snaps to the 3 TV screens that are paused.

"Envelope? What envelope?" Ryuzaki rewinds one of the TV's when Raye passed through the gate and pauses it.

"He's holding what looks like an envelope as he enters through the ticket gate."

I lean forward and plant my hands on the table, but my knees are still on the couch. Aizawa leans forward too.

"Yeah there it is!"

"But over here where he's died there's no envelope. Wow Ryuzaki, good eye." I turn back and meet his gaze but he quickly looks away.

"Yes; and on this list if his personal effects the envelope is missing." The Chief reads the paper to himself before telling us.

"He must have left it on the train…" I return to my previous position on the couch as Ryuzaki rewinds the tape again.

"Watch closely at the end here…he looks like he's desperately trying to look inside the train before the doors close." I watch the video closely for a moment.

"Ryuzaki…what if the folder had that file of FBI agents and the thing Penber is trying to look at…is Kira…" I sit back and ponder as the room fills with disbelief.

"If that's the case then I'd find it hard to believe. What reason would Kira have to come to the scene of his own crime when he could simply kill him from afar?" Ryuzaki seems to ponder the thought as he finishes my ice cream.

"What if he just gets off on it?" Everyone glares at me for a minute. "Either that or he knew we assumed he could kill from a distance and thought he could get away with such a bold move." Ryuzaki nods and we're all quiet. After a few minutes Ryuzaki rises to throw out his paper cone and the one on the table.

Suddenly Watari's phone rings. He answers it but I can't hear him 'till he speaks louder. "Ryuzaki it's Ukita at the NPA, he says he's on the line with someone who from the tip line who has information for us."

"Right…give Ukita the number for line five and have the informant call that number instead, it'll be safer that way." Ryuzaki turns to Matsuda as he finishes and I can't hear what number Watari gives to Ukita. _Better not be my damn number!_ "Mr. Matsuda, it's ok for you to turn your cell phone on, actually please turn it on right away." Matsuda does what Ryuzaki says and it begins to ring immediately. Ryuzaki snatches it out of poor Matsuda's hand and answers it. "Yes…this is Suzuki head of the Kira Investigation Public Information Division."

"You bastard! How dare you use my name, now everyone will think I'm a man!" I turn around and slam my fits on the top of the couch. "Why do you always have to pick on me?!" Everyone seems to giggle at me or pretend not to as I fold my arms and sit back down pouting.

"Raye Penber's fiancée? Naomi Misora? I've heard that name before…" Ryuzaki looks to Watari who begins clacking on his laptop. Aizawa leans over to me and begins to whisper.

"Maybe he picks on you because he likes you." I scoff at the thought.

"The only way Ryuzaki would like me like me is if I covered myself in chocolate or something; and I'm not about to do something like that." Aizawa laughs and I catch a look form Ryuzaki. _What's that smile for? Wait did he just wink at me?! What the hell?_ A shiver runs down my spine. _Is Ryuzaki into that kinda crap?_

Ryuzaki looks back to Watari's computer for a second, his eyes widen as if he's realized something, but go back to his normal sad panda eyes and he hangs up. He hands Matsuda back his phone before speaking.

"It seems she's been missing since the day after her fiancée died." Ryuzaki begins to walk away, as if in thought.

"Ryuzaki…do you think it was suicide? Or did Kira get ahold of her?" My tone is soft because I' m not sure what caused his sudden, uncharacteristic change of expression. _Did he know her?_

"No; the Naomi Misora I knew was strong, not to mention an excellent FBI agent. You might be right though; if anything she'd be trying to catch Kira. It appears she came to Japan with Penber, it's possible she may have found a clue." Ryuzaki puts his thumb to his mouth and seems lost in thought.

"So you're thinking Kira may have gotten to her first?" I ask the question into the air.

"Everyone I'd now like to focus our investigation on everyone Raye Penber was tailing. In particular he was assigned to two families." _And I'm ignored…_

"Who were they?" The Chief seems tired…Ryuzaki turns his head slowly and dramatically.

"Deputy Director Kitamura and his family and…Detective Superintendent Yagami and his family." My jaw and heart drop as everyone gasps. "At this stage I'd like to place wiretaps and surveillance cameras in both households." My mind flips a switch and I'm apald.

 _'Ryuzaki_ is _a weird guy but I don't think I could ever see him spying on anyone personally…'_

 _No, No way, he'd never do that! This isn't right! Somethings wrong here! Is that even legal?_

"Ryuzaki…what are the odds that Kira is among one of those households?" The Chief's voice snaps me out of it and I just look at him.

"Hmm…about 10% actually it's probably closer to 5%..."

 _10 percent…5 percent…that's not enough to approve of that type of behavior…_

"No!" I snap out of it again, apparently missing something important. _It seems like the Chief is about to rip Ryuzaki a new one…_ "Of all the people we've investigated so far not one of them seemed the least bit suspicious. Even if it's just a one percent chance; we cannot afford to ignore it. I don't have to tell you how offended I am that you've placed my family under suspicion, having said that, just do it." _No way…_ "And make sure you install them everywhere, I don't want any blind spots in the house, and that includes the bathroom."

"Thank you very much…that was my intention." I look to Ryuzaki in shock and mild disgust, but he's not looking at me.

"C'mon Chief, you don't have to agree to this."

"Yeah he's right! You have a wife and daughter at home don't you?!" Aizawa and Matsuda try to talk him out of it, but the Chief just seems to be getting frustrated. He turns around and snaps at them, I jump back a little.

"YES I'M WELL AWARE OF THAT FACT, but there's no point in doing any of this if we can't be thorough! So I suggest you keep quiet!" _Damn…_

No one says a word as we stand shocked to our very core. This whole time we've been working together I've seen the Chief as a cool headed and family oriented man…this is the first time he's ever exploded like this. It's scary…He looks at me and sighs, probably realizing what he's just done.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Suzuki…" I nod slowly as Ryuzaki takes a seat next to me.

"As a courtesy to Chief Yagami and his family only he, Suzuki, and I will conduct surveillance on his home." Ryuzaki looks between the Chief and I.

"Why me?"

"Because you're a female and I trust you to look after his wife and daughter, that is, if Chief Yagami is okay with it." I turn to the Chief whose eyes soften as they meet mine.

"I think that would be fine. Thank you, Ryuzaki." _How could anyone be okay with this…?_

"Watari, how long would it take to set up wire taps and the cameras we need?"

"Starting tomorrow I can set them up at any time providing we know that both houses will be empty." _No not Watari too-no way everyone is okay with this…_

"That settles it then, once we find out when the houses will be empty Watari will set up the cameras and wiretaps." I look over to the Chief again with confusion and remorse he meets my gaze and seems to read me, giving me a sad not0so-reasurring-smile…

 _How can you be okay with this?_

 **So, that's it for now folks, Chapter 18 was the last finished Chapter I had, you're going to have to wait for the rest of them like good little boys and girls. The next chapter is going to blow your mind though! I want to say thanks to my new Follower/Favorite Mihel Asyki Akatsuki Schizo…I'm never typing that out again you are now Mihel, so there. *Takes a breath to relax* Thanks to… Wolfy and ShadowInDarkness ( ^_- ) as well for the comments and such, hope you liked this chapter. Did you all like how I thought ahead and made her name Suzuki? Lol that was a part I had planned out for forever. It there's a certain part that you like in the anime or manga ask me about it and ill either tell you what will happen, tell you that it's a secret, or pull something out of my butt.**

 **=^-^= Hmm…what else do I say here? I hate regular green tea too it tastes like burnt leaves…I hate all kinds of "iced tea" unless it's sweetened like Brisk or stuff. I drink the giant Peace Tea's like crazy my fav flavors are Razzleberry and the sweet lemon. OH by the way have you ever listened to the Death Note musical? There are English dubs of the songs, they're actually kinda catchy….and there are people who have done English dubs of the main song; Natewantstobattle is my favorite for the verses but JohnathanYoung's was stuck in my head for like 3 days…any who I guess I better continue 19 or type out what I already have… (before I have a riot on my hands…) Well C'ya later, feel free to comment and pm me if you want.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **Sorry about the long wait I had a lot of stuff in my personal life to do…like work…and I got to hang out with my cousin. *waves* Hai BooBoo I hope you're still reading this! :P Well I'm sure you want to know what the big hype was about concerning this chapter so here ya go.**

January 8th

12:15 pm, currently I'm in the same room with Ryuzaki and Chief Yagami watching an empty house. Watari set up the cameras today, seeing as how both the Yagami house and the Kitamura house were empty. Both the Chiefs kids, Light and Sayu were at school and his wife went shopping or something. It didn't take him very long and we've been watching for a few hours.

All of a sudden the front door opens and someone steps through into the house. It looks to be a boy, a high school boy. _That must be Light._ We watch as he walks up the stairs and gets to his door. One of the other monitors flicker like something walked in front of it. I lazily roll my head and gaze over to it, my head is in my hand 'cause we've been at this forever and I'm bored and tired.

 _HOLY FUCK WHAT IS THAT THING!_

I scream as I jump back in my seat, falling off the back of the couch and hitting my head on the floor. The Chief immediately jumps up and around to help me as a startled Ryuzaki merely looks back down at me to make sure I'm okay before looking back at the screen.

"Suzuki are you alright?!" The Chief helps me to my feet as the other members run into the room. I watch one of the screens as Light sits on the bed and leans back until he's lying down. He stays there for a second but then stands and gets his coat from the closet and leaves again.

 _Can no one see that thing?!_

My eyes are glued to the screen; the Chief watches as Light places a piece of paper in his door. "I don't believe it; I never knew he went to such great lengths. What could he be hiding in there that he doesn't want anyone else to see?" The Chief is supporting me because my legs are still shaking so bad.

 _How 'bout a big fuckin' white Goth monster with pointy fuckin' shark teeth?!_

I want to scream at them, but I can't find the words. I just stand there and shake…and stare. I watch Light leave the house and ignore the monster as it tries to talk to him.

"For a seventeen year old kid this is particular behavior isn't abnormal, I did strange things when I was his age too." Ryuzaki seems detached but I'm too distracted to care. As I watch them leave the house my heart rate calms down and I edge away from the Chief and back to my seat, though shaking. Ryuzaki gives me a questionable look, but I simply nod slowly and sit down. The Chief comes around and is about to ask me something when Ryuzaki beats him to the punch. "Have you ever talked to your son about the investigation?" The Chief seems immediately offended and sits down angrily, forgetting me.

"Of course not. I've never once revealed classified information to my family. Besides…I don't get to see them too often these days and usually when I get home all I can do is sleep."

"I understand…" Ryuzaki looks to the Chief then to me then to the screens.

 _Well I don't…how come no one else saw that thing? Am I crazy? We have the sound turned off, was it really talking to Light? If it turn the sound on will I hear it speak?_

. . .

It's been a while since Light left and everyone has already come back. Currently Mrs. Yagami is downstairs making dinner and Sayu is watching T.V. I stare for a minute then one of the cameras catches the front door opening. Light walks in and I wait for that monster to appear again.

 _After I had freaked out and Ryuzaki pissed the chief off everyone went back to their stations, eventually they forgot that I freaked out at all. Or at least they pretended to…No one said a word to me about it, Ryuzaki kept looking between me and screen though…_

Light opens up the door to his room…there it is…I gasp and cover my mouth with one hand and try not to scream. I'm prepared this time as I watch the monster follow Light over to the bed. Light has a bag and pulls out some book and lies down on his stomach and begins flipping through it like some teenage girl. I take a closer look out of curiosity. _What is that? Oh-oh oh my god._

"I can't believe my son is looking at those magazines! Suzuki I'm so sorry, please don't think bad of him, he's a smart and respective boy." The Chief seems horrified and looks to me, my covered mouth must seem like I'm horrified at Light, but in reality I'm horrified at that thing in the goddamn room.

"That's normal for a seventeen year old, but it seems like…an act…almost too obvious. He didn't want anyone in his room because he didn't want anyone to know he had these magazines?"

"Hey! That's my son you're talking about. Are you honestly telling me that you suspect him?" I watch as the monster looks around the room in a hurry, seeming to look for something. _What's it looking for?_

"I _do_ suspect him, that's why I put wiretaps and surveillance cameras in both your and the Kitamura households."

I watch as the thing goes over to the air conditioner where one of the cameras is hidden. _Uh-oh._ One of the other monitors fill with its face and I shirk back and try not to whimper or close my eyes. _How can nobody see this?!_

For the first time I get a terrifyingly good like at the monster. Its eyes are big with what looks like bad eyeliner around them. Through the black and white camera I can't see that color anything is but they're definitely not white. It has giant pupils and a giant mouth. Its lips are dark and look like they've been painted with black lipstick. Its teeth are extremely sharp, spaced out and definitely don't look white either. It doesn't seem to have a nose and on one of its pointed ears it seems to have a heart shaped long earing. _Wait a minute…this thing looks like a vampire._ Thinking of it that way calms me down a bit and it's not as scary, I can feel my body relax. It's amazing how the brain reacts between the unknown and something you're familiar with.

Nosferatu's mouth moves as if he's talking and out of the corner of my eye I think I see Light move his head. _Can he actually hear it?_ Nosferatu backs out of the air conditioner- _wait, this thing can walk through fucking walls!_ I watch as it crawls across the ceiling like a spider. _I'm not sure whether I should be laughing or terrified…_ Light flips through some more pages and sits up, a few of the other screens show Nosferatu's face, but it seems I'm getting used to it because I'm not as freaked out. _Despite the way it's acting._ Light closes the book and walks over to his bookshelf and kneels down. _Probably to hid his dirty teenage magazine. How come women don't have those? I'd be pretty okay with a book full of sexy shirtless men like Ryu-nevermind._

The screens below show Sayu yell up the stairs and Light leaves the room. _Must be dinner time…_ I check my phone for the time. _Yep…no wonder I'm fuckin' hungry._

Sayu heads back down the stairs and sits in front of the TV freaking out over some show. Light and Mrs. Yagami sit at the table; Nosferatu is still upstairs looking around and…counting on his fingers? _The fuck?_

Ryuzaki hits the volume button on the remote and the TV's begin to playback audio. He picks up his phone, with his thumb and index finder, and hits a number. "Mr. Aizawa, are the Kitamuras watching television right now?" Aizawa responds but I don't hear it, Ryuzaki takes the phone away from his mouth. "Watari please contact the broadcasters and tell them to play our message."

I glance back at Watari who picks up his phone and leaves the room.

"Huh, what's this?" I turn back to the screen as Sayu's voice comes through. "They're saying that in response to the Kira murders the ICPO has decided to dispatch 1500 investigators to Japan, the investigators were drawn from the law enforcement agencies from its member nations…1500 investigators that's a lot."

Light seems to stare into space at Sayu for a minute. "The ICPO sure is stupid. There's no point in making this announcement, it they're gonna send all those people shouldn't they keep it a secret?" Ryuzaki folds his arms and seems to be listening intently. I keep watch between Light and Nosferatu. "Even the FBI agents; who were secretly investigating were killed by Kira, why would this be any different? This is probably just a desperate attempt to shock Kira into revealing himself somehow; quite frankly I wouldn't be surprised if Kira sees right through this."

 _Woah…he saw right through us…wait a minute. What if Light is Kira? He said it himself that Kira could be able to see what we're really doing, not to mention that monster…Wait! That makes sense, what if Light is Kira and that monster, that no one but I can see, is the way that he kills people! They're in two different rooms, it's not that hard to believe that he couldn't tell it to go out and murder people. If it sticks around him, it could have told him about Penber and Light could have had it kill him…but then again if I can see it then I would have seen it on Penbers death tape and I didn't…Does it depend on the type of camera? Normal vampires aren't supposed to be able to be captured on film…Oh my god! What am I even saying?! Vampires aren't real…well at least in this world, this thing belongs in Halloween Town with Jack. Maybe it jumped here somehow…No that's not right…I locked this world and it's clean of outsiders…it has to be naturally from here…Oh man…what the hell is it doing here!_

"Your son is clever isn't he?" Ryuzaki's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Well…yes." The Chief seems thrown off as Light thanks Mrs. Yagami for dinner and grabs a bag of chips. Sayu says somethings about how Light's good looks are gonna go down the toilet, but I'm too busy watching Nosferatu on another screen, he looks exhausted.

As Light enters his room he sips a cup of, what I can only assume is coffee, and walks past Nosferatu.

"That's it Light; I found every camera they put in the house."

 _Holy shit_ _it CAN talk! It's a raspy voice and it definitely sounds tired, but it can talk and I can hear it! This thing has gotta be male, its voice is way low…_

"I guess Shinigami get tired when they work hard."

 _Oh my god! That thing…it's a Shinigami! I can't believe I'm hearing this right now. Shinigami exist! Here in the 'real' world! And I', watching one right now! Wait…he found the cameras and is about to tell Light where they all are…that is not good._

"Now let me explain where they all are, it's a little bit complicated so listen up. There's nothing I hate more than explaining something twice."

"Alright, it's time for me to hit the books." Light's voice catches me off guard. _What the hell? No one really talks to themselves like that do they? Wait…maybe he was trying to talk to the Shinigami without us knowing he was talking to one. I wonder if Light had him look for the cameras…actually how did he know there were any at all? Watari put that paper back in the door…man this kid is smart, maybe he is Kira after all…_

"There sure are a lot in this room, I counted 64 in total. I guess whoever put them here expected you to at least find some of them." He stands up and walks over to Light who is working on his homework or something. "What I wanna know is how I'm gonna to eat apples?" _He heart skips a beat._

' _L Do You Know, Gods of Death, Love Apples'_

 _That proves it! This thing likes apples, it must be a Shinigami!_

"Oh yeah…I guess you can't talk in here. We better discuss this outside tomorrow."

"Okay I think I'm getting the hang of this now." Light raises his pen as he speaks. _Wow…he's gotta be talking to Nosferatu…there's no way that a normal person would talk to himself this way._

I glance over at Ryuzaki who is staring intently at the screen. _How do I tell him what's going on if I'm the only one who can see it?_

Light opens his bag of chips after a little while and Nosferatu falls over the bed and hangs his head over the edge. His arms are so long that they touch the floor of their own accord. I listen as a weird chuckle comes through the speaker sending shivers down my spine. Light begins to write faster as the Shinigami begins to twitch.

 _That's…not creepy at all…_

"Ooohhh the symptoms are starting!" It seems to be in distress as its feet fly into the air and its body begins to twist. My blood runs cold as the sight begins to make me nervous. Light seems to ignore it, but I watch the whole thing play out…

"After dinner your son goes back to studying, without turning on his T.V or computer?" Ryuzaki's voice tears me away from the scene.

"It's because the entrance exams are only 5 days away." The Chief responds in a calm tone and I watch Ryuzaki's eyes bounce between different screens. I turn to them just in time to see Light stretch, crumple up his chip bag and toss it in the trash next to him, he then continues to work.

 _Damn, that bag went by fast it must have been mostly air…_

I continue to watch him, ignoring the sight of the Shinigami; but nothing seems out of the ordinary…Suddenly I hear footsteps and turn to see Watari enter the room. He's holding a piece of paper; he meets my eyes and smiles at me in greeting.

"Ryuzaki…"

"Yes, what is it Watari?"

"A few moments ago a bank clerk being questioned on suspicion of embezzlement and a purse snatcher being held in a detention center were broadcast on the news. They both just died of sudden inexplicable heart attacks."

My heart sinks instantly. _No way…_ I snap my head to the screens _. Light didn't do anything but study and eat chips! And the Shinigami just said that his symptoms were starting and freaked out. He never even left the room! How can this be?!_

"While all of this was happening, at home, your wife and daughter were watching television. When they were done they turned the T.V off and didn't watch anything else. From just past 7:30 'till now…11 o'clock, your son has done nothing but study; Kira needs a name and a face, without those he can't kill. So I suppose anyone who didn't watch the news can't be Kira, right?" Ryuzaki stares at the screens with his thumb to his mouth as he talks.

"You said it yourself! My family has been cleared." The Chief seems excited. _It's not that simple Chief…_

"It doesn't make sense that Kira would kill two petty criminals right after their identities were broadcast." The Chief gasps and I'm still too shocked to give any real feedback. "I know it's only the first day after the cameras were installed, but the Yagami household almost seems too innocent to me."

 _Yeah…it's like he knew there were cameras…I just wish you could see what I see Ryuzaki…_

Light stands and looks like he's going to bed, I quickly look away as a sign of respect and my eyes land on Chief Yagami. He sits down in a huff and puts his head in his hands in disbelief. _I'm sorry Chief…your son has got to be Kira…I just don't know how he killed them…It's not there like there are more than one Shinigami in this world right now, so who else could have done it…_

Ryuzaki looks to me for a moment and my heart begins to race as our eyes meet.

"I think that since the Yagami house has gone to bed that I would like to walk to you Suzuki…privately." My heart pounds harder.

"Y-yeah? Okay Ryuzaki we can do that…" He stands and begins to walk away. I glance at the Chief who shrugs, but then I quickly follow Ryuzaki.

"Where are we going?" I catch up to him and ask as I trail closely behind.

"Your room of course." My heart skips. _My room?!_

"M-my room?" I suddenly feel like a stupid love struck idiot again… _Not that I'm in love with him or anything!_

"Yes it has a door we can talk in private." He stops dead and I almost trip over him. I look and see Watari, he smiles and I reciprocate. "Can you bring us something to eat Watari? I need to talk to Suzuki alone for a minute." Watari looks between us and smiles weird at me.

"Of course." He stands and heads to the Kitchen immediately. _What was that all about? That was like a 'there's-something-going-on-between-you-two-and-I-know-it' smile…_

Ryuzaki continues to my bedroom an as we enter I can feel myself beginning to shake and overheat. He walks over to one of the chairs in my room and stands in front of it. I close the door behind me and slowly turn toward him, putting my hands in my pockets. He stares and it feels like he's piercing my very soul, the excitement quickly turns to fear.

"Sit…I think we need to talk."

My heart jumps into my throat and I feel like I need to vomit, I am indeed frightened.

 _What did I do?_

 **Well there you go folks, Chapter 19. How did you like the plot twist? It's gonna be really fun from here on out considering it just deviated severely from the original story. I bet you're excited to see what Ryuzaki has to say too, I know I sure am. (** _ **Because I haven't fully written it yet…**_ **) Thanks LunaTheAwesome Jordan for the favorite and Natasha and Shadow for the reviews! Also…I don't know how it happened but thanks for the nickname of Kitty-San XD I basically sit in front of my ps4 and watch my Death Note Blu-ray and wonder how I would act if I was in the anime. Aside from crush on L ^/^ Chapter 20 has just begun on paper and I'm gonna try and pound it out but I don't know when so just be patient and keep on reviewing. ALSO, Kiki stayed on my lap for like half of this chapter, it was so hard to type. Jesus like 3,263 words…that's way too much…well I'll see ya later.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **Well folks we made it to chapter 20! What an impressive milestone. I want to thank all of you for keeping up with it and supporting me in this insane choice to follow an anime with a fanfiction. (** _ **At least it's not Bleach or Naruto…or Dragon ball….)**_ **So I noticed how everyone was really ready to hear the conversation so without further ado here it is.**

 _"Sit…I think we need to talk."_

. . .

My heart pounds in fear as I walk over and sit in the chair opposite Ryuzaki. He's still standing and honestly; the fact that he's completely stoic is what's freaking me out the most.

 _What did I do?_

He takes a deep breath and steps into his chair; sitting in the same position as usual…I wait without saying a word.

"Suzuki…is there something you'd like to share with me? I understand that you may not have felt comfortable talking in front of Chief Yagami, but we're alone now…you may speak freely." The fear rushes from my body and I sigh; relieved.

"Oh my god…I thought you were angry with me for some reason." I feel my chest as my heart continues to pound within it.

"Angry? You haven't done anything wrong. I'd just like to know why you jumped out of your seat earlier this evening; you looked like you'd seen a ghost."

 _Yeah…or something like that._

"Honestly…I don't think you'll even believe me…" I sigh as there's a knock at the door. _Saved by the bell…_

"Come in, Watari." I turn around as the door opens and in steps Watari carrying a tray.

"Miss Matsui, I brought you a sandwich like the one I made at the mansion with a soda, and for you Ryuzaki I brought a piece of Cheesecake and some tea." My mouth begins to water at the sight of the Cheesecake.

 _On man…I really want some of that._

Ryuzaki seems to be watching my every move and as Watari sets the cake down in front of him our eyes meet and I immediately blush and look away.

"Do you want some Suzuki?" Ryuzaki asks as Watari places my place in front of me and then places a Dew beside it.

"Um…" I stutter and stare at my now unappealing sandwich.

 _Yes I want some Cheesecake! I fucking love Cheesecake._

Watari stands between us and stands butler style with the tray under his arm. "Do you like Cheesecake Miss Matsui?" I keep looking down but give a curt nod. "Then I will bring you a piece." Watari walks away quickly and I try to tell him that he doesn't have to but he's already gone before I can.

 _Shit…I'm gonna look like a major fatass if I eat both a sandwich and a piece cake…_

"Suzuki, you don't have to be afraid to ask for anything." Ryuzaki says this matter-of-factly and I look up to see him with the fork in his thumb and index and he's trying to get a piece of cake off his plate. My embarrassment melts away.

 _How can I be embarrassed of myself when I have him sitting across from me in the same room?_

I smile at Ryuzaki and reach down to open my Dew. "Actually…Cheesecake is my favorite. I also like Angel Food Cake, it's weird I know…but I guess eating the same old vanilla cake gets boring."

"Hmm…" Ryuzaki seems to agree and the door opens behind me as Watari returns.

"Here you are Miss; unfortunately Ryuzaki got the last piece of regular cake. I hope Turtle Cheesecake will suffice." Watari sets it down in front of me. _Oh good lord..._

My eyes nearly pop out of my head as I stare at the deliciousness in front of me.

"This will more than suffice Watari. I like Cheesecake but I love Turtle style, it's my absolute favorite."

"Oh. Well I'll be sure to remember that then." Watari smiles brightly and seta a fork down near the plate. I can barely contain myself.

"Watari, also add Angel Food to the list." Ryuzaki's mouth is full and his voice is muffled.

"Would you like any fixings for it?" Ryuzaki looks to me and I'm half surprised that Watari even understood him.

"Well Suzuki…how do you eat your angel food?" Watari turns from Ryuzaki to me with surprise.

"Well, normally…I eat it by itself. I like the way it melts in my mouth…which is weird because I don't like cotton candy…" I reach down and pick up a triangle of my sandwich and begin to take big bites so that I can get to my cake faster.

"Very well then, Ryuzaki would you still like me to pick up Strawberries and Whipped cream for yourself?"

"I think Strawberries will be enough, we can skip the whip cream this time." Ryuzaki has what looks like two bites of his cake left.

 _Damn he eats fast…_

"Will there be anything else?" I shake my head no before taking a sip of Dew. _The damn bread is stuck to the roof of my mouth…_

"No Watari, thank you." Ryuzaki hands his empty plate to Watari and then sips his tea.

"Then I bid you goodnight." He bows and turns to me. "Don't worry about your plate Miss Matsui, I will return for it later. Also perhaps one of these days you can come with me to the grocery store and pick out some of your own treats." He smiles at me and I lift my can as an acknowledgement as I'm still trying to get the bread off the roof of my mouth with my tongue.

 _Yeah, you should know by now old man that I won't let you clean up after me, but a trip to the store; now that sounds fun._

"Goodnight Watari." I manage to get the bread down and smile at him.

"Goodnight to you both." He bows again and leaves, shutting the door behind him. _We're alone once more._

The room quiets as I finish my sandwich and head toward my delicious cake. I get my fork and am about to stick it in the cake as Ryuzaki clears his throat.

"So…what is it that you don't think I'll believe?"

 _Fuck…_

Disappointment washes over me. _I thought he forgot about that…_ I set my fork down on the plate and sigh, trying to figure out how to explain.

"Yeah…about that…I'm not really sure how to say this so I'm just gonna come out and say it I guess…but before I do I want you to know that I'd never lie to you or keep anything from you…" I lean forward in my chair and spread my feet to balance; I rest my arms on them and prepare myself to explain.

"Well I'd hope so; now go ahead, out with it." I take a breath and close my eyes before releasing it to center myself.

"I saw…I saw a Shinigami!" I blurt it out and immediately expect to be chastised but all there are are crickets. Seconds go by as Ryuzuki's eyes go wide but then return to the uninterested look he always wears. _Seriously? Nothing?_ I wait a few more seconds until the silence feels like it's gonna choke me. "Well…"

Ryuzaki takes a sip of his tea slowly as if arranging his thoughts. "Okay. Now I would like to know the details…like when, where, what did it look like, did it do or say anything, and the most important question of all…how…" He finishes and I just stare at him blankly.

"You…believe me?"

"You said so yourself that you'd never lie or keep anything from me. Kira also gave us the hint that Shinigami love apples…at first I thought he may have been referring to his killing power but to think that it may actually be a real Shinigami…also; you were so scared that you jumped out of your chair and fell off the back of it onto the floor. Something had to have scared you pretty bad to result in that kind of reaction. I don't think that even the best actor or actress could pull off faking something like that so realistically. As I see it; there's no viable reason for you to make this up, and even if I am skeptical I do in fact believe you believe you saw one, but please, I need more detail." I stare into the black pits he calls his eyes.

 _Even I thought I was crazy…how…better yet… why would he believe me…well I know why because he just told me but still…why._ I shake my head a bit and recenter myself.

"Um…okay, I saw Him first when Light came home the first time."

"Excuse me but…Him?" Ryuzaki cuts me off.

"I'll get to that just listen…" _That's weird…he never interrupts anyone, well me, like that. I wonder if he's nervous._ "As for where…it was in Lights room most of the time. It was hard to tell what it looked like but when it phased through the air conditioner I got a good look at its face…I'll draw it later it I see it again, but I can't tell you colors 'cause the cameras are black and white. All I can say is that I thought it was a vampire at first 'cause it was all pointy and goth looking. It also…didn't seem to have a nose." Ryuzaki seems to eye me funny and for the first time I notice that he really doesn't have any eyebrows, 'cause if he did this would be the part where he'd be raising them at me. "Anyway this is the shitty part…well actually before I get o that I feel like it's a he because it talked to Light. The voice that came through was masculine and raspy. Any who, it told Light where all the cameras in his room were…and it was concerned and said that it didn't know how it was going to eat apples in there. That's when I first thought that he was actually a Shinigami, but then he was all tired when Light came up from dinner and referred to himself as one, saying that Shinigami must get tired when they work hard…as for how I was able to see it and you guys weren't…I'm not sure…I know I'm attuned to stuff and normally some weird shit happens to me, but this is nothing like what's happened before…" I stop and stare at my empty hands. _I wish that I could summon Star Seeker…or Oathkeeper, hell even Ultima; which I fought so hard to create…but there are no heartless here, no Nobodies, no Spirits or Dreameaters of any kind…so there is no real reason that they'd come when I call…_ I clench my hand and remember what It's like to hold my weapon.

"That's a lot to process…" Ryuzaki shifts in his chair and I look up at him. "I'm not really even sure where to begin…So you say that you're attuned to this sort of thing and can see the Shinigami, but don't know how or why…the creature called itself a Shinigami and remarked about wanting to eat apples so you concluded that it was indeed a Shinigami…did it ever leave Light's room? Perhaps around the time of the two murders?"

"No…that's what I was thinking too…but aside from when Light left the house completely, it never even left his room…"

"Interesting…" Ryuzaki places his thumb near his mouth.

"Ryuzaki…I think in order for me to find out more about it, I need to see it in person…I know that it's dangerous but it didn't leave to kill those men so we have no reason to suspect that it kills at all…well aside from the fact that it's a Shinigami. I just feel like it wouldn't kill me if I just kinda…hang around Light for a bit. An I'll just listen to it talk…it really does seem to like to talk…The only issue is that I don't know how I'm going to get near him without being suspicious." I place my head in my hand and lean on my knee. "If only there was a way where we could be near him in a crowded area where we could go unnoticed…"

Well now that you mention it Chief Yagami did say that his sons' entrance exams were only a few days away…we could take the exams as well and keep an eye on him. I'm sure none of us will have trouble passing and getting into the University…" My heart drops. _Are you serious? I've already been through this crap...and early with no help and a shitty public school education with holes in it from my travels…wait…this will be easy! I got this! University with Ryuzaki will be a blast._

 _"_ That sounds like a really good plan. Well except for the part where you'd need another alias…unless you go by Ryuzaki Watari…but that just doesn't sound right."

"Yes that doesn't sound right at all…" Ryuzaki puts his thumb near his mouth again and I lean back and fold my arms. Seconds go by as he seems to think of a suitable alias. "I'll go by…Hideki Ryuga. You probably don't know this but it's the name of a famous actor here and if Light really is Kira I think that he would avoid trying to kill someone with the same name as a famous person…or he'd try even harder to learn my real name."

 _Yeah, and even I don't know that…_

"Yeah I guess so…" I unfold my arms and pull one leg up on the chair and rest my head on my knee.

"Then it's settled then, we'll go undercover and take the entrance exams to follow Light and once we pass we will be able to freely walk about the campus. There will be no reason for suspicion because the setting, in reality, is our alibi." Ryuzaki seems to be excited but I'm exhausted. I yawn and rub my eyes, trying to stay awake and focused. "You seem tired…maybe you should get some rest…everyone is asleep and the cameras are set to record so I doubt you'll miss anything. I'll be down in the surveillance room anyway if you need anything." Ryuzaki stand up and places his hands in his pockets, but he's not looking at me he's looking at my forgotten Turtle Cheesecake. "Are you going to eat that?" I smile and put my foot down, getting ready to stand up as well.

"No. You can have it." He picks it up eagerly and I can almost envision a video game pop-up with the words 'Your relationship with Ryuzaki has improved' appearing overhead. He begins to walk away with his new cake but he stops at the door. Meanwhile I stand and walk over to the edge of my bed.

"Sleep well…" He opens the door and doesn't wait for me to respond, but I'm not ready for him to leave yet.

"Ryuzaki wait!" He stops dead in his tracks. "Thank you…for believing me, I mean…I thought I was crazy…" For a second I see him smile but he's standing with his profile to me so I can't actually tell.

"No, it is I who should be thanking you for that vital clue…who knows what would have happened if you weren't here." My heart flutters and I just want to run over and kiss him. _Wait a minute?! Did I just think that?! No I'm just sleep deprived and not thinking clearly, yeah that's it!_

"Then in that case, you're welcome." I ignore the heat on my face and watch as he leaves. He shuts the door behind him and I'm left alone in my room.

I glance over at the mess on the table. _I should have made him clean that up…damn…you win this time Watari…_ I sigh and begin to unbutton my shirt. It slides off my arms and I catch it before it hits the floor. I'm wearing my tank and I toss the shirt onto the chair I was sitting in earlier. I'm exhausted and about ready to pass out so I undo my belt and buckle and sit on the bed so I can peal my jeans off. Once done I crawl across the queen sized bed and slide under the standard, white, itchy, hotel sheets. I roll over and turn off the lights before snuggling down and shutting my eyes.

 _University with Ryuzaki…this is gonna be great._

 **Well there it is folks Chapter 20 and the end of Episode 8. I always wondered why Ryuzaki went to the entrance exam so I made up a reason. Sorry you had to wait longer than normal, I was procrastinating pretty bad and I got into playing my PS4 (** _ **Yes I know how dare I.**_ **) Anyway now it's time for my shout outs. Thank you to Trebor LLarrow for the favorite and follow. *Looks at the name again then glares in realization but then quickly returns to a smile* I also want to thank Wolfy, Shadow, and Ashley for their comment/review it made me smile and made me get my butt in gear. Lol see what happens when you yell at me? I write more. So I guess I better watch episode 9 and see what I can do next…*looks at ps4 then clock* or maybe I'll go to bed. Well ttyl everyone I'm excited to see your reactions. Peace out.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **Welcome back guys, holy shit 936 views that's amazing. That's like almost 1000! I'm speechless…well type-less? I don't know, forget it. I'm sorry about the long wait. My birthday was on April 3** **rd** **and I've been super busy until like right this minute. So here we go enjoy this little bit a fan service ;)**

January 9th

It's late; all the task force members have either gone home or fallen asleep. Ryuzaki and I are the only ones still awake, I don't actually know where Watari is, but it's just us in the surveillance room. There's nothing really interesting on the screens …both Light and the Shinigami are asleep. The Shinigami is just kinda passed out on the floor with his long noodle limbs in every direction. Light, however, seems to be sleeping peacefully. It's interesting to think how Ryuzaki views this same scene completely different; to him it all must look pretty normal. I'm glad he took the reveal as well as he did…I'm not sure what I would have done otherwise. It sure did take a load off my shoulders.

I'm sitting on the couch with my legs under me and I'm leaning against the armrest with my head in my hand. Ryuzaki is next to me sitting in his normal position. In front of us, the coffee table is littered with candy wrappers. I yawn and shift slightly as my foot begins to fall asleep.

"Y'know; if you're tired, you can fall asleep for a bit." I roll my tired eyes over to Ryuzaki and his eyes lock with mine. He heart beat quickens and I feel all fluttery but I'm too tired to deal with it so I ignore it.

"You mean fall asleep right here on the couch?" Ryuzaki breaks eye contact to pick up a lollipop from the table. I close my eyes and listen as he unwraps it then snuggle down into the couch and use my arm as a pillow. My eyes are only closed for a few seconds before I begin to feel awkward.

 _I really shouldn't fall asleep here; it's kinda rude…even though he gave me permission._

Ryuzaki is still sucking on the lollipop and in my tired state it makes me smile.

 _He's adorable…_

Ryuzaki turns to me and as he notices that I'm not longer trying to fall asleep his face turns to concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't wanna fall asleep while you're working…it makes me feel like I'm being rude…" I fold my arms over myself in an attempt to preserve warmth. My eyes drift over to the table and I notice my unopened Pocky box. _Watari went out today and when he came back he said that he had bought it for me because they sell this back home. He wanted to get me something that I'd be familiar with, and I admit I've seen this back home but I've never really tasted it 'till now. He also said that Pocky came in many different flavors and that he thought that out of all of them that I'd like strawberry the most. He bought me two and I already ate one, it's like having strawberry frosting on a cracker, it sounds gross but it tastes really good._ I reach for the box as I see Ryuzaki frown out my peripheral.

"Suzuki, it's alright. If you'd rather go to your room and sleep then that's fine too, I don't mind. I'm normally alone when it comes to these things anyway."

I tiredly shake my head 'no' as I place a Pocky stick in my mouth. _I've found that my favorite way to eat them it to just like, let them melt in my mouth. Then once the frosting is gone then I bite down the stick like a bunny…_ I flick my eyes to Ryuzaki because I think I spot a smile but as I draw my full attention to him it seems that I was either wrong or it's already gone. He removes his lolli and takes a sip of tea.

"Ryuzaki have you ever had one of these?" I shake the box to get his attention.

"The strawberry? No, but I have had their Chocolate and Green Tea flavor." I cringe as I remember the Green Tea ice-cream.

 _That's fuckin' gross…_

"You wanna try one?" I extend the box to him after pulling out another one for myself.

"Of course." Ryuzaki's face lights up and he reaches over and picks up a stick with his index finger and thumb, he then places it in his mouth. "Wow this is really good!" I smile brightly and extend the box again so he can get another.

"I'm glad you like it." I retract the box and lean it against my leg, not taking another for myself. Ryuzaki holds his vertically and stares at it for a minute.

"Suzuki?"

"Yo…"

"Have you ever heard of the Pocky Game?" I look at him and think.

 _The Pocky Game? What the hell is that? What sort of game can you play with frosted cracker sticks? Pick-em-up sticks?_

"No…never." I sigh tiredly and begin to fidget.

"Well the goal is to get to the middle and break off the bigger piece, but…" Ryuzaki places the frosted end in his mouth, "you must do so when it's in another player's mouth." My heart drops and I can't believe it.

 _WHAT! What is he thinking?! How can he even suggest that? Our mouths would be so close I don't think I'll be able to handle this…my heart might explode._

Ryuzaki shifts out of his sitting position and leans close to me and flicks the Pocky up and down with his teeth. It's actually kinda funny looking so I giggle.

 _Should I do this? Is it okay? He really seems to wanna do this…okay. I'll do it._

I smile and push off the armrest and get ready. I stare at him for a moment and he flicks the Pocky again playfully. I roll my eyes and place my mouth on the exposed cracker side. I laugh a little as Ryuzaki tries to look at me and goes cross-eyed. He inches forward and my heart begins to pound.

 _Oh god I don't know if I can do this…_

My face heats up but I inch forward on my Pocky side too, I feel like I'm gonna have a heart attack.

 _Oh my god I'm gonna have a heart attack…he has no idea what this is doing to me, I hope I'm not sweating too bad…_

We inch forward once more and the tips of our noses touch. As he breathes I can smell the sweetness from all the candy on his breath.

 _I hope my breath doesn't stick…Maybe If I'm quick I can get this over with and break off the bigger piece and win…Okay here we go, on the count of 3. 1…2…3!_

I move forward and am about to bite down when his lips collide with mine. I reel back in horror without severing the Pocky.

 **KNOCK**

I touch my fingers to my lips in shock as he celebrate his victory

 **KNOCK**

 _I can't believe that just happened…HE…I…Ryuzaki and I kissed!_

 **KNOCK**

I glace up and Ryuzaki is giving me a weird half smile.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

 _What up with the smile_

Ryuzaki leans in toward me and sits only inches away, my eyes shift from his eyes to his mouth. I breathe in unsteadily. **KNOCK KNOCK**

He leans in more and pushes my hand away from my mouth. _I can't breathe._

"You taste so sweet, Suzuki."

 _Oh my god! He's leaning closer, what do I do?!_

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

 _What the fuck is that sound! Ryuzaki lips are inches from mine!_

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**

. . .

I jolt up and open my eyes. _Where am I? Where is Ryuzaki?!_ I look around and am calmed by my hotel room. I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"Miss Matsui! Are you awake?" I hear the voice call through the door. _Oh, it's Watari._

"Yeah Watari I'm up!" I look at what I'm wearing and pull the blanket up a bit. "And decent, you can come in!" I sigh and try to control my breathing as the door creaks open and Watari sticks his head in.

"Ryuzaki told me to let you sleep, but it's now 11am and the task force will be return soon. Please get dressed and meet me in the Kitchen, I'll make you some brunch." I nod to him, but I can't believe I slept that long.

 _11am holy shit…wait…if I've been sleeping then all that…was just a dream…_

Watari closes the door and I sit there for a minute.

 _Ryuzaki and I kissed…_

I fling the sheets up and off me and rapidly begin to change into a new pair of jeans and a new tank top.

 _Why would I even dream that up?!_

I pull one of my button ups from the closet and put my arms through it, leaving the buttons undone and tank exposed. I search around the room for my brush an as I find it I run it quickly through my hair.

 _Ryuzaki would never act that way anyway!_

I sigh and rip the door open and walk out into the hall, shirt still open.

 _What the hell is wrong with me…I shouldn't be thinking like this…Ryuzaki is basically my boss…if he found out about it I think I'd just crawl into a hole and die…_

"Oh, good morning Suzuki. Glad to see you're finally awake. You were sleeping so peacefully that I decided to let you sleep a bit longer."

My heart stops and my breath catches in my throat as I turn slowly to my left. O.o

"Are you alright? You look flush…" Ryuzaki is standing there holding a box of chocolate Pocky and one of the sticks is hanging from his mouth. Suddenly I remember to breathe and that he asked me a question, but my eyes are glued to his mouth.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, just heading to the Kitchen to see Watari…" My heart flip flops as Ryuzaki flicks the Pocky.

 _I need to get out of this hallway…_

"Oh, alright. The Task Force will be here soon, an as for surveillance, it's been quiet. Apparently, today is garbage day at the Yagami house." He seems to smile for a split second as if it's funny but then his face grows serious and he looks down. "They just seem to perfect to me…" He turns around and walks back to the surveillance room, ignoring me.

Now that I can finally breathe I begin to fast walk toward the kitchen while button up my shirt. My mind returns to dream with almost every step.

 _I still can't believe that happened…that was one hell of a dream…_

 **HAHA! Well what do you think?! Weren't expecting that were you?! I know it's not really fan service I was just testing you. Let me know what you think 'cause I really wanna pursue this. Now to my recognitions; Lol Wolfy, Suzuki's real name, Samn Crisis, is the character from my Kingdom Hearts story, this is actually the last story in her Saga and I just happen to be writing it first I guess. ^^' . And yes Ashley I see you lol if you like my stuff check out my Deviant art where I've drawn stuff for this story. Just little things like Suzuki and Ryuzaki and such. Hmm…where's Shadow…that's odd. Well I didn't get any new followers or favorites so I think that's it** **I guess I'll see you guys next Chapter, make sure you leave some feedback about how you felt, I really wanna know.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **Welcome back everyone! Let's celebrate 'cause we hit 1000 views! Yayyyy! That's incredible! So the first thing I need to make sure you know is that Suzuki slept so long that she missed the part where Ryuk mentions the mini LCD TV for $400. This is important to the story. She doesn't go back and review the footage either because she's too distracted from the dream. It could have been a really important clue that I wasn't sure if you were able to get from my hint at her sleeping 'till 11 and that 'apparently today is garbage day at the Yagami house'. But now you know! SO LETS BEGIN!**

January 12th

It's been 3 days since I had that dream about Ryuzaki and I'm still shaken up over it. I just can't get over the fact that I was able to dream that up…good news it, or bad depending on your view, is that I haven't dreamt anything like it since.

In other news Kira is still killing people, albeit, not the usual hardened criminals. So this surveillance is pretty much useless 'cause we're never gonna catch Light doing anything other than studying; if he is Kira that is…The Shinigami hasn't done anything suspicious, other than exist, either. So there's no proof that it's Kira. Y'know…if I'm feelin' this way Ryuzaki is prolly feelin' is too or is pretty close. Actually he prolly got to this point way before me…I mean four days might not be enough but I think we're all well over the point of being tired of watching these two families everyday…I know I'm tired of watching Light and the Shinigami.

"Everyone, please come here a moment." Ryuzaki's voice breaks through to me. I'm sitting in the surveillance room on the couch, but I rise and head toward his voice. I stretch as I get up, raising my arms up and popping my shoulders.

 _Hmm…wonder what he wants…_

I glance out the window as I enter the 'living room'; where Ryuzaki's voice originated. Everyone has already made it here an are sitting in their respective seats. The sun is up and shining brightly through the glass. I look back to my coworkers who seem to be shirking away from the sunlight.

 _We all look like miserable shut-ins, even Matsuda has grown stubble in the time we've been here and I thought he'd always have baby face…_

I continue over to where they're seated an am greeted with a small smile from Ryuzaki. _Ever since the dream he's been hard for me to look at, not to mention that he's been like, uncharacteristically nice to me. It's like he knows…its weirding me out…maybe I should confront him about it…_

I plop down next to Aizawa, for some reason we all have our own special spot and mine is usually next to Aizawa. _It's not like I like him or anything, I think it has to do with that first meeting we had, because we usually sit the same way. What do they call that? Group dynamic?_ I glance around the room.

 _That's weird where's Mogi? He must be at the real Task Force Headquarters dealing with all the calls. Apparently it's pretty bad down there… On day…er…I think it was the day after Naomi Misora went missing, I don't know when exactly but the important part is that Ukita was down there. He told me that the phones were ringing so bad that he got angry and unplugged all of them but two and used those two for the rest of the day. When he was telling the story to me it was like he was reliving it, he was getting so angry it was hilarious. I thought he was gonna implode. Actually it was probably funnier to me than everyone else because I speak more than just Japanese so to my English brain I was watching an angry Japanese man yelling about something and flinging his arms in the air. On man, I guess it was a 'had-to-be-there' sort of thing._

"In the past few days I have listened to all of our audio recordings and reviewed the video footage we've captured. I've gone over them many times and I've come to a conclusion. Our surveillance of the Kitamura and Yagami household has revealed…nothing." The Chief gasp, but I'm already aware that we haven't found anything. Ryuzaki places a peanut butter cup shaped truffle in his mouth. "We will remove the cameras and wire taps." I sigh and slump back in my chair.

 _I knew it…_

"All that and we still don't have any suspects." _Matsuda seems to say what all of us are thinking…well except me, I think there's a reason that Shinigami is hanging around Light. I just don't know why._

"It's alright, Matsuda. We'll have to pursue other leads but we'll get him." The Chief gives us all a small pep talk as he pushes his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

"Please don't get the wrong idea." All of us turn to Ryuzaki.

 _What?_

"I only said that we were unable to reveal anything suspicious based on our surveillance." Ryuzaki licks the chocolate off his finger and begins to fidget. "Even if Kira was among them, I'm sure he wouldn't make it obvious. No, in fact it would mean that he was able to continue killing without doing anything outwardly suspicious." He finishes and picks up his coffee.

 _Basically what he's inadvertently saying is that based on our evidence and the fact that Ryuzaki knows that I can see the Shinigami…Light…is our prime suspect. Oh, but he's never tell the Chief or the team that right? Ryuzaki is the only one who knows I can see the Shinigami, we haven't quite figured out how to tell them about it yet. It's a hard thing to believe, I still can't believe that Ryuzaki believed it…Ha, that's my life in a nutshell. WEIRD SHIT HAPPENS AROUND HER BUT IT'S ALL TRUE SO YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT…_

"Oh, then you believe that Kita is among one of those families." I glance from Ryuzaki to the Chief and then back, he's stirring his coffee. I notice now that there has been coffee on the table for all of us since I sat down. I pick up the cup in front on me and take a sip.

 _Oh my god that's bitter!_

I cough a little and quickly throw some sugar cubes into my cup and grab the spoon that's close and begin to stir my own. Ryuzaki spares me a weird look before continuing to speak.

"As I said…there's a five percent chance." Seconds go by and all you can hear are the clinks from us stirring the sugar into our coffee. "Kira never stopped killing people even while the surveillance cameras were in place." He stops talking but I can read the look on his face, it seems that he's finishing the conversation in his head, bouncing theories around and placing things together.

We stare at him and wait for him to speak but after a few minutes I realize that he has no idea that he's talking to himself within his head.

"Ryuzaki, I know that right now there is a killer who can commit murder from a distance, but that doesn't mean that mind readers exist, or at least that any of us are mind readers. Is there something you wanna share with us?" I speak softly and when I'm done I sip my coffee. It's better now with all the sugar I put in it.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I got lost in thought. We will remove all the cameras and wiretaps from the houses first chance we get. I want you to go back through the sur-"

"Ryuzaki, enough." I cut him off and sigh. He gives me a sour face but I ignore it. "Let them rest and get cleaned up, even go home. I think we all need a break, and what's a better time than while the cameras and wiretaps are being removed? There is no more surveillance for us to watch, and think about it this way; you've watched those over a hundred times and found nothing, how are we supposed to find something within them at half strength when even you can't find anything when you're at 100 or even 75 percent? Or whatever you're at…I don't know I haven't even seen you sleep." I sigh and run my hand through my slightly greasy hair.

 _I'm tired and the day has just started…_

"I see what you mean…" I look up with surprised.

 _Did he just agree with me?_

"You are dismissed for now. I will call you back when we are ready for the next step." Everyone sighs in relief and one by one they get up and walk away until finally only Ryuzaki and I remain. I pull my feet up on the couch and slide down until I'm lying on my back. I prop my head with a pillow and then shift onto my side so I can watch him. Our eyes meet and his glare pierces my soul and pills my stomach with butterflies…I can feel my face heat up and I double check my shirt buttons just in case.

"What's up?" I throw the question at Ryuzaki, but it takes a minute for him to catch it, like he's still thinking behind those onyx eyes.

"Nothing…there is just so much to go through, to do, to set up…" He puts his thumb near his mouth.

"Yeah, but normally Watari does it right? Why don't we do something in the meantime? I know that you need rest even though you don't think you do. C'mon Ryuzaki, it's still light out lets go do something fun to unwind." I prop my head with my elbow as he continues to stare.

"You realize that we are taking the entrance exam along with Light Yagami in five days…we should be studying." My heart sinks.

 _Shit…_

"Oh, c'mon Ryuzaki lets do something together, even if it's just staying here and drinking. I'm sure everyone will love it." I watch him and hope that I can throw a line that he'll wanna catch.

"I don't really drink, nothing's sweet enough." My face sours.

"Well fine, maybe Watari could make us something."

"Watari can make anything." I turn around quickly to see Watari standing behind the couch and looking down at me. "Hello Miss Matsui."

"Hi, Watari." I sit up and lean against the armrest. "Ryuzaki is being boring; he doesn't wanna take a break or anything." I practically complain to him like he's my dad and Ryuzaki is my brother who stole a toy. _Wait…no…I take that back._

"Oh dear. Why don't you want to go out and have fun Ryuzaki? Everyone's been cooped up for days I'm sure Miss Matsui is suffering from cabin fever by now. The least you could do is indulge them." Watari finishes and I swear I catch Ryuzaki roll his eyes.

"There is nothing to celebrate. As far as I'm concerned we failed in our attempt to find Kira within the Kitamura and Yagami households. Give me a reason to celebrate like catching Kira and I'll gladly participate, but until then I will not go out and 'have fun'. His tone turns harsh and I just sit there stunned and looking at him.

 _What the hell? Why is he so pissed off? What the fuck did any of us do to deserve this? All I wanted to do was relax with my coworkers and make sure we get enough rest so none of us have a heart attack from the stress. God…that would be awful, I don't know what I'd do if one us went down. If I'm being honest it would probably be the Chief seeing as how he's older…that would be so scary. These people are like my family now, and the Chief feels like the father I never knew/had. I can't tell you how many times I almost called him Dad._

I turn back at Watari who seems like he's just as shocked as I am at Ryuzaki's outburst. My eyes shift back and I feel an anger well up inside. I stand up and put my hands on my hips. Ryuzaki still looks irritated.

"You may be used to working alone, but right now you have to remember that you have a team. A team that would die for you even after all the shit you've pulled. You need to realize that we're all human and need to rest. Chief Yagami is old and has a family, could you imagine what would happen if he overworked himself and ended up in the hospital? You may not need rest and I'm able to keep up with you relatively okay but you can't expect everyone to be the same." I finish my rant and immediately feel shitty."Oh shit…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to overstep…I probably don't know anything about how you feel."

"Suzuki." I shut up as his eyes meet mine. They no longer seem annoyed or angry, they just seem tired. He sighs before continuing. "You and the team do as you wish. I just don't feel like I have any reason to celebrate. And you have a point; I may have overworked everyone…I'm sorry." My hands fall to my side.

"No…I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm the one that's sorry. Let's just go see what everyone else wants to do." Ryuzaki nods as he stands and Watari trails behind us as we work our way in the direction the others headed.

As we walk through the door to the surveillance room I have to cover my mouth with my hand for fear of laughing.

 _Oh my god._

Everyone is draped over a chair or couch and passed out; except Matsuda who has taken a pillow and blanket to the floor.

"All that bickering for nothing…" I scoff and glace back at Ryuzaki and Watari.

"Well perhaps the two of you would care for some lunch then." Watari smiles and I nod, my eyes shifting to Ryuzaki.

"Actually, yes. That sounds good; I'd enjoy lunch with you Suzuki." His face has grown soft and I wait for him to backpedal and say something like 'so we can compile evidence' or 'so we can watch more surveillance', but it doesn't come.

"Very well then. I will prepare something for you and call you when it's ready." Watari smiles and heads off. I look to Ryuzaki who turns and heads back toward the other room. I follow close behind.

"Suzuki…will you help me move this table over to the window?" I'm surprised at his question and the fact that he's actually going to do manual labor but I help him anyway.

 _I don't think anyone would believe me even if I told them._

"Isn't this view just wonderful?" Ryuzaki climbs in his chair and looks out over the city. I stand at the window and take in the view.

The city is bustling like usual and I look down and watch them for a minute. The sun is casting an orange glow about the buildings and it reflects off the mirrored windows and bounces around until the city turns into one giant gemstone. I take a breath and realize that this is why he's always by the window.

 _Tokyo… this city…is beautiful._

 **Well there ya go guys, basically filler. The actual Death Note timeline jumps around a lot, I'm getting my dates from a timeline that says it's getting its information from the 13** **th** **book…I have the 13** **th** **but It's packed away in a box. Nothing really happens 'till Jan 17** **th** **which is the exam, but then it jumps directly to April 5** **th** **at the ceremony. WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THAT?! I'm like dying over here trying to figure out what to do with it. Well I have an event but it's gonna happen during that…three-ish month timespan. Also today is Suzuki's birthday. April 13** **th** **. So I'll put that into the story too, which oddly enough is the day that Sakura tv gets the second Kiras tapes…ugh I am not looking forward to this. Anyway it's time for me to shout out. Thanks to Ky0shi27 for following me and the favorite from LenaMiaH. Oh hi there Shadow. *waves* I hope to have more like it, it's just hard to write cause he's kinda clueless. I had to take him out of character to make it happen. But that event I have planned will soften him up a bit. Thanks Ashley for the birthday wish lol. I'm sorry it was a dream but it was a test to see how you all reacted to it. Since I got a positive reaction I know it's ok to head in that direction. Hmm…no Wolfy. Oh well. I guess I better work on the next chapter. Should I write the lunch in or just skip to Jan 17** **th** **? Hmm….**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **Hey everyone, welcome back to DNTOS. I know it's been a while and I apologize. I actually wrote a special event that happens later and then realized that I forgot to write this chapter. I just finished writing it all up so it's time to get typin'!**

 _Tokyo…this city…is beautiful…_

. . .

January 12th

I stare out at the beautiful city below me and take in the rays from the sun.

 _You'd never guess that Kira is even out there…people may be in fear, but they sure don't show it. Down there; they just go about their business. The peacefulness from looking down upon high is astounding…I just wish that would stay this way even without Kira…_

A noise catches my attention and I turn my attention to it.

"Lunch is read-oh. Do you wish to eat by the window?" It's Watari; he seems surprised that the table moved.

 _He'd be even more surprised to find out how it moved…_

"Yes. If you could please bring our food out here I would appreciate it." I turn to Ryuzaki and then back to Watari.

"Very well." With a bow he heads back into the other room.

I fidget and pull my foot up onto the chair and wrap my arms around my knee. It's almost like the way that Ryuzaki sits, but half-assed. I rest my head on my knee and watch the clouds roll by.

"Here we are. Miss Matsui; I wasn't quite sure what to make so I made you Italian. Spaghetti and meatballs." He sets it down in front of me. "For Ryuzaki I brought Strawberry Shortcake, and if you wish to try some of Miss Matsui's food here's an extra plate." He sets the rest down on the table and I unfold and turn to face it.

 _Wow this smells really good…can't remember the last time I had this. We've been eating pretty good with Watari as our cook, but damn…_

"I'll be right back with your drinks." He leaves and I twirl some spaghetti with my fork. I glance up for a second' Ryuzaki is staring at me; I set the fork down.

"Did you actually want to try some Ryuzaki? It might not be sweet enough for you." He smirks slightly.

"Yes actually I would like to try some, it looks very appetizing." I nod and spoon some onto the extra plate as Watari reappears.

"Here you are Miss Matsui, a …and for Ryuzaki a coffee with extra sugar. Oh my." He stops as he notices the extra plate has spaghetti on it. He recovers quickly from his mild surprise and bows like a butler. "Enjoy your meal. Call me if you need anything; otherwise I'll check on you both in a bit." I nod and Watari walks away.

 _Wonder what that was about…wait…Ryuzaki is childish by admission; I wonder if Watari made a big deal about it if he would reconsider and not try it…_

"Suzuki?" Ryuzaki calls my name and I realize that I must have been spacing out.

"Yeah? If you wanna try it go ahead Ryuzaki, you don't need my permission." I begin to twirl my fork but stop for a second and add some parmesan cheese that Watari left for me.

"Would you try some first?" I glance up as his question hangs between us.

 _It's not like it's poisoned…is he scared of something or does he just wanna know that it's good?_

"Sure." I shrug and continue to twirl the fork, ever gathering spaghetti. Out of the corner of my eye I see that he's watching my every move. I place the fork in my mouth and begin to chew the spaghetti while savoring it. My taste buds explode into joy at the flavor.

 _Oh my god this is really good!_

I quickly twirl more on my fork and shovel it into my mouth, but I'm careful not to be gross.

"So…it's good I take it? What does it taste like?" Ryuzaki's leaning in in anticipation for what I'm about to say.

"There's no real way to describe it; you just have to try it. I know you're used to sweet things, but Watari's cooking is amazing, just try it." I finish speaking and take a sip of Dew to wash it down. Out of the corner of my eye I spot movement and as I fully glance at it I see Watari leaning in the doorway behind Ryuzaki watching us. He sees me and places his finger to his mouth in the 'shh' gesture. I quickly turn back to Ryuzaki who twirls some pasta onto his fork and then holds it to his mouth with his index and thumb.

"Here goes nothing." I watch as he sloppily tries to put it in his mouth.

 _Y'know that part from Beauty and the Beast where Beast is trying to eat Oatmeal and he makes a fucking mess; exactly like that. He manages to get it in his mouth but there are red sauce fleck all over his white shirt._

I laugh at the sight. "Jeez did you get any in your mouth?" He sets his fork down and gently picks up a napkin; wiping the sauce from his face. "So did you at least enjoy what you did get in your mouth?" He sets the napkin down and I get a good look at his face.

 _Is he blushing? Is he embarrassed?_

I look past him to see that Watari is still watching; he gives me a thumbs up. I quickly look back to see Ryuzaki inspecting his stained shirt.

"Yeah, I think that shirt might be ruined, Ryuzaki…" He sighs and slides his plate away, retrieving the cake plate instead. "Wasn't good enough to finish?"

"Everything was fine." He looks down at his ruined shirt again then wipes his sauce covered fork on his napkin and sticks it in the Strawberry atop his cake. "It was decent, but you're right; I do prefer sweet things."

"Oh, I see…" I scoop up the remainder of my spaghetti and place it in my mouth before cutting my last meatball in half and eating that too.

"I'm not saying I didn't like it…it just might be too messy for me. Perhaps we can try again a different time." My heart skips and my eyes shoot up to meet his.

 _Is he asking me out on a date?_

"Y-yeah, I'd like that Ryuzaki." I look past him and see Watari approaching.

"Great; it's a date then."

 _WAIT WHAT?!_

"It appears you are finished Miss Matsui, would you care for anything else?" I stare at Ryuzaki, but then snap out of it and turn to Watari.

"What? Oh um no, Watari, thank you." He turns to Ryuzaki as I process.

 _What the hell? Did he actually mean it like a date date or just a normal date? Ugh he's so oblivious…I wish I knew what he was thinking._

"Oh no, it seems you've gotten sauce all over your shirt. Let me fetch you another one." Watari grabs our plates, but not the cake plate, and leaves. I continue to stare at Ryuzaki to try and read his mind.

"Are you alright? Y'know if you want cake all you have to do is ask." He looks at me with mild concern.

 _How do I change the subject? How do I make that date comment go away._

"No Ryuzaki; I'm fine. Actually I was just thinking about how we've never really talked before, I mean we talk, but I mean about ourselves. You're still pretty much a mystery to me." I rest my elbow on the table and place my chin in my hand. Ryuzaki places a piece of cake in his mouth.

"Hmm is that so? I never noticed, well what do you want to know?" He talks with his mouth full, but I'm more surprised at his willingness to answer my questions.

"Well uh…I didn't think I'd get this far…I guess I wanna know what your childhood was like, were you always called 'L', where did you grow up, what's your favorite color…" I trail off as Watari reappears with one of Ryuzaki's white shirts.

"Here we are, Ryuzaki." All of a sudden he begins to take off the dirty shirt.

"Ahh what the hell!" I quickly look away and put my hands in front of my. I peak every so often to see if he's finished.

"You can look now." Ryuzaki's voice is cool as a cucumber, as if this is totally a normal thing to do. I look back wearily and glance at Watari who's holding the dirty shirt. He seems to be just as shocked as me. "My childhood was pretty normal, but how about we make a game of sorts out of this? Ask a question and then I'll answer and ask my question and then you'll answer and so on. We'll go back and forth asking and answering one question each."

 _What the literal fuck?! You just stripped in front of me and now you're not even gonna discuss it? I mean I don't mind, but that really took me by surprise…fuck…my heart is racing…gotta calm down._

 _"Ah…okay I guess…"_ I look to Watari again who just shrugs and leave.

 _Jeez…not only did he surprise me, but Watari is so speechless he left the room…_

"My turn; what was _your_ childhood like Suzuki?" My heart skips and I look down at the table.

"I don't remember much, but I remember my parents being…well my adoptive parents…being pretty wealthy but never home. They never noticed when I left home to do…things." I fill the need to change the subject. "Now it's my turn; were you always called L?"

"Yes; why can't you remember?" He quickly evades and further insight to his life and seems really interested in my life.

"Hey! Woah, why did you just give me a one word answer? You can't do that."

"One; you can't ask a question before you answer the one I've given you and two; I answered the question so I haven't broken any rules." He smirks and sips his coffee.

"Fine. I don't know why I can't remember. They said there's some barrier in my brain that I can't get past blocking the memories. Where did you grow up?" I fold my arms annoyed.

"In England at one point. What happened to your birthparents?"

 _Hmm England huh? That explains Watari's accent._

"Dunno, I think they said my original house burned down in a house fire, so maybe they died in it. Yours?"

"Don't know either, they abandoned me. You have any friends?" His expression stays the same.

"Yeah back home I do or did…You?"

"None, except Watari." My heart pangs. _Jeez…aren't we friends Ryuzaki?_ "What were their names?" I laugh and remember how long my list of friends actually is.

 _Do I only tell him about my friends back home or include the ones from the other worlds?_

"Actually I had a lot of friends, but back home my friends were Kiki Tigres, Terra Jones, her brother Vladimir, and Maxx Agito. You've never had a real friend; you ever had a girlfriend?" My heart skips as I ask, but I just sip my Dew and ignore it.

"Never. You?" My heart sinks and skips all at once and I feel sick.

"Girlfriend no; but Maxx was actually my boyfriend for a while…"

"What happened?" I ignore the fact that I didn't ask him a question and give a sigh.

"Ahh…I don't know... I came back one time and he just broke it off, made a big scene, that's when I cut myself off from everyone and threw myself into my schooling. Maxx actually showed up a few times on campus, begging for me to take him back and when I said no he got really aggressive and campus police had to drag him away. When I entered Interpol the guys there helped me get a super restraining order and everyone know that if they saw him I was most likely in trouble. I don't know what happened to him…maybe he got into some drugs while I was gone…but he just, snapped. One time I even found out that he broke into my apartment…I moved a lot to escape him, and I still have no idea what caused him to go crazy y'know? It's frustrating; I'm just glad that I'm here in Japan with you guys now. Not only am I across the ocean, but we jump from hotel to hotel and I'm always surrounded by officers…I feel safe." I stop and smile a little as I stare at my hands. _I'm safe; maybe that's why it won't answer me._

"You have my condolences. I never knew you had it that bad." I hear the pity and concern in his voice.

"Y'know I've fought all kinds of monsters, but humans…humans are always the scariest…" I glance up and out the window at the evening sky.

 _How long have we been sitting here talking?_

 _"I understand completely…"_ I turn my head back to Ryuzaki; he seems sad. I'm about to ask him if he's okay when I hear noise coming from the surveillance room.

"Woooo! That was some nap!" Matsuda comes through the door with his hands above his head, stretching. When he spots us he stops in his tracks. "What the…"

"What's-a-matter?" Aizawa appears behind him and stares at us.

 _Oh shit…_

"Hey Chief c'mere, you'll never believe this. Suzuki and Ryuzaki were on a date when we were sleeping. I knew something was up with them." My face goes red immediately; I can feel it tingle with embarrassment.

"NO! It's not like that! You all went to sleep and Ryuzaki and I got hungry so Watari made us spaghetti." I wave my hands in the air to protest.

"Oooo I see, a little bit of Lady and the Tramp action, huh?"

The movie flashes in my mind, especially the part where they kiss because of the spaghetti.

"No! No! Nothing like that!" The Chief emerges from the room rubbing the back of his neck.

"What's going on, Aizawa?"

"Suzuki and Ryuzaki were on a date!" Matsuda turns and makes room for the Chief to walk by.

"No! Don't listen to them Chief it's not like that at all." He looks to me with a smile as he sits on the couch.

"A date you say?" I groan and hang my head in defeat.

"It's no use…"

I hear movement and look up to see Ryuzaki getting up from his chair. He leaves his coffee cup at the table. Everyone quiets down as he walks toward them with his hands in his pockets. As he reaches them they all move aside.

"It wasn't a date." His voice is cold and I can feel it as the small part in my heart that wished it was dies. "If it were a date wouldn't I take her to someplace nice, like a restaurant, instead of a crowded hotel suite where I can here Aizawa snore from two rooms over?" Everyone is stunned, but I begin to laugh as Ryuzaki basically drops the mic and heads off somewhere else.

"Wow…burn…" Matsuda deadpans at Aizawa who looks flustered.

"I do not snore!"

The Chief laughs along with me and we all burst into laughter at Ryuzaki's sick burn, my embarrassment melts away.

 _This team…my friends…this feeling I have with them…this must be what family feels like._

 **Well there you have it folks Chapter 23! Jesus that took so long to type…I was super distracted the whole time by the internets. Well what do you think? I know it isn't really like Ryuzaki to act this way but I seriously need to get the ball rollin' on these two 'cause it's annoying me.** **Doesn't look like any new Favorites or Follows so I guess I'll see you next Chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 **Welcome back to DNTOS everyone. So it's finally that time, the time you've all been waiting for; the entrance exam! BUUUUUTTTT before we do that I just want to give everyone a thank you because we just hit 1300 VIEWS! YYYAAAAYYYY! I couldn't have done this without you guys. I want to thank all my favorites and followers and wanna apologize if your phone goes off at like 1am because I've posted a new chapter ^^. I just have a weird schedule…and there is just one more thing before we get started, I've heard from a few of you already, but I wanna hear from more of you ^^ I normally hear from Shadow, Ashley, and Wolfy but I know that there are a bunch more out there. Just tell me what you like, what makes you angry, how you felt about a certain chapter, anything that comes to mind. Also if something doesn't make sense ask me about it, whether it be in a PM or a comment, I'll do my best to answer it. Okay now that all that's out of the way, here we go.**

January 17th

A knock on my door wakes me and I jolt up in my bed. I rub the sleep from my eyes and peer through the darkness in the direction of my door.

"Who is it?" The door creeks open a crack and Watari's face appears; the light coming through the door with him blinds me slightly and I squint to try to see.

"Miss Matsui today is the day of the entrance exam. It's now seven o'clock, if you wish to shower and get ready, we'll be leaving at around quarter to nine."

 _Jeez that's awfully early…the exam isn't supposed to start till 9:30; Ryuzaki must want to get there early…_

I nod at him. "Alright Watari, thank you." I reach over and flip on the bedside lamp. Light illuminates the room and I hear the door click as Watari shuts it. I rub my eyes again.

 _Damn…I'm so tired…_

I flip the blankets off and place my feet on the carpet; it squishes down as I make contact.

 _Hmm…what to wear, what to wear? I need to look like a normal college student, but To-Oh is one of those prestigious schools isn't it? Shit…maybe I'll wear like skinny jeans with a tank and a zip up with my boots…that seems like something a normal college girl would wear. Although I guess I could wear like a dress, but it's still January, so maybe not…_

I walk over to my suitcase and begin to flip through it. I pull out a pair of denim skinny jeans and a white tank top. I dig some more until I find a bra that won't show through, some black socks, and some underwear. I look around the room and spot my black hoodie draped over a chair, after that I gather everything and head toward the bathroom to shower.

I take a relatively quick shower and soon I find myself out with my hair dried and I'm ready to go. I look in the mirror one last time before I leave the room.

 _Maybe I'll wear some eyeliner today…if I still have some._

I look around my suitcase for my makeup bag that I never really use and once I find it I head back to the mirror. I use my eyeliner pencil/charcoal thing to place some on my lower lid, and then I do some on the top. Once done I go over my eyelid and use it like eyeshadow I blend it with my finger and wipe my hands on my pants.

 _There all done._

I look in the mirror and mess with my hair for a minute before I just give up and run my hand through my bangs.

 _You almost can't tell I have bags under my eyes…_

Another knock at my door startles me and I quickly spin around.

"Suzuki? It's Ryuzaki." The door cracks open.

"You can come in Ryuzaki." I turn back around and gather the contents of my makeup bag, throwing them in the bag and then into my suitcase. Once done I turn to see that he's entered the room. Our eyes meet and he stops and stares. "Uh…everything okay?" He blinks and seems to recover.

"Yes, I guess I'm just not used to you with makeup. It looks very nice."

 _Holy shit, I just made him stop and stare with a little bit of eyeliner. Maybe he does feel something for me…_

"Oh? It's only a little bit of eyeliner, no big deal." I fold my arms and pretend not to smile.

"Ah, well…anyway we're getting ready to leave, Watari changed his mind and we're leaving a bit earlier."

"But what about breakfast?" I unfold my arms and head over to my bedside table, suddenly remembering my phone and fake ID.

"He said he made cinnamon raisin toast and we can eat it on the way. He also said he has a bottle of apple juice for you." I laugh and join him at the door.

"Well since it seems he has everything covered, let's go." Ryuzaki moves out of the way and into the hall as I shut the door behind me. "Where is everyone?" We begin to walk toward the main door.

"Still asleep it seems." I nod.

 _Poor bastards, I wish they would at least go home to sleep._

Watari is already standing by the door and greets us. "Good morning you two; ready to take the exam?" He seems excited and is holding a paper plate with two pieces of swirl toast and a bottle of apple juice in the other hand as promised.

"I'm ready. It'll be a piece of cake." Watari smiles and hands me my food before opening the door. I place the bottle under my arm and use my free hand to eat the toast.

"That's what I like to hear. What about you Ryuzaki?" We walk out into the hall and Watari shuts the door behind us.

"As she said; it'll be a piece of cake." I giggle slightly and give him a big toasty smile when he glances back.

The car ride doesn't take long and before I know it Watari is pulling into the drop off at To-Oh.

"Welcome to To-Oh University Miss Matsui." He stops and I wait as Ryuzaki slowly gets out of the car, then I climb out myself, waking toward the entrance. I look around in wonder and breathe in the chilled air.

"Wow…"

"Yes; wow indeed." Ryuzaki walks up and stands next to me; despite his agreement he seems bored as usual.

"I will pick you both up after the exam at eleven o'clock under the car port." He points across the campus to what looks like a bus stop. I nod and he bows to us. "Good luck you two." He gets back in the Mercedes and I wave at him as he drives off. Suddenly it occurs to me that everyone is staring.

"Ryuzaki...why is everyone staring?"

"Just ignore them and let's go inside to look for Light." He begins to walk off without me and I quickly run up behind him.

As we walk through the big gate there is a man standing there and he greets us.

"Hurry up and go inside the test will start in twenty minutes." I nod and we continue to the main door.

"Suzuki, keep on the lookout for Light and the Shinigami." My eyes nearly pop out of my head.

"Shit! I forgot about the Shinigami! How am I supposed to work when he's floating or climbing or whatever around the room? What if he finds out I can see him?!"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Ryuzaki places his hand on my shoulder and I'm suddenly calm, well sort of.

 _What the hell? He's never touched me before. That's a clear indication of mindset change toward an individual…he must feel closer to me…maybe he actually thinks I'm his friend now._

We walk through the main doors and stop at the front desk.

"Names please?" It's a Japanese woman in her like sixties; she seems tired or not at all interested in her job. She has a clipboard in front of her with a whole bunch of names on it.

"Ryuga, Hideki." Ryuzaki speaks clearly, but the woman seems startled like she can't believe it.

 _Oh that's right, he did say that he was going to use the name of a famous actor._

 _"I know; it's the same name as the actor. I get that reaction a lot." Suddenly he seems like a totally different person and the woman smiles._

"You are student number 162." She hands him a number which he places in his jeans. She turns her head to me. "And who might you be; Misa Amane?" She's suddenly back to her previous self.

"Who?" I glance at Ryuzaki and speak in English. He's got a smile on his face as if he's about to start laughing. Wouldn't that be something? A Ryuzaki laugh? "What's so funny?"

"Oh an American; I don't remember seeing any American names on my list, are you sure you're at the right place?" I understand her Japanese but she breaks into broken English. "Are you at right Collage?" I'm suddenly very angry.

 _What the fuck lady?! Just give me a damn number. You wouldn't find my real name anyway, it doesn't even sound 'American'; Samn Crisis. Even if I am American it doesn't mean that I'm gonna be like a Johnson or a Smith!_

I lean over and place my hands on her desk and in my very best Japanese, speak to her.

"My name is Matsui Suzuki and my Japanese is fine thank you! So just give me my goddamn number." Her eyes get wide and she seems very nervous.

"Your number is 152 right in front of him." She outstretches her hand shakily with the number slip in it. I snatch it from her and angrily put it in my front pocket and walk up to Ryuzaki.

"Fuck Ryuzaki…" I say it under my breath as we walk into the auditorium sized testing room.

"You realize it was your fault right? If you hadn't spoken English in front of her she would have never known. Also Misa Amane is a famous idol, probably more so than Hideki Ryuga." We make our way to isle 100 as future students shuffle in and fill up the seats.

"Oh. Well whatever, anyway I don't really watch T.V so it's not like I need to know who she is. The likelihood of meeting some idol Japanese or otherwise is super slim." Ryuzaki stops as we notice all of the seats labeled 1*2 are on the outside. "That's odd."

"I guess this is my seat." Ryuzaki sits in his usual position in the chair and I roll my eyes. I look at the chair in front of him and it is indeed 152. He makes a noise as he shifts and I turn back to him.

"Ryuzaki, are you really going to sit like that?" He looks up at me and I realize that he took his shoes off and didn't wear socks today.

"Yes I am. And don't call me Ryuzaki. Here I am Ryuga; remember?" I sigh and rub my temple with my finger.

"Ugh you're so irritating. My head is gonna explode from all the shit I gotta remember."

"There's just one more thing. Speak Japanese unless we're at the hotel or headquarters. We don't want Light or Kira knowing you're from the States, they might use that to find out your real name." I make a rather loud frustrated noise and plop down into seat 152. I can hear people around me snicker.

"Huh, she must have lost a fight with her boyfriend or something. It's sweet how they're attempting to get into the same school." My blood runs cold and I resist the urge to turn around. My body tries to stiffen but, but I lean forward and put my head in my hand and look the other way instead. I pick up the provided pencil and twirl it as if I'm bored.

 _Must remain calm. Must act cool. Just relax. Ignore them, ignore the Shinigami. He doesn't know that you can hear or see him._

I can feel the wind of someone walk by and I slowly glance over.

 _That's right humans are attracted to movement, they won't think it's suspicious. HOLY SHIT! He is not the colors I thought he'd be!_

The Shinigami follows Light as he sits in the seat two up from me. The Shinigami stops and sits on the steps. His hair is almost like a dark blue, almost black and his skin is grey. His lips are also blue and those sharp teeth…well they're yellow. His eyes have black around them but the, what normally would be white, are yellow. His pupils are red and I guess his iris is black. That earing is silver and he's dressed in all black. He kinda looks like a failed punk rock star…not as scary…just unnerving. As he walks with Light, his arms practically touch the floor. When he sits he sighs and folds them over one another, the bell rings and my attention shifts to the man at the bottom of the room who appears next to a chalk board.

"The time is now 9:30. You may begin." I glance down at the packet in front of me.

 _It's okay I got this I can work through it, it's just gonna be a bit tricky cause it's Kanji not Romanized…just take your time and ignore the Shinigami, you got this._

I take a deep breath and flip the page.

 _I got this._

. . .

Ten minutes in and movement catches my eye; the man who was down at the front of the room is walking this way.

 _He's coming this way…am I gonna get in trouble for talking to that woman that way? Nah, he's probably just making rounds. He's passing Light…Jesus! He walked right through the Shinigami like he wasn't even there…_

"You there!" I freeze as he's standing right next to me. "Student 162 sit properly in your chair."

 _Sit properly? I am-oh…_

I turn slightly to see that Ryuzaki has placed his bare feet against the edge of the table and is holding his pencil loosely in his index and thumb. I roll my eyes, but he stares at me and my heart skips.

 _Why is he staring like that? Wait, he's looking past me not at me…_

I slowly turn back around and meet the piercing eyes of Light Yagami. They send a shiver down my spine.

 _Yikes, he's one spooky kid._

For a split second I make eye contact with the Shinigami too, but I quickly return back to my packet and attempt to finish on time.

 _I thought I was pretty smart before; doin' my own college at a young age, but If I manage to even get an eighty on any of these subject in a second language then I'm a fucking genius…_

 **Well there if is folks; Chapter 24 and the entrance exam. Thanks to Ashley and Shadow for the comments and thanks to Sinful-Plaything for following. *Looks at the name again*** _ **Hmm…don't wanna know…**_ **Anyway I actually have another Chapter written out so I gotta type it too but I wanna know what you think, what do** _ **you**_ **want to happen? Let me know in a comment or PM I look forward to hearing from you.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **WE MADE IT! Here we are at Chapter 25! I'm not sure why, but that sounds like a milestone to me! So I've been teasing a special event and building to it slowly and y'know what? This is the special event Chapter! I expect a lot of reactions to come out of it. Here we go!**

January 28th

It's been a while since the exam and I think I did well enough to be accepted, but Ryuzaki says we won't know for a month or so. The entrance ceremony is slated to be in April so he says that we'll definitely know before then.

I ended up sketching a picture of the Shinigami with all the right colors and showed it to Ryuzaki. He immediately said he understood why I jumped out of my seat that day. I didn't mention to him its comment about him being my boyfriend though…it was just too awkward to say. The Shinigami didn't do anything else but sit on the stairs and complain that day so Ryuzaki said we'd have to keep a closer eye on it while we are enrolled. He also reminded me…for like the fourth time, that the Shinigami can't find out that I can hear and see him because he'll probably tell Light. To which I replied 'easier said than done'. Anyway…I guess you wanna know about today.

. . .

Watari had taken me with him to the store many times recently; in hopes that I'd either pick out a snack or that I'd help him pick what we'd be having for dinner over the course of the week. He always told me that I didn't eat enough and that it was odd to see another human being not eat as much sugar as Ryuzaki. It seems that he was just not used to me yet, I've only been with them for a month after all. Anyway, we went out so frequently that I began to get familiar with the area, and eventually Watari made me drive to the store with him so I would be familiar with the Mercedes and the area. He said that it was important for me to be able to drive in Japan just in case Ryuzaki needed something and he wasn't around. However I never thought he'd make me drive to the store _with_ Ryuzaki so soon…he's one sneaky old man.

"Suzuki…try not to kill us." Ryuzaki opens the passenger door and slides in, sitting like a normal person. I stand outside for a moment and grip the keys tightly.

 _I can do this! Nothing's different, just imagine that Ryuzaki is Watari and it's just like any other time. You'll be fine._

I clench the keys until I can feel them digging into my palm. I walk toward my door and begin to lose faith with every step.

 _Who am I kidding? This will be awful! Why did I have to let the old man talk me into this? I hope he doesn't plan on wearing it because I'm sure as hell not gonna let him._

I slouch in defeat and open the door and slide in. I take a minute to buckle up before I even put the keys in the ignition.

 _Safety first._

My brain finally comprehends Ryuzaki's comment and I glare at him for a second before turning the key and adjust old Watari's mirrors.

 _Yeah there's no fucking way I can pretend that he's Watari._

We're in the hotels parking garage between two other cars so I place my arm behind his headrest and prepare myself to back out.

 _Looks all clear._

I back out gently and once I'm sure I'm out enough I shift into drive and pull away. It's not that far to the grocery store and within a few silent minutes we reach it; safely.

I pull her into a pot that's relatively close and throw her in park. I slap my hands on my thighs and turn to face Ryuzaki.

"See that wasn't so bad. We're safe and sound."

"We've only completed half the trip, there's still time." I scoff and roll my eyes as I turn off the engine. Ryuzaki gets out and I unbuckle myself and join him.

"Ryuzaki, I'm not gonna kill us." I stop dead as he puts on that pink mask; I haven't even shut my door yet. "What, the hell, are you wearing?"

"I have to protect my identity. Kira needs a face and a name."

"Yeah I know. But if you don't want people to question who you are then don't bring attention to yourself with a mask. What even is that thing?"

"It's a Hyottoko mask." I stare at him for a few seconds.

"Well you're not wearing it inside." I reach down and unlock the back door and rummage through the back until I find a grey baseball cap that I bought the other day. It's a tourist hat with the word 'Tokyo' sewn on. It looks ratty and worn, but it's just the style. Inside it are some silver aviators that I bought that day as well.

 _I'm lucky I left these back here…_

"Ryuzaki c'mere" I shut the back door and gesture for him to walk over. From all around the parking lot I can feel people's stares. I place the hat and aviators on the roof of the car. "You gotta be more careful. I know you think the mask will protect you, but people will only notice you more. You need to learn to blend in." My voice is soft and I gently begin to take his mask off. As it comes off the dark eyes of my companion are revealed and I begin to stare into them.

My heart flip flops and I quickly look away, tossing the mask into the back seat via my open door. I reach up and grab the cap with one hand and the glasses in the other. I place the cap snuggly on his head; hair sticks out every which way and I stifle the urge to laugh. Next I place the aviators over his dark eyes; they cover those dark circles as well.

 _There we go…no one will ever know._

"There; now you'll blend right in…kinda" I give him a once over.

 _This disguise should work well enough._

I grab the keys from where I put them on the driver seat and shove them into my pocket before shutting my door. Ryuzaki is looking at his reflection as I begin to walk away.

 _He looks cute…I kinda wish he'd wear normal clothes like this more often…or even dress up a little…we still haven't gone on that 'date'. Hmm he's being awfully quiet I hope every thing's alright._

I stop and turn around; he hasn't move, he's still looking at the glass.

"Ryuzaki?" He turns as I call and seems genuinely surprised that he didn't notice I'd left. "C'mon." He begins to run toward me. Yes, run, or at least what would pass for running.

 _He looks like a little kid that doesn't wanna get left behind._

"You alright?" I ask as he catches up to me, I ignore the urge to hold his hand.

"Yes. I just look so different, it's fascinating…" I give him a smile and we continue to walk towards the entrance side by side.

 _Ah so it seems someone does actually care about his appearance after all._

As we step through the entrance I glance around to see if anyone is staring; but it seems the disguise is working.

 _Hmm guess Ryuzaki and I look normal together…._

"Ryuzaki, grab a cart will ya?" He nods and walks off to fine one.

 _If no one is watching, then why do I feel so uneasy?_

"Will this do?" I turn and Ryuzaki is standing there with probably the biggest cart in the whole damn store.

"Holy crap, do you think we're gonna buy the whole store? Where did you even find a cart that big? Watari said he wanted groceries and…snacks for Ryuz-shit…"

 _For a second there I forgot who I was shopping with; enter Ryuzaki, the world's biggest sugar fiend._

"Should I find a smaller one?"

"No, it's fine, c'mon." I sigh and take the cart from him. I head toward the farthest isle and start there. I pull out my phone and mentally check off each item that goes in the cart from the list that Watari texted me.

 _Man this sure is a lot of stuff…Ryuzaki must be loaded…well actually that is true…he does have that giant mansion…I make decent money working for him I can only assume what he makes for the whole case…_

"Suzuki?" Ryuzaki's voice breaks my train of thought and I come out of it to realize we've hit the candy isle.

"Hmm?" I stop the cart and rest my foot on the bottom rack while leaning over the handle bar.

"Are you going to pick something out?" Ryuzaki looks cute as he's standing there with one hand in his pocket and the other at his mouth. I look down and inventory the cat; most of what Watari wanted is already in there.

"Um…yeah maybe." He beams in excitement as begins to look around for his own goodies. I follow close behind with the cart, but I'm still leaning on the handle. Ryuzaki begins to mumble to himself.

"I already put sugar cubes in the cart earlier when we were in the coffee isle…so now…Ohagi, bean jelly and jam; probably strawberry, but we can get that by the bread. Chocolate Chips so we can have Chocolate covered Strawberries; hmm maybe I should get white chocolate chips too…The Strawberries and Melon are over by the produce isle…I want Anmitsu, Mochi, _Hello Panda's_ , a giant lollipop, this bag of small lollipops to replenish stock…" He trails off and I sigh.

 _This might take longer than I thought._

"Don't crush anything and keep in mind I still need to be able to push the cart." I sigh again and continue to watch him. After a few minutes he stops and stares at me confused.

"Did you pick out a snack?"

"No not yet."

"Oh…well go on." I can see that he won't drop it 'till I do so I look around the isle.

 _What do I want? Hmm…oh cool._

I walk over to a familiar yellow package and place it in the child seat of the cart.

 _Mmm . Ryuzaki is still watching, he probably isn't satisfied yet…hmm…I guess I'll get some Pocky too._

I reach for it and stop for a second remembering my dream. I shake the thought from my mind before grabbing a few different flavors and place them next to my candy bar. I glance at Ryuzaki who finally seems happy.

"You happy now?"

"Yes. Feel free to pick anything out; we need your brainpower at 100%."

 _Yeah…but my metabolism isn't, I'm gonna gain so much weight from this shit._

Before Ryuzaki decides to put one of everything in my cart I begin to push it into the next isle.

 _This thing is fucking heavy…how are we supposed to bring all this upstairs?_

A shiver runs down my spine and I spin around; only Ryuzaki and I are in the isle. He's still standing where I left him; staring at the candy.

"Ryuzaki?" He snaps out of it and faces me. "C'mon I gotta get the rest of Watari's list." He frowns slightly and does that running thing again.

 _You can walk y'know, I'm not gonna leave you behind._

We wander through the other isles and grab the rest of the list. I stop for a minute and check inventory one more time.

"Okay Ryuzaki, we got everything he asked for. Let's cash out." He nods and we head toward checkout.

. . .

"Two hundred dollars Ryuzaki…that was way too much…" I can't believe it was all that much. We step back out into the parking lot as a shiver runs down my spine.

"You forget it's not for just the three of us, but the task force as well." I stop the cart before it hits the Mercedes and pop the trunk, ignoring that 'watched' feeling again.

"I guess you have a point…" I start loading the trunk with bags and prepare to do it all by myself, but to my surprise Ryuzaki begins to help.

 _Holy shit! I'll have to tell Watari about this._

With the two of us working it doesn't take long before there is only one bag left. I reach for it, but as I do so does he and our hands touch.

 _OH SHIT!_

I pull my hand away as my heart begins to flutter. I can feel my face heat up and I turn away slightly as he places the last bag in the trunk.

"There, that's all of it." Ryuzaki turns to me and I quickly shut the trunk before grabbing the cart to bring it to the corral.

"W-why don't you get in and I'll put this away." I don't give him a choice, I just keep walking.

 _Why do I still feel this way about him? It's not like he'd ever love me anyway…I just wanna lock myself in my room._

"Samn! Samn Crisis!" I stop dead no more than two feet from the rest of the carts. My blood begins to run cold and fear runs through me as I turn my head.

 _No one here should know my name…is it Kira? Did he find out my real name and send someone to kill me?_

I turn fully and meat the eyes of the person who called me by my real name and I can't believe my eyes.

"Maxx…" The name barely escapes my mouth, but he clearly hears it and comes closer.

"Oh so you do recognizes me after all. I thought that maybe you had forgotten about me."

 _Maxx Agito…my longtime boyfriend turned abusive stalker. After I had saved him from trouble, albeit the Red Queen, darkness, or both; and returned him home…he snapped and broke up with me. After that I threw myself into school, I just don't get why he's here or why he's so angry…he left me._

"What are you doing here, in Japan?! Better yet how the fuck did you find me?" I back up, but I have nowhere to go, there are carts all behind me. Something shines out of the corner of my eye and I look to see Ryuzaki getting out of the car.

 _Shit…if he comes over here Maxx is gonna freak out even more._

"I've got my connections, but seriously, what the fuck are you doing here?" His tone is aggressive and I cringe a little. Ryuzaki is close now; he's coming up behind Maxx. I look at him with pleading eyes.

 _No dammit, get back in the car. Please get back in the car._

"Suzuki, is everything okay?" He walks right past Maxx and to my side. I'm anxious as all hell, but as Ryuzaki places a hand on my arm it all melts away.

"What?! You changed your name too? That's rich." I ignore Maxx and glance at Ryuzaki's face; I feel like I'm shaking but I also feel safe with him by my side.

"I'm alright Ryuzaki, let's go. I just wanna go home. It was nice seeing you Maxx, but I have work to do." I pull softly on Ryuzaki's sleeve and we head past Maxx toward the Mercedes. Ryuzaki seems on edge though; he must have made the connection.

"You're leaving? Are you kidding me?!" He grabs my arm tightly and I cry out in pain; Ryuzaki and I stop in our tracks.

 _Oh shit! He's got me!_

Out of fear I grab Ryuzaki's wrist and he flinches. I loosen my grip, realizing I dug my nails into him. I look at the ground as tears form because of the pain and because I'm terrified of what Maxx might do.

 _I've fought all sorts of monsters and evil, but nothing prepares you for the unpredictability of a human. We fight dirty…_

I'm beginning to tremble.

"Maxx let go! You're hurting me!" I try to pull free but somehow his grip grows tighter. I cry out as he tries to tug at me, as he does I accidently pull Ryuzaki along.

 _I'm so sorry Ryuzaki…_

I watch as tears fall from my face and hit the pavement below.

 _It hurts so much…I think my hand is going numb…_

"This is pointless; please let go of the girl." Ryuzaki's stern voice breaks through to me and I look up at him. He's standing taller, but the only thing I can see when I try to look into his eyes is my refection in the aviators.

"And who're you? Her boyfriend or her pimp?" Maxx snarls and pulls at me again resulting in a pained cry and the tugging of Ryuzaki's wrist.

"Ryuzaki…" I don't even realize that I say his name; the voice that comes out is small, pitiful, and weak. Nothing like mine.

"You have one more chance. Let…Go…Of…her." Ryuzaki looks down at me and places his free hand on my hand that's clinging to his wrist. I relax at his soft touch and loosen my grip once more.

"And if I don't?" Maxx comes in closer to me and I can smell booze.

 _He's drunk…_

"Let's just say it would be in your best interest to let go." Ryuzaki's voice changes to threatening and I look at him in surprise.

 _What's going on? He's never acted this way before…_

"And it would be in _your_ best interest to shut the hell up!" Maxx spits and it lands on Ryuzaki's show. He sighs and looks down at me.

 _What are you going to do?_

"Just remember, I did warn you." Ryuzaki takes a quick breath before taking my hand off his wrist. Panic strikes, but then all of a sudden his leg flies up and he kicks Maxx right in the face, sending him flying through the air and into the carts behind him. I almost go with him but at the last second Ryuzaki somehow gets me free and pulls me into his chest. I breathe in his sweet scent and close my eyes. He pushes me out at arm's length by my shoulders to check to see if I'm alright. Blood rushes back into my hand as I push back my sleeve to reveal bruising. Ryuzaki 'Tsks' at it and leads me in the direction of the car. "C'mon, we've wasted enough time here, let's go home." His voice is soothing and I nod, wiping the tears from my face. He leads me to the car and we split to get into our respective sides. I hear coughing and the carts moving behind me, but I don't look back, I just stand there with the car door open and one foot in it, ready to go.

"No matter what you do or where you do; no one will ever like you! Everyone will always leave because you're nothing! Even your parents didn't want you; you're nothing but a freak and a slut!" His words cut through me like a knife and I get in the car. I glance in the rear view and see him run off. I can barely breathe, my chest wants to explode and release this flood of emotions, but I don't. I pull the keys out of my pocket and turn on the car. Raindrops hit the windshield as I back the Mercedes out and head home.

Everything inside me wants to crumble into a million tiny pieces, but I hold it together. I pull up to a light and take a glance at Ryuzaki who's been quiet the entire ride. He's facing the window and seems in thought; the aviators are sitting on his lap, he must have removed them cause of the rain. Although he still has on the cap. I take in a shaky breath and adjust in my seat until I feel comfy again; resting my not bruised arm on the center console.

 _I can't believe Maxx is in Japan…hopefully after that display he'll go home…_

"Suzuki…you didn't deserve what he said. No one should ever talk to another person that way…" Ryuzaki's voice startles me a bit and I push a hand through my bangs as the light turns green. His voice is soft and it sounds as though this is his attempt to make me feel better.

"You don't know me that well…For all you know he could be right, I've got a complicated past…" I pull forward and continue to head toward the hotel; my arm is still on the center console.

"That maybe so…but he was wrong in the very least about some things. I like you and I know that the Task Force likes you. Not only that, but I don't plan on leaving any time soon. To be honest…after we caught Kira I had planned on asking you to continue to work with me…" His words touch my heart; breaking it and repairing it all at once. I take a ragged breath and fight back the new found tears. Suddenly I feel pressure on my hand; I quickly look between it and the road.

 _He placed his hand on mine…he really does like me doesn't he…_

I fail to keep the tears back and as I pull into the hotels parking lot the floodgates break open.

"Ryuzaki…thank you."

 **Oh my god typing that up took FOR-EVER. I've had too many distractions today…anyway I know this was a super long chapter but I worked really hard on it, so I wanna know what you thought. Thanks to Natasha and Ashley for commenting it really helped me get goin' on typing up this chapter. So the next bit I haven't quite planned out yet, I'm not sure if I'm going to have her find out about her exam scores or just skip to the entrance ceremony so I don't know when the next chapter will be up ^^ But perhaps if you let me know what you want to happen then I'll get a brainstorm and work on it sooner. Well that's all I have to say for now, I gotta get to bed :P See you next time!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 **I'M ALIVE! Welcome back to DNTOS, I first wanna apologize because of the long wait. ^^' I've been doing a lot lately and unfortunately writing was not one of them. However I am now apparently taking art requests and commissions which you can message to me via twitter or Deviant Art or here, I guess…or Tumblr…anywhere…Good news though, I finished Final Fantasy XV and Drakes Fortune and got to Hollow Bastion in Kingdom Hearts…and started Persona 5…yeah I've been playing PS4…I think I burned out a little. Anyway it's pretty hard to follow up on a Chapter that got so much praise so just prepare not to be as happy with this one.** **It's hard 'cause I've had writers block…but here we go.**

"Ryuzaki…thank you…"

. . .

January 28th

 _You need to pull yourself together, you're back at the hotel, you're safe now…He won't be able to find you here, and even if he does you're in a room with five officers, they wouldn't let anything happen to you._

My hands are still on the wheel even though we're parked and the engine is off. I stare at my whitening knuckles; I hear a click and turn my head. Ryuzaki's unbuckling himself and as he notices my stare he glances at me.

 _I can only imagine how pitiful I look right now._

"Still shaken up?" His question takes me by surprise, but I look back to my hands and slowly unclench them. They ache, so I let them fall into my lap.

"Yeah I guess…at least a little. Honestly, Kira doesn't scare my half as much as Maxx does…the things he's done…" Ryuzaki finally removes the hat from his head and tosses it into the back seat with the glasses.

"Seems you're the one who needs a disguise; not me." A smile makes its way on my face.

 _Was that a joke? Is he trying to make me feel better? That's so sweet._

"Yeah, I guess I do, don't I?" I turn back to him and look into his dark eyes, it gives me the strength I need. "C'mon; let's carry all these upstairs." His eyes widen and nearly pop out of his head.

"How're the two of us supposed to carry all this up?"

"I don't know. You're the genius, you figure it out." I smile at him coyly. He turns and faces the front of the car and places his thumb near his mouth.

 _He's thinking again. The smart thing to do would be to call Watari and have the Task Force come help…_

I sit in silence and wait for him to come up with a plan. When he doesn't, I sigh and hit the button on my 'spy belt' and wait for Watari to call me.

 _Watari should really give me his cell number, I can understand the rest of the Task Force but I spend more time with Ryuzaki then anyone…they should trust me by now._

After a few seconds my phone rings and out of the corner of my eye I see Ryuzaki jump. I chuckle slightly as I answer.

"Yo Watari, what's up."

"I should be asking you that. Are you alright Miss Matsui?" Watari seems concerned.

"Yeah we're alright. Ryuzaki and I are back and we need help carrying everything upstairs. The candy man over here tried to buy the whole store so there's a lot." Watari chuckles and I catch Ryuzaki's glare.

"Yes that does sound like something Ryuzaki would do. I'll get everyone together and we'll be right down."

"Operation grocery getter is a go." Watari laughs again at my corny-ness before he hangs up. I put my phone in my pocket and catch Ryuzaki's gaze. "What? You were taking too long; must be because you're sitting normally. That forty percent really makes a difference doesn't it." I smile and elbow him in the shoulder before popping the trunk and getting out of the car. I put the keys in my pocket and push up my sleeves.

"OW! What the fuck?!" A sharp pain shoots through my arm.

"Are you alright?" Ryuzaki appears next to me as I stare in horror at my arm. My whole arm is one giant bruise. "Oh dear…let me have a look at that." I eye him warily, but after a second I give in and extend my arm.

Ryuzaki's touch is gentle as he slowly inspects the damage. He places his fingers on a few separate places as he seems to gauge the pain; I wince every time.

"It's just as I thought…it's pretty bad, we need to ice it and wrap it as soon as possible." He looks at me with sullen eyes.

 _Yeah I could have told you that…but still…he seems upset, and he only seems to show emotion like this with me…_

"Oooooh! Ryuzaki and Suzuki sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." My head snaps in the direction of the taunt and I see Watari and the Task Force emerge from between two cars. I quickly pull my arm away and hide it behind my back as I spot the Chief.

 _I don't want them to see this; they'll make a big deal out of it._

"Oh shuddup Matsuda! You know it's not like that!" I yell at him as they come closer and head toward the trunk.

"I don't know Suzuki, you were holding just now." I spin in the direction of the Chief in shock.

"Nooooo! Not you too!" I groan as they begin to load their arms with bags.

"I was actually providing medical insight." Ryuzaki sticks his hands in his pockets and everyone stops and stares at me concerned.

 _Dammit Ryuzaki…_

"What happened? Are you alright?" Everyone's demeanor changes immediately and I watch as Watari, the Chief, and Aizawa click into 'Dad' mode. The Chief approaches me first with worrisome eyes. I groan and glare at Ryuzaki before pulling my arm out from behind my back and rolling up my sleeve to reveal the bruising.

Everyone gasps in mutual horror and the Chief immediately grabs my arm and begins to inspect it, he's gentle, but it still hurts.

"These bruises look like finger marks! Were you attacked?! Who did this to you?!" I try to avoid them, but his eyes are unavoidable. They grab me with their mix of rage and concern and don't let go. I can tell he won't drop it 'till I spill my guts.

"An ex-boyfriend found me and threatened me…but don't worry; Ryuzaki took care of him…" I stare at my arm and the Chief lets go.

"Threatened isn't the right word, Suzuki. He attacked you unprovoked." As Ryuzaki speaks Watari opens up one of the Mt. Dew boxes and grabs a can, then he brings it over and gently places it on the bruise. I wince, but he motions for me to hold it in place.

 _Fuck this is cold._

"You were attacked?!" All of a sudden Matsuda is really angry.

"Yeah I guess, but like I said, Ryuzaki handled it."

"It doesn't matter! Don't you get it?! You were hurt! You need to report this so we can catch the bastard." Matsuda's eyes pierce my soul with their anger and sorrow.

"Who was he? What did he look like? Was he under the influence?" The Chief starts asking twenty questions one after another.

 _My brain is gonna explode._

"JUST-stop…please…can't this wait 'til we're all upstairs?" They're all a bit surprised at my outburst, but they sigh and nod. The Chief folds his arms.

"Alright, but you should press charges." I nod to shut him up

"Ryuzaki, why don't you and Miss Matsui go up ahead of us. I'm sure we can handle these bags on our own." I catch a weird undertone in Watari's voice, but I don't understand what it means. I turn to look at Ryuzaki, but he's already walking away.

 _Jeez, he never waits for me…_

I run after him with the can still pressed against my arm, but as we reach the door I take it off and roll my sleeve back down.

 _Can't have any normal people seeing that…it would create a big fuss._

We step in and the door closes behind us, we're alone in the elevator.

"Suzuki…" His voice catches me off guard.

"Yeah?"

 _Oh boy, what now…_

"Do you know how to defend yourself?"

 _What? Huh, wasn't expecting that…_

"Ah…yeah I can…" _When I can summon my blade or have some sort of blade or staff…I'm not much for hand to hand…_

The elevator rises and my stomach rises with it.

"Yet you didn't fight back…why?" His question makes me feel sick…or maybe it's the elevator. My stomach begins to feel as though it wants to vacate, but I hold it down.

"Well…to be honest…had I fought back, he probably would have broken my arm. I was also in shock though…in the beginning when I first heard my name, I though Kira had found me…but then I turned around and saw that it was Maxx…I couldn't believe my eyes." The elevator dings and we step out onto our floor.

"Ah I see…however, I feel as though I should teach you a bit of what I know." I stop in my tracks for a second, but then run after him.

"What you know? You mean like the kick you did?"

"Yeah, something like that. The kick is part of it. I'd like to teach you a bit of Capoeira and perhaps a bit of Krav Maga…just for self-defense." A smirk crosses my face as we reach our door. Ryuzaki pulls out a key card and swipes it, the door beeps happily and he holds it open, offering me inside first.

"Wow Ryuzaki, I didn't know you used martial arts to work out." He closes the door behind me then puts his hands back in his pockets and heads toward the bathroom.

"How else would I maintain this girlish figure?" Caught off guard, I laugh out loud as he waves for me to follow him.

 _Oh man, when we're alone he's a real charmer. I wonder if this is him finally warming up to me. Girlish figure…that's cute. I still wonder though, what does it look like under that white shirt? And how does he stay so thin?_

I follow him in to the bathroom as he opens a cabinet and pulls out a first aid kit. He sets it on the counter as I take a seat on the closed toilet lid. I watch as he pulls out the gauze, tape, and an Ace wrap. I push up my sleeve and extend my arm for him. An idea crosses my mind.

"Ah, so you're not only the number one detective in the world, but you're also a doctor with a silver tongue, aye?"

He begins to wrap the gauze around the bruising, and for a minute I think he didn't hear me, but then I see it. He's smiling! I put the can I'm still holding on the counter as he wraps my arm tight. He looks like he's concentrating, but through that mess of raven black hair I can see a smile plastered across his face. He pulls the wrap tight and tapes it before moving to wrap it with the Ace.

 _I can't believe he's smiling, like yeah, he smiles a lot but never like this. It's almost like he's happy but embarrassed all at the same time. Like he knows something I don't. It's so genuine, I can't believe it._

It becomes contagious and I develop a baby smile of my own. "What are you so happy about?" I hear the front door open as he finishes wrapping it up. From the bathroom I can still hear the Chief's words as everyone piles in with the groceries.

"If I get my hands on whoever did that to her; I'll…I'll…I don't even know what I'll do."

"Yeah, but Chief, if she doesn't wanna press charges then there's nothing we can do but hope that maybe Ryuzaki will want to…I feel just as strongly as you do about it, but it's their choice." _Matsuda…_

"I know that! But…it's just that she's so close to Light's age…and I don't think I've heard her once call or talk to her parents. She's all alone here; I guess I just feel like I should be responsible for her." My heart pulls at my chest as I hear the Chiefs words.

 _I never knew he felt that way…I see him as a father too…_

"I know what you mean, it really irks me too. I'd like to wring that little punk's neck. No woman should ever be treated that way." _Aizawa…you too?_

I glance at Ryuzaki who also seems to be listening.

"We all care about you Suzuki…you should give the Chief a statement, even if you don't want to for yourself then do it for them." I sigh and look down at my arm again. The Ace runs from my elbow to my wrist and around my thumb.

"Ryuzaki? Suzuki? We're back." I hear Watari from the hall and Ryuzaki begins to pack up the first aid kit.

"We're in the bathroom with the first aid kit, Watari!" I watch Ryuzaki but within seconds Watari's at the door and has my attention.

"Oh, I see you've finished. Well done Ryuzaki." He stands from putting the kit away and places his hands into his pockets.

"Thanks…"

"Now, how does it feel Suzuki? Not too tight I hope." I stand and we move out into the hall.

"No I'm fine." _But this damn thing looks like a giant cast…_

I turn as the rest of the members flock over. Ryuzaki takes it as his chance to leave and walks away slowly.

 _Seems as though he's had enough human interaction for today…_

"Are you alright?" I glance from the disappearing Ryuzaki to the concerned Chief Yagami. I sigh.

"I heard what you said, and I'm glad to have people like you guys that worry about me. I don't call my parents because…well…as far as I'm concerned I don't have any. My birthparents died and my adoptive parents eventually became too occupied with work and their wealth to even care. After everything I went through, everything I did…they never once told me they were proud of me." I wait in the shock induced silence, but after a few minutes the Chief puts his hand on my shoulder and sighs through what seems to me like misty eyes.

"I'm sorry you had a rough upbringing. No child should ever feel unwanted like that. If you ever need anything I want you to know you can come to my wife Sachiko and I." He seems very sincere.

 _It feels like he's trying to adopt me, wouldn't that be nice. It would also be hilarious, me the sister to Kira; well that is if Light is actually Kira like we think. I still think he could be, why else would the Shinigami follow him around?_

"You really mean that?"

"Yeah, and you can come to me with anything too. I'm your brother after all." Matsuda places his hand on my other shoulder and I smile.

"Like the brother I never had." I laugh. "You're my brother from another mother." They all laugh.

"Sister from another Mister, right?" I smile at Matsuda as warmth fills my chest.

"Thank you…all of you."

"Now; do you want to make a statement about the attack?" The Chief pulls out his pen and pad but his tone is very light. I take a deep breath and let it out, steadying myself.

"I guess. His name is Maxx Agito, and he came up to me in the parking lot when I was putting the cart away. He demanded to know what I was doing in Japan and that I had to come home with him. When I refused he grabbed my arm to tight that I couldn't escape. Ryuzaki came over to us and after trying to diffuse the situation and asking Maxx to let go multiple times, he kicked him into the carts. Honestly…it was probably the only thing that would have made Maxx let go. And if it matters he wreaked of booze." The Chief scribbles stuff down then looks at me. I wrap my arms around myself as I recall the event.

"Appearance?"

"Um…tall I guess, no taller than Ryuzaki…blackish brown hair, blue eyes…actually…I have a restraining order against him back home…not that he follows it…I know it doesn't mean anything over here but I'd like another one." The men stop and stare.

"We'll find him and serve him one here, if he doesn't follow it we'll make sure he goes home."

"Don't worry Sis, we'll get him, he'll never touch you again." Matsuda seems excited and confident. I yawn as fatigue sets in.

 _Man, I'm fuckin' tired…_

"You seem tired, that's all the questions I have for now. I'll get the rest of the story from Ryuzaki." The Chief puts his pad away for now and I smile.

"Thanks…I just hope you get to him before Kira does…he maybe an asshole, but he doesn't deserve to die." They all nod and I turn and head off to my room.

It doesn't take long before I'm lying down in my bed and feeling the pull of sleep. My eyes become heavy and as I close them a final though runs through my mind.

 _Maxx is in Japan…The Task Force is my family…I'm getting closer to everyone, including Ryuzaki…he stood up for me; helped me care for my arm…and I think…I love him…_

 **Well there you have it guys Chapter 26, we're movin' along, but I still have writers block. I have this giant gap to fill and I have no idea what to put in it. Well except maybe Valentine's Day, but like how do I even start that? If you have any ideas or anything you want to see or anything you want to happen on a certain day, comment or PM me it and I'll think about it. Thanks to Ash, Wolfy, Shado and Trebor for reviewing the last Chapter it made me super happy but also like 'shit how do I follow that great chapter'. Lol. Thanks also to my two new followers Darcy18 and CrisNicMic; just so you know I usually update much faster, but I've had writers block. ^^' But I hope you liked that chapter and I'll continue to work on the Valentine's Day one. Peace out.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 **I'm finally back and with the Valentine's Day chapter! Sorry it took so long, I was having major writers block I had to go through a few drafts to get it right, or what I assume is right. Not only that but my computer is still dying -_- had to run a system restore to get it to work, that's an hour of my life I'll never get back…Anyway I think you've all waited long enough. Here we go.**

February 14th

I sit up in my bed, an annoying sound blares at me. It takes a minute for me to realize that it's just my alarm. I groan as I roll over and hit it's off button, but once I do it shuts up.

I groan again. _Ugh what time is it?_ My eyes travel to the bright red numbers in the dark. _Six AM…ugh it's so early…I know I should be used to getting up this early by now but I'm so not a morning person._

I reach over and turn on my bedside lamp before checking my personal phone for messages.

 _I don't even know why I check this every day; no one will ever message this phone…_

I toss it in the bedside table's drawer to be forgotten and then pick up my work phone; it says that I have 1 message. I rub my eyes. _It's from Matsuda._ I shift and sit cross legged before opening it.

'Happy Valentine's Day Sis

-Matsuda'

 _What?! Is that really today?!_

I back out of the message and try to think of something clever to say. After a few attempted drafts I give up and just send him a simple response.

'Thanks, you too. '

I set the phone on top of the bedside table and try to rub the sleep from my face before swinging my legs over the edge of the bed and then heading to the bathroom.

As I splash water on my face I begin to wake up. I look up at the mirror and watch as the water drips down my face.

 _Valentine's Day…more like singles awareness day…_

I turn the water off and wipe my face with a hand towel. Suddenly there's a knock at my door.

 _It's too early for breakfast Watari…I just woke up…_

I drape the towel over my shoulders and head for the door. As I open it I'm greeted by Watari.

"Good morning, Miss Matsui." I notice his lack of breakfast tray and feel grateful.

"Mornin' Watari, what's up?" I sense he wants to come in so I move out of his way and shut the door behind him.

"I wanted to discuss something with you." His tone is soft, but I cross my arms, slightly confused.

"Everything cool?"

"Oh yes of course. Are you at all familiar with the customs for Valentine's Day here in Japan?"

 _Customs for Valentine's Day…here in Japan? So they're not the same as back home?_

 _"_ Uh…if it's different then back home then no, no, I'm not familiar." I drop one arm and rest my other hand on my hip, adjusting my weight to one leg.

"Ah, just as I thought…well; over here on Valentine's Day the women give gifts and chocolate to the men and then on March 14th, White Day, the men give women chocolate and gifts. So in that regard, did you have any plans for making any sweets today? I would be happy to help you."

 _Woah that is pretty different then back home. Did I even want to make anything for today? Who am I kidding? I forgot all about today until Matsuda texted me…wait a minute! That sneaky bastard! He only reminded me so I'd make chocolate for him!_

I shake my head at the thought of Matsuda's alleged plan. "Honestly Watari, I had forgotten all about it until I got Matsuda's text this morning. Which is probably a hint that he wants me to make him chocolate," Watari chuckles.

"It does seem that way doesn't it. Come to think of it; do you know who would really enjoy receiving chocolate from you?"

"Everyone-"

"Ryuzaki. I'm sure he'd be ecstatic."

"Ryuzaki would enjoy chocolate from anyone. An even if he did get some from me I doubt he'd be ecstatic, he'd probably still have that bored look on his face…besides, I'm not a baker. I'd probably mess it all up." I give a sigh and look down at the floor. There's silence for a minute, but I can read the old man like a book, he's forming a plan.

"Then I guess I'll just have to help you, however, before we start I think I'll go to the store and get fresh supplies." To my surprise the old mane begins to head toward the door, fully intent on making me bake.

"Wait! Watari! I didn't agree to this!" I chase after him, but he stops at the door, causing me to almost walk into him.

"What kind of cake do you suppose we should get? Something everyone will love…" I groan and fold my arms in protest.

 _He's not listening, no getting out of this one._

"I don't know, Vanilla…just white cake…or do something festive, like red frosting or red strawberries."

Not that I think they come in any other color…

"What a great idea. I will return with vanilla cake mix and red and white frosting. Is there anything else you can think of that we may need?"

 _I have no friggin' idea, ask Ryuzaki…_

"I don't know, maybe cookies? That's more a question for the guys on what they want."

"Well…think of this party as a way for everyone to unwind instead of in a romantic way, also it's going to be a surprise so I very well can't ask them what they'd like."

"Oh…"

"No matter, I have a good general idea so I think I'll be on my way now." Watari leaves without saying another word, leaving me alone in my room. My hand slowly slides down my face as I push the stress away.

 _Goddamnit…I guess I better get dressed and go check on Ryuzaki…who knows what he's doing right now…_

. . .

It doesn't take long before I'm dressed and heading to the living room to find Ryuzaki. I decided to ditch my normal button up and just stick to a black tank top because I'll be cooking and I don't wanna ruin my 'work' clothes.

As I enter the room I see the familiar shape of my friend, hunched over his desk with his back to me. After a few seconds he seems to realize I'm there and turns.

"Oh, good morning Suzuki." I smile at the sight of him and flop down on the couch, lying across it.

"Morning Ryuzaki, how're you?" He sighs and rubs his face before standing from his chair and coming over to sit across from me. I notice that today he looks especially tired. "That bad, huh?" He sighs again but softer.

"No, I'm just not certain what I should do right now…Kira has had the same pattern for a while now and even though I've separated the data into every kind of chart I can think of, I'm still no closer to any new leads. It's just…vexing, to say the least"

 _Vexing? That's an emotion isn't it? Isn't that the same as frustrating, I guess Mr. Robot Voice does feel things after all._

"Oh…I see." He sighs deeply before reaching for a lollipop from the glass bowl on the table, next to the coffee pot, or tea pot…Silence fills the room, only to be disrupted by the unwrapping of his treat.

 _Should I say something to comfort him? Tell him he's doing a good job? Honestly he'd probably just ignore me, or say he doesn't think he's doing well…_

The front door opens and I pop my head over the back of the couch to look toward the door. A familiar voice floats through the air.

"Happy Valentine's Day! I can feel that love is in the air!" The voice grows louder as Matsuda and the rest of the team enter the room. "Just look at you two lovebirds." He laughs, but I hear Ryuzaki groan so I go back to my original position on the couch.

"Matsuda you idiot…" I watch Ryuzaki as he puts his lollipop in his mouth, he looks thoroughly displeased.

Aizawa walks up and stands behind the couch, but the others come into view. "Hey guys; Happy Singles Awareness Day." I hear a grunt and look up at Aizawa. _Oh wait him and the Chief are married aren't they._ "Oh, but Valentine's Day to you guys." He folds his arms and smiles down at me.

"You're a glass half empty type of gal, arntcha?"

"Eh." I shrug and put my arms behind my head.

"Hey Ryuzaki, what do you think about Valentine's Day?" Matsuda seems excited to find out and I turn to look at Ryuzaki.

 _Yeah, what does he think about today? Is he expecting chocolate like the Japanese tradition? Or does he celebrate it in the American way?_

"I have nothing to say. Quite frankly it's just another day to me." Ryuzaki pours himself some coffee/tea and begins to add sugar cubes.

"Y'know what? You're both Debbie Downers. Today is about love, joy, and chocolate" Matsuda spreads his arms but seems disappointed in Ryuzaki's response.

"Oh yeah? And how many chocolates did you get Matsuda?" Aizawa's voice rings from above me and I crane my neck to look at Matsuda.

"As a matter of fact I got like five."

"Wow, your mom spent a lot of money on you." The room erupts into laughter at my burn and I throw a smile at Ryuzaki, he quickly looks away.

 _Was he blushing? What's up with him?_

 _"_ So we've got someone who doesn't care about Valentine's Day and someone who thinks it's just a reminder of how single they are. What a fun group we have." Aizawa looks down at me.

 _Oh, don't lecture me, it was just a joke._

"That's not all I think, back home; the day after Valentine's Day is the day that candy is half off. It's always pretty exciting…" There's an awkward silence but then the front door opens and I hear the sound of crinkling plastic bags.

 _Watari must be back._

The others move onto a different topic and I stand to head toward the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" I turn at the sound of Ryuzaki's voice. I point to the kitchen with one hand.

"Um…Watari asked me to help him with something before he left…" Everyone seems to accept my answer, but Ryuzaki seems almost sad to see me leave the room. I give him one last look before heading to the kitchen.

Watari notices me immediately as I enter the room. "Well hello there Miss." He seems surprised at my sudden appearance. I walk over to the island and sit on a stool, watching him put stuff away.

"Hey, so did you still want to make that stuff?" He pauses and turns around to face me.

"Why yes of course; just give me a minute to put this away and then we'll get started."

I sigh at the impending baking catastrophe and place my head in my hands.

 _This will not be fun…_

. . .

A few hours, cuts, burns, and Watari instructions later we're finally done. I cringe as I wash a fresh burn, it 'burns' like a mother. Watari is finishing the icing on one of the cakes so I dry it with a paper towel and head toward the first aid kit to Band-Aid my hands…I can understand all the burns from the pans and such, but some of these cuts I have no idea where they even came from…

 _I never want to bake again…_

I glance over and Watari places the last strawberry on the cake he's working on then carefully picks it up and brings it over to the table and sets it among the other confectioneries. We're lucky that no one came in during the baking; otherwise our surprise would have been foiled. _Haha get it? Foiled, as in the foil under cupcakes? Yeah, I know…it's a bad joke._

Watari claps his hands making me look up. "Well Miss, that about does it, don't you think?" I fold my arms and glance at all of our deserts.

"It better, I don't think my hands could take anymore abuse." He chuckles lightly.

"You just need practice…and proper cooking etiquette." I roll my eyes, but smile. "Now did you want any of these to me set aside for Ryuzaki?" My heart skips at the mention of his name.

"W-why would I do that?"

"Well, today is Valentine's Day, and as I mentioned, on said day women give gifts and sweets to those they admire." He stares at me from atop his glasses and I can feel myself blush.

 _Should I deny it? Tell him that I feel nothing towards Ryuzaki and that our relationship is purely work related and innocent? No…it's too late for that, he'd see right through me…he's a smart old fart, I'll give him that._

I sigh and it's a sign that I surrender. My whole body, which had previously been tense at the accusation, relaxes into a slough, utterly defeated.

"It's that obvious, huh." Watari's smile changes to one of reassurance.

"Yes Miss. To me…the only way it could be more obvious were if you wrote it on a piece of paper and stuck it to yourself." I instantly cringe like a reprimanded child.

 _Yikes…that's pretty obvious, and here I thought I was being cool about it, that no one would figure it out._

"So, you think everyone knows?"

"I'm not sure; however it does seem that Ryuzaki remains oblivious to the matter." I smirk.

"Some detective he is."

"Indeed…"

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Watari pretends to be hurt.

"Do you think so little of me? You are; how they say, 'secret safe with me.'" I feel instant relief once again.

 _I really didn't think he'd tell anyone to begin with, but it's good to know that he won't anyway._

"Now, we really must decide on what dessert to set aside." I pull my attention from him to the confectioneries that line the table. One has stuck out to me this entire time, as if telling me that it's the one that Ryuzaki would enjoy the most: the Vanilla Cake with the Red Strawberries. I slowly walk over and stand next to it.

"What about this one?" The cake itself is relatively small, but for some reason it just seems perfect to me.

"I think it's perfect, I'll set it over here for now. Would you mind bringing everyone in here?" I nod as Watari takes the cake away and I split off to find my team.

. . .

We normally convene in the main room so that's the first place I want to check. As I step through the door I'm instantly told that I'm right in my assumption that they'd be here but I stop dead in my tracks and stare in horror at the sight before me.

 _Oh my god…what the hell happened in here?! It's like a goddamn tornado came through. The floor is lava? How about the floor is paper!_

There are papers scattered all over the floor, the form a second carpet. I just continue to stare as Matsuda notices me and stands up immediately.

"Oh hey there Suzuki…um…sorry about the mess. I guess we were working so hard that we didn't notice how bad it got…" He looks around confused. "But it's weird; normally it doesn't get messy at all…" He scratches the back of his head innocently and smiles.

"That's because Mogi and I always organize it! I can't believe that without us you guys made this big of a mess…" I rub my temples in frustration then run my hands down my face. I hear a squeak and notice that Ryuzaki has spun around in his office chair. He looks at the mess and then to me.

"Was there something you needed Suzuki? I thought you were helping Watari with something."

 _Yeah just ignore the mess Ryuzaki…did I need something? I can't remember….OH the party! I can't believe I almost forgot._

I put the image of the mess out of my head. "I already finished helping Watari, but there's something in the kitchen I'd like all of you to see."

They all glance to each other before standing up, once each has made it too their feet, including Ryuzaki, I lead the way. From behind me I can hear them talking amongst themselves.

"I wonder what it is."

"I hope its food, I'm starving," I smile at Matsuda's exclamation, but because I'm leading the pack no one can see it.

As we reach the kitchen door I stop and block the way so that everyone can catch up. Once Ryuzaki is at the back of the line I extend my hand through the door and usher them in.

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE!" As they enter they each respond with amazement.

"Wow! You guys did all this?!"

"It's looks amazing!"

"I can't wait to try one of everything!"

I scan the room and notice that Ryuzaki hasn't said a word and hasn't moved from his spot just inside the door. I walk over to him and watch the other members fill their plates. He doesn't seem to notice me so I lean over to and whisper.

"So, what do you think?" He stiffens as if I've startled him, but then relaxes once he realizes it's just me. Everyone is preoccupied so they don't notice us.

"I think it's wonderful. Everything looks so good. I'm torn between eating it or not because I don't want to ruin it." I smile and watch as the Chief scolds Matsuda over his mountainous plate. "I'm just curious though, why did you do all this Suzuki? On Valentine's Day aren't you only supposed to give a gift to your Valentine or significant other?" As Ryuzaki speaks I make eye contact with Watari and nod as a signal to bring a slice of cake. He quickly cuts two pieces from the white cake and heads our way. "We can't all be your Valentine that would be absurd."

I laugh and Ryuzaki turns to face me, his eyes meet mine. "I did this as a thank you for all everyone has done for me and as a bit of a break from the investigation. Besides, I only have one person here who I want to be my Valentine, Silly." Watari hands us our cake and plastic forks. He leaves to go assist the others with their cake. I look down and notice that my piece has a strawberry on it.

"Oh? And who would that be?"

I smile and pick the strawberry up, turning to Ryuzaki. "I'll give you this strawberry if you promise not to tell." His eyes widen at my proposal and it's clear that he wants it. He reaches his hand out but I pull the strawberry back a little. "You have to promise first."

"Yes of course, I promise…" I set the strawberry in his hand and his eyes return to mine. I grin and lean over to whisper in his ear.

"It's you."

 **Well there you have it, Chapter 27, Valentine's Day! Sorry it took so long, I am the worst procrastinator…Thanks to Ash, Darcy, Mai, and Hateme for your reviews. Happy Belated Darcy it's pretty cool that I uploaded on your birthday. Honestly I was just upset with not going anywhere in life and decided that the best way to get noticed was to put myself out there. Thanks Mai for the comment about the writing style. It's actually pretty hard to continuously write in the same style, especially when I take as many breaks as I do. There are a few authors that write in this style like Lilith Saintcrow, James Patterson in the Maximum Ride novels, and Karen Sparks. So whenever I get lost I try to read their stuff to be like "Brain! You need to write in this formula." Just kidding…kinda, it's more like "I haven't done a monologue in a while, where can I fit one in." It's hard but it's my favorite style to write in. Hateme101…first off idk if your name is hateme like a Japanese name or legit Hate Me, it's been boggling my mind. Second, I acknowledge your comment and will think about that in the future. However I have a plan on where this story needs to go, I have two more filler ideas before I can get back on track, it's a pretty big space to fill between the entrance exams and when they actually start going to To-Oh. I'm also taking a different approach with this FanFic, normally it's almost a copy paste of the original with my character jammed in there, but I got tired of that and wanted to do something completely different, while the Death Note plot is there in the background, this is a romance fanfic between Ryuzaki and Suzuki. I also have to adjust for the fact that the original jumps back and forth between Light and L, and the whole point was to see what L does when we aren't watching him, hence the title The Other Side. I really do appreciate the review, you're one of the first that I feel has given me criticism to think about and what I can work on, so keep it up. As for everyone else, if you're feeling like your 'keep it up' reviews aren't appreciated, then you're silly. If I'm slumming it in my house and I haven't worked on it in a while and then my phone buzzes and I read your review 8/10 times I'll get up and start writing :D**

 **So if I'm not mistaken I have a few new favorites, so thanks to crazychessgurl, lette4127, mai, and ShalPal. Also thanks lette, mai, and hateme for following I know you'll read this soon** **Sorry about the huge authors note and I will see you next time on what I hope will be a chapter on White Day but I'm not sure** **I have a cute Idea I want to do. See ya!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 **Hai everyone! I'm finally back! I know it's been a while and I did try really hard to write the chapters this time, but I've had so much stuff to do with work and painting my house. Lately I've just been too tired to do much of anything, that and my laptop is still on the fritz…Anyway; we are getting very close to the entrance ceremony an then we'll be on our way to seeing her reaction to Light, and I'm sure you all want to see that. Well you've waited long enough so, here we go!**

"We can't all be your Valentine's that would be absurd."

"I only have one person that I want to be my Valentine, silly."

"Oh? Who would that be?"

"It's you."

. . .

March 14th

 _It's been about a month since I basically confessed my love to Ryuzaki; after I told him he was so surprised that he almost dropped his cake. His whole face went bright red. I don't think I'll ever forget that moment. Unfortunately for me though, we didn't get the chance to talk about his feelings because Aizawa found a bottle of champagne, when he popped off the cork, it came flying at me and hit me right in the head. Needless to say I retired early that night with a killer headache._

 _Since then not much has happened, Kira hasn't even stopped killing. It's crazy to think that there are even any more criminals left after all the killing he's done. Our charts show the same pattern lately, he kills one criminal on the hour every hour. We still don't know how he does it….it's infuriating…_

 _I'm sitting here on the couch like I normally do; it's just Ryuzaki and I at the moment. He decided to give the team the day off, something about how he wanted to give the Chief a break and if he didn't do that for everyone then surely Matsuda or Aizawa would have complained. Y'know…I was sure that after the events of Valentine's Day that Ryuzaki might talk to me differently or scold me about our relationship, but he hasn't said a word about it…I can't tell if he's still thinking about it, or just plain forgot…_

"Suzuki?" Ryuzaki's voice breaks through and I look up to see him standing right next to me.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus!" I jump in my seat and nearly fall off the back of the couch again.

"Oh, I didn't mean to startle you…you must have been really deep in thought. I was going to ask if you would drive me to the bakery across town, I'm really craving cake right now." I glance at my phone that's been sitting in my lap for the time. _It's 3:00pm._

"Is Watari gone of something? You never ask me to drive you anywhere. Come to think of it…do we have a second car?" I sit up and put my feet on the floor.

"He's out running errands." I groan inwardly. _Always with the errands…._ I stand even though I don't feel like driving. _Wait isn't there a bakery down the street? Maybe we can just walk there._

"Ryuzaki if you want cake I think there's a bakery down the street…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Watari mentioned it once before, he said it wasn't too far from here. So if you wanna go, we can just walk there." Ryuzaki looks excited and moves out of my way and I begin to walk toward our front door.

 _We're at a new hotel this week, but the inside is set up like the others. I guess that's one of the cool things about this city, there are so many different hotels…and honestly I don't think we've stayed at any of them twice._

Ryuzaki follows me to the front door, an as I put on my boots I notice that his shoes are just slipped on. I sign and look up at him. "Ryuzaki…you're gonna trip if you don't fix your shoes." I gasp as my eyes meet his face. _That damn pink mask._ I frown. "What did I tell you about that mask? A hat and sunglasses will do just fine, and not bring attention to you." I reach up and take the mask off him and set it on the table to my right that normally holds our keys. He frowns as it leaves his head. "What?"

"Nothing. Do you still have your hat and those sunglasses?" I nod and head to my room to get them. It doesn't take long and when I return it seems as though he hasn't moved from the spot that I left him. I swing the hat up and place it snugly on his head then hand him the sunglasses.

"We ready to go?" Ryuzaki nods and I check all my pockets to make sure I have the key to the room and my phone, just in case. I also pull my pants up by my secret agent belt. You can _never be too safe._ I look back to Ryuzaki, satisfied that I have everything I need. "Alright let's go."

. . .

As we walk up to the bakery I see that I was wrong and it's actually a coffee shop. Tables and chairs line the sidewalk and we can already smell something good coming from inside.

"Wow that smells really good…" I glance at Ryuzaki, he seems like he concentrating on something.

The doors to the coffee shop are wide open so without much hassle we stroll on in. The inside isn't that big, only enough room for a few tables and chairs, but that doesn't seem to be the main attraction. Under the register is a glass display case with all sorts of sugary treats. Ryuzaki hustles over to it and practically presses his face to the glass.

 _Just like a kid in a candy store…a Ryuzaki in a coffee shop bakery…_

A female barista walks up to us in a blue and yellow uniform. "Hi there, Welcome to MoonGil, did you find anything in there you'd like?" I stare at her blankly for a moment.

 _Did I just hear that right? Moon…Gil…? What an odd name for a coffee shop…_

I glance down to Ryuzaki who is browsing the sweets. I sigh and bend down next to him and look into the case myself. There are only a few things out of all the treats that jump out at me…that being the truffles, white chocolate covered strawberries, and turtle cheesecake.

"I think I'll get a slice of that turtle cheesecake and two white chocolate strawberries." She nods and puts on gloves before going in the case. I'm still next to Ryuzaki so I bump him a bit with my shoulder. "Hey, it's time to pick out what you want…and no, you can't have one of everything." I can see the barista through the glass picking out my stuff. Ryuzaki sighs slightly almost as if he's unhappy with what I said, but then he begins to point at the case.

"I'll have two of the orange mochi…two strawberries covered in chocolate and this here and that and this…" I roll my eyes and stand so I can get my wallet out. I glace at the barista and she's beginning to look a bit flustered as she puts together Ryuzaki's order.

 _She's probably thinking that he'll end up with diabetes._

"W-will there be anything else? Drinks, maybe?" He voice is slightly shaky.

"Yes, do you have Orange Tea?" I'm a bit surprised at Ryuzaki's question; Orange Tea isn't really like him. I look up at the big chalkboard behind the counter and begin to make out the drink menu.

 _Mm…one downfall of being here is that I don't like tea that is unsweetened…and you can't just keep adding sugar packets to the tea, it just doesn't work that way…_ I keep scanning until one word jumps out at me. _Blue Raspberry._

"Can I have a Blue Raspberry Coolatta Slushy thing please?" The barista stands and smiles at me.

"That's my favorite. I'll get your drinks in a minute because the tea takes a few minutes to get right, but we can still check out. Now, how will you be paying today?" I look down at my wallet at all the different cards I have to carry.

 _Shit…which one should I use…_

"Suzuki…?" I glance at Ryuzaki as he stands.

"Hmm?"

"Use the Platinum one." I stare at him for a minute.

"Are you sure? I can pay for it Ryuzaki…"

"No, please, I'm the one that wanted to come here, let it be my treat." I sigh and take out the shiny card and hand it to the girl.

"If you say so…"

 _The Platinum Card is Ryuzaki's personal card; he has me hold onto it because he doesn't carry a wallet._

She hands me back the card after _swiping it and I return it to my wallet as Ryuzaki signs the signature pad. After that she hands us a tray with all our goodies on it._

"I'll call you up once your drinks are ready. May I have name please?" I pick up the tray.

"Uh…Suzuki." She nods and Ryuzaki and I go to find a table.

We sit at a table that's far away from the door where no one will notice the way Ryuzaki sits right away. As he steps into the chair it creaks and for a split second I think that it's gonna break. I set the tray on the table and realize there are no forks. _Shit…_ I turn and head toward where they are and when I return Ryuzaki is picking up a strawberry and is trying to put it in his mouth.

"You look like you're trying to drop a gummy worm into your mouth…" A grin forms on my face because he looks ridiculous. I plop down into my chair and he stops and stares at me, lowering the strawberry away from his face. I adjust myself in the chair and pull the plate with my cheesecake on it closer to me. I'm just about to put a bite in my mouth when I realize that he's staring.

 _Wait a minute…Ryuzaki said he wanted cake earlier…he didn't get any, I wonder if he wants some of mine…_

"Ah…you okay?" I return my fork to the plate and Ryuzaki seems as though he wants to say something, but he won't. "Ryuzaki? If you wanna ask something just do it…"

"I was just wondering-"

"Suzuki! Your drinks are ready!"

 _Of all the shitty moments…._

I look back at the barista then to Ryuzaki. "Go on…" I sigh and take one more look at his face before standing and walking to get our drinks.

As I walk up the barista is standing with both my plastic cup and Ryuzaki's ceramic cup in her hands. "Thanks." I take them from her, but then she leans on the counter and looks like she's about to speak.

"Wow, your boyfriend is so nice. The way he treated you both to treats on White Day. I wish my boyfriend would bring me on a date like this." My heart flutters and jumps to my throat.

 _Today is White Day? She thinks Ryuzaki is my boyfriend?!_

I glance around uncomfortably and my eyes land on their calendar and see that today is indeed White Day. "Y'know from this far away he's actually kinda cute, but the way he's sitting is kinda weird…" I laugh nervously and turn my head to look at Ryuzaki, he waves a little. "Guess that just means he's flexible right?" She winks at me before walking away and my jaw nearly hits the floor.

 _If this was a cartoon I think I'd be so red that smoke would be coming out of my ears…not from anger but embarrassment. I'm mortified, I've never even thought of that before._

I turn and quickly head back to our table, careful not to spill anything.

"Is everything alright? Your face is bright red…" Ryuzaki seems concerned, but I push his tea forward and take a big sip of my slushi.

 _Ugh shit! Brain freeze!_ I place my fingers against my temples.

"I'm fine…" He nods at me and we start to finish our food…

After a few minutes our plates are completely clean. I smile at him and rub my stomach.

"Those strawberries were pretty good; we're going to have to make some of those." Ryuzaki looks at me over the cup he's sipping. He drops it down for a sec.

"Indeed." I begin to put all of our trash into a pile then check my watch. _Wow, been here for an hour and a half. I wonder if Watari's home yet…_

Ryuzaki notices me looking at my watch.

"Time to go?"

"You're the boss, that's up to you." He places his cup down and puts his thumb near his mouth like he normally does when he thinks.

"Let's head back; I think our break has lasted long enough." He stands from his chair, leaving his cup behind. He's heading toward the door and I look around.

 _Where do I put this stuff? Do I trash it? Leave it here? Then what about Ryuzaki's cup? I can't trash that…_

I glance at Ryuzaki who is still trudging toward the door, then to the trash. I quickly pick up the trash and throw it out then return to our table to grab my drink and Ryuzaki's empty cup.

 _I'll just bring this to the counter._

As I walk up to the counter the barista meets me there. "Leaving already?" I nod but just looking at her is reminding me of the comment she made earlier so I keep my head low and hand her his cup. I turn to leave, but she starts talking. "Oh wait! I almost forgot. We have a special giveaway for couples just for White Day. Just wait right here." Before I can protest she leaves me standing here and with nothing to do I sip my slushy.

 _Ugh! All this is now is syrup! Fuckin' gross! Gotta trash this…_

I take a step back and toss it in the can next to me, as I turn back the barista is on her way toward me. "Oh good, you didn't leave. Here, these are our White Day panda phone charms." She's excited as she sets them in my hand. I pick one up by its string and it twirls slightly, it's obvious that these are made for couples. My face begins to heat up.

"T-thanks…I'll make sure he gets one." I manage a smile, but then I quickly walk toward the door to get away from her, I stuff the pandas in my back pocket.

"Have a great day! Thanks for coming!"

Ryuzaki is waiting for me outside and I quickly make my way to him. "What kept you?" His tone is cool and calm. _He must be tired._

"The barista wanted us to have these." I pull the pandas out as we walk toward the hotel. He takes one by its string with his thumb and forefinger and investigates it.

"Oh? What for?"

"She said they're for White Day…for couples…" I scratch the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Is that so?" He doesn't seem fazed at all.

"Ryuzaki…did you know that was today?" We walk through the hotels front doors into the waiting room.

"That what was today?" Ryuzaki is still focused on the panda.

 _I can't tell if he's trying to be cute or just an ass or if his question is legit._

"Ryuzaki…White Day…it's today." We step into the elevator and as I hit the button for our floor I catch him put the panda in his pocket out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes I know what about it?" Sudden irritation grips me.

 _Is he trying to piss me off? Y'know what…forget it. It's not even that big of a deal._

The elevator jolts and we begin to rise.

"Nothing…j-just forget it…" I sigh and lean on the wall,

"Are you sure?" The elevator stops and we step out into the hallway.

"It's nothing; the barista at the café mistook us for a couple…" I trail off, not sure if I should give him her reasoning. _I defiantly won't mention the thing she said about the way he sits…_ Ryuzaki seems a little surprised, but not enough to change his expression. We reach our door and I take my wallet out to get out the key card. As I swipe it, it beeps happily and I hold the door open for Ryuzaki. As he passes through he speaks quietly and it takes me a minute to understand what he said but when I do my heart skips and I'm left standing stunned in the door way.

"Would that be so bad?"

A smile makes its way across my face and I can almost see the walls of my slouchy friend crumbling down to let me in.

 _No Ryuzaki…I don't think it would be bad at all…_

 **Well there you go folks, Chapter 28! I hope you liked it; we only have one more event before the story gets back on track and we're almost at 30 Chapters! Are you excited for Suzuki to meet Light and see Ryuk again? I bet you are! Thanks to Hateme, the Guest, and Kyary for your comments, annnnddd that's it because I have no new followers or favorites** **We'll see you next chapter, and if you've been paying very very close attention I bet you can guess what's next.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 **Welcome back to DNTOS where the tension is high and so is Ryuzaki's blood sugar. HAHA…that was bad. Well here we are at what I think is the last 'filler' Chapter/Episode. Are you ready? Let's go.**

"It's nothing…the barista at the café mistook us for a couple…"

"Would that really be so bad?"

 _No Ryuzaki…I don't think it would be bad at all._

. . .

March 20th

 _It's almost lunchtime, the team and I have been working tirelessly trying to find anything new to present to Ryuzaki. He's been in a bad mood lately; he says it's because we're stuck and there's no new evidence, no clues to go on…he says that Kira is toying with us. He's killing one criminal on the hour every hour day in and day out._

 _Ryuzaki and I have been talking about suspects, we both agreed that Light Yagami is the most likely suspect and he might be Kira….he's just…too perfect….too innocent…and then there's the Shinigami, but until we start attending To-Oh there's not much we can find out about him._

 _Ryuzaki says his plan is to befriend Light and reveal himself as L. I was immediately against this, but he said that with me as a witness Kira wouldn't dare kill him…immediately. Which makes sense…unless he kills us both…but then the task force would figure it out eventually. Ryuzaki said that it might be beneficial to have Light meet the task force or join us, because even though I can confirm L is Ryuzaki, Light doesn't know me and might think I'm being paid to say so. Naturally it would have to be the Chief who would confirm for Light…but that's in the future…Right now my job is to listen and watch the Shinigami to see if I can get information from it, without letting on that I can see it. The entire plan is dangerous...extremely dangerous, but we really_ _don't have another choice. Ryuzaki says this is the first time that he's ever put his life on the line like this_ -

"Suzuki…why don't you take a break. You've been staring like that at the screen for the last ten minutes." I blink semi-startled and rub my eyes as I lean back in my chair. I follow the sound of the voice to my right to see my familiar ebony haired, panda faced companion staring at me with a lollipop in his mouth.

 _Ryuzaki…_

I yawn and stretch my arms out, they pop and feel nice as they stretch. I'm tired, and as I begin to realize it I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Yeah…a break sounds like a great idea." I lean back a bit more then decide to stand. I stretch my arms again and as I turn my body to crack my back Watari enters the room, the mail is in his hands catching my eye.

"Ryuzaki, I stopped by the post box today, and to my surprise there were two envelopes inside." I'm instantly curious and he has my full attention.

"Who are they from Watari?" I turn and place my hand on my hip as I speak.

"Well that part you can guess by who they're addressed to…" For a minute I'm confused.

 _What does that mean…?_

"One is to a Hideki Ryuga and the other a Suzuki Matsui."

"Wait! They're from To-Oh!? They must be our exam results!" Watari smiles at my excitement and hands me my envelope.

"Do you wish to open yours Ryuzaki, or shall I?" Watari asks lightly, I stand and look back and forth between the two.

"Go ahead Watari, open it." Ryuzaki doesn't seem nearly as excited as I am. _He probably already knows he got like a perfect score or something._ Watari nods and uses his finger to open the envelope. He takes a minute to read the letter then smiles.

"Well done Ryuzaki, it seems you've achieved a perfect score on all of your exams. It also says that you are to give a speech at the entrance ceremony as a freshman representative with another student." Watari smiles. "Oh my, sounds like competition." My jaw nearly hits the floor.

 _I can't believe it…he got 100% on all the exams? That's insane. He must be crazy smart…I wonder how I did…_

I glance down at the envelope in my hands.

 _Should I open it?_

"What's goin' on in here?" I look up and make eye contact with Matsuda as he and the rest of the team enters the room. I lift up my envelope.

"Exam results…" His eyes widen and he quickly makes his way to me.

"This is so exciting! How did Ryuzaki do?" Matsuda gets a little too close to me and I glance at Ryuzaki.

"He got a perfect score of course…" My tone is quiet and I see Ryuzaki's mouth twitch as if he wanted to smile.

"That's incredible." I turn my head to see the Chief sit down.

"That's crazy Ryuzaki!" Matsuda is more excited now and then he glances to the Chief. "If he got a perfect score I wonder how Light did, he _is_ going to the same school isn't he?" The Chief nods.

 _It seems Matsuda isn't privy to our plan yet, he doesn't seem to know why we applied to To-Oh. I wonder if Ryuzaki doesn't think he can trust Matsuda with the secret…_

"Well Watari did say that Ryuzaki would give the speech with another student, maybe it's Light." Everyone smiles, but then Matsuda realizes that my letter is still unopened.

"C'mon Suzuki, you haven't opened your letter yet, maybe you're the other student." I look at him blankly.

 _No there's no way…_

I sigh and stick my finger in the envelope and drag it across, tearing it open. Everyone crowds in closer, an as I scan the paper, my breath catches.

 _No way…_

"What?! What is it! Let me see!" Matsuda takes the letter from my hands and begins to read it. "Dear Ms. Suzuki Matsui, we are happy to notify you that you've been accepted into To-Oh and we congratulate you on your test average of 98.9…" He stops and everyone gets quiet.

 _98.9 that's insane…my score is almost perfect…I can't believe I was able to get that high…come to think of it I wonder what test I messed up on?_

"Congratulations Suzuki, I'm impressed; especially since you took the exam in a language that isn't native to you." I turn and meet Ryuzaki's onyx eyes, he smiles at me and it fills me with warmth, but his smile doesn't last long.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you came from America didn't you? Man you've gotta be really smart, almost as smart as Ryuzaki, I bet that if the test had been in English that you would have aced it no problem!" Matsuda grabs my shoulder and shakes it slightly as he pumps his fist.

"Well done Miss." I meet the eyes of Watari and he smiles proudly at me.

"Our little girl is growing up." Aizawa sniffs and rubs non-existent tears from his eyes and I laugh lightly. I turn to expect to look at Ryuzaki, but he's already walking away. The rest of the world fades as I watch him go.

 _We did it Ryuzaki; your plan is beginning to fall into place._

 **Well that's it for this Chapter folks, I know it was short but it was only to show you all her exam score, and get you ready for 'the To-Oh arc'. I have started writing it but I haven't gotten very far so you might be waiting a little while, but I'll get it done. Don't forget that I have a Tumblr and a Deviant Art that you can check our while you wait. ^^ 'Til next time see ya.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 **Welcome back to DNTOS everyone! Are you ready for the entrance ceremony? I know I am, so let's get this over with shall we?**

April 5th

 _Today's the day, the day of the entrance ceremony. Watari woke me up about a half hour ago so I could shower. He also told me that there would be a surprise waiting for me when I got out. I'm out now and I have a towel wrapped around my body an another on my head with my hair in it, I'm about ready to open the bathroom door to see my surprise. The anticipation is killing me._

I sigh deeply as I'm still not completely awake, the shower woke me up but the fatigue of waking is kicking my ass. I can feel that my eyelids are still heavy and my bed calls to me, but there's no time for that now. I place my hand on the door knob and push it down before pushing the door open.

 _His surprise better not be Ryuzaki! If he saw ne naked like this I think I'd die from embarrassment…_

My eyes canvas the room and there's no Ryuzaki, my body relaxes a bit. I turn to my closet and that's when I see the surprise hanging within.

 _Oh wow…_

It's a new black suit. It's hanging in the closet with all its pieces, almost as if it's on a mannequin. It may be all black but the button up shirt within is solid white. I hold my towel close to my body so it doesn't fall down and make my way over to it. As I get closer I notice that there is a card on the table next to the closer with my name on it. I change direction and gently pick it up to read.

' _Suzuki,_

 _For the entrance ceremony. We all know you've been through this before, but that doesn't change our amount of pride. And even though I know that this is all part of Ryuzaki's plan, I want you to know that it doesn't make me any less proud of you for getting the score that you did. You're a very smart young woman and you got where you are on your own._

 _Someone once said 'dress for success' so, I hope this new suit brings you luck in your upcoming mission. I know that I usually complete the set with a pair of shoes, but I believe I heard you once say that your boots are lucky, so I made sure that the suit pants would complement them well. Hope you are lucky and comfortable today._

 _Best Wishes,_

 _Watari.'_

A smile makes its way across my face as the words being to blur. _They're proud of me? That's incredible. I don't think…anyone has ever told me that they're proud of me before…_ I wipe my eyes with my towel and set the card down. I clap my hands against my face to try to zone up. _C'mon this is no time for tears._

I look up at my new suit and smile as I reach up and take it down. _Alright To-Oh, here I come._

 _. . ._

I step out into the hallway and pull the door closed behind me before turning to smooth out my new outfit. Everything seems to fit well and I've left a few buttons on my top undone, even though it's tucked into my pants. I didn't leave too many undone, just enough to see my necklace and collarbones. _No way in hell am I wearing a tie today._

As far as the pants go, they fit snug, but not in a 'why can't I button these' way or a 'this button could kill someone if it popped off' but a 'theses make my ass look great' type way. Watari also made sure that my 'spy belt' would fit through the loops as well, cause…well it fits. While we're on the subject of stuff fitting, I should probably bring up these amazing pockets. Not only does my phone fit, but my wallet does too. Not together in the same pocket of course, but it's exciting none the less. _No purse for me today!_

"Good morning Miss Matsui. The new suit looks wonderful on you." I look up to see Watari walking my way.

"O-oh, thank you Watari. You picked out the perfect set, as always." I smile and scratching the back of my head awkwardly. "To be honest though, I don't think I'm used to someone buying me clothes. I feel kinda guilty." The old man scoffs immediately.

"Nonsense. I enjoy buying something different than blue jeans and white shirts." Watari turns and walks back the way he came, toward the kitchen.

 _Blue jeans and white shirts? Ryuzaki's outfit? He wears the same thing every day, but doesn't he have other clothes?_

I catch up to him and keep a steady pace on his heel. "Um…what did you mean by that? Doesn't Ryuzaki own anything else? Like a suit or even workout clothes?" Watari laughs immediately.

"I guess you've never looked in his closet then Miss." He looks back at me and I shake my head no.

 _No never, but with that response I might have to take a peek…that would be pretty crazy to have an entire closet full of the same outfit…hmm…wonder if he has a whole bunch of the same style boxers too…NO! Don't think about stuff like that!_

We enter the kitchen and a familiar smell invades my nose. _Mmm what is that? Is it American breakfast?_ My eyes land on a plate that's sitting on the island. _Eggs, toast, sausage, and bacon…mmm._

"Oh wow, Watari, an American breakfast? Is it for me?" Watari opens the fridge and pours some apple juice into a cup and slides it my way on the island as I take a seat.

"Why of course, it's not like Ryuzaki would eat this. I was actually on my way to fetch you when I saw you in the hall. But enough chit chat, eat up, we have to leave soon." I nod and begin to shovel food in my mouth. Suddenly something seems off and it takes a minute for me to realize what it is.

 _Wait a minute, where is Ryuzaki?_

. . .

Once I finish my food Watari takes my plate and sets it in the sink and we head towards the front door. I kneel down and begin to pull on my boots. Something in the air changes and I feel someone staring. I pull my final boot on and put my pant leg over it before standing and turning around. I'm met by the face of my messy raven haired friend, Ryuzaki, as he makes his way slowly down the hall. I stand up straight and try once again to straighten my suit as he gets closer.

"Oh, there you are Ryuzaki, I wondered where you-" _Wait a minute…He's still in his normal outfit! He's not dressed up at all! His damn shoes aren't even on properly, they're just slipped on and the laces are hanging out! What the hell Ryuzaki! This is a ceremony, a formal event!_

I look at Watari who seems to read my mind. He sighs, shrugs and shakes his head in disapproval. I slide my hand down my face and sigh. _Is there even any point? It's not like he'll change because he doesn't care about what people think of him. It's like social appearance just goes over his head…I know that I don't always care, but at least I dress up when it's necessary…_ I look at Ryuzaki and sigh, he just ignores it.

"Are we ready to leave?" He shoves his hands in his pockets and slouches a bit further. Watari nods and opens the door; I let Ryuzaki through before myself but keep close behind.

"Y'know…you could have at least tied your shoes…"

. . .

 _The ride to To-Oh is short, but Ryuzaki takes the time to go over the plan one more time. My job is to be a bystander; watch and listen. His job is basically to befriend Light, with any means necessary…and whatever he says, I just kinda have to play along with. The whole plan is still dangerous though, with the looming potential that Light is in fact Kira, or that at any moment the Shinigami could decide to kill us…not that it's shown any proof that it could or would…but there's no turning back now._

We pull up to To-Oh and my heart begins to race. Watari stops and then gets out and opens Ryuzaki's door. As I climb out I can feel the stares of everyone around me, it makes me cringe and I step a bit closer to Ryuzaki. Watari shuts the door and turns to us.

"I'll return later for you both." We nod and for the first time I notice that he's wearing a driving cap. He turns around and gets back into the driver seat and drives away.

 _People probably think he's our butler or something…I guess it's not that far off._

I feel suddenly alone and turn to see that Ryuzaki has started walking away without me, and is beginning to disappear into the sea of students bound for the entrance hall. I quickly jog up to him, but then I notice the cherry blossom trees and their fallen petals dancing in the wind and line the way to the entrance.

"Wow…it's beautiful. It almost feels like another world…" A petal floats in front of me and as I outstretch my palm, it lands daintily in it.

"Yes, it's quite beautiful, but remember Suzuki, you must speak in Japanese while we're out and about. We don't want anyone to figure out that you're from America, it's a vital clue to figuring out your true identity." I mentally scold myself and apologize in Japanese. I turn my hand over and let the petal dance to the ground, to sadly get trampled by new students. I glance around and take in the scenery while simultaneously looking for Light and the Shinigami.

 _So far…there's been no sign of them…where could they be?_

. . .

We follow the wave of students and at each checkpoint get divided into the area we're meant to be in to be guided to our seats. For some reason at each point they push me closer to Ryuzaki and tell me to follow him. It's not until I reach the final checkpoint that I realize why.

 _It seems as though the handful of students who got above 90 are being seated together, and then everything after that is alphabetical…not only that but there are name cards on each seat, so this is very organized. Mine just happens to be behind Ryuzaki, what crazy luck._

"Suzuki, look." I glance up at Ryuzaki from my newly taken seat as he spins the name card on the chair next to him around. My heart nearly stops.

 _Light…Yagami…_

"No way…" I slump back in my chair as he returns the card to its original spot.

 _Light and the Shinigami will be right there…the whole time…_

I watch in a daze as Ryuzaki climbs into his chair and sits in his typical fashion. After a few seconds the fear dissipates and I smile at the sight of Ryuzaki.

 _How silly…I'm being comforted by the way he sits, and he doesn't even realize it…I wonder why it makes me feel better…maybe it's just familiar…_

Suddenly the hair on the back of my neck stands straight upand my body turns ice cold. Something feels wrong in the air, but then Light walks past Ryuzaki and takes a seat. _Where is the Shinigami? I can feel that it's around, but I can't see it. Have I lost the ability to?_ A chill shakes through my entire being and pulls the air from my lungs as the Shinigami appears in front of me. I gasp softly without meaning to and press my hand to where my heart is to stop it from pounding. _Oh my god! It walked right through me! That saying where if you feel a chill it means a spirit has passed through you, is right! I knew it could faze through walls, but people too? That's crazy…I'll have to keep that from ever happening again…._

I rub my arms and look at the space between my feet on the floor. A bell tolls, signaling the start of the ceremony. I look up and notice that the entire gym has been filled with new students. I scan them and it seems that I was right to dress up; everyone in the gym is wearing some form of suit. It makes Ryuzaki stick out like a sore thumb.

 _Why couldn't he at least wear a suit jacket…he's giving a damn speech for crying out loud…but I guess I should just be happy that we're out in public and he left the pink mask at home._

I sigh and cross my legs as the ceremony begins. A man steps up to the podium and it seems as though he's the Dean, he goes on and on for a while but then he's handed an envelope and once he opens it he starts up talking again.

"Now for the Freshman Address.; please welcome freshman representative Light Yagami-" He pauses as Light stands to attention.

 _Wow…he really was the other rep. The Chief must be so proud._

"Oh wow." A chill runs down my spine as I hear the raspy voice of the Shinigami. I glance up at it, but it doesn't notice me because it's watching Light.

 _Will I ever get completely used to you?_ I frown and cross my arms, annoyed.

"-and please welcome secondary freshman representative, Hideki Ryuga." Ryuzaki stands and there is a cacophony of gasps.

"Oh…um, here." His voice sounds completely different from his normal boring tone. He sounds almost shy. He walks off after Light and sticks his hands in his pockets.

 _Those gasps must be people who think that he's Hideki Ryuga the T.V star…They're gonna be super shocked once he comes into view._

All around me people begin to whisper.

"Is that Hideki Ryuga the pop idol?"

"No way, it can't be."

"He's not smart enough to get into To-Oh."

 _Just as I thought…they think he's the real Hideki Ryuga._

Light reaches the stairs and begins to climb to the stage with Ryuzaki tagging along behind, this gives everyone the opportunity to see him.

"That looks nothing like the real Hideki Ryuga." A smile plasters itself across my face as they both reach the podium. Light pulls out a piece of paper, clears his throat, and begins to read.

"As we embark on this new chapter in our lives-" I tune out as some kid behind me starts whispering.

"The student who gets the highest score is usually the on that gives the speech, right?"

"I guess they both must have scored the highest."

"I heard that they both scored perfectly in all subjects."

"Seriously? That's crazy; I can't believe there are actually people out there like that."

 _Yep, that's my Ryuzaki! A mother f'in genius._ I glance back for a moment as I pick up the voices of two girls.

"Y'know what? I think I like the one on the right." I turn back around and realize she's talking about Ryuzaki; it takes all of my being to not laugh out loud.

"What! You're so weird Kyoko! Look at how he's dressed." Clapping starts up and it looks like Light has finished his speech already.

 _Ooops…guess I missed the whole thing…my bad._

 _"_ Man these two are total opposites." I lean back in my chair so I can understand better.

"Yeah, no kidding."

"One looks like a sheltered genius, groomed for success, but the other…-" Ryuzaki unfolds a large piece of paper and moves to the podium.

"As we embark on this new chapter in our lives-" _Woah, what the fuck? I know for a fact that he hasn't written a speech for this. What is he reading from? Did Watari write him one? Wait a minute…that paper…IT'S BLANK! He's pulling this whole speech out of his ass!_ I smile and try my best not to let out a giggle.

"-man something's just not right about him. He's freaking weird."

"He must be what they call a mad genius." I have to hold my hand to my mouth to keep myself from laughing; my eyes are beginning to water.

"Coming to To-Oh dressed like that, unbelievable."

"Either he's crazy, or he's just toying with us."

 _Well you figured it out pretty quick kid. He's fucking with all of you. Especially with that speech, I can't believe he's just making it up as he goes along…and everyone is eatin' it up._

"I look forward to working with all of you as your new freshman representative; Hideki Ryuga." Everyone claps as he finishes.

 _Oops…I was laughing so hard I kinda missed Ryuzaki's speech too…it's not like I can ask him to read it either because it's not written down._ I shift to cross my other leg as they both bow and begin to walk back to their seats. As they descend the stairs it seems like Ryuzaki is talking to Light, but then they pass in front of the Shinigami and I can see anymore.

 _Jeez…for a supposed non-corporeal being you sure make a better door than a window…_

Light and Ryuzaki make it back to their seats and as Ryuzaki climbs into his normal sitting position he cocks his head slightly and starts to talk.

"You plan on joining the police agency when you graduate, and you've already got some experience, seeing as how you've helped on cases in the past…and now it seems as though you're showing interest in the Kira case…I'm impressed by your abilities and by your sense of justice, and…if you promise not to tell anyone I have some important information concerning the Kira case I wish to share with you."

 _Jesus Ryuzaki…way to be fuckin' creepy…no normal person would know all of that unless they spied on the other-oh wait…you did. You could have at least told him that we work with his dad, the Chief, and that he talks about Light a lot. At least that would have sounded less creepy. You probably scared the poor kid._

The Shinigami seems restless as it begins to walk around, but after a few seconds it returns to Light's side, like a boomerang. _He's taking an awful long time to respond to Ryuzaki…I wonder if he just plans on ignoring him…_

"I won't tell anyone, what is it," Neither one has looked at each other through the entire conversation so it definitely surprises me when Ryuzaki dramatically turns his head to look at Light.

"I want to tell you; I'm L" I gasp at the unexpected reveal.

 _What the fuck Ryuzaki?! How can you just blurt that out! I know you whispered it, but even I heard it. I can't believe that you'd be so reckless! Was this even part of the plan? You must have a death wish-wait…Light tensed up slightly…what if that's what Ryuzaki was trying to do? What if he's gauging Light's reaction and response time? Anyone would be surprised to have L reveal himself to them, but if that person was Kira…they might take longer to respond, or get scared even…_

The Shinigami turn and looks at us and for a split second we make eye contact. Light turns his head to Ryuzaki and I turn my attention to him, to get my eyes off of it. _Hopefully it didn't notice._

"If you are who you say you are then you have nothing but my upmost respect and admiration."

 _…Kiss ass…_

"Thank you…the reason I chose to reveal myself to you is because I think you could be of some help to us in the investigation." They turn back to the Dean, but Ryuzaki folds his arms and rests his head on them. There is a long pause and the Shinigami bends down to Lights level.

"If this guy is really L like he says, then consider me impressed." It chuckles slightly and for the first time it doesn't bother me.

 _Honestly, now that I look at how weird it is, it's not even scary…just kinda creepy._

Both Light and Ryuzaki seem to forget about one another as the ceremony drags on. Neither one says a word for the rest of it. When it's over we all exit the gym and it's not until we're outside that anyone says anything. Oddly enough, it's the Shinigami that speaks.

"Wow, I didn't think the ceremony would be so interesting."

 _Yeah? And I didn't expect you to sprout wings and start hovering next to Light as soon as we walked out of the goddamn door…_

We've been behind Light and the Shinigami since we left the school, but we're still relatively close. I sigh and spot Watari and the car, I gently bump Ryuzaki with my shoulder and point him out. Ryuzaki quickens his pace a bit and it leads us to pass Light. As we stop next to the car Ryuzaki turns and calls out to him.

"Hey Light…" I shove my hands in my pockets as the Shinigami looks our way.

"You hear that? Must be your new friend." It chuckles as it teases Light, and for a split second Light frowns as if he heard it. _Curiouser and curiouser._

"It was nice meeting you." Ryuzaki's voice is quiet and shy, bordering on adorable. I turn to him and smile. Light stops and faces us as Watari opens the back door.

"No, the pleasure was all mine." Light looks between us with a sour face, but I smile to him as a form of acknowledgement and the sour face disappears for a minute. Ryuzaki turns to step into the car, all around me I can feel people gawking and whispering again. I'm about to turn to follow Ryuzaki in the car when he stops and turns back to Light.

"See you around Campus."

"Yeah, take care." I make eye contact with Watari as Ryuzaki finally gets into the car, and he smiles. He's still wearing the drivers cap.

I take a seat inside and Watari shuts the door behind me, I look back out at Light and wave gently. He waves back to me and then the Shinigami smiles and waves. Startled I quickly turn to Ryuzaki as Watari starts up the car and pulls away.

 _Did it see me? Did it figure out that I can see it? Will it tell Light?_

"This is it Suzuki…" I turn to look at Ryuzaki.

"This is what?"

"This is where the game really gets interesting, where we get closer to Light Yagami, and where we find out if he is really Kira." The sun is setting and I smile as its light illuminates Ryuzaki's profile giving him an angelic glow.

 _Oh I see what it is Ryuzaki…as another famous Detective once said… "the game is afoot"._

 **Well there you have it folks, Chapter 30 finally done. I know that she didn't really remark on Light yet, but there wasn't really any room to because they basically just saw each other in passing. Thanks to Hateme and Ash for your comments, it really gets my butt in gear. Also thanks to UnhappyHomicideExperience for your favorite and follow. I also wanna mention that UHE will now be referred to as Mr-Frog-Man, which is her Tumblr account and how I bugged her to read my story. ^^' #sorrynotsorry #Shamlessplug. Her blog is a Death Note blog, and I believe that mr-frog-man directly references L, so check out hers and mine, mine is of course UnluckyKitty41, where you can feel free to ask me directly about the story or I'll even do some asks with my characters. I even do art requests and commissions so come on down.**

 **Just a side note as well, I feel like you all probably know what corporeal means but I'll tell you anyway. Corporeal is basically 'having a body' so when she said non-corporeal she was referring to his ability to faze through walls.**

 **The next episode is episode 10 and Chapter 31 will feature… (dundundundun) The Tennis Match! Which is where all of your dreams will finally come to fruition. See you next time!**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 **I'm finally back! WOOT WOOT, and do I have a surprise for you! If you've been following me on Tumblr or twitter you'd know that chapters 31-34 are written! They're just not typed yet, and that's what I'm gonna try to get done in the next few days if not today! Yay everyone is excited. Now you might be wondering "Where were you Kitty?" well that is a great question, I actually just moved into my new house and it's been crazy, my office isn't even done yet but I'm typing this on my new table yay adulthood. Anyway my laptop is still on the fritz and I gotta clean my tower and see if it actually is working or if I need a new vid card so we'll see…anyway let's get going on DNTOS!**

April 7th

 _Even though the 5_ _th_ _was technically the first day of College; it wasn't until yesterday that we actually got to see Light Yagami and the Shinigami in class. Actually I'm not sure f Ryuzaki hacked the schools network or if it was just a coincidence, but we have some of the same classes as Light. One of which is psychology…go figure._

 _Gotta tell ya though, it's definitely weird being back in college; it brings back memories of late night cramming sessions. I needed to study pretty hard so that I could graduate early and join the force. It wasn't all bad though, a lot of the material came easily to me and what didn't I would study until it did. It's not like I had a life or anymore adventures to go on…it's sad…I feel marooned on this world, stuck in this dimension, forced to live through time. It's takes some getting used to…I used to be so active in my adventures, constantly looking out for danger, but now…civilian life is so…monotonous…I guess. Maybe that's why I kept myself so busy and was able to get in and move up the ranks so easily, I did it so that I wouldn't have time to focus on how much I missed everyone…_

 _Anyway I think I'm getting a bit off track here…back to Light and Ryuzaki. Yesterday, to my complete surprise, Ryuzaki asked Light if he would 'perhaps play a set of tennis to get to know each other better'. Not only was I surprised at the gesture, but at the choice of activity as well. Like, out of everything, he chose tennis. Not that I have a problem with tennis, I was just not expecting it at all. Anyway that's where I am now; waiting for them outside the locker room slurpin' away at a lemonade I got from the school's café._

. . .

Light walks out of the locker room first, followed by Ryuzaki, and then the Shinigami. I stand at the sight of them and greet them with a small smile. Light seems to have chained his clothes completely and is carrying a tennis bag, but Ryuzaki seems to have only changed his shoes and is carrying his racket loosely in his hand. _It's kinda gross that Ryuzaki will be wearing the same clothes after they play, but I guess is should be glad that he's wearing shoes. Well he could have changed into something exactly the same…it sounds like something he'd do…Light planned ahead and made sure their match was after all our classes so we're done for the day, at least if Ryuzaki hasn't changed we can go right home and change._

Light approaches me with a smile meant to turn girls to mush, but it has no effect on me. _He's our suspect for one, and quite frankly he's not my type. To be honest I find him obnoxious, the way he almost has that 'I'm-better-than-you' vibe just irritates me._

"Sorry you had to wait for so long. We're all set now." I nod as Light gives me an even more irritating smile. They start to head in the direction of the courts and I trail behind. The Shinigami floats next to me with curious eyes, but I pretend not to notice it. Yesterday I mastered the arts of 'gaze avoidance' and 'classroom invisibility', so not only will a teacher not notice me, but the Shinigami shouldn't have any idea that I can see it.

"Man, she sure is quiet. She didn't say a word today or yesterday. The only times I've seen her react are when she smiles occasionally and when she was at the entrance ceremony." The Shinigami looks from me to Light as it talks. "It's starting to creep me out a little." I hide my smile by sipping my lemonade, but then I quicken my pace and offer some to Ryuzaki.

 _The lemonade here is really good, it's made with real lemons and sugar. When I first tasted it I immediately offered some to him because I knew he'd like it. He was hesitant at first of course, but then he tried it and really liked it._

Ryuzaki casually declines my offer this time as we reach a really long set of stairs. I look down and see that they lead to the tennis courts. There's enough room on the stairs for two people, but I let Light and Ryuzaki go ahead of me. As I make my way down I watch my footing carefully.

 _Don't fall, don't fall._

The wind blows gently and I'm thankful for the black zip up hoodie I'm wearing. As we hit the bottom step Light turns to Ryuzaki.

"I have to admit, Ryuga, I never thought you'd ask me to play tennis as a way to get to know each other." Light sets his bag on a bench near the court entrance, pulls out his racket, and sticks two tennis balls in his pocket.

"Is that a problem for you?" Ryuzaki's tone is flat as he looks incredibly bored. _Out here in the sun you can see how white Ryuzaki and I actually are. I knew I was pale but this is crazy…compared to Light's mild tan, we're albino. I guess that's what happens when you have to sit in a dark room on computers all day._

"No, not at all. If it was I wouldn't have accepted. However, when you asked me to play did you realize how good I was?" Light's confidence shines through his playful banter and sends a shiver down my spine. _There's just something about him that just makes me want to either go the opposite direction or punch him in the face…I just haven't decided which yet._

 _I know what he's alluding to though. I did some research on him after Ryuzaki asked him to play tennis, because it was so strange. It seems out young Yagami was once a junior high champion._

They begin to walk toward a vacant court and I tag along close behind. "Yes, I'll be fine though. It's been a while, but at one time I was actually the British Junior Champion."

 _Okay that I didn't know…_

Light seems to mull over the information for a while. "Ryuga, were you raised in the UK?"

"I lived in England for about five years when I was younger, but save your breath, there's nothing in that story that would reveal L's true identity, I promise you that."

 _Wow, I've never heard any of this information before…is all of it true Ryuzaki? If I search 'British Junior Tennis Champions' will a young you under an alias pop up? Or are you just making it up as you go along? I guess I'll ask about it later. It's strange though…you've only just met Light, but he already knows more about you then I do…I guess I'm a bit jealous…_

We stop at an empty court and stand towards the back by the fence. Ryuzaki turns to Light and all of a sudden I feel invisible. "Want to play a single set? First one to…six?"

Light shrugs at the proposal as I sip my drink loudly to get their attention. "That's fine by me, but I have a request before we begin." Light looks back at me and I stare vacantly.

"Yes, what is it Light?" Ryuzaki looks at me then back to Light.

"Would she mind waiting behind the fence? I can get pretty competitive and I don't want her to get hurt." He turns back to me seemingly embarrassed at his own request.

 _Talk about me like I'm not here why dontcha…_

Ryuzaki gives me a curt nod and I sigh, turning around to head to the nearest gate to the outside. Luckily it happens to have a trash can next to it and as I pass by I toss out my empty cup. I watch from through the fence as they walk to opposite sides of their court and get ready to play. Something yellow in Ryuzaki's hand catches my eye and it seems as though Light is letting him serve first.

I continue over to a spot just behind Light and notice how the Shinigami is still within the fence. _Well, if I was able to pass through things I don't think I'd move either…_ I set my messenger bag gently on the ground and grab ahold of the fence for support. My fingers lace themselves in between the metal diamonds that the wires create. The Shinigami is to my left, I chose this spot on purpose because it's close enough to the Shinigami that it looks like I'm not avoiding it on purpose, but far enough away that it doesn't block my view.

Ryuzaki bounces the ball a few times to get in the zone, and then throws it in the air. In a blur he hits it and I hear it's 'twang' as it comes in contact with the racket. The ball flies through the air, across the court lands in the receiving box for a split second then bounces back up and flies by Light and heads straight for the Shinigami and I. The Shinigami jumps out of the way with a yelp as I try to jump back myself. I trip over my feet and cry out as I fall right on my ass, the ball hits the chain fence with a loud clang and I just stare at Ryuzaki in horror.

 _Holy shit!_

Light stands from his previous ready position crouch and looks back at me as Ryuzaki calls out the score of fifteen-love.

"Are you alright?!" Light stares at me with surprised and mildly concerned eyes. I shakily raise my hand and give him a thumbs up as I try to regain my composure. My eyes shift subconsciously to the Shinigami as it turns to look at me in shock. I grab the fence and use it to pull myself to my feet; once I do I wipe the dirt off myself. "Wow Ryuga!" I look up to see Light calling at Ryuzaki. "You sure don't mess around. That serve was so powerful you almost hit your friend back there." Ryuzaki seems unfazed by the fact that I almost got biffed in the face by his serve.

"He who strikes first wins."

 _Yeah and she who stands behind a protective fence still almost dies via tennis ball…although watching the Shinigami dodge it was still hilarious. It wouldn't have even hurt it would have passed through it._

Point by point the match between the great detective Ryuzaki and the brilliant yet suspicious Light Yagami intensifies. I'm not one for sports, but as the boys run around the court even I begin to find myself on the edge of my seat. As each game is won by their respective party more and more people begin to crowd around the fence until finally my sport becomes unbearably claustrophobic. I reach down and pick up my bag and begin to inch my way over to the gate in the fence, a spot that is relatively empty. Just as I do Ryuzaki sprints across the court to return the ball.

 _Wow he's fast! You'd never guess that this candy eating shut in would be in good shape, but from where I'm standing he seems like he's not struggling at all. I wonder how he does it…I know he mentioned he knew martial arts, but I've never seen him do anything other than sit in his chair and stare at the computer screen…_

"Are those two really amateurs? Who are they anyway?" I turn my head to a group of people that has just formed behind me.

"I think their names are Light Yagami and Hideki Ryuga." A younger guy to the left of the original speaker seems blown away by the battle before us. "These are the same two who scored perfect on the entrance exams.

I hear the loud twang of a racket and turn just in time to see Ryuzaki almost falling in a return attempt. The ball goes out of bounds.

"That's four games all! Light Yagami to serve." I look to find the source of the voice and spot a guy in in the chair by the court.

 _What the fuck? When did he get up there?! I was so into the match that I didn't even notice._

The Shinigami, who has moved closer to me, chuckles and I cringe. "And just like that we have an umpire and a line judge." I look around and notice the line judge that it mentioned.

 _Wow, would ya look at that._

"Guys, you'll never believe this!" I turn to face the shout and see a student running down the stairs towards the group from earlier. "I thought I had heard the name Light Yagami before, so I checked. He was once a Junior High Tennis Champion! Apparently during his third year ceremony he announced that he was hanging up his racket. I guess he hasn't played competitively since…" There's a moment of silence and I glance back to Light.

 _But he doesn't seem rusty at all…_

"Hey, hey!" I turn again to see a girl with short hair and glasses, she looks familiar. _Wait a minute…she's familiar, what did her friend call her again? Kyoko? Yeah I think that's it…_ "What about my Ryuga? Don't tell me you haven't noticed him holding his own against that former Junior High Champ." I stifle a giggle.

 _Your Ryuga, huh? Sorry honey, but Ryuzaki doesn't exactly excel in the whole relationship area. If you're in his class he probably knows your name, but that's about it. He would figure out everyone's name just so he could do his job better. He has no interest in anyone here other than Light Yagami…and me I guess…_ I smile thinking about him and turn back to the match.

"Kyoko, hush! What if that girl he's always with is his girlfriend? I've heard rumors that they always come to school in the same car and that she never leaves his side. She's also right over there y'know." My breath catches as I inhale for a sigh and I go into a coughing fit as Kyoko groans in defeat from behind me. I can feel the Shinigami's stare as I try to calm my burning lungs.

"Jeez you okay? Oh wait…you can't hear me. Oh well…humans are so interesting."

 _What the hell does that mean?_

I finally regain myself and wipe my eyes free of coughing tears. I look back up at the boys just as Light rushes to the net and slams a backhand. The ball flies at Ryuzaki's feet and he is unable to respond in time but dives anyway. The ball bounces right by him and I cringe as he hits the ground.

"Game and set! Won by Light Yagami! Six games to four!" The crowd can't contain itself and they call out in all forms of cheers.

Seeing as they're done I heft my bag on my shoulder and squeeze through the crowd and pass through the gate and head toward them. As I do I watch them shake hands and notice how the Shinigami has already made its way to Light.

"Wow Light, who knew you could play tennis so well? That was fun to watch." Light doesn't react to the Shinigami's compliment, but my gut tells me that he heard it and is ignoring it.

I step to Ryuzaki's side as Light walks by to grab his bag. However the Shinigami stays by Ryuzaki and me. I smile at Ryuzaki as I make it to him. "You never mentioned you could play tennis, Ryuga…" I use his alias so that he doesn't scold me.

"It never came up." His reply is monotone; something must be on his mind…either that or he's mad that he lost.

"Little bit rusty it seems…or did you let Light win? I grin and try to get a reaction out of him with a tease.

"To be honest I haven't played that hard in a long time…but I didn't let him win, I was merely surprised. Light is a worthy opponent."

 _Ah so you are mad about losing._

I'm about to make a comment about him being a sore loser when Light approaches; as he gets closer the Shinigami talks to him. "You just missed it Light; it seems she actually can talk." Light glances to me and seems like he's forming questions in his mind, but then he blinks and his expression changes entirely.

 _Creepy…_

"Let's head back to the locker room, you gave me quite a workout Ryuga." Light hoists his bag over his shoulder and begins to walk away. Ryuzaki and I follow close behind.

"Yes, but as expected, you beat me." Ryuzaki still seems sore about losing. Something he said before comes to mind. ' _I'm also childish and hate to lose'_ It makes me smile.

"It's been so long since I've had to play that hard. It's made me pretty thirsty, and there's something I wanna ask you. After we change do you want to go somewhere for a drink?" Light turns to us as he walks looking for an answer, but I look to Ryuzaki to answer instead.

"You beat me in a tennis match, the least I can do is answer some questions, but before this conversation goes any further, there's something I must tell you."

"And what's that?" Light seems thrown off and stares at Ryuzaki as we continue to walk.

 _I'm actually curious as well…_

Ryuzaki turns dramatically toward Light. "I suspect that you Light Yagami are in fact Kira. Now, if you still want to ask me something then please go ahead."

 _What the literal fuck Ryuzaki?! Why would you blurt that out?!_

Light and I stop in our tracks. I glance from Ryuzaki, who is still walking, to Light who is staring blankly. He turns, meets my eyes, and begins to laugh.

 _What the hell? He finds this funny?_

 _"_ You think _I'm_ Kira?" Light laughs again and it seems that Ryuzaki has just realized that he left us behind, because he stops and turns around.

"Well when I say I suspect you, it's only a one percent possibility…That aside I don't mind telling you that once I'm sure you aren't Kira and I can verify that your deductive abilities are as strong as I think they are, I'd like nothing more than to work with you on this investigation." Ryuzaki turns back around and it seems that it's our que to start walking again. We catch up relatively easily.

 _A one percent possibility? That's not true at all…we think Light is absolutely Kira…100% if not 98%...but wait…Ryuzaki is a genius, but he's also devious…what if he's using the percentage system backwards? He would use this as a way to avoid scaring people. Saying 1% really means 100%, either that 1% could also mean how much evidence we actually have in correspondence with our suspicions…what evidence do we even have? Light fits Kira's original profile, he is a student with ties to the task force…and that agent Raye Penber dies while he was following Light…not to mention Raye's fiancée is missing as well…probably also dead. According to Ryuzaki she would have been going after Kira, but we have no evidence linking her disappearance to Light. Did they even meet? If they did does Light have the power to make her kill herself? Does the Shinigami? Ugh…I'm just going in circles…I'm giving myself a headache._

"What are you doing?" I come out of my thought just in time to realize Ryuzaki has stopped and is facing me, I almost bump into him. "Oh, were you lost in thought again? Well you'll have to wait for Light and I _outside_ the locker room." My face turns beat red as I realize what almost just happened. I nod quietly and slink over to the bench where I had waited earlier today.

"I cannot believe I just almost waltzed into the men's locker room-" My voice is hushed and I look up to see the Shinigami watching a squirrel. The squirrel stops, looks up at the Shinigami, hisses, and runs away. The Shinigami turns and heads my way. "If I had just aimlessly walked in on Light or Ryuzaki I'd probably be so embarrassed that I'd never be able to look at him again…Especially if it was Ryuzaki…" I look down at my feet, but can see the Shinigami's feet in front of me.

"Sounds like someone has a crush." I sigh and pretend to ignore its comment; I lean back and look up past the Shinigami at the sky, though its eyes are staring right at me.

"Honestly, he's probably not even realize that normal people don't do that sort of thing…I hope that after this is all over him and I can still see each other…he's been so busy with the case, which is great but there's not much we can do without evidence…" I sigh again and can tell I have the Shinigami's full attention. The wind blows fiercely for a moment and I put my hair behind my ear to keep it from blowing into my face. "All we need to know is how Kira kills, once we know that, we'll catch him."

 **Well that's it folks ^^ what did you think, the ending for the chapter that I envisioned was pretty hard to put into words but I think I might attempt to draw it later. It seems I have two new followers, thank you palome33 and halata34…33, 34…did you do that on purpose? Anyway it seems you favorited as well so double thank you! Also a thanks to BeyondItachi for your favorite, it really makes me smile to have so many new readers. Now onto the comment section, do I have anything new? Looks like Hateme commented about Ryuks reaction in chapter 30…I completely forgot what I wrote…*looks back through* which one XD he's a sassy-Shinigami the whole chapter, and half of that's not even my script it's the shows XD. #sassy-Shinigami, make it a thing. Palome33 also commented *reads comment* XD well he's the next chapter, and you're very welcome. Next comment…hey look it's Mr-Frog-Man lol 10/10 you're too kind, I feel like I jump around a bit. I always wondered about what L was doing when we were watching Light in the show, and now I get to wonder while I sprout words from my fingertips. :P As for the fluff XD L is so oblivious it's just too fun to write, thanks for reading everyone I think I got everyone covered…alright everyone time for the shameless plug again, go check me out on Deviant Art and Tumblr, I always respond to messages just make sure to tell me where you found me ^^' Also like I mentioned before I'm starting art requests and as long as it's anime related I will try my very best…now…*looks at long ass chapter 32* I might stop for tonight I had a hard enough time getting this one done….yay 4000 words! I did it!**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 **Welcome back to DNTOS everyone! I actually pulled this one off in the same day as CH 31 what a miracle… Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, we're gonna get right on into this one. Ready? GO!**

April 7th (Continued)

Ryuzaki and Light take less time to change back into their clothes then they did to change out of them, so within a few minutes they return. Light leads us to a small coffee shop restaurant not too far from the school. The Shinigami is uncharacteristically quite the whole trip. Once inside the waitress greets Light like an old friend and leads us to his 'usual spot', according to her. It's a table in the back, a booth completely out of the way, a perfect place to study…or plan a murder.

. . .

I let Ryuzaki in the booth first and he steps up and walks across it before sitting in his usual position.

"This coffee shop is one of my favorites in the area, and if we sit back here there's no chance of anyone overhearing us."

 _Light's acting rather friendly…but it's different than before…it's like he has competing personalities and this version is nicer…what if it's a Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde scenario? What if the squishy, friendly, cinnamon roll Light we're seeing now is the real Light and that odd vibe I always get is Kira-Light trying to poke through?_

"Thanks for showing me this place; I see why you like it." Ryuzaki's tone seems like he's lost some of the irritation from earlier.

 _Done pouting are we?_

"Not to mention, we're so outta the way here, no one is gonna give you a hard time about the way you sit." Light smiles.

 _Ohh, so you did notice Light. I was wondering…_

"I don't sit like this because I want to; I have to sit like this. You see, if I were to sit normally my deductive skills would immediately reduce by forty percent." A waitress appears and sets a coffee cup down in front of Light.

"And what can I get you two?" She has a smile that makes me feel like she's in on some joke that we're not.

"Coffee please, and bring a bowl of sugar." I glance at Ryuzaki.

 _Kinda rude dontcha think?_

The waitress doesn't seem fazed and turns to me, asking me what I want with her eyes.

"Do you have Mt. Dew?" She nods, and then leaves. Light opens a pack of cream and adds it to his coffee. He picks up a stir stick, which the waitress brought, and stirs his coffee gently.

"Now, what was it you wanted to ask me, Light?" Ryuzaki shifts slightly and I shift toward the edge to make more room.

"Actually Ryuga, I had a few questions…" The waitress appears again with Ryuzaki's coffee and my Dew, which fun fact, is in a glass bottle. I smile as she sets it in front of me. She walks over to another table and picks up its sugar bowl then brings it to us, setting it in the middle. After that, she leaves. "Well anyway, I've been wondering who this girl is. She's been following us around, but you've never introduced her, or even addressed her by her name. Is she your girlfriend, Ryuga?" My bottle is to my lips and I'm taking a drink when he asks. My eyes nearly pop out of my head, I choke slightly on my drink, the fizz creeping its way into my nose, but I try to keep my coughing quiet.

"Now that you mention it, I guess I haven't introduced her…Light Yagami, meet Suzuki Matsui, my girlfriend." My mouth drops open slightly and I stare at Ryuzaki.

 _Your girlfriend? Ryuzaki…you told me to be quiet and roll with the flow around Light, but I can't tell if you're being serious or not…Is this real? Are you joking? Are you lying to Light or do you actually want me to be your girlfriend? I need to know…_

"Well that's great I'm happy for you two." I return my bottle to the table and feel sickness well up inside me.

"Yes thank you Light." Ryuzaki moves his hand on top of mine, it sends chills through my body and my heart begins to pound. He slowly rubs his thumb on my hand, but I'm too distracted by my stomach to care. Light notices my distress.

"Ryuga, is she alright? She doesn't look so good…" I stand up quickly, holding my stomach

"Light where is the restroom?" _I'm gonna throw up…_

"Um, go straight back the way we came in, but take a right instead of a left." I nod and rush off with one hand on my stomach and the other over my mouth.

I barely make it into the stall before I'm forced to my knees by a heave that expels the contents of my guts.

 _Ugh! What the hell!_

I heave and heave until my throat is on fire and my stomach aches. I sit back on my heels until I'm positive that it's over. I reach over and grab some toilet paper and wipe my mouth before tossing it into the toilet and flushing. I stand slowly and use the side of the stall to steady myself. I shakily push the door open and make my way to the sink so I can wash my face and rinse my mouth out a little.

 _Ugh…what the hell caused that?_ I thinkback to what I ate today. _Watari made bacon and eggs for breakfast…lunch was a Caesar salad… and that lemonade…and then dew…oh…I see…bacon and lemonade and dew don't mix…_

I lean down and splash water on my face, before running a wet hand through my bangs. I sigh and look up at the mirror.

"Hey there." My blood goes cold and I scream as I see the Shinigami's reflection. He's standing behind me, his hands in a peace sign. I spin around to make sure I'm not just seeing things, but he's still there. "So you _can_ see me. I figured, but wasn't sure." I slowly sink to my knees. "Are you gonna pass out? I didn't mean to startle you." I sigh and run my hand through my hair again to try and compose myself. I reach up and grab the counter and use it to lift myself up. I face the Shinigami and lean my back against the counter.

"How'd you figure it out?" I look down at my boots until the world stops spinning then up to the Shinigami's yellow eyes.

"Well I didn't until just now. Something told me that you might be able to see me so I thought I'd run a little test to see." I nod slowly. "So how do you do it?"

I put my hand to my face, still recovering a bit from throwing up. "Do what?"

"How do you see me without touching a piece of the Death Note?" It points to its' satchel on its' hip which seems to be the home of a black notebook.

"I don't know how, I was able to see you from the beginning." _My head feels cloudy…What is it even talking about? What's a Death Note? Some sort of Notebook of Death? It sounds fake…does Kira use one? Ugh my head is starting to pound._

"Wow that's actually really cool." The Shinigami smiles wide, showing its pointed teeth.

 _Yeah, it wasn't so cool when you jammed your face into the camera that first time…_

"So kid, what's your name?" The Shinigami seems really interested in me.

"Um…Suzuki, Suzuki Matsui…" It erupts into laughter. _What the fuck?!_ "Why is that so funny?" It stops and leans down to stare at me.

"Samantha, isn't that an English name?" My heart stops.

 _How! What the fuck?! No one over here knows my real name! Oh my god! Is the Shinigami Kira? Am I gonna die? Holy shit! I just realized it just said that in English! It knows! What do I do?_

"H-how…" I start to step back but the counter is there. My hand twitches, desperately wanting to summon my weapon.

 _Goddamnit! Am I not in danger?! Why won't you come when I call you?! I used to be able to summon you for less than this!_

"How do I know your true name?" It points to the space above my head. "It's written there along with your lifespan." It lets its' long arm fall to its side.

"M-my lifespan?" I stutter at the thought of this creature being able to see how long I've got left to live.

"Don't worry, it's a long one." I sigh in relief. "And before you go asking how long just know I'm not gonna tell you. I know that I literally have a big mouth, but even I wouldn't tell someone that."

"I'd rather not know anyway…So, Shinigami-"

"Ryuk."

"What?"

"My name, it's Ryuk." It's still speaking English, I fold my arms gently.

"Uh…okay, Ryuk…there are a few things I wanna know."

"Shoot."

"Um well…I'm curious…you are a dude Shinigami right?" _I'm pretty sick of referring to it as an it._

 _"_ Yeah, of course. Why?" He seems confused.

"No reason. All right next que-"

"Just a minute. There's something you gotta know first."

"Um…okay."

"You gotta know that I'm not on L's side or Light's in this whole thing. That means that I ain't here to help either of 'em. That being said, I won't tell you anything about Light and I won't reveal your true names either."

 _Shit…there goes asking him about Light…but doesn't that mean Light really is Kira after all? Ryuk says he won't tell Light our true names_ …that's good…but concerning…can I trust him?

I sigh and look up at him. "So, you're just a spectating specter, eh?" I smile at my pun, trying to calm myself. Ryuk chuckles, finding it funny.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Alright, sounds like we'll have to just figure things out for ourselves…" Ryuk scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I've said too much already."

"So why are you here?" I push off the counter and walk past him toward the door. _They're probably worried by now._

"I was bored, and I came for the apples." I place my hand on the door then turn to look at him.

"Apples?"

"Yeah, they're much better here than in the Shinigami realm, I could go on and on, but you should really get back. We can chat a different day." I nod and push the door open and head toward the table.

 _Talk about a weird conversation…I wonder what he mean about being bored…I wish I had asked him more about that Death Note thing, but my head just hurts so much…I wonder what makes it so special and why people have to touch it in order to see a Shinigami. Is it something that can be duplicated? Are there more here in this world? Does Light have one? Does it even correlate to Kira?_ My headache pulses. _I'm thinking too hard…_

Ryuzaki notices me approaching and waves, I smile. _At least Ryuk gave me his word that he wouldn't give anyone our true names…this still doesn't prove that Light is Kira but it makes me that much more sure that he is…I guess that Ryuk could be Kira, but he could have killed us at any time and he hasn't…I wonder if it's because he's a Shinigami or because of his eyes…well I guess either way it's not like he could pass the power of seeing names and lifespans to someone…good thing too, that would be a disaster._

"Are you alright Suzuki? You're pale, like you've just seen a ghost." Ryuzaki looks concerned and sad, which totally contradicts with the way he's been acting toward me. I smile uneasily and notice Light's frown.

 _Ghost no, Shinigami yes…I wonder what happened while I was gone…_

 _"_ I'm alright, my stomach was just upset."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that…do you want some water?" Light's demeanor changes almost instantaneously.

"No, but thank you, Light." I sit down and slide a bit into the booth accidently tapping Ryuzaki, he looks at me confused.

 _'Is she your girlfriend Ryuga?'… 'Now that you mention it…this is Suzuki Matsui, my girlfriend.'_

My face heats up at the memory and I move my eyes to the table where four notes are sitting.

 _What the hell? These are the suicide notes from the case…well three of them are, but that fourth one…I've never seen it before. Its secret message reads 'have red hands'…oh! Ryuzaki must have been testing Light, seeing if he's realize that that last one is a fake! If Light did know then it'd be like getting him to say something only Kira would know. An judging by that frown earlier I'd say that's exactly what happened. Way to go Ryuzaki._

"Anyway Light, your deductive skills are very impressive." Ryuzaki turns away from me almost as if he's hurt and looks back to Light.

"Yes, but the more impressive my answers, the more suspicious I become." I watch Light sip his coffee; Ryuk is standing behind him.

"Yes…it's about three percent now…however it's made me that much more determined to work with you. You see, even if you are Kira it would still be beneficial to have you work alongside us-"

"Us?" Light interrupts slightly confused. I wave quietly, signaling that I am the 'us'. "You're a detective too?" I nod.

"Do you know why I'd say such a thing, Light?" Light turns to Ryuzaki with the same frown as before and sips his cup.

"If I cooperate with you there's a chance that I can help the investigation move forward and if I'm Kira there is a chance that I might reveal myself." He sets the cup on the table with a 'clink'. "In other words, whether I'm Kira or not you stand to gain either way. It's a smart move on your part. However Ryuga, you might be getting the wrong idea…I do have an interest in the Kira Investigation and detective work is a hobby of mine, but I know that I'm not Kira, and I certainly don't wanna be killed by him. Besides, what proof has either of you given me that proves that you yourselves aren't Kira? It hardly seems fair that I'm the only one being investigated wouldn't you say? At this point none of us here can prove that we're not Kira, and of course I can't take her word on you being L because I don't know her. However there are other ways you can prove it to me…I think I'd be convinced if say…my father, or someone else from task force headquarters that I trust were able to confirm your identity in person…non-coerced of course…an if you can't do that then I'm afraid I just can't help you." Light finally pauses and stares at us.

 _Wow…he sure likes to hear himself talk…but it's odd that Ryuzaki would deny Light a chance to meet with a member of the task force…it's obvious that Light would have to get confirmation from someone he knows…_

"I don't remember saying you couldn't meet anyone from task force headquarters to verify my identity. I knew from the start that Suzuki's word wouldn't be enough, even if she is a member of the task force…" Light seems surprised, as if he was certain that Ryuzaki wouldn't let him come back with us. "We're currently working alongside your father and several other detectives from the NPA. Now…if I understand correctly and we take you to task force headquarters, then you'll help with the investigation? Is that correct?" Ryuzaki pauses and I can see the wheels turning in Lights head.

 _I knew it was weird that Ryuzaki would say no…_

Ryuzaki's phone starts ringing and I jump as it startles me. Light looks into his bag as another ringtone goes off.

"Hmm there goes mine too." Light pulls his phone from his bag. My pocket begins to vibrate.

 _What the hell? All three of us getting calls at the same time? Something's not right…_ I pull out my phone and check the caller ID. _It's Matsuda…_ I hit the answer button. "Yeah?"

"Suzuki, it's the Chief!" Time seems to slow as we all receive the same information. My heart stops as Light's face turns ghostly white.

"My father…he had a heart attack…"

 **Oh my god I thought that chapter would never end. I really like this one but I'm so tired from typing it, I wandered away like 100 times…sometimes around the house sometimes to Tumblr jeesh…Well only a few people have gotten to read 31 in the time between me posting it and finishing this one so there are no new follows, favorites, or comments. I guess I'll go play ps4 or something. Final Fantasy XV is calling my name…Hope you enjoyed this one, tell me what you thought in the comments, I'm really looking forward to it! Peace out!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 **Welcome back to DNTOS everyone** **I know it's been a bit longer that we all had hoped, but I wanted to see how many comments I could get from people asking questions or demanding the next chapter. (Yes I know it's hard to believe I would actually do this on purpose.) The reason I did it was so that I could estimate who was actually reading the story but to my surprise I got a few more followers ^^ HAHA happy-ness all around. *Goes and looks at traffic graph* Holy shit snacks! Well okay then guess it's time to get on with 33; it seems you guys really are reading it. Whew…71 views and 4 reviews…**

April 7th (continued)

 _Watari came and picked us up and drove us to the hospital in what seemed like minutes. I'm not sure whether we were in shock or if he was really driving that quickly. The Chiefs' wife and Light's mother, Sachiko, met us at the entrance and ushered us into the room were the Chief was hooked up to an I.V and was in what seemed like stable condition. Light and Ryuzaki took seats on small metal folding chairs, but for some reason Mrs. Yagami clung to my arm like glue and I was forced to stand behind Ryuzaki. It didn't bother me though, she seemed to be handling the hospitalization of her husband well, and if all I had to do was stand there and let her cling to me to keep her calm, then that's what was gonna happen._

 _. . ._

"So the Doctors just think it was stress?" Light's voice is calm as he speaks, almost like the Chief being hospitalized doesn't bother him at all.

"Light! What are you saying?" From next to me Sachiko's calm manner slides away slightly to reveal a woman wrought with grief and worry. She grips my hand tightly as she yells at her son.

"Mom, he had a heart attack. Who wouldn't think it was Kira? I mean, that's the way all of Kira's victims died." I notice the Chief frown out of the corner of my eye, I gently squeeze his wife's hand to remind her that I'm there and she calms down.

"To be honest, my first thought when I was going down is that it was Kira." The Chief turns his head to us weakly.

"You head the task force in charge of this case…" Ryuzaki folds his arms and as I glance down at him I can feel the heat come to my face as I remember what he said to Light and I; it makes me look back to the Chief immediately. "Kira has more than enough reason to want you dead. A murder attempt by Kira might not be a thing we should rule out immediately…" Sachiko gasps in horror and I kick Ryuzaki's chair with my foot.

"Ryuga, what the hell!" He looks back at me slightly confused but otherwise unfazed. I can feel my hand going numb as Sachiko seems to fear the worst for her husband. I rub my face with my right hand and sigh.

"Sachiko, Light's here now and I'm fine. Why don't you give Suzuki's hand a break and go home for the night? I'm not going anywhere…and, don't mention this to Sayu…I wouldn't want her getting upset." Her grip relaxes as she seems to adhere to her husband's pseudo-request. She looks at him longingly and sighs. I put my still semi-numb hand on her shoulder causing her to look at me.

"Hey, don't worry; the Chief is tough he'll be fine." She smiles as if she remembers how true my words are, then sighs and reaches down to pick up her bag and coat.

"I'll be back tomorrow then with some of your clothes. Thank you all for coming." She turns to me with a friendly smile "What was your name again dear?"

Caught slightly off guard I stutter a bit, "Suzuki ma'am, Suzuki Matsui."

"Thank you for looking after Light and my husband for me." I nod as her attention goes to the men. "Maybe you should invite her to the house sometime, I'm sure she and Sayu would get along famously." My face goes red and I scratch the back of my head uncomfortably. She turns back. "You're always welcome in our home Suzuki." I nod again and she smiles, seemingly satisfied. "Alright, goodnight everyone." We all say goodnight and I watch as she finally leaves, passing through Ryuk on her way out. He turns to me and laughs.

"Sounds like your mom has a new favorite Light." We both seem to ignore him and the door shuts with a click.

The entire room's atmosphere changes with that one click and you can tell as the Chief sighs. "I'm sorry about that Suzuki. Sachiko isn't normally like that." I shrug.

"S'no big deal Chief, she's just worried about you. I don't mind being there to comfort her, it's kinda my job." He nods slightly.

"She was right though. If you ever need anything you are welcome in our home." He smiles. "I also believe that you and Sayu would get along really well."

Ryuk laughs. "Oh, hoho, looks like Daddy has a new favorite too." It takes all of my being to not roll my eyes.

 _All this attention is starting to make me uncomfortable…I should probably change the subject somehow._

I grab a folding chair from the corner of the room and place it next to Ryuzaki before I plop down in it. "Thank you, that means a lot to me. So…I wanna know if you think you really collapsed because of stress…because I think I was the one who warned you about overworking yourself." It comes out a little more I-told-you-so, than I planned but I fold my arms and try to act like it was on purpose. Out of the corner of my eye I see Ryuk move to stand behind Light, who hasn't said a word.

 _Man…a Shinigami in a hospital…ironic…_

The Chief shifts uncomfortably. "Yeah, now that you mention it, you probably did. We've been under so much pressure lately, and with the threat of being Killed by Kira hanging over us…I don't think I've had a good night's sleep in months…this was bound to happen." He sighs softly.

 _Well you are the type to work yourself to death…maybe I should have paid more attention to him…but I was with Ryuzaki when it happened…_

"I'm sure knowing that Light is under suspicion must strain you as well." Ryuzaki unfolds his arms and places his hands on his knees, looking less agitated but squished all at the same time.

 _It's true that the Chief knew, but Light didn't know that he knew…you gotta learn that there is a time and place Ryuzaki…_

Light is immediately surprised and angry all at once. "You told my father that I'm under suspicion?!"

"Yes of course, in fact, I've told your father everything including the fact that I am L." The Chief sighs and it seems like he's getting tired.

 _I don't even know what time it is._

"Yes, it's true that this is L. We've been calling him 'Ryuzaki' to hide his identity, but it's definitely L. Suzuki here is also working alongside us." Light doesn't even look at me, he seems to be too deep in thought.

 _Wonder if he'll bring up the girlfriend thing…I hope not…I still want to talk to Ryuzaki about it before the task force finds out. I still gotta know if he was lying for Light or being serious…_

"So…Ryuzaki, has talking to my son cleared away any of your suspicions?"

"No. In all honesty all his comments regarding the Kira case have just been too perfect. Unfortunately for him it's made me even more suspicious." I'm shocked that he'd say this to the Chief who is still recovering from a goddamn heart attack. I tap him roughly with the back of my hand as a 'what-the-hell-slap' he turns to me confused again as Light blows a gasket.

"Hey! Saying that to me is one thing, but don't say stuff like that in front of my Dad! It could upset his condition. Have a little consideration Ryuga."

Ryuzaki shrinks a little like a kid who's just gotten in trouble. "I apologize…" I sigh at my hopeless companion and look at the Chief once more; the bags under his eyes are becoming more prominent by the minute.

"It's alright, ambiguous answers won't make me feel any better; I'd rather the truth. Even though you're under suspicion I understand that it's not quite enough to make you an actual suspect."

 _That may be true, but to me he's our only suspect…there are too many weird things going on around him for him not to be connected to Kira._

"That's correct." Ryuzaki shifts slightly in his chair as I cross my legs. "You seem to misunderstand me Light…when I say I suspect you it's a very minor percent. I've explained it before but let me go over it again. Not long ago Kira killed twelve FBI agents who'd come to Japan to assist us. They were instructed to follow those with a connection to the Japanese Police. One of those agents, Raye Penber, exhibited strange behavior before he died." Ryuzaki pauses while Light thinks it over.

"If I might interject Ryuzaki…" everyone's attention pulls to me and he nods at me as a way to tell me to begin. "While Kira did get information from his contact within the task force, he never once killed a task force member to do so. So from that we can potentially infer that Kira and his informant, willing or oblivious, could potentially be family of one of the investigators, an while it's possible that Kira maybe capable of killing family, he hasn't yet…Plus these murders continued after the task force was shrunk considerably…" I trail off as they all begin to stare at me. "What? You're all looking at me as if you forgot that I'm actually smart…"

Light shakes his head as though he's shaking the shock away. "So that's how you narrowed it down to us and the Kitamura's then…I was being investigated when that Raye Penber died, wasn't I? Now I see…it's only natural that after all that you'd suspect me-no there would be no one else to suspect." Light pauses and Ryuzaki looks at me and then to Light.

"I find Light's deductive skills very impressive. He's always quick and to the point."

 _What do you mean? That sounded pretty jumbled to me, even if he did agree with us…_

"Ryuga," Light folds his arms. "I'd like to help with the investigation. My father has erased any doubt that I had about your identity. I'd also like to catch Kira to prove once and for all that I'm not him."

 _How are you going to pull that off Light? With all out evidence and the fact that I can see the Shinigami…it's hard to think of a scenario where you aren't Kira…all of this…has got to be just an act._

"No Light.' The Chiefs voice is weak, but attempts to be stern. "This is a time in your life where you should be studying to become a police officer. I doubt it will be too late to join us once you are done."

"C'mon Dad, what are you talking about? Who knows how long or how many years that'll even take."

 _You think it'll take us years to find Kira, Chief? Jeez, what a confidence booster…_

"Besides, don't you remember my promise? I promised that if something ever happened to you, I'd find Kira and make sure he gets the death penalty." I sigh and lean forward, uncrossing my legs to I can rest my head in my hands.

 _So you want to catch yourself…and give yourself the death penalty? You're trying too hard to convince us Light…you're acting like a child caught in a lie…a hole growing ever deeper._

"So then Light…what kind of person do you think Kira is? And I don't mean 'evil murdering bastard' I want you to profile him." I sigh as I speak the words, but I keep my eyes glued to Lights. He twitches at the word 'evil' for some reason. _It feels like he's still acting but inside he wants to kill me, which…if he's Kira isn't too far off. If Light does his profiling unbiased to himself, then he should be basically getting the same answer we are, and give us a profile fitting of himself._

"Profile Kira?" He pauses and thinks. "I guess I see him as an affluent child."

"Affluent as in spoiled?" I ask as he puts his hand to his chin.

"Affluent as in well off, but not necessarily wanting for not, however he would have everything he needs." I nod in acceptance of this idea, seeing as how someone like that is sitting right in front of me.

"Hmm, I like this idea, please continue." Ryuzaki seems to hang on Lights every word. I glance between them and catch a sight of Ryuk who seems to be listening in.

"Well, if Kira can kill just by willing it, as we've assumed…if a human obtained that type of power-using it to rid the world of criminals while at the same time using those criminals as an example to decrease crime rate, sounds like a child's version of a utopia…I'd say with that in mind that Kira would range anywhere between a fifth grader and a high school student. If it was anyone younger they'd be too scared to use their power or would use it to kill people they know. Like a local bully for example; anyone older like an adult would most likely use it for personal gain…there are millions of ways that a power like this could be used to become rich. However, I believe that in a way Kira is still pure…he's an affluent child, who…like I said, has everything they need. Now that I think about it more, he's probably a junior high student with his own phone, computer, and television." Light stops and as he had spoken he had begun to lean forward and is now resting his arms on his knees. I turn slightly to see that Ryuzaki had assumed his thinking position.

 _Light, you basically just described yourself at the beginning of this case…do you not have your own phone, computer, and television in your room? So once again, from my point of view…you are our prime suspect._

"So according to your profiling, Light, the most suspicious of our present targets would be…your sister Sayu." Ryuzaki's voice surprises me and Light jumps up from his chair, I can see in his eyes that he wants to punch Ryuzaki in the face so I get ready to block it when it inevitably comes.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Ryuzaki?!" My voice is lost behind Lights.

"What is the matter with you?! Did you come to wish my father well or give him another heart attack?!" Ryuk begins to chuckle, but I'm still ready to block Light's punch, even if Ryuzaki kinda deserves it…

"I was only drawing an obvious conclusion from your own speculation, Light."

"Stop it; both of you. Nothing you say is going to faze me anyway, I'm too tired for that…but if you're going to fight take it outside."

I look between all of them. _Ryuzaki; one of the best detectives in the world, Light Yagami, potentially Kira, but the son of the Chief and Sachiko, brother to Sayu. The Chief, Soichiro Yagami, Detective Superintendent and father to Light and Sayu, husband to Sachiko…and then there's me…Samn Crisis, alias Suzuki Matsui…my whole life I've just been dragged into adventure and tragedy…so some would label me a drifter of sorts. I'm daughter to no one, sister to no one…I guess my point is…if it wasn't for Kira…wasn't for Light, then I'd have never met any of them…not that I'm thankful for the murder of so many people cause I'm not…I just think that otherwise I'd never meet any of them…_

"This might just sound like a normal father talking, but I'm absolutely sure that Sayu is not Kira…if anything she's the type who'd kill someone she didn't like then cry her eyes out about it…" He sighs as he moves to look back at the ceiling.

From next to Light I can hear Ryuk make a comment about how the Chief can say he's certain about Sayu, but not Light, but I ignore it.

"Kira is evil, there's no doubt about that…but lately I've found myself thinking about it differently…the real evil is the power to kill people…anyone who finds themselves with that power is cursed…no matter how you use it, anything obtained by killing people could never bring true happiness…" We hang on his every word

 _To be called evil by your own father must be tough, but you did bring this on yourself. You can't just go around thinking that nothing you do matters as long as you get the end you desire…the end never justifies the means…_

"You're absolutely right Mr. Yagami. I would say he is cursed as well." I turn to look at Light who hasn't said a word this whole time and notice that he isn't even looking at his father. He is in the same spot as he was when he jumped up but he's facing away from us.

"Ryuzaki I'm sorry about all of this, but I'll be back to work as soon as I can."

"Dad what are you talking about?! You need your rest!" This brings Light out of his slump and he looks like he's almost pleading to his father, but Ryuzaki and I know he's right.

"Chief you have to stay in bed and rest, Light can help out in the mean-"

"No!" He snaps at me and I immediately shut down. "I mean…no…I can't just sit here idly by twiddling my thumbs and watching T.V, knowing that Kira is out there. I will get him if it's the last thing I do." He looks at me apologetically.

 _If you're not careful…it might be…_

There is a sudden knock at the door and seeing as how I'm the closest to it I rise and answer it. I open the door slightly and a nurse walks in.

"Excuse me, visiting hours were over ten minutes ago. You'll have to leave now, the patient needs his rest." I'm still surprised at the way she pushed through me but I nod at her.

"Yeah okay, we're sorry; we'll uh…get goin' right away." She seems satisfied by my answer and leaves the room and I shut the door behind her before looking to the Chief to say goodbye.

"Well I guess I'll be going dad. I'll check in tomorrow." Light smiles at his father and grabs his things before heading toward the door.

 _Jeez…is it only an American thing to hug your family? He's not even my dad but even I want to hug him goodbye…like…he almost died…jesus._

Ryuzaki stands up carefully from his chair. "Please get some rest Mr. Yagami; there will be plenty of work for you when you return." The Chief smiles weakly as I walk up and place my hand on his shoulder.

"Please Chief; get some rest so you can feel better…if not for you then for your family. You told your wife not to tell Sayu so she wouldn't worry, but what if you rush your recovery and end up with another heart attack but don't make it…we'd have to tell Sayu then…and she'd be devastated." I can tell that my words hit him deeply by the change in the softness of his face. He places his hand on mine weakly.

"All right Suzuki, I see your point…I'll try and get some rest." I smile down at him.

"Alright. Goodnight Chief."

"Goodnight all."

. . .

No one really says anything as we board the elevator and head toward the entrance. Ryuzaki tells me that Watari is waiting for us downstairs and offers to take Light home, but Light politely declines. I rest against the elevators walls as it slowly works its way down. It's been such an eventful day and all I want to do is crawl into bed. I close my eyes for a second but open them as the elevator stops and dings, signaling the doors are opening. I sneak a look at Ryuk as I notice that for once he's been quiet, almost like he's just watching us.

We push through the exit doors of the hospital and sure enough Watari is waiting for us by the car. Light begins to lag behind as Ryuzaki and I head toward the car.

"Ryuga…" We stop and turn; Light has his hands in his pockets and looks distressed. "What can I do to clear away your suspicions? Isn't there anything can do to make you trust me?"

 _Where is this coming from? This doesn't seem like the same Light…_

"If you aren't Kira then you have nothing to fear, the truth will come in time." Ryuzaki's tone is soft, but for some reason it sets Light off. It takes me by surprise and I'm ready to block a punch again.

"Stop screwing with me! Think about what it feels like to be suspected of being Kira…" His voice almost convinces me that he may not be Kira, but the evidence points to him…

"It feels terrible." I catch a slight sadness in Ryuzaki's voice.

 _What do you mean 'It feels terrible'? When were you ever a suspect?_

"See? So how about locking me up for a month somewhere with no T.V or anything, and watching me the whole time? Couldn't you do something like that?"

 _What the fuck?! Where is this coming from?_

"Light we couldn't do that even if we got your permission. That's against basic human rights!" I can't help myself and Ryuzaki looks at me in surprise. I expect to be scolded but he just nods in agreement.

"She's right. I can't do anything that would violate your rights to privacy and freedom of movement. An anyway, it's nonsense to take a suggestion from a suspect." Ryuzaki sighs as if he's tired.

 _Right to privacy? Ryuzaki…you planted cameras and bugs in his house…you already violated his right to privacy._

"Oh…I guess you've got a point." Light gives up; seeming utterly defeated and fed up with today.

"But don't worry, Light. Like I said before, if you aren't Kira it will become apparent within time. Plus, watching you with your father today, you almost had me convinced that you might not be Kira." Ryuzaki turns and steps into the car. "Well, take care of your father." I'm about to step in as Light calls to us.

"Oh! One more thing. I said I'd help with the investigation, but I don't think I'll have the time until my father recovers." I smirk as I get in the car, Ryuzaki leans over me to look out at Light.

 _Woah, that's way too close…_

"I know, goodnight Light." He leans back into his seat and I wave as I reach to shut the door.

"Take care Light." I fake a friendly tone and shut the door. As we drive off I look back and watch as Light and Ryuk fade into the distance.

"So…Suzuki, what is your opinion of Light Yagami after our time with him today?" Ryuzaki catches me off guard but I turn to him as he asks, certain of my answer.

"He's nothing but a snake…"

 **Well there you have it folks, Chapter 33! It seems I have accumulated a few new favorites and follows, so let's see…Thank you to my new followers TheDragonLady89 and mikansakura37** **Welcome to DNTOS. Also a thanks to Pythagore27 for your favorite ^^ Now, onto the comment section. Thanks Ash, Guest, Mr-Frog-Man, and hateme for your comments. Lol it seems the consensus is that it's getting rather good and exciting. *reads comment about cinnamon roll* XD oh yeah I forgot about that. So this chapter was a bit longer than I thought it would be ^^ but the next one I think is rather short and it's all I have written I have to come up with an event for CH 35 ^^' NOW onto the shameless plugs; come follow me on Tumblr so I can do more art and stuff! I also like when people draw a specific part of my stuff, as long as I get tagged as the original source. Like "this is a part from DNTOS that UnluckyKitty made" easy stuff like that. *checks watch* well it's time for me to get going. See you next chapter ^^**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

 **Welcome back everyone, thanks for continuing to read so far** **I really appreciate all the support and the reviews, it keeps me going because it's really easy to burn out when writing ^^' This is actually the longest Fic I have, and boy do I have a lot ^^' Well let's get goin' shall we?**

April 7th (continued)

 _Ryuzaki didn't say much as we drove off, he seemed to be pretty deep in thought the entire ride back to the hotel, but once we stepped foot into our suite, he changed._

"Do you mind if we talk about today? I know you must be tired…" I stop and turn to look at him glancing at my watch quickly.

 _Man it's really late…no wonder I'm exhausted…all I want to do is crawl into bed…but how long could a talk take?_

"Yeah, I guess so." I sigh tiredly and prepare myself.

"Would you like me to bring you something, Miss?" Watari is standing behind us. When Ryuzaki had asked me we had literally just walked inside.

"Sure Watari, something to drink would be nice, thank you." He nods before heading toward the Kitchen. I take off my boots and slip my feet into the slippers that I had left by the door, before heading to my room. "Alright, c'mon Ryuzaki."

. . .

Ryuzaki follows me into my room and I shut the door behind him. He takes his place on one of the chairs by the coffee table and once the door is shut I walk over and take a chair opposite him.

"So where do we start?" I sigh as I speak. _I kinda want to start at that girlfriend comment…_

"Well, the beginning I suppose." Ryuzaki shifts uncomfortably in his chair.

 _Why is he so fidgety?_

"Let's see…" I lean back in my chair and cross my legs as I think back to today's events. "Well, I guess the first thing would be that you never told me that you were raised in the UK or that you played tennis…was all that actually true or a lie you made up to tell Light?" Ryuzaki raises what would be an eyebrow if he actually had any. _Not that that bothers me…his hair covers them so you don't even notice…_

"It was the truth, but it surprises me that you would start with that…"

"Would you rather talk about the serve that almost killed me?" I see that he visibly cringes.

"No…and I apologize for that."

"Anyway I guess my point was that you opened up to Light faster than me…I've been here for months but you're still an enigma…" I sigh slightly flustered and annoyed.

"Did I? I hadn't noticed. If you ever want to know something all you have to do is ask you know." His tone is soft, as if he's worried about me or about me getting angry.

 _Was it that easy all this time? All I have to do is ask him?_

There's a knock at the door. "Come in!" I say it loud enough for whomever to hear, even though it's probably just Watari. _The rest of the team is home for the night because of what happened to the Chief._

The door opens seconds later and sure enough Watari enters with a tray. "I hope I'm not interrupting, Miss." I shake my head no at the old man as he places the tray on the coffee table. He gives Ryuzaki a piece of cake and a mug of coffee, the bowl of sugar following close behind. He turns my way and places a soda can in front of me followed by what seems to be a PB&J. My mouth begins to water as I realize how hungry I actually am. "Will there be anything else you two require?"

"No, I think that will be all Watari." Ryuzaki pulls the cake toward himself and I smile at Watari.

 _If I'm this tired I can only imagine that you're dead on your feet…come to think of it, Ryuzaki had a hell of a work out today, why is he still awake?_

"Then I will retire for the night." I open my can gently.

"Goodnight Watari." I sip the can, happy for some caffeine to keep me awake.

"Goodnight all." Watari leaves and we sit in silence for a while as we eat our food. _Apparently both of us were hungrier than we thought._

Once I finish my sandwich I wipe the jelly from the corners of my mouth and watch Ryuzaki stir sugar cubes into his coffee.

 _I have to know…_

He glances up at me, clearly aware that I've been staring at him. "Was there something you wanted to say?"

 _No turning back, just suck it up and do it._

"Y-yeah, but it's more of a question." His eyes show minor surprise.

"Oh, well go on then." I clear my throat uneasily.

"Y-you told Light that I…that I'm your girlfriend. I need to know, Ryuzaki…if you were being serious or if it was just something you came up with on the fly because if it's just some kind of joke to you-" My eyes begin to fill with tears as I try to get the words out fast enough. "-then that is really really messed up-"

"I was serious." His words tear through me like a knife and my heart lurches in my chest.

"What…?" He glances up at me with his onyx eyes, his normal porcelain complexion showing slight pink in his cheeks as if he's embarrassed. My heart skips again just looking at him.

"I was serious…to be honest…I had planned on asking you out on White Day…but as you probably already surmised…I'm new to relationships and lost my nerve. However they all thought we were a couple anyway so I thought that maybe you'd come to me. I've been thinking of different ways since, but nothing seemed to work. Not everyone is as brave as you, Suzuki, when it comes to matters of the heart…I was still trying to think of a way to ask you 'out' when Light presented the question to us. To be frank I didn't even know what these feelings were when they appeared…I have no idea what to do with them…I just know that I…feel better when you're around and I'd like you to stay around. However I see now that I didn't think it through all the way, I thought you may have had some feelings left over from February, but I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry, because you were so revolted by the thought of being with me that it made you physically ill…so if you want I can back off and we can go back to our work relationship and forget all this ever happened." He trails off and I just stare at him as my eyes fill with happy tears. Ryuzaki seems instantly worried. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" I wipe my tears on my sleeve.

"No you big idiot. I didn't get sick because I was revolted by you; I got sick because bacon, Caesar salad, lemonade, and don't mix." He relaxes and his eyes light up with hope.

"So then…you didn't reject me?"

"Of course not, silly." He smiles from his normal sitting position and it's the cutest thing I think I've ever seen.

"I must warn you…I'm not familiar with the terms of relationships…seeing as how this will be my first one…" I smile and it takes every ounce of my being no to hug him.

"It's alright Ryuzaki, we can take it slow…an there really are no terms in a relationship, you just spend time with each other and do what makes you happy." He nods as I sip my drink with a smile.

"So um…was there anything else you wanted to talk about?" My heart stops as I remember.

 _Oh no…Ryuk…_

I set my can down gently and lean forward, resting my arms on my knees. "You have to promise me that you won't get angry…"

He seems confused for a minute. "I promise I won't get angry…what is it Suzuki?"

I take a deep breath and sigh it out. "The Shinigami found out that I can see it…we had a conversation for a while…" I pause and Ryuzaki puts his thumb to his mouth, a clear sign he's in thought. If he's angry there are no signs of it yet.

"Go on…"

"It turns out that his name is Ryuk…he mentioned something called a Death Note, he didn't say anything about it other than normally a person has to touch one in order to see him. I can draw you a picture of what it looked like later. However, and this is the scary part, he knew my real name…apparently Shinigami have the power to see people's names and lifespans above their heads like some sort of video game display. He promised me that he wouldn't tell Light about me or reveal our true names…something about how he's not here for you or Light but because of entertainment and apples…so…when you said that I had just seen a ghost you were kinda right." I stop and watch Ryuzaki mentally shift through the information.

"So it seems that Light may in fact be Kira after all…but unfortunately there is no proof of this conversation nor of this Shinigami's existence. Quite frankly knowing this information without evidence is just as useless as getting evidence unlawfully…we can nothing with the evidence you've gathered." I sigh feeling defeated.

 _I already knew that…but hearing you say it kinda sucks…without knowing how Kira kills we have no evidence against him…and without the Death Note only I can see Ryuk…_

"Never-the-less…it seems that even though your cover was blown you were able to get some decent information, well done. Although…knowing this information about Light and Kira is going to drive me insane, because I can't do anything with it."

 _Well done? He thinks I did a good job?_

Ryuzaki stands and shoves his hands in his pockets. "You should get some rest Suzuki…you've had quite an exciting day." He begins to walk toward the door, passing me.

"Wait!" Without thinking I jump up and grab his arm, he stops in his tracks and looks at where I'm holding him, then looks into my eyes.

"Is something wrong?" _It's almost like he wants me to say something…_ I let go realizing what I've done.

"Ah…no…but I…" I try to speak but the words just jumble in my mouth. _You know what you want to do, just do it._

I quickly go up on my toes and plant a kiss on his cheek. "Um…goodnight Ryuzaki…" I step back and watch as he moves his hand to his cheek, completely surprised. After a few seconds he turns to me and smiles softly.

"You never cease to amaze me Suzuki…goodnight and sweet dreams."

 **Well that's the end of Chapter 34 ^^ I'm not sure how I like this Chapter; Ryuzaki doesn't feel like this is how he would respond. I wanted more of an 'I don't know what these feelings are…I don't really know what feelings are.' So I eventually might redo it, but for now here ya go** **stories/books/fanfictions always have a way of writing themselves, the characters become alive and do their own thing, so maybe this is what was meant to be…Anyway onto the favorites follows and reviews** **Looks like MegaAnime FanGirl and Idan Phoenix favorited ^^ Thanks guys. Looks like Idan also gave me a follow along with LunaBishop. Looks like I have two new reviews from MegaAnime Fangirl and hateme. *reads fangirls* XD Thank you I appreciate it, and I am indeed a girl. Surprise! *reads hateme's* Yeah she will probably have to do that a lot. She doesn't flaunt her smarts so they often forget that she is almost as smart as Ryuzaki. Well that looks like all I have for now. The next chapter takes place on April 13** **th** **on Suzuki's birthday but I still have no idea what is going to happen so if you have anything you want to see, pleeeaaasssseee leave a review with some idea, I'm dyin over here . okay I'll see you guys later, and like I said if you wanna talk to me or follow me go ahead and send me a PM or pm me on Tumblr, I have the apps on my phone so I'll respond pretty quick, I'd love to hear from you guys**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

 **Well are you ready? It's been a really long time so let's not waste any time ;)**

April 13th

* * *

My eyes flutter open to the darkness of my room. _What time is it?_ I sit up, propping myself up against the headboard as I rub my eyes. They try to adjust to the dark as I notice a thin band of light peeking in from behind the blackout curtains. _Well I guess the sun is up already…_

Finally adjusted to the darkness I glace at my alarm clock, its numbers a red beacon in the dark. _Oh my god it's 10 am…I can't believe I slept in that long…but after working so hard yesterday I guess I needed it._ I sigh and lay back down, rolling to my left side to face the end table where the annoying red numbers are. I snuggle down into the comforter and make myself into a human burrito. My work phone is also on the table and it calls attention to itself with a happy chirp, signaling a new voicemail.

 _What the hell?_

I stick my hand out of the human-rito and reach for my phone; my finger hits a button as I grab it and the phone lights up, blinding the shit out of me. I cringe and squint while my eyes desperately try to adjust again. I sit back up and lean against the headboard. Despite the retinal pain I smile when I see my phones display _._

 _It's a picture of Ryuzaki and holding ice-cream cones. I was having a rather good day, but Ryuzaki…not so much. When I took the picture Ryuzaki was in an especially awful mood; I can't remember the exact details but I do remember that Watari had gone out and gotten us all ice cream and I wanted a picture with everyone, so I eventually got to Ryuzaki and aster much protesting I finally decided to just stand next to him and take the damn picture whether he wanted to or not. I walked right up to him with my ice cream and phone and put the phone in front of us and snapped the shot. It wasn't until after when I looked at it that I started to laugh at how unamused Ryuzaki had actually been. Looking back at it, he looks like a spoiled kid who didn't get the flavor he wanted and was pissy about it._ I'm about to hit the voicemail button when the numbers on the display catch my eye.

 _April 13_ _th_ _…it's my birthday…_

I stare at the display momentarily before dialing voicemail.

"You have one message. Message received." It beeps and my face lights up as I recognize the voice on the message.

"Hey! Suzuki! It's Matsuda here, sooo a little birdy told me that today is your birthday; and boy do I have a surprise for you." He clears his throat and begins to sing in broken English. "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday Suzuki! Happy Birthday to you!" I can hardly contain my laughter as he changes back to his native language. "I have a lot of stuff to do at my place today, seeing as how it's our first day off in a while, but I'll try to stop by headquarters when I'm done. Maybe I'll even bring you a present. If I don't see ya though, have a great day and drink lots of booze." The line clicks as he ends his message. I smile and hit a number.

"Message saved."

I pull up a text and address it to Matsuda. My 'couples only' panda charm swings wildly in my way and I tuck it behind my hand holding the phone.

'Thanks Matsuda, I got your message. It means a lot.' I add a few emoji's before I hit send and slide back down under the covers. I put my arms behind my head and stare up at the ceiling.

 _What does one do on a 22_ _nd_ _birthday?_

. . .

As I walk out of my room and into the hall of the suite I'm greeted with an eerie silence. _That's…odd. Where are Watari and Ryuzaki? Did they go out?_ I glance around and listen for movement before deciding to check the kitchen first. _Since today's my day off I decided to ditch the button up shirt and opt for a black sweater and an old pair of ripped jeans. Under my sweater, in case I get warm, is a black tank top._

As I stroll into the kitchen I'm greeted by Watari's back to the door. My stomach growls and informs me that it's time to eat. I slide into a chair at the table as the old man turns to me with a welcoming smile.

"Well good morning Miss, did you sleep well?" He turns around and wipes his hands with a dish towel.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me sleep in so long…I think these long nights are finally catching up to me." I put my elbows on the table and put my head in my hands.

"It was actually Ryuzaki's idea." My ears perk up slightly at the sound of his name.

 _I wonder if he told Watari about the girlfriend thing…it's been about a week since it happened, but I don't think anyone knows yet…we've been too damn busy with the case…sooo many files…the other day I almost thought my fingers were gonna fall off because of how many files I had to input into the system…it was awful._

I turn around and look through the kitchen door. "Where is he anyway? I haven't seen him yet and the suite is unusually quiet…" I trail off as Watari smiles at me.

"I'm not sure, perhaps you should go look for him." He turns back to whatever he was doin' and I stand from my chair to leave.

"Yeah…I guess I'll go do that…" I give him a suspicious look as I pass through the kitchens' door.

 _Well that was fuckin' weird…it's like he wanted to get rid of me…_

I walk down the hall, past my room and into our work area, which is still littered with evidence of yesterday's efforts. I stop a minute to pick up a few pages off the floor and straighten up the table.

 _What would they do without me?_ I sigh as I put my hands on my hips. _No Ryuzaki here…maybe he's in his room._ I glance across the room to Ryuzaki's partially open door. _Could he be sleeping? Is that why Watari wanted me to look for him?_ A smile crosses my face at the thought of catching Ryuzaki sleeping. _Should I scare him awake? Or sneak up and take a picture?_

I quickly make my way across the room, my socks silent on the carpeted floor. I test push the door and it doesn't make a sound. A grin forms on my face as I get ready to sneak in. _Okay, on three…one…two…THREE!_

In a quick fluid movement I push the door open and slide into the room. The lights are off and the curtains are drawn, creating utter darkness. Slowly I make my way over to the side of the bed.

 _I think maybe I'll just take a picture…yeah, proof that Ryuzaki actually does sleep…_

Suddenly the lights flick on in the room blinding the ever loving shit outta me. I cover my eyes and backpedal from the pain.

"Ahh! Son of a bitch!"

"Oh. Hello there Suzuki." My eyes adjust to the light and I freeze. _I've been caught..._ I spin around to where Ryuzaki's voice is coming from and my heart jumps into my throat.

 _Oh my god..._

I can barely breathe, the only thing I can do is stare at him...and his exposed torso. I breathe in shakily and look him up and down.

 _I...he...shower...towel..._

Ryuzaki is standing in the doorway to the bathroom with one towel around his waist and one towel on his head. He reaches up with his left (my left) hand and begins to dry his hair.

 _Oh my god..._

My eyes wander around his sleek frame as my heart starts to pound. _He's thin, but toned...I can see every outline of his muscles. You can definitely tell that he's a martial artist._ My eyes travel from his defined abs down to where his towel wraps around his waist, the 'v' of his hips peeking over the top of it, just asking to be explored. I have to pull my eyes up an away from it before it makes me do something I'll later regret, I instead go back to his torso, past those toned abs, past his collar bones that always peek out at me, and finally up to those onyx orbs he calls eyes. I swallow rather hard as he shifts; his hair is flat against his face accentuating how pale he is and the circles under his eyes. I realize now that I haven't responded to him.

"H-hi R-ryuzaki." I barely manage to stutter it out; his eyes go from normal boredom to concern. He takes a step toward me.

"Is everything alright?" My heart skips as a lock of untame-able hair falls in front of his eye. I can practically hear my heart pounding in my ears.

I quickly spin around and face the other way toward the bedroom door, covering my mouth with my hand. _With my back to him I can actually think straight._

"Y-yeah I'm perfectly fine Ryuzaki." _My fuckin' heart is just hell bent on jumping out of my chest..._

I hear him walk over somewhere behind me and the rustle of paper, but I don't turn around for fear if staring again. He rips whatever paper he was writing on and comes up behind me. I can feel the heat from his shower radiating off his body, smell the scent of his chocolate body wash. My body reacts and it takes all of my being not to turn around and grab him around the shoulders and kiss him 'till we're both blue in the face. I shake all the dirty thoughts from my head as he extends the note to me; I see it out of the corner of my eye.

"If you say so. Well, since you're here would you be able to go to the store and pick up a few things for me?" I glance down at the note as he crinkles it slightly. I take a deep breath as I realize this is my chance to escape. I quickly snatch the note from him and get the fuck outta there.

"Yep sure thing Ryuzaki, I'll go do that right now, see ya later bye." I practically run toward the front door of the suite, I pull on my boots as fast as I can and grab the keys to the Mercedes. "Bye Watari, gotta go run errands for Ryuzaki be back later!" I don't wait for him to say anything, I just leave and before I know it, I'm in the elevator heading down.

I lean against the wall of the elevator and sigh.

 _Fuck..._

I put my hand to my chest and feel my still rapid heartbeat. I lean my head back against the cold metal elevator wall.

 _I don't even know what to think...the image of Ryuzaki in a towel just keeps comin' to mind. Don't get me wrong, it was amazing...but completely threw me off. It was disorienting and distracting as hell...well I'm technically his girlfriend and that should make it fine, but that's the first time I've ever seen him shirtless like that...well there was that one time when he tried to strip in front of me but...I guess what I'm trying to say is that I feel like this relationship is just for show...then again, maybe that's what being Ryuzaki's girlfriend is like...nothing changes, you just get a new title._

I sigh as the elevator doors ding and open to reveal the hotels entrance hall. I gently push off the wall and head to the parking garage where the Mercedes is parked.

My stomach growls as I step out into the garage, I groan and regret leaving before i could eat something.

 _I should have eaten...shit..._

I hit a button on the key-fob and the Mercedes chirps happily, signaling that she's unlocked her doors for me. Partially naked Ryuzaki pops into my head again as I slide into her seat and sigh.

 _That image is forever burned into my brain...I'll never be able to look at him the same way again..._ I lean forward and rest my head against the steering wheel. _Alright, get it together! You have a job to do, you can fantasize later._

I take a deep breath and ready myself before turning over the Mercedes and clicking my seat belt in. I lean back and dig the grocery list out of my pocket, reading it.

 _This just has different Ryuzaki snacks on it...and ice-cream...wait, what's this one here? Ah shit! I have to go to the other side of town for this one! What time is it now?_ I glance down at the radio's clock. _Damn noon already...no wonder I'm hungry...better stop for food before I do the list..._

I put the Mercedes in reverse, back out of the spot, and leave the parking garage, ready to start my adventure that is Ryuzaki's errands.

 _Shouldn't take too long, right? It's just some groceries..._

. . .

April 13th, 5:30pm

' _Shouldn't take too long it's just some groceries, right?'_

 _Boy was that statement fuckin' wrong...Ryuzaki and Watari called me four different times, each! And they had more errands for me to do each time. Errands! On my birthday! It's like they don't even know...I even stopped by the hospital to check on the Chief...I may have complained a bit too...He said that it was alright for me to vent to him and he wished that my day would get better. Sachiko stopped by too while I was there; she quickly went into mom mode, saying how Ryuzaki shouldn't make me work so hard on my birthday and how she was sorry that she didn't know about it ahead of time because she would have thrown me a party or made me a cake. I had teared up at that...For her, a woman I barely know, to act like more of a mother than my adoptive mother...just kinda touched my heart...I ended up leaving after that and I waited until I was in the car before letting the waterworks loose...that's kinda about where I am now; on my way back to the hotel, the Mercedes semi-full with odds and ends from my trip around town. Some groceries, some dry-cleaning, and a few other things; luckily though, everything should be able to come up in one trip._

I pull the old Mercedes back into her spot in the garage and turn off her engine.

 _Alright, time to get all this crap upstairs._

. . .

It doesn't take long for me to get everything upstairs, and as I thought, it only takes one trip.

I push the door open with my foot and call into the suite.

"Guys I'm back!" _With all your shit..._

Watari emerges from the kitchen with a smile and takes the bags from my hands as I kick off my boots.

"Ah, thank you for running the errands today Miss." I sigh as I open the hall closet and hang up the dry cleaning.

 _I have no idea where this goes..._

"No problem Watari." I stretch my arms above my head as my stomach growls. Watari seems to hear it...somehow.

"You must be hungry, Miss. Why don't you go ahead and wash up. Oh, and I picked out something that might be to your liking, I left it on the bed. If you'd try it on I'd like to see if I got the size correct. I raise my eyebrow at him suspiciously.

"Yeah...sure thing Watari..." I head to my room, but glance back a few times at the old man.

 _Is he planning something?_

. . .

I step through my doorway and immediately look to my bed as I shut the door behind me. There is a black dress sitting on it, I step closer to examine it. I pick the dress up by its shoulders and hold it to myself. I walk over to the floor length mirror on the closet door and check myself out.

The dress is black with a swooping "U" for the neck; holding it up it seems to reach down to about half my thigh.

 _I think the kids these days call this a skater dress, little odd for Watari to pick this out for me, but hey, I won't turn down free clothes._

I hold out one of the sleeves to measure how long they are; Watari seems to have taken my sleeve length pet peeve into consideration because they are a tad bit longer than my reach. However, the arms are thin so the sleeves might be a bit tight.

I glance around the room looking for some indicator that maybe this is a birthday present in disguise, but there's no hint of that anywhere. I sigh lightly.

 _Well, better wash up before I try it on._

I set the dress down on the back of one if the chairs before proceeding into my bathroom. It doesn't take long for me to wash my face and hands and soon I find myself stepping out of my old ripped jeans and into the slimming black dress.

I stare in awe at my reflection as I smooth out the dress. _It's tight, but in a form fitting way, it goes down to my waist before there is actually a hem that makes the lower half flow out like flower petals. The swooped neck goes down just enough for you to be able to see my crescent moon necklace and collarbones, but stays up high enough to where you can't see my cleavage...or lack thereof. The sleeves, as I thought, are slightly long and reach to about half my hand._

I reach up in a stretch to test them and they only slide down to my wrist.

 _Damn he's good._

A smile crossed my face as I do a little spin to check the way it flows.

 _Wow…_

KNOCK KNOCK

My heart nearly jumps out of my chest at the sound of the knock and I quickly walk over to answer it. I only open it a crack before realizing it's Watari, but then I opening it fully. I outstretch my arms and spin.

"Well?"

The old man smiles. "My, you look absolutely radiant, Miss." I giggle like a schoolgirl.

"Radiant? I think that's a bit much, I think we can stop at just pretty for today." Watari laughs at me.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Miss." I blush instantly and glance back at the mirror.

 _Well I guess I do look pretty good…_

"You should show Ryuzaki, I'm sure he'll be speechless." My heart skips at the mention of his name.

"Oh Watari…I don't know about that…"

"Nonsense. Just go and show him, I believe he's in the living room." He gives me a self-esteem boosting smile and moves out of my way and into the hall. I look away from him and at my reflection. I put my thumb to my mouth like Ryuzaki does when he's thinking.

 _Should I show him? I mean after all it's just a dress right? Maybe he'll stop and stare like the day I had on eyeliner._

A wide grin consumes my face as I finally decide.

"Alright; I'll show him." Watari extends his arm into the hall, urging me to go.

"Excellent!" I walk past him, my heart pounding as I practically skip to the living room.

. . .

As I run to the living room I can barely contain my excitement.

"Ryuzaki, look what-" I stop dead in my tracks and stare at the scene before me, my heart jumping to my throat.

"Suzuki…welcome back, you look…beautiful." I hear Ryuzaki's voice, but it doesn't fit with what I'm seeing. I blink a few times and wait for the image to change. I even rub my eyes, but the sight in front of me remains.

There is a table set for two over by the window, plates, flowers, candles, the whole shebang. Happy Birthday balloons float everywhere, while streamers hang from the ceiling. I stare in shock as I now see my very own panda-eyes, frog-like-sitting, new socially-inept-boyfriend-Ryuzaki, standing next to the table holding a bouquet of roses…in a suit…

Reality finally sets in and I can't hold back my tears this time. I put my hands up to hide them and hear what sounds like Ryuzaki setting the roses down. The happy tears flow like a waterfall and no matter how hard I try they just won't stop. Through the sound of my sobs I can hear the shuffle of fabric as Ryuzaki seems to come my way. I smell his chocolatey body wash as the weight of long awkward arms surround me.

I let my hands fall to the side as I finally stop crying enough to look up at him. He looks down at me with eyes that I've never seen him wear before. These eyes aren't the normal, boring, dead eyes he's famous for; these eyes are filled with concern…and…love…

"I'm sorry if I upset you. I've been reading up on relationships and they said that this is what a woman would want for her birthday, but it seems I may have done something wrong…this was supposed to make you happy…"

 _He remembered…but more than that…he actually cares and planned this to surprise me…_

I pull back gently and rub the rest of my tears away with the back of my hand.

"I'm not sad Ryuzaki, these are happy tears…no one has ever done this for me before. I can't believe you planned all this." He sticks his hands in his pockets and shifts uncomfortably.

"Well…I thought I'd ask Watari's opinion and he insisted on going all out when I mentioned that we're in a relationship now…not that I'm entirely certain as to what that means…so most of it was at his behest…including this…" He gestures to his suit and for a split second his eyes go back to normal and I chuckle lightly.

"What would you do without him, Ryuzaki?" The side of his mouth picks up into a grin.

"We best hope we never have to find out." We stand there for an awkward second before he extends his arm toward the table. "Shall we?" I smile the brightest smile I have ever smiled in my entire life and take him by the arm.

"We shall." We walk over to the table and Ryuzaki stops to pull out my chair. I notice his movements are shaky and robotic, like he's rehearsed this a thousand times, but he's nervous he'll mess up.

I sit down, careful not to wrinkle my dress as he walks to the other side of the table. I touch the head of one of the roses, surprised at how soft it actually is. Watari enters the room with a devilish grin; he has a vase in his hand.

"You sneaky old man, I can't believe you planned this." He picks up the roses and places them in the vase.

"Whatever do you mean, Miss." I give him a suspicious look and he chuckles before returning to the kitchen.

I turn my head to the window as the sun paints in an orange hue across the sky. Watari returns with the clearing of his throat and a waiter's food cart. My stomach growls at a familiar smell.

 _Is that Chicken Parmigiana?_

My mouth begins to water at the smell as Watari serves both Ryuzaki and I. I glance at Ryuzaki suspiciously. "You're actually gonna eat this?" He looks up from the small portion on his plate; hesitation in his eyes.

"I think I will give Italian another try tonight…" My heart swells in my chest and I can't help but smile.

Watari places two wine glasses in front of us. "Would you care for wine, Miss?" I cringe slightly, but then I realize that he's waiting for my response before he opens the bottle.

"No thank you Watari, the usual will do just fine." He smiles and puts the wine back in the ice bucket on the cart, bringing out a can in its place. I grin at his consideration. He pops open the can and gently pours it into my wine glass; careful not to let the carbonation overflow. He does the same for Ryuzaki, but with some other liquid; I don't ask what it is.

"Dinner is served, enjoy." Before I can even say 'thank you' Watari disappears.

I cut up a piece of chicken and gently place it in my mouth. My taste buds explode at the flavor, leaving my jaw aching for more.

"Watari is the best cook in the world." I cover my mouth with my hand as I speak _because…well frankly I'm an animal that chews and talks with her mouth full._

Ryuzaki swirls pasta onto his fork and places it in his mouth. He's hesitant and I can tell that he's not used to this type of food, but he doesn't seem to hate it.

"Indeed…"

We continue to make small talk throughout dinner, but mostly I just shove food in my face.

"You know, one of the articles said to bring you to a carnival with a Ferris wheel, but I'm not sure there are any this early in the season."

I stop my fork just inches from my mouth. "Oh yeah? With my luck we'd get stuck at the top, or worse, the whole thing would break and we'd fall to our untimely death…Kira wouldn't have to know out names then, he'd just have to control someone else-oh sorry…that was morbid wasn't it…" I shrink down in my chair mentally scolding myself for being so awkward.

"That would be rather unfortunate…and odd. Greatest Detective in the world L; goes to carnival, dies in Ferris wheel accident. Seems like something Kira might be responsible for." He brushes off my awkwardness and I sigh in relief.

"After everything I've been though, all the danger, all the-just terrible shit…just to be killed by a fall or machinery malfunction, I think I'd feel gipped." I chuckle slightly as Ryuzaki sips his drink. I sigh and pretend that I'm not a mess. I look down slightly and my eyes go wide.

 _Wait a minute! I didn't notice it before, but he's actually sitting normally!_

I recover and sip my own drink while I pretend to ignore what I've just realized as we finish our meal. After a few minutes Ryuzaki rises and come to my side of the table, his chocolatey scent makes my heart sip as he outstretches his hand. I glance up at him confused, but then he smiles nervously and I take it anyway.

He walks me over to the window and we watch as the sun finally makes its way to the horizon. The earlier orange has changed to a painting of not just orange, but blues and purples as well. The lights of the building resemble the night sky, each window a star on the back silhouette of its home building.

Ryuzaki gives a sad sigh and I turn to him. "You must forgive me…I didn't get you anything…I couldn't decide on a gift…All the sites said that women like jewelry, but you don't wear anything other than your crescent moon, so I was unsure." I reach up and touch my necklace tearing up a little again.

 _He put so much thought into all of this…it sounds like he was planning an anniversary…_

I look at him, his eyes are sad, his lips pouting slightly; he really seems upset. Suddenly the image of him in a towel flashes in my mind as I notice his coat and tie is gone, along with the top two button of his shirt. His collar bones are peeking through the opening of his shirt, almost as if calling to me, asking me to run my hands across them.

"Ryuzaki…"I pull my eyes back up to his. "There is something I want…that you can give me right now…and you don't even have to go out and buy it." He seems to perk up slightly.

"There is?" I nod at him.

"Close your eyes…" I can see the wheels turning in his mind as he realizes what I want. His pale face turns a light pink and he fidgets slightly.

"I-I've never done that before-" My heart sinks.

 _Maybe I pushed him too far…maybe he's not ready…maybe he doesn't want to kiss me…_

"If you don't want to…that's okay." I turn back to the window to hide my shame, but then Ryuzaki steps in and gently places a hand on my face, guiding it back to face his. He takes in a deep breath.

"Please…close your eyes…" My eyes go wide for a second as my heart pounds loudly in my chest. After another second I close my eyes and wait patiently.

 _Dear lord if this is a dream don't let me wake up!_

Suddenly there is a soft pressure against my lips as Ryuzaki's meet mine. My heart does flips as I feel the softness of one hand on my face while the other seems to find my lower back. His lips are soft and I have to hold myself back from wanting more. I wrap my arms around his neck as he slightly intensifies our kiss. I moan softly as wasn't grows in my stomach _; I want to run my fingers through his hair, I want him to pick me up and press me against the wall, I want him to kiss me until I can't breathe, I want him to carry me to the bedroom, I want…him…_

From outside I can only imagine how awkward our kiss must look, but from behind closed eyes, my heart is fluttering and my body is aching for more. Ryuzaki is the first to break our kiss and my eyes flutter open as the pressure of his soft lips leaves my own. His normally pale face is tinted pink, from embarrassment or excitement I don't know. He takes a step back, placing his hands in his pockets nervously.

"I've never done that before, was it alright?" He stares at me with a concerned look.

 _He's never kissed anyone before? You'd never guess…that was the best kiss I think I've ever experienced._

My heart melts as he awaits my answer. "Yes Ryuzaki, best kiss I've ever had…and best birthday." I smile brighter than ever. He smiles too, but then suddenly it fades.

"I'm sorry to cut out night short, but…I think I've had enough excitement for one day…I hope you'll understand."

 _There he goes…retreating again…_

Internally I want to die, but on the outside, for his sake, I smile. "It's alright Ryuzaki, I understand. Go and have some quiet time, you did so well today you deserve it."

Before he can respond I hear the front door open and someone shouts out to me.

"Suzuki! Are you ready to get wasted?!" I recognize immediately as Matsuda; Ryuzaki seems to as well because he picks up his suit jacket and tie and retreats towards his room.

Matsuda walks in just in time to see that Ryuzaki was actually wearing a suit and he just looks back and forth between me and Ryuzaki's closed door.

"Was he just-were you two-are you two-" He can't get the words out, but I know now that the cat is out of the bag. I shrug and look longingly past Matsuda and his bag of assorted alcohol at the door that separates Ryuzaki and me.

 _April 13_ _th_ _; today was the day that I turned 22. What does one do on a 22_ _nd_ _birthday you might ask? Well, today is the day that Ryuzaki and I kissed and then I got really, really drunk._

 **Wow, that was one of the longest chapters I think I've ever written on here. So what do you guys think? Was it worth the month long wait? XD I'm so sorry . I was busy and I've been working on another fic and experimenting with my Wacom tablet and I had no damn idea what to do for this  
epis-chapter. -_- I keep doing that. Did you like the reference I threw in there? I hope it's not like a spoiler. Well let's get onto the favorites and stuff. First up Ny0 you favorited and followed ^^ Thanks. Looks like TPWABW also did too. ^^ *laughs uneasily* oh dear…please be nice to mean, I try really hard to make sure she doesn't sound like a Mary Sue. Oh, looks like there are more follows than favorites, how did that happen? Well let's see, we have LunaBishop, Ijustdon'tcare123, Mayacompany, and Heaven In A Rage; thank you all for following and continuing to what is now out 35** **th** **chapter. *throws confetti* …I don't wanna pick that up…*Looks away and ignores the mess.* ALRIGHT NOW ONTO THE REVIEWS! MegaAnime Fangirl-*reads* Lol looks like I did a surprise party ^^ thanks for the suggestions, they helped. I even looked on that trope cite. NEXT-hateme: *reads* AWE thanks :3 hopefully u think this one is even cuter. DARCY- SOOOO MUUUCCH FLUFF! Ugh thanks for reassuring me about L, I've been freaking out 'cause he's hard to write for. Lol your theme park and carnival suggestion prompted the reference. XD I think L got very brave in this one. I doubt it'll happen again any time soon. ASHLEY- XD oh you poor thing, I feel like I've got you wrapped around my finger by now. How you liked this one ;) MR-FROG-MAN- Lol glad you found Light to your liking and loved the cuteness of the chapter. *damn I might just have to call them episodes*…ANYWAY, feel free to check out my tumblr and get the latest news on DNTOS and sterf ^^ sometimes I post cool stuff on there too, like art I'm working on.**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

 **Getting the next chapter to you guys a bit sooner this time** **I don't know what prompted me to hurry up with this one but here you go. ;) enjoy.**

April 18th

* * *

 _Things have been relatively normal since my birthday; Ryuzaki hasn't acted any different around me, except he looks at me more…I keep catching him, and then he'll quickly glance away and pretend that I didn't catch him. It's fuckin' adorable. Matsuda hasn't acted any different either now that I think about it, you'd think that with him finding out about Ryuzaki and I that he would tease me or us or something…but he doesn't, maybe we got so drunk that night that he forgot about it…wouldn't that be something? I guess the only thing that had really changed is that now, with the Chief in the hospital; we have to do his work too. I also try to visit him every few days; he seems to enjoy my visits. I normally tell him what's been going on the case 'cause he really feels like he's missing out and like he let us down a little…Sometimes while I'm there Sachiko will show up and when she's there it's funny to watch her get excited over me. The Chief was annoyed at first but I explained to him how I've never had a mother figure like her before so it's nice to be made a fuss out of….it's different and took taking used to but it's…nice I guess…_

 _Right now we're in a meeting trying to figure out what out next move is and going over the case notes, but I didn't eat much today and I've hardly slept and the closer it gets to dinner the more sleepy I seem to be getting. I've got my elbow on the couches arm rest and my head in my hand, it's the only thing keeping me from falling asleep…cause…without it…I could just pass out…any…minute…._

"What about Naomi Misora?" At the sound of Ukita's voice and Naomi's name I tune back in and lazily roll my head toward him.

 _Naomi Misora? It's been months since anyone has even mentioned her…wonder what brought this up…_

"Shouldn't we open and investigation regarding her disappearance? I know that the only real lead we have is that the hotel employees haven't seen her since December 27th…but I also know that there's only so much we can do by casually asking around…if we were to open an official investigation then-"

"If we do that then we need to make sure that it is completely separate from the Kira Case." I roll my head over to Ryuzaki as he interrupts poor Ukita. "If she is in fact still alive and we go around with her photo and using her real name there is a chance that Kira might actually kill her…so let's avoid photographs and only use police sketches while keeping quiet that she might be connected to Kira in any way." Ukita sighs, defeated.

"This is gonna be hard…if we don't tie her disappearance to the case, people won't be interested enough to help, but if we do, they'll be interested but too scared of Kira to even help at all…"

"We're talking about someone who's been missing for four months already; chances are she's probably dead." I turn to Aizawa in shock at his bluntness.

 _Aizawa…what the hell_ …?

"If you think she's already dead then is there any real point in searching? It's not like she can tell up anything if she's dead anyway…"

 _Matsuda! What is wrong with you guys? This is a human being we're talking about…not that I want to be the one to hunt for a potential stiff, but her family definitely deserves closure, even if we just find her body…actually come to think of it that should have already shown up somewhere…_

"Even if you are right about that, it's odd that we haven't found her body yet. If we did that might provide some much needed physical evidence.

 _There goes Ryuzaki saying exactly what I'm thinking again…_

The door behind us opens and closes rather loudly, I move out of my position and crane my head back so I can see what's up. It's Watari, and he looks concerned.

"Ryuzaki. Quickly turn the TV to Sakura TV, something seems to be happening." I'm the closest to the remote so I snatch it up and turn on the TV, turning it to channel 48. The newscaster is low so I crank up the volume until we can hear him fully.

"In other words, all of the reporters and staff here at Sakura TV are Kira's hostages, aside from that we have a professional obligation to share this message with you. I assure you that this is not a hoax and that Sakura TV is not airing this tape for the purposes of sensationalism."

I stare at the TV. "What…?"

"Kira's hostages?" Aizawa scoffs, unconvinced.

"What _is_ this?" We all stand up and get closer to the TV; Ryuzaki turns his chair around before climbing back into it. I take my spot behind him with Matsuda to my right; he bends forward to try to read the screen.

"Four days ago, our program director here at Sakura TV received four tapes. After a thorough examination there can be no doubt that they are from Kira himself." The reporter pauses as the camera pans over a tape marked with the number one. "The first tape received predicted the time and death of two suspected criminal who'd recently been arrested, and as predicted, at the same time that Kira has specified, both men died suddenly of heart attacks yesterday." My blood begins to boil as the reporter pauses again.

 _What the hell is wrong with these people?! They had this information and didn't contact us?! Wait…this doesn't make sense…if Kira is Light, his assumed goal would be to get to Ryuzaki and kill him, destroying the obstacle in his way…why would he pull a media stunt right after we give him permission to join us? He got his wish to be close to Ryuzaki and the team, why all this? Something isn't right here…and I don't think it's that we're wrong about Light…but…what if there is another Kira…that would explain the strange behavior…_

The camera pans over to another tape with the number two on it. "Kira instructed us to air this tape at exactly 5:59 pm and we intend to comply with his demand. This tape should offer proof of his powers by predicting yet another death, beyond that we understand that it contains yet another message to all of the people of the world from Kira." The whole room fills with disbelief.

"This has got to be a fake, don't you think?!" _Ukita…_

"I doubt it…even Sakura TV wouldn't stoop this low…" _Matsuda…_

"And now the video." The screen goes white, blinding us momentarily, but once my eyes adjust I read the word written on the screen…Kira…

A voice comes over the TV and clears its throat before it begins, it's clearly coming through a voice modifier like the one Ryuzaki uses. As it speaks a shiver runs through me.

"I am Kira. If this video is being aired on April 18th at exactly 5:59 pm as I requested, then the time now is 5:59…47…48…49…please change the channel to Taiyo TV. The news anchor Mr. Kazuhiko Hibima will die of a heart attack at exactly 6:00pm."

 _What? A news anchor?_

"Change it!" Ryuzaki's sudden outburst startles me and I fumble the remote nearly dropping it.

"What channel?!"

"36!"

I hit the buttons and as the channel changes the screen fills with a man at a desk slumped back in his chair with his neck exposed…dead.

"It can't be…" I barely hear Matsuda's voice as everything fades away and all I can see is the man at the desk. The remote falls from my hands and bounces off the floor as the stations crew rush to try and resuscitate him.

"How could he?!" Ukita's outraged voice pulls me out and everything comes back into focus. There's motion to my right as Watari bends down to retrieve the remote. As he comes back up he places a hand on my shoulder and looks at me with an expression that easily translates into him asking me if I'm alright; I nod slowly.

"Change it back." Ryuzaki's tone has hints of anger. "And I need you to bring us another TV Watari-no, make it two." I watch as Watari hands the remote to Aizawa then as he leaves to get the TV's I trail after him to help.

. . .

I'm not sure what happens while we're not in the room, or what this 'Kira' says, but as I come out of the room and into the hallway carrying a rather small, but heavy TV monitor I almost get run over by Ukita.

"Hey! Ukita! Where are you going?!" I call after him as I struggle with the monitor. When he reaches the door he turns to face me.

"To stop this broadcast!"

"Ukita! No!" I try to go after him, but the TV is beginning to hurt my hands.

 _Should I go after him?!_

"Watari! Suzuki! We need those TVs in here!" Ryuzaki calls at us from the other room as my fingers begin to cramp.

 _Will Ukita be okay? Should I go after him?!_

"Shit!" I tear my eyes away from the door and bring the monitor into the living room and set it on the entertainment center next to Watari's, who plugs both of them in.

 _Ukita will be fine…_

As I return back to my position near Ryuzaki Kira begins to talk once more. "The last thing I want to do is kill the innocent. I hate evil and love justice. I've always thought of the police as allies and not as enemies. I intend to create a new world, a new world that is free from evil. If you agree to join me on my mission I know that we can make it happen." Watari gets both of the TVs working and turns them to two different channels, one looks like Taiyo TV. "As long as no one ties to catch me I promise that the innocent will not die. Even if you don't agree with me, all I ask is that you not publicize your views in the media. If you can do that then you will be spared. All you have to do now is be patient; I will create a better world that we can all enjoy. Say goodbye to the world as you know it, soon we will have a new world ruled by benevolence and inhabited by kind hearted, honest people."

 _What is he going on about? This can't be out Kira! Why kill innocent people at all? Why kill reporters and people of the media?! Lights goal was a child's ideology of a utopia and he was only focusing on the criminals he didn't seem to give a damn about the media unless Ryuzaki was involved. So why all this? This doesn't make any damn sense._

We interrupt this program to bring you live footage from outside the Sakura TV studio." All of our heads turn to the smaller TV, it's now that I notice Matsuda and Aizawa actually left to make phone calls, I assume to their contacts within the station. The camera pans out over the stations front doors and as it does my heart stops.

"As you can see, someone has just collapsed right outside the door. Again, we are coming to you live from the Sakura TV Station."

Everything melts away as I stare at the lifeless body on the pavement…that is Ukita.

 _Ukita…is dead? That's not possible…he-he was just here…_

"Ukita! Damn it…Kira did this…" I can hear Aizawa in the background but nothing seems real, not even the image of my teammate on the screen.

 _Ukita…_

"Mr. Aizawa!" Ryuzaki's voice startles me and I turn to see that Aizawa had been heading toward the door. "Where are you going?" Reality hits me and my vision begins to blur as I hold back the tears, Aizawa is still facing the door.

"Where do you think?!" To Ukita of course!"

"You can't! Please, think about this rationally." Ryuzaki turns slightly so he can see Aizawa.

"What do you want me to do, just sit here and watch TV?!" He yells at us and I want to run to him, beg him to stay, just like I should have Ukita…but my body won't move.

"If this is truly the work of Kira then you'll just meet the same fate if you go there." Aizawa dramatically turns toward us, his face full of hot anger mixed with despair.

"You told us that Kira couldn't kill without a name! So how could this happen?!"

Matsuda walks over to us; fear in his eyes. "The aliases and fake ID's were worthless. What are we gonna do L? You don't think that Kira has all our names already do you?" The fact that he calls Ryuzaki 'L' throws me off, but I continue to stand by Ryuzaki's side, purposely avoiding the image of Ukita.

"That's a definite possibility. However, if that's the case then you'd think it'd be easier for him to kill off the entire task force before making a move. Initially we deduced that Kira needed a name and a face to kill, but from what we've just seen…I'd say it's not entirely impossible that Kira can kill with only a face. All I know for sure is that Kira is either in that TV station or hiding somewhere near by…watching."

"If Kira is in the area then isn't that why we should get down there!?" Aizawa is shouting as us now.

"For all we know, he could just have surveillance cameras in the area. If we rush down there unprepared all of us will be killed." In a flash Aizawa rushes at Ryuzaki, I try to get in the way, to stop him, but he shoves me out of the way. I stumble back and trip an as I try to adjust my fall I smack my face on the couch arm. I turn over and sit against the couch as I feel the blood begin to pool in my nose. I wipe it with my hand and leave a smear of blood. Matsuda saw the whole thing happen and is already rushing to get me tissues, but the other two are oblivious.

"Wasn't it you who said we'd have to risk our lives to catch Kira?!" Aizawa has a tight hold of Ryuzaki's shoulders and I want to stand up, to rip him away, but with my nose this way I can't.

 _Ugh…son of a bitch this hurts…_

Matsuda returns with tissues and kneels beside me as I try to stop the bleeding. My eyes are glues to Ryuzaki who is trembling slightly, but from fear, anger, or sadness I'm not sure.

"I meant what I said, but…risking my life to catch Kira and doing something I know will cost me my life is completely separate things." I try to stand up, but I fall back down in pain.

 _Jeez, what did I do, hit the table?_

"Oh yeah?!" Aizawa's response is lackluster and it's clear that he's just angry and sad and has nothing more to say to Ryuzaki, but he doesn't release him.

"Please control yourself…we lost Ukita…I understand you want to go there, but if something was to happen to you as well…" Ryuzaki's voice breaks slightly making my heart pang and anger flood my body. However I'm the only one who senses it and Aizawa still doesn't let go.

 _I have to do something, break this up, get him off Ryuzaki._

"Aizawa!" My voice is nasally but it booms angrily across the room, causing both men to turn their heads toward me. "Let Ryuzaki go or I'll return the bloody nose…only this time it'll be intentional…" Matsuda puts a waste basket in front of me and I drop in a used tissue and exchange it for a new one. He moves the basket away and helps me to stand, Aizawa angrily lets go of Ryuzaki and storms off into a corner of the room. I glance to Ryuzaki and the look on his face shatters my heart. His eyes are wide for a second as he registers the face that I got hurt, then then go sad and I can see his hands tightening their grip around his legs like he's trying to physically hold himself together.

 _Oh Ryuzaki…I'm alright…_

I give him a gently smile to try and console him, but he averts my eyes as the TV speaks again-er, Kira speaks again.

"I want a response from the police. They must decide whether or not they'll help me create a better world for all of us. Please announce your decision on the six o'clock news in four days; I have prepared two videos, one to be aired if the answer is yes and another if the answer is no…"

I make my way over to Ryuzaki and stand beside him, placing a hand on his back so he knows I'm there. He tenses up a bit at first but then I feel a small tug on my pant leg and I look down to see him white knuckling it.

 _Oh Ryuzaki…it's like he's trying so hard not to fall apart. Does he blame himself for Ukita? I know I do…at least a little…I could have at least tried to stop him…I had the opportunity to and did nothing…It'll haunt me forever…_

"This just in! A vehicle has just crashed through the front doors of the station!" I tap Ryuzaki's shoulder with my hand.

"Well that's one way to get into the building…" I try to lighten the mood but it fails.

"But who would…?"

My phone starts to buzz in my pocket as the TV show a police cruiser arriving at the scene. I pull the phone out and check the number, but it's unfamiliar. I try to walk away to answer it but Ryuzaki's grip moves to my wrist and he pulls me back. I give him a look before shrugging and answering it.

"Hello?"

"Suzuki?! It's Light's mom, Sachiko!" I turn to look at the TV as the seed of panic begins to grow in my stomach and all the color drains from my face.

 _I think I know why she's calling…_

"Yeah Mrs. Yagami it's me, what's wrong." I say her name and the team looks at me from all corners of the room and then to the TV as if they're beginning to make the connection.

"It's my husband! He's missing! I came back to the room after taking a little break and the bed was empty! Have you any idea where he is?! He's not well, he'll upset his condition!" I continue to stare at the TV as the seed of panic continues to grow.

"I think we just found him…" The men look to me and I lower the phone and place it against my chest to cover the receiver. "The person driving the police bus who just crashed into the building…is probably the Chief…his wife says he's missing." Each of their faces loses color and their expressions are horrorstruck. Ryuzaki is the first to shake from it and immediately starts giving orders to Aizawa, but I don't hear what they are because Sachiko starts asking if I'm still there and I life the phone back up to my ear. "Yeah, I'm still here, don't worry we'll get him back safe and sound, I gotta go now bye." I quickly hang up on her. I feel bad for doing so, but if I didn't I'd never be able to get off the phone with her.

Aizawa brings Ryuzaki a phone and I see him look at Ryuzaki's hand which is still attached to my wrist before he gives me a weird look.

 _Maybe Matsuda did forget, it's like he didn't tell anyone and that's not like him…_

"There's something I need you to do for me." I look back to Ryuzaki as he talks on the phone. "There may be police officers who see this broadcast and wish to stop it. If you don't take control of this situation quickly there will likely be a disaster."

Two officers emerge from the cruiser that pulled up before and immediately fall to the ground. Ryuzaki's grip on my wrist increases as the reporters who are filming quickly get to a safer distance.

A phone rings and I turn my head to follow the sound, it's Watari's. He looks at it and the up at us. "It's Detective Superintendent Yagami." Ryuzaki lets go of my wrist and extends his hand out to Watari.

"Call him back immediately and give me the phone." The whole exchange feels like it takes a couple of seconds and as the Chief answers the phone I can hear him yell something. "Yes it's me, so you're the one driving the police van…..but what about your condition? Are you alright?...Please hold the line a moment." Ryuzaki still has the original phone in his left hand and he brings it to his ear.

 _Chief must have used the spy belt to contact us…ugh he better not die from this…I'll kick his ass…_

"Deputy Director Kitamura; it was Chief Yagami who just drove into the building. Are your preparations complete?" Ryuzaki, after hearing Kitamura's answer, changes back to the Yagami line. "Mr. Yagami, listen carefully, in exactly five minutes I want you to come out the front entrance." Ryuzaki hangs up both phones and we watch the TV as the minutes tick by. With each minute that passes more and more cruisers line themselves up in front of the building followed by a few police buses, until they create an impenetrable wall. They all have riot helmets and shields and some are holding black blankets to cover any cracks that Kira might be able to see through. We continue to watch as a car pulls away from the scene, then one by one the cruisers and officers depart.

The door opens behind us and I snap around to see Watari under the Chiefs arm as he struggles to help him walk. My heart nearly implodes and I run over and stick myself under the Chiefs other arm, he's carrying a paper bag with him so I take it and hand it to Matsuda before Watari and I lead the Chief over to the couch. I feel so angry with the Chief, but then at the same time, I'm just glad he's alive.

"I should kick your ass for pulling a stunt like that and making us all worry…" He chuckles slightly.

"Ryuzaki, I'm sorry for taking matters into my own hands, it seems I got emotional and got a little carried away." Everyone walks over to make sure he's alright, including Ryuzaki.

"A little? Yeah okay…" I scoff as Watari and I gently drop the Chief on the couch.

"Everything is in the bag, all the tapes and an envelope." As he sits down he slides to the arm of the couch. He looks up at me noticing the blood that probably is on my face. "What happened?"

I shrug. "Tell ya later, rest now."

"Mr. Aizawa, please take this to the crime lab right away." I turn to see Ryuzaki hand the bag to Aizawa.

 _Hmm, Matsuda must have given it to Ryuzaki after I took it from the Chief._

Ryuzaki says something else to Aizawa but I only catch something about how he's going to watch the two tapes. I'm still standing in front of the couch with my arms crossed as Ryuzaki turns to us, tapes in hand.

"Chief Yagami…are you alright?"

"Yes…just a bit tired…" Ryuzaki nods then turns to me.

"And you Suzuki? How is your nose?" _He's worries about me…even under that cool façade…_

"Ryuzaki I'm fine…the bleeding seems to have stopped." I sigh as I look up at him.

"That's good. Perhaps you should go clean yourself up or get Watari to look at you."

 _Clean myself up?_ I look down at the dried blood spatter on my shirt. _Shit!_ I extend the shirt so I can see it better.

"Son of a…" I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "Alright…I'll be right back."

. . .

It doesn't take me long to wash my face and change my clothes and soon I'm heading back out, but just as I reach for the door knob someone knocks from the other side. It startles me but I open it to reveal Ryuzaki, who just waltzes in and shuts the door behind him. I take a step back in surprise of his behavior.

"I thought you were gonna watch the tapes." He stands and stares at me with sad, sullen eyes. "Ryuzaki…are you alright?" He looks at the floor for a second before quickly running up to me and hugging me. His long arms wrap around my own as he buries his face in my shoulder, I can feel him trembling a little. Slowly I wrap my own arms around him and rub his back with one while the other reaches up and into his mess of raven hair. "Heeeyyy….shhh…" I make my voice as soothing as I can. "You're alright, Ryuzaki…everything will be okay."

I feel him clench my shirt as he buries his face deeper into my neck. "Please don't do anything like that again…" His voice breaks and with it, my heart.

 _Is he crying?_

"Ryuzaki, it was just a bloody nose…I'm fine, I promise." I try to pull away from him but he holds me tight.

"But it could have been worse….and…Ukita…"

 _Ohh so that's what this is about…_

I pull away and hold his head in my hands so he'll look at me. "Ryuzaki, none of this is your fault. We all had an opportunity to stop Ukita…even me…If you wanna blame someone then blame Kira."

 _Even though I'll continue to blame myself until the end of time…I should have stopped him…ran after him…he was such a nice guy…_

Ryuzaki stares down at me with those same sad eyes, he isn't crying, but his eyes are red and puffy like he's ready to. He seems angry and sad all at the same time. I smile gently at him.

"You'll be alright, I promise." Even though I pushed him away, it was only our top halves, and he still has his arms wrapped around me and is holding onto my shirt. "How about this…why don't you go watch the tapes while I help Watari with dinner and if you still feel bad afterward we can come back in here and sit on the bed and I'll hold you again…how does that sound?" He loosens his grip, but the look on his face tears me apart.

 _I don't want him to think I'm sending him away, but I know that if he goes and does a little bit of work, it'll get his mind off of things…and the videos and dinner shouldn't take too long…_

"Well…having you hold me like that just now did make me feel a bit better…I think I can go and watch the tapes now…" His arms fall to the side and he awkwardly steps back. "Thank you Suzuki…for everything. I've never experienced anything like this before and…when you left the room I attempted to watch them, but everything just became too much and I didn't know what to do with myself…before I knew what was happening I was here in your arms….I'm sorry."

"Ryuzaki…" I put my hand on his cheek and he melts into my touch. "You don't have to apologize for every single thing you do. Despite everything, you are in fact human and all these new things, all these new feelings are normal. There's no need to apologize for them…If you actually end up doing something wrong, I'll letcha know." I take my hand away as he seems to be doing better. "Now, go watch those tapes, then we'll eat and then after we can do whatever you want okay?" He nods and turns to leave, but as he reaches the door he stops and turns to me.

"Thank you Suzuki…again."

"You're welcome Ryuzaki."

 **UGH I'M FINALLY DONE! This chapter felt like it never friggin' ended uuugghghhhh….I been up since like 6 and it's almost 1….uughhh bed…but first lemme check stuff….**

 **Reviews on Chapter 35- looks like hateme, Mr-Frog-Man, MegaAnime FanGirl, and hpfan59, hmm that's a new face….Welcome ^^. OK…hateme- XD "and we got really really drunk" yeah I liked that too. But that's how I imagine Matsu partying just utterly wasted with his tie tied around his head and stuff. Mr-Frog-Man- omfg I know, he's so hot it's hard to adequately describe him, but I did do a drawing to help too so ^^ Mega- Awe thank you XD they're so cute together, I hope you enjoyed this little last minute part, Ryuzaki basically felt vulnerable and ran to her so they're pacing themselves I guess. Hpfan ^^ Thanks ^^ I appreciate it. Aannnnddd it looks like the only new follower is hpfan. Sorry if I missed anyone, I'm exhausted….well see you again in the next chapter….poor Ukita T-T**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

 **Hey everyone welcome back to DNTOS! Has it really been a month since I updated? Oh my god I'm so sorry. I've been working on other fics too and I guess with my real life I just let time slip away, but no longer! Here is chapter 37 ;)**

April 18th

* * *

After Ryuzaki left I stood there for a second, before going to help Watari, just thinking about my raven haired companion.

 _He's come such a long way; Ryuzaki. When we first met I though he was just a robotic recluse, but now, the mystery has melted away into an entirely different person. We've been through so much together in only a few months…but even in all that time I don't think he's never been like that before…so broken…I hope he'll be okay._

. . .

As I walk out into the hall I make my way to the Kitchen, my footsteps are silent against the carpet as per usual, and as I round the corner I see Watari at the stove, an indescribably delicious smell wafting in the air. I take a sniff and my mouth begins to water.

 _Oh man…that smells delicious…what could he be making?_

The old man doesn't notice me as I make my way to the table so I announce myself before pulling the chair out so I don't startle him.

"Hey Watari, that smells great!" He reacts by turning his head slowly, a smile plastered across his face.

"Oh, why thank you Miss." I pull the chair out and pop-a-squat.

"So what is it that smells so good?"

"Tonight is Katsudon." My mouth begins to water more as my brain translates.

 _Oh man! A pork cutlet bowl?! He's made it before and it was so damn good!_

 _"_ Oh awesome! Do you need any help?" I watch as he begins to serve the rice into bowls.

 _Ooorr maybe I was a little too late…_

"No thank you, Miss. However, your readiness to help is always refreshing and greatly appreciated." I smile at him as he sets the bowls on the counter one by one, ready to be served. I stand with a sigh and make my way over to the counter.

"The least I can do is help you bring the bowls out." He surrenders to my help with a nod and I pick up a bowl in each hand before setting one of them in the crook of my left arm and pick up another in the hand that is now free while Watari grabs the last two.

 _Matsuda, the Chief, Aizawa, Watari, and one for me…guess Ryuzaki doesn't want to eat this either…_

I glance at Watari before beginning to head toward the living room, he grabs some chopsticks and then we head out the door.

. . .

Matsuda notices me as soon as I walk into the room and stands at attention. "Wow Suzuki, if you ever needed another job you could totally be a waitress," I scoff as he takes the bowl from my arm and Watari hands him some chopsticks.

"I feel like that was supposed to be a compliment, but I'm not totally sure…I hope I'll never need another job though. My original boss basically told Ryuzaki he could have me and if I got fired that'd mean my boyfriend fired me and that would really suck, instant break up." I chuckle to myself, but then notice the stares coming from Aizawa and the Chief as I realize what I've done.

 _Oops…cats out of the bag now…_

I cringe slightly as I walk over and hand a shocked Aizawa his bowl. "When did that happen?!" His voice is loud because of my proximity and his tone suggests he's offended that no one told him.

"Um…the 7th…I think?" I hastily retreat over to the Chief and hand him his bowl, he looks better than he did earlier.

"Did you know about this Chief?" Aizawa looks toward us still clearly processing the news; Watari comes up from behind us and gives the Chief some chopsticks as well.

The Chief thanks the both of us and then pinches the bridge of his nose, his glasses riding up slightly. "No, I had no idea they made it official, I had suspected it for a while, but this is news to me." He looks to me with a sly grin that melts into a genuine smile. "I'm happy for you though, everyone deserves someone special, even Ryuzaki…I just hope it won't get in the way of our work." I shake my head 'No' as Watari hands me my own Katsudon and chopsticks; I take them eagerly and sit down in an embarrassed huff on the couch next to the Chief. He bumps me playfully with his shoulder, the smile still lingering on his face.

"What about you Matsuda? Did you know?" I glance to Aizawa who has taken a seat to Matusda who is just sitting down as I break apart my chopsticks and take a piece of, essentially, pork chop. The younger man scratches the back of his head like he normally does when he's nervous and balances the bowl on his lap with one hand.

"Well…uh…on her birthday I came to headquarters to give her a gift and saw Ryuzaki dressed up all nice like they were on a date, but the gift was alcohol and we got pretty wasted after, so at this point I'm not even sure it actually happened…but in a way I guess I did kinda know."

 _So I was right! Matsuda did forget because of the booze!_

Aizawa looks to Watari, completely ignoring the fact that Matusda mentioned Ryuzaki wearing anything other than a white shirt and jeans. "And you?"

"From the very beginning." My face turns ten different shades of red and I look down at my pork and rice and begin to shovel it in my face.

"How come I'm the only one who didn't know?!" Aizawa sighs, defeated, and I glance to see Ryuzaki; who although has been quiet the entire time facing his fuzzy screen, has a hint of pink on his cheeks. "Man…I never woulda guessed." Ryuzaki's eyes slide to meet mine and his blush intensifies.

 _This is so embarrassing; I need to change the subject._

Watari comes around as we finish our bowls and picks them up before retreating back to the kitchen and as he does so it comes to my attention that while we were focused on eating and conversing about my and Ryuzaki's relationship, we totally neglected to ask him about the Kira tapes.

"Sooo…Ryuzaki, about those Kira tapes you were supposed to watch…" My attempt to sway the conversation seems to work as everyone stands and goes to crowd around him, completely forgetting about our relationship.

The Chief is the first to speak as Ryuzaki turns his head to see us all. I'm thankful that the focus has shifted. "So what did you make of them?"

"They were definitely interesting…if the police had said yes and agreed to cooperate with Kira, tape number three was supposed to be aired, tape four if the answer was no. Tape three covers the terms of cooperation, put simply; he's requesting that we broadcast the names of more criminals. He seems particularly interested in those who have assaulted others or those who have somehow hurt or taken advantage of the weak and defenseless. Of course, Kira would play the role of judge in all of this…furthermore as proof that the police are willing to cooperate, he wants police officials and L to appear on TV, to make a public announcement that we plan to cooperate with him." My heart drops and everyone gasps.

 _No! We can't do that! It's suicide!_

"He needs us to reveal our faces, that way he can kill us if the police do anything suspicious. In other words, he'll hold our lives as insurance."

"And our answer is most definitely no, so…what about that tape?" My voice comes out before I can even think, and I wait to be scolded, but no one says a word. It seems they were all thinking the same thing.

"The wording is different, but it more or less says the same thing…an as Suzuki said…out answer is undoubtedly no, so please have someone take the fourth tape over to Sakura TV and authorize them to broadcast it."

"Right now?" I step forward toward Ryuzaki, my whole body aching to put a hand on his shoulder, to tell him it'll be alright.

"Yes, right now would be best…however I probably should show you the tape before it broadcasts, you'll understand afterward…" Ryuzaki presses play on the remote and the familiar 'Kira' screen pops up sending a shiver down my spine as the voice comes through.

"It is highly unfortunate that the police have said no to my offer. However I expect news reports to continue featuring criminals as before; or else I will have to pass judgment on people in the police and the media…but since the police have decided to oppose me that alone will not do. As a penalty I will take the life of the Detective General of the NPA, or the Detective known as L, who is currently leading the investigation against me. The Director General or L, who will pay the price for your refusal to cooperate in the creation of a peaceful world? You have four days to decide." As the video returns to its previous fuzzy state the room becomes dead quiet. My heart pounds at the thought of Ryuzaki going on live TV even though I know he would never.

The urge to touch him becomes unbearable so I walk up and place my hand on his shoulder; he glances up at me immediately.

"Ryuzaki…it's getting late." My body and mind are finally starting to feel the effects of todays 'excitement' and I just want to sleep. "Why don't you send everyone home? Aizawa can drop off the tape and mourn Ukita…and the Chief should go home before his wife has a heart attack herself. To him he's still missing isn't he?" I look from Ryuzaki to the Chief and notice for the first time, the bandage on his forehead.

"No, she knows I'm safe. I called her after I woke up, before dinner…you were in the kitchen." I nod at him and turn back to Ryuzaki, squeezing his shoulder slightly.

"Let's call it a night, okay?" My panda-eyed companion sighs before standing to retrieve the tape. Once it's in hand he gives it to Aizawa.

"Instruct them to play this on the twenty second…the rest of you may go home…" Everyone nods, but he's already heading to his window. The Chief taps me on my own shoulder before heading toward the door with Aizawa. However Matsuda hangs back, and seems nervous.

"Hey…um…do you wanna go out and get a drink with me? Celebrate Ukita's life?" I can tell by just the sound of his voice that he doesn't want to go alone, but I already have plans with Ryuzaki.

"Not tonight Matsuda…but ask Aizawa, I'm sure he needs some company right now…"

Matsuda looks to Aizawa, who is in the hall helping the Chief with his coat, and then back to me before leaning in to whisper. "He doesn't show it but it hit him pretty hard too, didn't it?" He doesn't say his name but I know he means Ryuzaki.

"Yeah…it did…hey, if you don't get goin' you'll miss your chance to ask him. If you need to we can talk tomorrow, alright?" He nods and rushes off to ask Aizawa; I watch from my spot as Aizawa eagerly agrees and swings and arm around Matsuda before all three men leave.

Ryuzaki is till at the window, but I know he knows we're alone. I put my hands in my pockets and turn to face him. "Ryuzaki."

He turns and I flick my head toward my room, he has a sad look on his face again and I almost want to hold his hand as he meets up with me and we walk the hall to my room. Watari catches us and asks if we want anything, but I'm still full from dinner and Ryuzaki says he's fine we decline the offer; other than that our walk is silent.

. . .

As we enter my room I head for my sleep pants and retreat to my bathroom to put them on. _Knowing me I'll fall asleep as soon as I get on the bed, so best get comfy._ I come back out into my room, but Ryuzaki has only shut the door, he hasn't moved to the bed or the chair. I climb onto the bed and sit up before sliding my legs under the covers, once settled I pat the spot next to me as a signal for him to join me. He looks sad still, and slightly frightened.

"C'mon over and rest your head on me."

The face of a broken man only shifts slightly but it's hard to tell what to. He's quiet as he makes his way across the room and as he meets the bed he takes his hands out of his pockets and crawls to me like a child. As he reaches me he lays on his side with his head on my lap and his hand resting gently next to it on my leg. The rest of his body, out of comfort or muscle memory, seems to fold into the fetal position. He sighs lightly and I begin to run my hand through his hair, feeling his breathing even out after a few minutes. He seems calm and content with my touch and as I brush back his bangs he gives another sigh, but this time of a lighter heart.

"Is this what normal couples do?" His voice is soft and tired.

"Some of them…"

"I...I like it. It feels nice…" I continue to brush back his bangs and smile.

"Good I'm glad."

"Y'know what Suzuki? I think with you around…I might be alright." He turns his head up to me and I stare into the black pits of his solemn eyes.

"Y'know what Ryuzaki? I think so too…"

 **Woo that's it! Chapter 37! I know it was short I'm sorry but the last of that episode is whack when it comes to the timeline and I didn't know that ahead of time. It took me forever to actually figure out what happened between the anime and manga differences. Believe it or not they give the tape back to Sakura TV and it takes 4 days for them to actually play it! That's why I had Ryuzaki say the 22** **nd** **…now the question is…is that enough time to have a funeral for Ukita? I haven't decided. ONTO THE RECOGNITION!**

 **Now I do believe I got an email saying I had a new follower. Hmm favorites first…let's see…we have; philosofox! Hello there foxy. Mayazita; hi there Maya! heleana1; why hello there ^^. Thank you all for favoriting I hope you see this soon! Next the followers! Shiranai Atsune, Aishh, and oh look heleana1; thanks for following guys! Now do I have any new comments? Jeez…59 that's a lot total…*scrolls through* For chapter 36 I have 3! First up; Hpfan! Yeah ^^' it def was sad, I've been told that a lot. Next. MegaAnime! I'm glad to hear that after your heart shattered it melted some more! Next! Frog-man! Here to yell at me some more huh, lol let's see. ^^' pretty much the same reaction you told me on Tumblr but with less swearing at me. Thanks to all who commented, followed, favorited, or have just discovered the wonderful world that is DNTOS! Check me out on Tumblr, twitter, deviant art, or pretty much anywhere else where you can type in the username UnluckyKitty and give me a shout. Tell me what you'd like me to call you and where you found me so I can weed out the creeps from the fans! Don't forget I do requests and commissions for art and if you so choose I can totally write something for you! Also I don't know how long I can keep this up but I plan to update my fics in cycles! Since DNTOS is now updated next will be the Kingdom Hearts Redux where Suzuki's adventure first began as Samn Crisis! After that is my super f'ed up in the timeline final fantasy 15 fic "Ebony and Fire" *crowd goes ooo* I guess I'll see you next time, bai bai!**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

 **Hey everyone, I'm not dead. *Looks at last time I updated the fic* Theses no way that the last time I updated was November…is there? *Looks at last time I edited the CH 37 file* omfg I'm so sorry guys! Time flies so fast I can't believe I made you wait so long! T-T Well I have good news. YOU'RE GETTING THREE NEW CHAPTERS! My muse struck me, (as did the confusion of the discrepancies between the manga and the anime) so I have written until the end of basically episode 11 so :D don't hate me! Without further ado let's get to it!**

* * *

"Y'know Suzuki…with you around I think I'll be alright…"

"Y'know what Ryuzaki? I think so too…"

. . .

April 19th

* * *

My eyes open slowly to a bombardment of light, I roll over with a groan and feel the area to my right; it's empty. I look through pained and squinted eyes and realize that what should be there…isn't.

 _He's gone…_

I give a sad sigh and roll back over toward the harsh light; it's coming from a crack between the curtains and the wall, but as I reach for my phone my eyes begin to adjust and I'm able to see the time.

 _It's 8…wonder why no one woke me up…_

I slide out of bed and push my arms through the sleeves of my back zip up hoodie. _If they are here, then I can't imagine that they'd wanna see me in just a tank and sleep pants…especially Matsuda._

Barefoot, I make my way down the hall of our suite and toward where we normally gather. I expect to hear everyone as I get closer, but all is silent.

"Ryuzaki?" My voice cuts through the silence and in response I hear the rustling of papers and the creak of a chair. I continue toward the noise and turn to see Ryuzaki has moved the table over to the window again and is sitting at it with his laptop and a pile-er mess, of papers.

"Oh Suzuki, it seems you're awake." His tone strikes me as odd, as if he's embarrassed by something, but I've never seen him like that.

 _Is he embarrassed about last night? Or is he doing something other than work on that computer?_

I cut my thoughts there and continue to approach. "Yeah, where is everyone?" I look around for any sign that they've even been here.

"I gave everyone the next few days off…" Completely taken by surprise I stop in my tracks.

"You did?" There's a slight surprise in my voice and he looks at me with sad panda eyes.

"I did…I figured that, perhaps they'd need it…after Ukita." My heart lurches as I remember the events that led up to Ukita's death.

"Yeah…him and Aizawa were friends after all. I didn't know him very well, but he seemed like a nice guy." Ryuzaki glances out the window as I come to sit in the extra chair across from him.

 _I wonder if he actually put this chair here for me on purpose, or did it subconsciously?_

"So…what now, Ryuzaki?" He gives a sad sigh before turning to face me.

 _Something is definitely bothering him…_

"I'm not sure, we essentially have four days until the T.V station airs the tape and then we'll see what happens…however," His eyes meet mine, reinvigorated with the fire of determination. "I have a theory I'd like to go over with you…"

 _He doesn't seem back to his normal self, but rather, trying to distract himself from what's really bothering him._

"Okay, go on."

"Well, first question; does anything about Kira's recent activities strike you as odd?" I answer without missing a beat.

"Well of course. Nothing that this Kira does makes sense-"

"This Kira?" He interrupts me, much to my surprise.

"I say that because…he doesn't do anything that would suggest he is the same person…no one changes their MO that much. Yeah, criminals are still dying, but the Kira before didn't have any interest in killing people who opposed him; only those who tried to catch him. Also, if we still think of Light as a suspect, why would he kill those officers and Ukita? He would have no reason, he respects his father so I don't see him killing any police as Kira out of respect. It just…doesn't make sense if we try to think of it as the same person." A smile crosses his face. "But you already thought about this, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did, but I was curious to see if you would come to the same conclusion, suffice to say, you didn't disappoint." I lean back and put my leg over my knee, thinking about it more.

"To be honest…all throughout the Kira tape stunt I kept telling myself that something wasn't right. The original Kira, who we believe to be Light, seems to demonstrate a child's ideology of a utopia; kill all the criminals and everything will be fine…he never once seemed to pay attention to the media, aside from using it to get criminals names and your Lind L. Tailor stunt. He never killed people who disagreed with him, he pretty much ignored them as if they were ants in the grand plan, but this Kira? This Kira is vindictive, the type of person who would crucify you if you chose to oppose them, even if it was in a passing comment…" Ryuzaki nods.

"Mm…so it's safe to say that you also believe that there are two separate people acting as Kira?"

"Absolutely." _Or that Kira's power can be passed around…but there is no reason for Light to pass it on right now. Annnd I don't wanna think about it 'cause that would suck._

"I'm glad to know we're on the same page then." He smiles slightly.

"Was there anything else you wanted to talk about Ryuzaki?" _His smile fades completely and I get the strangest feeling I've been shut out._

"Yes actually…I'm having Watari take care of everything for Ukita's funeral…his family requested a small ceremony, but it seems that we're still invited…that is if you wanted to go…"

 _Ukita…_ My heart breaks a little.

"Thanks for telling me Ryuzaki."

"And…if you need to talk to anyone…I've set that up as well…"

 _Ryuzaki…you really care about this team don't you…in all honesty you probably still blame yourself for Ukita's death…I know I do…I can't stop thinking that if I had run after him that I could have stopped him and he'd still be alive._

"Okay Ryuzaki, thanks again for letting me know." A silence falls over us for so long that I almost feel as though I've done something wrong. To avoid his endless sad-eyed-gaze I turn my head to the window and watch the city below.

 _It's such a bust place…it continues about its business day after day as if nothing's changed…but when in reality, an officer has died…Ukita…has died…I wonder what would happen if I were to die, because of Kira or whatever reason during this case. What would happen to me? My team? Would they go on without me? Wait…that's silly, of course they would, they'd have to…but then what about Ryuzaki? Would he miss me?_

"Suzuki?" I break from my thoughts and turn to look at him, he's smiling for real.

"What?" His smile spreads like a contagion and one forms on my own face.

"You look so beautiful when you're in thought like that."

 **SOOOOO what did you think? I really hope you liked it. It's time to thank everyone, but before I do that I want to thank you all for reading my fic, I have 7k views on this and idk if that's because it's almost 40 chapters long or if you guys just really like it but I want to know that I appreciate every one of you and it's totally okay for you to run over to my twitter or Tumblr or what have you and tell me that you want another chapter, I'm actually disappointed in myself that I made you wait so long. I must have lost track of time while I was doing the other chapters for the other fic…but since that is an obscenely long wait let's see who commented, favorited, and stuff…(** _ **I really hope I still have readers…*bites nails***_ **)**

 **First the favorites- holy shit! Well I wanna thank Blackshadow390, 1030chloechen, and...*giggles* (I like this name) REBELTURTLE9-1-3 I want to thank you all for putting up with me being slow as shit and hope that you keep reading in the future and maybe check out some of my other fics as well.**

 **The Follows- it seems I have just one new one, so thank you Tears of Forgotten Shadows for making it possible for me to annoy you for the next few days with emails of me updating this fic. *thumbs up***

 **Now…do I have any comments? Wow…that's kinda a lot more than I was expecting…well here we go.**

 **Darcy18 –** " I didn't see that last part coming, and it was so adorable :)"

 **Awe thanks ^^ I can't even remember what happened. *looks back* Oh the snuggles that's right.**

 **heleana1** **on Chapter 17 –** "Having a friend named sora, calling parents heartless... Making references to kingdom hearts are we?"

 **Actually, Yes. :D calling the parent's heartless was just coincidence though. Suzuki is Samn Crisis my main OC who belongs to the Crisis Saga, a collection of fics that basically are her biography. One of them just happens to be a Kingdom Hearts fic, well…she's a keyblade bearer, and as long as Squenix doesn't change canon my Head Canon that she got her keyblade from mickey will still be safe. She mainly uses the StarSeeker but the Oathkeepter is her secondary.**

 **MegaAnime Fangirl-** "Awww such an adorable scene at the end -. It makes me feel like Suzuki is playing the role of mother for L as of lately thou, but it fits here. Sometimes L has mature moments but I like how this is played out."

 **Does it really feel that way? Hmm I didn't mean it too. But I'm glad you enjoyed the scene ^^**

 **Hateme101-** "ending was so cute"

 **XD it seems that you all really liked that huh.**

 **Heleana1-** "please update"

 **Sorry this was so late…**

 **UnhappyHomicideExperience (Mr. Frog-Man)** _ **-**_ Awww that was sweet- especially remembering the art you did when I read it. I just can't get enough of the fluff :3 sounds like their relationship is growing too which is nice. (But pork cutlet bowl will forever remind me of yuri on ice lol) and sorry this is late~

 **XD yeah I Love YOI ^^'**

 **Looks like that is about it for now so I guess I'll get working on the next one. Tata for now.**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

 **Ready for another Chapter? Who am I kidding? Of course you are!**

* * *

"You look so beautiful when you're in thought like that."

April 22nd

* * *

 _The last few days have gone by rather quickly, after Ryuzaki had called me beautiful he walked away like nothing happened and I just sat there redder than a tomato…As time goes by and I get to spend more time with him, I start to get the feeling that maybe 'Ryuzaki' is a separate persona from L. What I mean to say is that he's been acting…more human…when he's around me and when we're working or when we're around the team he takes on a more robotic nature. Now maybe that's just him being their 'boss' and over time with me that same mentality has melted away, but I'm thinking that 'Ryuzaki' is an act and the real L is in there somewhere, playing the roles of two different people._

 _Anyway…Ryuzaki didn't go with me to Ukita's funeral, part of me is glad he didn't though. Aizawa got pretty upset and kept blaming him, he also called him a coward for not showing up…I get that he was grieving and probably wanted to project, but I wanted to punch him in the face for even suggesting that Ryuzaki was "a heartless bastard" …his words not mine. To be honest though, nothing would have changed if he showed up, he probably would have been blamed just the same._

 _We had a small wake for the ceremony and then we all went to the cemetery to lower Ukita into his grave…Ryuzaki and Watari showed up then to pick me up even though I had told them that I'd ride back with Matsuda. I think that maybe it was Ryuzaki's way of saying goodbye; he may not have gotten out of the car but the flowers Watari brought over and set on the grave were definitely from Ryuzaki…_

 _We've been given our time to grieve and now it's back to the grind. No one is really over Ukita…but we're past blaming one another…and by 'we' I mean that Aizawa can stay in the same room as Ryuzaki now and not want to strangle him...not that I'd let that happen._

 _. . ._

It's a bit late, around 5pm, we've been just kinda killing time until Sakura T.V broadcasts the stupid Kira tape. We've mostly done filing on the newest victims, we're trying to see if any new patterns present themselves, and looking at how crazy the charts are, the more I think that there is in fact a second Kira.

"And now, the latest Kira video, we were asked to play this today as a response to the last video. If you remember, Kira sent four tapes to Sakura T.V. The first one was instructions and then the second one we played on live T.V. Within the bag we received were two more tapes one was to be played if the police said 'No' and the other for 'Yes', so now let's see what they had to say."

I look up from the stack of papers I've been balancing on my knees and place the Dew I've been slowly nursing on the coffee table as Matsuda grabs the remote to turn the T.V.'s volume up.

"Hey! It's starting!"

 _Yeah, but we've already seen it, why are you getting so excited?_

Kira's familiar graphic pops up on the screen and that electronic voice begins to talk. A mild irritation rolls though me and I can't help but roll my eyes.

 _Yeah yeah, you're angry we said no. Blah blah blah you want criminals to keep being broadcast, blah blah holding the world hostage…and then making us choose Ryuzaki or the Director of the NPA…anndd now it's over._

The screen blacks then returns to the reporters as they _try to up the 'wow' factor by beginning to discuss who should, basically be sacrificed on live television. I wish I had the ability to go there and smack some sense into these assholes…they're talking about someone's life as if it's meaningless…but they don't even know Ryuzaki…_

"You're not really gonna do it, are you, Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asks the question that I dare not, and it pulls my attention away from the T.V.

"Well that depends, if by _'it'_ you mean appear on television; I hope not to. However, if say, the heads of state intervene and demand that I do…well then, I won't have a choice. I'm sure though that as we speak they're contacting one another to determine their next move." He sighs. "Of course, I couldn't blame them even if they decided to hand me over to my death…it's easier to kill me, someone that they've never seen, than the Director of the NPA." I shoot him a glare that could kill.

"You shouldn't talk about your life as if it's meaningless and disposable like that. You've solved so many cases in the past, you're an asset to everyone. When cases are too hard that no one can solve them, they turn to you, you're a secret weapon, Ryuzaki. If you died this early in the case because some high-ranking jackass told you to, we'd have no one to lead us, not to mention I'd probably go to jail for trying to kick their ass…" Everyone's eyes are on me and behind those familiar sleep-deprived-panda-eyes, I see a flicker of life that makes my heart skip a beat. "What I'm trying to say is that your life isn't something you can just throw away, you need to learn to fight for it because, dammit, you're important, Ryuzaki. Important to the team and important to me." Everyone starts to smile at me and I realize what I just said. My face begins to heat up as Ryuzaki's mouth curves into a smile. I quickly look away from everyone, completely and utterly embarrassed. "Besides; you said before that we should value our lives…so maybe you should try taking your own advice for once…or something." I glance back at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Thank you, Suzuki, I will try to remember that from now on."

 **Well there we go 2 chapters in two days. Another reason I was giving them to you in short ones was because the timeline is screwy, and I hate to do chapters with multiple dates in them, it's easier for me to do each day as its own chapter. However, there are in fact times when a chapter becomes so long that I extend the day to multiple chapters…it's usually because Ryuzaki talks too much -_- But yeah.**

 **Between last night and now I only got one review and that was from hateme. *reads* Awe I'm sorry it seemed slow. I was trying to figure out the best way for them to have a conversation about the second Kira because it's coming into play soon, and like I said about the timeline I was kinda like "Fuck it I'll do whatever I want" and threw the timeline away for a second. Hopefully this one was better.**

 ***Rolls up sleeves* alright! Chapter 40 here I come! (** _ **Omfg 40 chapters…I might die.)**_


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

 **Alright folks this is the last one I have prewritten for now** **After this I gotta work on my KH fic for a chap and then Ebony and Fire and then I'll be back. But if you wanna entertain yourself until then go ahead and check those out, they also feature Suzuki/Samn. Here we go!**

* * *

"What I'm trying to say is that your life isn't something you can just throw away, you need to learn to fight for it because, dammit, you're important, Ryuzaki. Important to the team and important to me. Besides; you said before that we should value our lives…so maybe you should try taking your own advice for once…or something."

"Thank you, Suzuki, I will try to remember that from now on."

* * *

April 23rd

After my little show of affection, we split off for dinner and I took mine in my room, seeing as how I completely and utterly embarrassed myself.

When I finally decided it was safe to come out everyone was gone and Ryuzaki's mood had changed severely. When I came out into the room he was at the window, as per usual, but his stance was different, he was more hunched than normal. As I approached he spoke in a soft voice that only I could have interpreted as his version of fear.

"The heads of state have seen the video and they're setting ready to gather for deliberation."

Realizing what this meant I sat on the couch, he came to join me not long after. We sat there for a while, my head on his shoulder, with nothing to do but wait, because no matter what heart-felt-motivational-bullshit I had spouted, nothing would change the verdict.

. . .

It's lunchtime and as usual we're all huddled around our respective piles of paper, today Watari has perfected a homemade ramen that is _way better_ than that packaged stuff I used to eat back home in Cali, I tell you what. He had the courtesy to ask me if I was okay with fish, eggs, and or mushrooms in mine and since I am not okay with any of that, kindly left them out. HE seems to have hand breaded the chicken in a super flavorful panko, and the veggies are also lightly fried in what seems to be a light soy sauce. ( _He's seemed to pick up what veggies I like because normal ramen doesn't have green beans in it, but it's oh so good_.) The noodles themselves are perfectly al dente, if you can even say that about Asian noodles…but they are, they're not mushy like the noodles in can soup at home or too hard as if they haven't been cooked at all. As for the broth? Oh man the broth…it's probably the best part. It's so flavorful and seasoned just like the chicken. Having not seen how he made it I can only imagine that he boiled the chicken in the pot and seasoned it while it was in there and used the pot water as brother, it is soo good.

My jaw aches as I slurp my noodles. _(Which by the way is apparently a compliment here, when at home it was considered rude.)_ I put my bowl down and take a sip od Dew as Watari comes back into the room.

 _Jeez is he gonna ask if we want more already? I haven't even finished the first bow…no…wait, his face…something's wrong._

Ryuzaki seems to read him the same way. "What is it, Watari?"

"Several countries have weighed in, and it seems they're in favor of the real L appearing on T.V." My heart drops to the floor as Ryuzaki sighs.

"Well, as I said before; I don't blame them. Given the current circumstances it's the most appropriate choice, however we still have some time before I absolutely have to do that so perhaps we can find dome sort of counter measure…As Suzuki pointed out…we should value our lives, so I'm not about to walk to my death. Besides, it would really annoy me to be killed by the first person to jump on the Kira bandwagon." Ryuzaki begins to stir sugar cubes into his coffee. I glance around and notice that the Chief has a strange look on his face, as if he's confused.

 _Did Ryuzaki not tell them about our conversation?_

"Ryuzaki, what do you mean by that?"

 _Annnddd of course he didn't mention a single word. Why am I even surprised? It's like he enjoys watching the looks on their faces when he just pops out of nowhere with new information or a new hypothesis._

He sighs, takes a sip of coffee and looks back at us. "Well, Suzuki and I talked it over and we believe that there's a strong possibility that this Kira is fake-" I clear my throat to get his attention and shake my head 'no'. "Err…my apologies, not fake; we should think of him more as a second Kira."

They all stare at me like I have six heads, I sigh and point a finger at my chest. "As. Smart. As. Ryuzaki."

Matsuda recovers the fastest and looks back to Ryuzaki. "A second Kira?"

Watari seems to return from who knows where and sets a piece of vanilla cake with vanilla frosting and a strawberry on top, in front of our fearless sugar induced leader.

 _Hey that looks like the cake I made him for Valentine's day, come to think of it, he has been eating this kinda a lot recently. Wonder if it's his new favorite._

Aizawa looks shocked as he leans forward in the couch he's been sharing with Matsuda, catching my attention. Today our seating chart is a little bit different; the Chief and I are sharing a couch, then to my right is Ryuzaki in his chair and then to the right of him is Matsuda and Aizawa sharing another couch. Since the passing of Ukita, Mogi has been staying at Task Force Headquarters, fielding calls. He's actually quite good at it. Anyway, Aizawa is so shocked that when he goes to speak he stutters.

"W-what? I don't understand why you think there's a copycat. What made you come to that conclusion?"

Ryuzaki point to me with his fork, his mouth full of cake. I roll my eyes and take the hint. "Well; we took a look at this new Kira's victims, the one's he did to prove that he was Kira. Now for one, our Kira didn't seem to ever think that he had to prove himself when it came to the media. When Ryuzaki challenged him he just did it, no notice given, no talking. Two, this Kira doesn't seem to care about killing the innocent, while Kira before didn't kill anyone who 'didn't deserve it' without being provoked. This Kira seems almost vindictive, like anyone who opposes them or stands in their way is dead no matter what. Actually, now that I say me theory out loud, and think about them as two separate people it's entirely possible that this Kira pulled the Sakura T.V. stunt to get the attention of the first Kira, I'll call him, 1.0…" I glance to Ryuzaki who nods.

"It's a possibility, yes,"

"Ryuzaki," My head turns to the Chief beside me. "If you had to put a number on it, what's the probability of a second Kira?" Ryuzaki eats another bite of cake and sips his coffee before responding, leaving us quiet and awkwardly staring at him.

"This time I'd have to say it's more than 70%" The team gasps as Watari appears and takes away my bowl of forgotten ramen. "I just really don't like the way he operates, it's not like Kira."

"Not like him?" Masuda is an everlasting stare of confusion, so I butt in.

"To put it simply, Kira has always avoided innocent victims, but now he's killing T.V. hosts." Ryuzaki nods and takes over.

"And I believe that if there are two Kira's catching one might provide insight on how to catch the other." He looks past me and addresses the Chief. "Mr. Yagami, I'd like your permission to ask your son to cooperate with us in this investigation." They all gasp again as if it's not obvious as to why he would bring Light here.

"If you want my son to join the task force does that mean you no longer suspect him?"

 _FUCK NO!_

"No…I can't say he's completely cleared, but his deductive abilities would be invaluable to us right now." The Chief looks down and seems to understand the real reason Ryuzaki wants him here.

"If my son wants to cooperate with you then I have no reason to prevent it."

"I appreciate that." Ryuzaki glances to me then back. "However, don't tell him that the latest Kira might be a fake. I don't want him to know that just yet. We want to make it appear to him that we're chasing the same Kira." I sigh, not completely looking forward to having to pretend not to see Ryuk. "Mr. Yagami, would you kindly call your son and bring him here? Everyone else, you're dismissed until Light arrives." He doesn't give anyone a chance to respond before standing and going to his window.

The Chief excuses himself to call Light and I join Ryuzaki at the window. "I hope you know you're inviting a snake into our den." The side of his mouth rises into a smirk.

"Yes, but what animals dwell in this den are up to us. He might think us rabbits, but perhaps awaiting him are badgers." I chuckle slightly.

"Yes Ryuzaki, a den full of badgers."

 **Well that's it for now folks, but when I return Light will be back and we'll be that much closer to Misa. Y'know what else you have to look forward too? That part about Aoyama** **and the 'Blue Note'. I have some decent dialogue in mind for that. But I hope to see you soon ^^' I've already started writing the KH chapter and since it's a rewrite of an old one I have something to work from, and as far as Ebony and Fire goes, I have a little note for myself to write a nightmare so starting shouldn't be too bad. Hopped you enjoyed this chapter, I do apologize that they were so short but, they made up one big one. (My stuff is usually 3000 words, but these last 3 chaps were 1000 words each) Alright, c ya!**

 **Edited: 2/2/18 about 9pm- I've been getting a lot of emails tonight about a special viewer who seem's to be binge reading and leaving a comment on every chapter and i just want to say thank you Leah. I know you'll get to 40 eventually but i wanted to make a note for you to come up to so you could read it when you got here. It means the world that you and my other readers take the time to comment. I know exactly when each and every one of you do, and i literally wanted to cry i was so touched. You made me get up off my ass and start the second drafting process of my new chaps for my other fics so that i can come right back to DNTOS so thank you so much. *bows* In the next chapter i'll respond to all your questions 3 come find me on tumblr UnluckyKitty41**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

* * *

"I hope you know you're inviting a snake into your den."

"Yes, but what animals dwell in this den are up to us. He might think us rabbits, but perhaps awaiting him are badgers."

"Yes, Ryuzaki, a den full of badgers."

* * *

April 23rd (con)

Light didn't waste anytime getting to us; it felt like once he had gotten off the phone with the Chief that he was calling again to be brought up from the lobby. Once he was up with us he acted lie a respectable High School Student and shook Ryuzaki's hand; I however, was just trying not to roll my eyes at a teenage murderer.

. . .

"Thank you for joining us Light." Ryuzaki and Light shake hands, but it's weird because they already know each other and Ryuzaki isn't big on human contact.

 _Could he be getting used to people, or is it 'cause Light is Kira and it's an enemy thing?_

"Not at all, I want to catch Kira just as much as you do Ryuga." Hearing Light call Ryuzaki by his alias catches me off guard and I shift in my spot behind him. I'm standing behind Ryuzaki and the rest of the task force is to our left. I catch Ryuk's glare, which isn't directed at me, but I shift uncomfortable and fold my arms.

"I'll have to ask that you call me Ryuzaki here." Light gasps and for a minute I actually believe he's surprised.

 _For a kid he's a good actor…_

"Yeah, and I'm Matsui." Matsuda speaks up and Light seems surprised again, but this time it doesn't seem like an act.

"Oh, are you and Suzuki siblings then? I would have guessed perhaps married at first but Ryuga-err Ryuzaki, introduced her to me as his girlfriend." Light smiles innocently and my stomach churns.

 _It's odd that Light doesn't recognize any of the task force from his dad talking about them. Didn't they all come from the Japanese Police? Surely the Chief would have introduced at least one of them to Light…_

I sigh. "For this case he's my brother." I speak up and Light turns to me nodding, Matsuda on the other hand sulks.

"Wait!" We all turn to Aizawa. "You're telling me that even Light knew about your relationship before we did?" I sigh again and pinch the bridge of my nose.

 _Is this seriously important right now?_

"Yes, _Aihara_ , he knew because that's when Ryuzaki asked me out. Well he actually did it by telling Light we were a couple, in reality he never actually gave me the option. I'm not complaining, I prolyl would have said yes anyway." I walk up next to Ryuzaki and throw a glance at him; he seems bored but there is slight red on his cheeks.

"Well I guess that was pretty smooth, even for you Ryuzaki." I roll my eyes.

 _You gonna be mad at him or kiss his ass Aizawa? And normal people would probably consider it rude, not smooth._

The Chief clears is throat, grabbing our attention. "They call me Asahi." Something changes in Light's eyes and it feels like he just realized they're all aliases.

"Yes of course, then I guess I should call myself Light Asahi?" The question is directed at Ryuzaki, but I look at Light and catch more movement from Ryuk. He's got a big ass smile plastered across his stupid face.

 _He's smiling like an idiot, why…wait, what was it that he said? Oh yeah, our real names are written above our heads with our lifespan._

"Yes, please do, but to make things simple, I'll just call you Light from now on; but let's get down to work. You can start by looking at all the information we've collected thus far." Ryuzaki's demeanor changes and he begins to lead Light toward his new work area. "I'd also like you to look over these video's, they were all sent to the T.V station, but never aired." I follow close behind, along with Ryuk as Ryuzaki offers Light the chair in front of the screen we set up for the tapes. "For security reasons you're not allowed to take notes and all materials must remain here." Light looks up at us and nods slowly.

"I understand."

"We will begin now." Ryuzaki doesn't give him a chance to go over the materials, he just picks up the remote and hits play. "Suzuki, will you come with me for a minute?" I jolt as he says my name.

"Ah, yeah, sure." I trail after him and we make our way to my room. Ryuzaki opens the door and I walk in completely confused.

 _What are we doing in here?_

"Are we alone?" I look at him even more confused as he shuts the door behind him.

 _Alone? What does he mean? Oh, that's right, he can't see Ryuk like I can…_

I glance around the room, but there's no sign of my spectating specter.

"Yeah, for now." He nods.

"For now; meaning that Light didn't come alone?" I nod and fold my arms again. Ryuzaki puts his thumb to his lips which means he's thinking. "What do you think Light will make of those videos?"

 _Why are you asking when we could just wait and find out? Did you bring me in here to see if Ryuk was here? Did you bring me in here to see about Light? Or did you bring me here because the others are too bust watching Light to notice we're missing? I can't read you right now, Ryuzaki…_

"Um…well…he's as smart as you so…he'll probably be immediately suspicious, it's not like Matsuda to keep quiet, but then again, Light doesn't seem to know him…so maybe he'll look toward his dad, but when he realizes no ones talking he'll probably figure something's up. Now, if he's Kira; he'll remark on how they were made, maybe call them fake, or he won't if he doesn't want to bring attention to himself…However, if he is Kira he'll definitely realize that the second Kira, Kira 2.0, will kill you in a few days if we do nothing. So Light might just leave this alone, and that's what worries me. We need to try and push him, make him work with us. Like, it's been a few minutes maybe you should ask his opinion of the tapes now."

Ryuzaki stands there with his thumb at his lip and mulls it over; after a few seconds his thumb falls away and he smiles.

"I think you're absolutely right." I smile at his blatant honesty, or what I hope is honesty, and he begins to walk toward the door.

I follow close behind him, kinda depressed that he didn't even try to kiss me, and as Ryuzaki opens the door, my blood goes cold and it takes a lot for me not to scream; Ryuk is standing right behind the door.

"Scared you, didn't I?" He cackles, and I hope that Light can't hear him talking to me. I follow Ryuzaki down the hall and try to ignore him, but the Shinigami continues to try to get my attention. Luckily at this distance I can still make out the sound of the Kira Tape, so Light is still distracted. "Oh, c'mon Sammy, don't ignore me like Light does, I'm bored." As I hear my real name I snap.

"Hey, Ryuzaki." He turns around in a mix of concern and confusion. "I gotta use the bathroom, I'll meet you in a few minutes." He nods and continues without me. I on the other hand, turn around and make a B-line for my room.

As I walk through my door I hold it open and wait for Ryuk to float through. Once he's in I shut the door and sigh, trying to get my cool back. "So, it seems we need to set some ground rules, Shinigami." He looks hurt as he lays across my bed.

"Awe you forgot my name already? That's kinda rude…"

"No, I didn't call you by your name because you didn't call me by mine." I walk forward and shoo him off my bed. "And don't lay on my bed, it's already gross because it's a hotel bed, I don't need Shinigami cooties too. Who knows what you brought from the Shinigami Realm." He floats up and pouts.

"Aren't we in a bad mood today."

"That's probably because the guy who wants my boyfriend dead is in our living room _and_ there is probably a second one out there acting as a copycat." He seems surprised.

"A second Death Note, huh."

 _There's that phrase again, what is it?_

"What's a Death Note? You told me before that normal humans need to touch one in order to see Shinigami, but you never actually said what it was or what it does." I sit on the edge of my bed and watch him as he floats horizontally in the air, as if he's on his own bed.

"Well, I guess I could tell you. I don't think it'll help with the case at all…" I pull my feet up and sit cross legged, he pulls out the black book from it's pouch on his hip and floats down till he's standing. "In American terms, I'm a reaper, I-we, look down from the Shinigami Realm and write names in the book, whoever's name is written will die." My heart skips a beat and I stare at him in bewilderment.

 _A Death Note is actually a notebook of death…_

"That's crazy…and you're telling me that humans can possess this power?" I stand up and make my way to the door.

"Now wait a minute, I never said that." I notice that his hands are book free and I stop when my hand reaches the doorknob.

"You never denied it either Ryuk…" He puts a finger up, drops it and frowns.

"You're not very nice." I laugh as he comes closer to the door.

 _Being called mean by a Shinigami, that's rich!_

"You said you like apples from the human world? I'll try to keep some in my room for you as long as you continue to keep my secret, but that means you can't talk to e when Light is around, also don't even follow me into private bathrooms, and most importantly; I'm Suzuki Matsui here, now Samn Crisis…" He looks excited.

"Oh boy, apples! You got yourself a deal!" I smile at him and realize that he's not so scary after all.

"I should really get back though." I pull open the bedroom door and head toward the living room, hoping that I didn't miss Light's thoughts on the Kira tapes.

. . .

When I walk into the room Ryuzaki is standing next to Light who is in the process of standing from his chair.

"It's hard to say for sure, but there might be another person out there with Kira's power." Everyone gasps at Light's revelation and the Chief seems eager to know more.

"Kira's power?! What do you mean by that Light?!" I walk up and stand a few feet away from Ryuzaki and Light's smarmy face and put my hands in my pockets as Light points to the T.V with his thumb.

"At least I'd say this tape wasn't made by the Kira we're familiar with."

 _And you know this because you're Kira, right?_

"For one, it's extremely out of character for him to use these kinds of victims for his killings and two, we're already established that he needs a name and a face to kill, so how did he kill that detective and two officers outside the television station like that?" Light pauses and I turn to look at the Chief, Matsuda, and Aizawa who are completely flabbergasted.

"It's…the same."

"That's almost exactly the same as how Suzuki and Ryuzaki said it." The Chief's face lights up and I can only imagine what's going through his head.

"I think you're exactly right." My attention gets pulled back to Ryuzaki and Light. "We also believe that it is the work of a second Kira." Light looks offended for a minute.

"So, you knew all this time Ryuga, sorry Ryuzaki? Which means this was all just some test." Light folds his arms seeming irritated.

"It wasn't my intention to test you. The truth is, if Suzuki and I were the only ones who thought there was a second Kira, it would not only be hard to convince the others, but it would probably look suspicious given our current relationship. The fact that you also came to the same conclusion makes our theory that much more believable. As expected you did not disappoint us, you've been a great help. It's decided, first we must work on stopping this copycat, from what we've seen he clearly sympathizes with the real Kira, but lacks sophistication, I think he might even be willing to obey the real Kira. If so we can lure the second Kira into a trap by sending our own message from the real Kira."

As Ryuzaki finishes it takes a lot not to laugh, for one, he called Kira 2.0 stupid, and two, it sounds like Ryuzaki is gonna make Light write to Kira 2.0, so it's actually Kira 1.0 writing to Kira 2.0. Other than that, everything makes perfect sense.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised, you literally took the words right out of my mouth."

 _Yeah, sure Light…_

There's silence for a second as Ryuzaki seems to gather his thoughts. "Oh…and Light, I would like _you_ to play the part of Kira."

 _BINGO! CALLED IT!_

I shift my weight to my other foot and take my hands out of my pockets to cross my arms. Light gasps at Ryuzaki's request.

 _I feel like it's all an act…but it's so believable I'm beginning to second guess myself._

"M-me as Kira?"

"Yes, you're the only one I could think of that's be able to pull something like this off." _Because he is Kira?_ "At any rate we don't have time to waste, do you think you could script a message from Kira in time for it to air on this evenings national news?" Ryuk starts cackling again and I nearly shit. Sometimes he's just so quiet that I forget he's there and other times he talks too much. Light seems irritated.

 _It's a rather foolish, but interesting plan, Ryuzaki. You perfectly managed to convince Light to help us catch Kira 2.0 while also testing how far his act will go. Depending on how this plan goes we might be able to catch the second Kira first and have him lead us to Kira 1.0…what a great plan, I can't wait to see how it all plays out._

 **Well what did you guys think? I actually have 42 all written up I just gotta second draft it and then type it up. SO, let's see who's new to the story ^^ Oh, no new favorites or follows, but what about comments…holy shit! Um I guess I better get started.**

 **hateme101) –**

 **love it**

 **A.) Awe thank you ^^**

 **Leah) - chapter 1 –**

" **It's the Bowler Hat Guy! (Meet the Robinsons) lmao. I loved the A/N at the bottom, I applaud you for the forewarning for children and I also appreciate the thought behind the whole thing. Can't wait to read more, nice chapter"**

 **Oh, wow you've started commenting from the very beginning ^^ Thanks for coming. And yeah I think warnings are a good idea ^^'**

 **Leah) chapter 2-**

 **I'm psychic. What happens next is they walk in and L says, "I am Batman".I'm psychic. What happens next is they walk in and L says, "I am Batman".**

 **A.) Nope ^^**

 **Leah) chapter 3 -**

 **No offense intended, but what the Hell kind of name is 'Samn'?!**

 **A.) It's a long story but basically, I got sick of writing Sam when I was a kid and just changed it to Samn, when you look at the name Samantha it kinda makes sense, I just trashed the other 2 A's and the T, and H.**

 **Leah) chapter 4 -**

 **That's a really good description of L, I almost drooled lol I'm weird**

 **A.) Why thank you ^^ and it's okay I like L too.**

 **Leah chapter 5 –**

 **Another nice chapter, I really hope he couldn't see her through the shower door, that would be extremely disturbing**

 **A.) Yeah, it would have just been a black blur though. The glass was pretty frosted. Besides I don't think L even would have cared at that point. He was still kinda a robot.**

 **Okay this is a lot ^^ I'm loving it but I'm gonna respond to just a few that I have thoughts on.**

 **UnhappyHomicideExperience) chapter 40 -**

 **Oh daamn, 39 had me grinning like a madman- they're just so cute I'm sorry. And oh no looks like some drama is due what with the snake (*smirks*) and co making an appearance.**

 **Great chapters though! :D**

 **A.) Glad you enjoyed it, yeah Light is kinda a pain in the ass…she kinda finds him irritating.**

 **Leah) chapter 19 -**

 **Maybe she's BB's daughter since B.B. has Shinigami eyes. It would explain her mysterious past, the reason only she can see the Shinigami and the reason L got scared when she ate the strawberry jelly. Am I right? I feel smart right now**

 **A.) ^^' Yeahh, she's not BB's daughter. I actually have another OC named Blake Barker who is BB's daughter, but good guess though. I honestly forgot about that part and I can't remember the original reason he gave her the look, it was probably BB though.**

 **WalachianVampiri) chapter 40 -**

 **Oh gods, been binging this story to last two nights and I love it! Can't wait for the next chapter and keep up the good work!**

 **A.) Oh hi there ^^ thank yo for binging, when I saw this come across I totally thought you were Leah and just changed your name lol, but yeah, I keep trucking along. ^^**

 **Guest) chapter 39 -**

 **"What I'm trying to say is that your life isn't something you can just throw away, you need to learn to fight for it because, dammit, you're important, Ryuzaki. Important to the team and important to me."**

 **This type of issue and it's viewpoint is good to slip into this story.**

 **Especially with so many young people who may consider the end of life as a solution to a problem.**

 **Thank you so much for putting this in there...**

 **A.) You're very welcome. I wasn't really thinking when I put it in there, I was just thinking about what I would say to Ryuzaki, but I see your point, and thank you for pointing it out. I also have struggled in the past and if you guys ever need to talk to someone you can always come to me and send me a message on Tumblr ^^ no worries. If you ever feel shitty and want Ryuzaki to say something to you you can always do an anon ask and ill write something up for you ^^**

 **Thanks to everyone who commented and everyone who has been reading my fic** **Have a great day and I should have 42 done soon.**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

* * *

April 23rd (con)

"Ryuzaki I think I'm done, does this look alright?" I look up sleepily from my spot on the couch as Ryuzaki makes his way over to Light. Light had gotten to work right away, and it had only taken him about half an hour to whip up this draft, but during that time I had taken my spot on the couch and nearly fallen asleep. "I think I managed to make it believable…" Light hands Ryuzaki the paper and he holds it with his thumb and index fingers on both hands. I smile as it reminds me of the day of the entrance ceremony.

"I think you've done an excellent job on this, however if you don't omit the part that says, 'You're free to kill L' I'm gonna end up dead." My ears perk up and my heart skips, Light begins to laugh, but it's lighthearted as if it's at a face Ryuzaki is making or the way he said something.

 _This must be the cinnamon roll Light…I don't think Kira-Light would ever laugh like that…I imagine it to be more maniacal and scary…while this one is so innocent it's creepy…_

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away playing the part. I figured that if I was him I'd probably want you dead; I was improvising, feel free to change it to whatever you like." Light leans back in the armchair and puts his hands behind his head.

"That sounds good." Ryuzaki bends down with the paper and uses a pen to cross something out, presumably the part about killing him. "Okay Mr. Aihara, the script is ready, I'll leave it to you." Aizawa takes the paper from Ryuzaki and heads out the door.

"Alright."

Ryuzaki watches Aizawa leave and then heads my way. I watch as he makes a B-line for the spot on the couch next to me. He takes a step up and sits in his normal position beside me. He turns and smiles, a fire burning in his eyes.

"All we can do now is wait."

I smile back even though I'm still confused as to what brought this on.

"Yeah, I guess we wait."

. . .

It's a bit late, while we waited Watari served dinner, tonight of which was Sushi for everyone, but me. Remembering that I hate fish; Watari brought me a cup of noodles, and since I'm the foreigner I was more entrapped in the fact that I was eating legit Japanese noodles than being upset that it wasn't homemade, but honestly, he could have put a burger from a fast food joint in front of me and I'd still be happy because it was food.

"And now a shocking development." My head turns to the T.V. as the announcer becomes serious. I wave the rest of the team over with my chopsticks as noodles hang from my mouth.

"Hey, uh, guys, I think it's the tape." Everyone rushes over with their respective sushi plates, but Ryuzaki comes empty handed and sits next to me again.

 _What is with you? You're totally out of character, is it because Light's here? Is this all to further our relationship in his eyes? Or are you doing this because you want to?_

"You're doing it again." I come out of my thoughts to Ryuzaki staring at me, his face soft and endearing I blush instantly.

"I was?" I lean away from him while keeping my noodle cup upright.

"Mhm." I try to look away from his panda eyes and catch the image on the T.V; it's a super girly princess font that spells Kira, and it's the screencap.

"That's…kinda a girly font for a serial killer…"

"Shush." I get shushed by Matsuda and he turns up the volume.

 _Well fine then…_

"I am Kira. The true Kira, the one broadcasted on Sakura T.V several days ago is a pretender, a fake. The purpose of this message is to communicate my will to this imposter. I have chosen to be lenient with him only because I believe he wishes to cooperate with me in the creation of the new world, but I want to make it absolutely clear that the taking of innocent lives is against my will. If this person claiming to be me is sympathetic to the cause and wishes to be of help, I ask for two things. One, that he refrain from killing aimlessly and that he agree to abide by my basic principles. If you ignore this warning and continue to be reckless then I will be forced to take disciplinary action. I hope you consider all of this and join me in creating a new world." As the electronic voice stops, everyone stares at the screen.

"Wow Light, that was really believable." Matsuda is the first one to speak.

 _Yeah, it's almost like he is Kira…_

"Yeah I got chills." Aizawa smiles and Ryuzaki fidgets next to me.

"It was nothing, I only did what Ryuzaki asked." Light brushes it off but it seems underneath that he's embarrassed.

"No Light, you did very well, now all we need to do is wait for the second Kira to respond." I yawn and Ryuzaki turns to look at me, then back. "It seems it's rather late and we shouldn't keep a student out this late. Why don't you go home Light?" Light seems surprised by Ryuzaki's gesture.

"Oh no, it's fine I can stay. I'm sure I can help with something else."

"No that will be all for tonight. Actually, all of you are free to go. Light, you can come back tomorrow and continue to look through what we've collected so far." Light yawns and stretches his arms behind his head.

"Well alright…" The Chief walks over to Light with a smile.

"Thank you Ryuzaki, we'll come back tomorrow." The Chief looks at me concerned. "I hope he doesn't make you continue to work after we've left. You always look so tired." Taken by surprise I shake my hands in front of my face.

"Oh no, nothing like that, I just have a tough time sleeping is all." I laugh uneasily.

"Well alright, but try to get some rest tonight, alright?" I smile at the tired Chief.

"Only if you will."

"Consider it a deal." He turns to his son. "Alright let's go home" Light nods and looks over to us.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye everyone." We all say our goodbyes and before you know it, it's just Ryuzaki and I.

"He was right you know." Ryuzaki's voice takes me by surprise and I turn to him, he hasn't left the couch yet and I wanna stretch out.

"Right about what?" _What's he talking about?_

"You've been looking rather tired of late." He looks at me concerned.

 _Rude…but also kinda sweet that he's worried._ I sigh. _I'm actually exhausted…I want a constant bed, changing hotels and trying to sleep in a different bed every few days is starting to get to me._

"Have I really? Well…to be honest. I haven't been sleeping well lately. With each hotel bed being different I just toss and turn most nights." I yawn. Fully aware now of how tired I am.

"Oh, why didn't you say anything?" He still looks worried.

"Cause it's not a big deal." He frowns and moves to the other side of the couch.

 _The fuck? Did I upset him?_

I watch as he unfolds himself and attempts to sit like a normal person. When he straightens his back, I can swear I hear popping.

"Ryuzaki, what are you doing?" Once he finally settles he looks back at me, completely satisfied with himself and pats his thigh. I stare at him for a minute. "I'm not gonna sit on your lap, I'm too heavy." He smiles and rolls his eyes at me.

"Remember when Ukita died and we went into your room and you comforted me by brushing my hair?"

 _Of course, how could I forget? My bed was empty the next day…_

"Yeah…"

"Well I did fall asleep for a small amount of time and during that time," He looks at me with an expression I've never seen before…it looks like love. "Well it was the best sleep I've had in a long time." My heart skips a beat as our eyes lock.

 _That's…a huge deal…_

He taps his leg again and I smile and give in. I crawl over and gently rest my head on his leg. He stiffens at first but then relaxes and places his hand on my head and begins to brush my hair back.

"So…your abrupt bathroom break earlier; I take it you were talking to the Shinigami?"

 _Busted, and moment ruined._

I sigh getting sleepier by the second. "Yeah…I didn't have much of a choice." I close my eyes, enjoying his fingers running through my hair. He pauses, and I look up at him to see him glancing down at me concerned.

"And why is that?"

"He called me by my real name and I had to set some ground rules for him if he wants to keep following Light around." I sigh, and he starts up again causing my eyes to droop once more. I put my hand next to my face to get more comfortable and he stiffens and gasps but then relaxes again.

 _Jumpy, are we?_

 _"_ That's unfortunate. Did you at least gain any information?" I can tell that he's still worried about me but for some reason he strays the conversation away from Ryuk, perhaps he knows I'm about to fall asleep.

"Yeah, actually. Each Shinigami has a Death Note, when they're up in the Shinigami Realm they look down and write a person's name in it. When they do, the person dies."

"That's rather interesting, but I'm hard pressed to believe it." I sigh and drift in and out of sleep missing some of what Ryuzaki says.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing, never mind. Just get some rest, you've earned it."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

* * *

April 25th

It's been two days since we released Light's Kira message to the public; Ryuzaki had also asked T.V stations to reserve a 10-minute block each hour for the message. So, after two days there's no way Kira 2.0 hasn't seen it.

The past two days haven't brought much change in out case other than Light becoming a part of our team. He comes by after school and has been looking through our notes and each victims case file. At this point he hasn't commented on much of anything and seems content with just familiarization. Mogi's over at Sakura T.V going through their Kira fan mail to see if 2.0 has made a move while the rest of us just work idly by and wait. Occasionally Light asks me a question about a certain victim, since today I'm sitting across from him, but normally he's silent and I just flip through my book of case notes or the occasional magazine.

A familiar static fills the air as the laptop hums to life and Ryuzaki's symbolic 'L' pops up on the display. It takes all of my self-control not to jump up in excitement because this means that 2.0 has made a move and the more moves that are made the closer we are to winning.

"Ryuzaki!" Watari's voice comes through the laptop and we all stop and stare. "We've received a reply from the second Kira."

Matsuda drops the stack of papers he was carrying on the table and turns to the computer. "No way."

"Judging by the envelope, tape, the way it was sealed, handwriting, and visual quality, there's little doubt it's from the same person. It has to be, in Miss Matsui's terms, 'Kira 2.0's work'." Everyone looks to me and I can feel the embarrassment on my face.

 _Thanks, Watari…_

"The materials are on the way to you but…I will send you a copy of what's on the tape."

The 'L' blinks to a black screen as I get up and walk over to stand at Ryuzaki's side, he's pulled a small chair over to the laptop for himself and the rest of the taskforce, including Light, gather around him. As I reach where I wanted to be I place a hand on his shoulder, he flinches at first, startled, but then he turns and see's it's only me and I can see the beginning of a smile appear.

"Kira, thank you for responding," The screen goes to life with Kira 2.0's chilling fake voice modulator and logo. "I will do as you say." There's a chorus of 'whoops' and 'yes's' and no one can believe out plan actually worked. I glance to Light to gauge his reaction and his face is sour as if he's angry at the result.

 _Can't get rid of Ryuzaki that easily, ya bastard._

"I want to meet you Kira." The screen comes to life again and we all quiet down. "I don't think you have the eyes, but I won't kill you, don't worry."

 _Eyes? What eyes? What the hell is he talking about?_

Everyone seems to have the same reaction as me, but Kira continues on and Ryuzaki, although confused, is paying close attention.

"Please think of a way we can meet without the police knowing. We can confirm each other when we meet by showing Shinigami."

 _So, there are more than one Shinigami here…which means two death notes, but do the Shinigami write names for Kira? Do the Shinigami act alone? Or is it possible that Kira has a death note and can somehow use the same power as a Shinigami?_

Suddenly Ryuzaki throws his hands up and screams, I jump back as he falls toward me in his chair, reminiscent of when I saw Ryuk for the first time.

I quickly kneel down with him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Ryuzaki are you okay?" I life my hand up slowly as I realize he's shaking.

"Shinigami…" His voice is so quiet. "Are we actually meant to believe that they exist?" He looks at me with terror filled eyes, but underneath the terror I see acknowledgement that I was telling the truth. He sits up slowly and places his hand on top of mine that I've placed on his shoulder and I nod.

"Shinigami? There's no way." I turn slightly and even though Matsuda was the one who said it, my eyes land on Light. His face is twisted in horror and worry, but then as if flipping a switch, he's calm.

"You're right, Shinigami can't possibly exist." Ryuzaki turns to look at Light as I can't help my face from dead panning and looking at Ryuk who waves with a smile, luckily though, he's standing behind Light as usual so Light doesn't see it.

"Remember though Light," I turn back to Ryuzaki. "Kira already made a reference to the existence of Shinigami with that suicide note he made that prisoner write." The Chief looks slightly confused.

"Then are we to assume that it's the same person since they used the same word?" I'm about to correct him but Light beats me to it.

"That's not possible, Dad."

 _Cause you're Kira 1.0?_

"If this was the same Kira or the first Kira, then there's no way he'd reply to our video tape. Why would Kira go along with our plan and stop L from going on T.V?" At Light's pseudo-explanation everyone begins to understand.

"So then have the real Kira and second Kira joined forces and are just using the word Shinigami to confuse us?" Aizawa asks, but once again before I can explain, someone, being Ryuzaki this time, beats me to it. I move around him and pick up his chair as he explains.

"That's also not possible; as Light pointed out, if they were working together then they wouldn't stop their plan to kill me." Ryuzaki nods at ne as he notices I've fixed his chair. "The second Kira, Kira 2.0, is acting from his own feelings, and not Kira's ideals. It's not related to Kira 1.0's goals of 'Punishing criminals to change the world and killing anyone who get's in my way'. The second Kira's own feelings…" He pauses as he sits back in the chair and I return to my spot next to him. "are based on the desire to meet Kira 1.0 and that alone propels their actions."

Everyone seems to absorb what Ryuzaki says an I just stand and watch their expressions.

"That's right…Kira 2.0 isn't acting with a sense of justice and doesn't seem to have a desire to change the world. He's merely interested in Kira 1.0" Light folds his arms and looks serious. "Maybe this 'Shinigami' term is describing the ability to kill? 'Confirming each other by showing our Shinigami'; we could think of that as meaning that they will show each other their ability to kill…maybe even in a demonstration."

 _I wish I could tell everyone about Ryuk…I mean nothing is really stopping me, but he does know my real name…if I out him there's a possibility that he's kill me…_

I can feel the irritation wash over me, the fact that I can see him and no one else but Light can, driving me crazy. I stare at Light because him and I both know what's going on, but he's the enemy and I can't tell anyone… _Murdering bastard…_

Ryuzaki clears his throat and I realize that I'm actually glaring. I fold my arms and adjust my weight and mumble 'sorry'.

"Anyway, we can, at the very least, say that the word 'Shinigami' has some kind of meaning between the two of them. We can try to set things up in order to learn more about it." Ryuzaki puts his hand to his mouth, thinking.

"Then we send another message?" I sigh lightly and shake my head 'no' at the Chief

"No…if we meddle too much we'll reveal that we're not really Kira…to be honest, I feel like we've set a perfect trap…the Kira2.0 is probably feeling pretty please with themselves right about now because they managed to get Kira's attention. So maybe we should just let the two Kira's battle it out for now…" They all look at me and Ryuzaki mulls it over.

"You may be onto something…Kira 1.0 must have seen our back and forth with 2.0 and at this point I'm sure 1.0 would do anything to avoid 2.0's capture by police…1.0 may start to worry about what will happen if he doesn't interfere…It's possible that 1.0 may send a reply next time and with these circumstances, he'd have to send it to Sakura T.V…anything else would be thrown out as just another false claim…" Ryuzaki pauses and by his eyes I can tell he's in the zone. "I've also been thinking about what 2.0 might do if no reply comes…most likely they'll be annoyed, and if we're lucky, release more information to the police and media in an attempt to flush 1.0 out. If 1.0 is smart he might reply with an order of silence or a meeting place…if they go back and forth, we might be able to gain some physical evidence against either one…" A smile creeps across his face as we're all listening intently. "Closely examine every piece of mail sent to any television station. If they end up receiving something from Kira or the second Kira, I will decide whether they can broadcast it or not. For now, we need to gather all the evidence we can on the second Kira." Ryuzaki finishes and everyone nods. "We'll run this reply tonight on Sakura T.V during the 6 o'clock news, everyone, you're dismissed." Ryuzaki stands from his chair as everyone goes their respective ways. I stand beside him but watch Ryuk and Light walk away.

"Ryuzaki…" He looks at me and nods.

"I know…" We split off and head toward my room again to have a 'secret meeting'.

As we reach my room I hold the door open and wait for him to come in before shutting it behind us.

"We need to figure out what these 'eyes' are…" I say it as Ryuzaki sits in one of the chairs by my coffee table with my basket of apples on top. One is missing from the last time I was in here. He nods and takes a lollipop from the other bowl on the table and pops it in his mouth.

"Yes, I know…but is it safe to ask the Shinigami that? Will it even answer you? Because if it's dangerous then you should wait." I take the opposite chair, but I'm starting to feel annoyed again.

"Dangerous?! Ryuzaki this whole case is dangerous!" I start to rise and point toward the door as I get angrier. "We make one wrong move, they find out our real names, and we're dead! Hell, if Ryuk feels like it he could kill anyone of us with the brush of a pen! He can do that because he can see all of our fucking names above our heads with his Shinigami eyes!" As soon as I say it, it all clicks into place and judging by the look on Ryuzaki's face he does too. "Son of a bitch…you don't think…"

"Normally I'd say that it's impossible, but in this case, rationality might have to take a back seat…" I look at him stunned and sink down into my chair.

 _What if Shinigami can give their vision to humans and that's what Kira 2.0 meant when he said Light didn't have the eyes…_

 **Woo, it's been a long time hasn't it? ^^' I'm real sorry about that, I work a 40 hr job on top of trying to write 3 fics and drawing and I need to read my book sometimes, so I can remember how to write in this style. No one has seemed to comment in a long time, so I guess I'll just keep on keepin on.**

 **Actually wait-I have new favs! I wanna say hi to the people after rebelturtle, who are Kiralawliet1, FoxyCarry, and OnceUponAShipLover *waves* *looks at follows* Holy crap! People are reading my shit! Hey sirensorrow, Kiralawliet1, MountainRiver, OnceUponAShipLover, and Yumi88855! Thanks to everyone who supports my book and puts up with my shit :D**

 **If you've been reading my other fic I told them I'd be gone for a bit because I wanted to work on getting to Chapter 50 of this before I leave again! Woo so you'll be seeing more of me! 44 is still in development but the first draft is almost done, I also already started 2** **nd** **drafting so once it's done I'll type it up! (Or after this I'll type up what I have…don't do what I do kids you'll go crazy) Well…comment, like, follow, favorite, find me on deviantart, twitter, Tumblr, Ko-fi…and whatever else pops up when you type in my User lol. See ya.**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

* * *

" _What if Shinigami can give their vision to humans and that's what Kira 2.0 meant when he said Light didn't have the eyes…"_

* * *

May 12th

Two weeks…it's been a little over two weeks since Ryuzaki and I made the discovery of the possibility of 'Shinigami vision' and every day since then I've been going back through all the cases and victims we think are connected to 2.0 and seeing if they match up with our theory.

 _Kira 1.0 needed a name and a face to kill but 2.0…just needs a face and can use the 'Shinigami vision' to figure out that persons name…the most obvious case being poor Ukita…he didn't stand a chance…_

I put my pen to my forehead and sigh; I've been working in my room by myself on my little project and have had little visitors. Occasionally Ryuk will come by and eat my apples, but I've yet to ask him about the 'eyes' and no one else has bothered me. Ryuk is quite the talker anyway though, he never talks about anything death note related, just mostly about the way Light treats him and how bad of a roommate he is. Except that one time when he mentioned that they played Mario Kart together, imagine that, a Shinigami, a God, playing a video game. Other than that, I also learned from him that when Ryuk picks things up they appear as though they're floating. He only told me though, and I didn't have to experience it firsthand.

I sigh again, putting the pen down and lean back as I rub my eyes. They're dry and ache from the screen and size 11 font on the files. I pick up my work phone and check the time and for messages.

 _Ugh it's 10 am…I've pulled an all nighter again…maybe I should take a nap before everyone gets here…if they aren't here already…_

I stretch my arms above my head and stand to go and lay on my bed. I reach the foot and let myself fall forward, I bounce slightly, but lay face down. At this point any position would be comfortable and I find my eyes closing on their own.

 _I could just fall asleep right here…_

A knock comes from the door and my eyes shoot open.

 _You have got to be shitting me…_

The person on the other side knocks again and I push myself up and rock backwards onto my feet, so I can answer the door.

When I open it, I expect it to be Watari with a late breakfast or wake up call, but to my surprise it's Ryuzaki. He looks over my tired and most likely disheveled appearance showing immediate concern.

"Yeah? What is it?" I'm exhausted and it comes out in my voice causing him to look even more concerned.

"Um, are you alright, Suzuki?" Ryuzaki is usually never lost for words, but he doesn't seem to know what to think of me. I sigh and rub the bridge of my nose.

"Yeah…just pulled an all nighter…"

"Oh, I see…Well I'm sorry to ask this, but could you come out? Another message was sent to Sakura T.V, but this time it's a video and a diary page. Chief Yagami already called Light and he's on his way." I nod and run a hand through my bangs before stepping forward. Surprised by my sudden movement he steps back into the hallway. I shut the door behind me and sigh again.

"Okay, let's go…" Ryuzaki eyes me the whole way to the living room/investigation room and I don't mean in the good way. Normally his concern would be sweet, but he's looking at me like I'm this fragile thing that will break with a single touch and I'm not.

When we enter the living room/ investigation room Matsuda spots me first. "Good morn-woah, are you alright?" He's standing with a stack of papers in his hands and I walk past him to the couch where I just flop down and lean back, closing my eyes.

"I'm fine, I just pulled an all nightery." I crack open an eye and see the Chief looking at me disapprovingly.

"It's 10 am…" His voice is stern but mixed with concern and disbelief.

"I am well aware…" I lean forward and put my elbows on my knees. Watari comes around with a cart, placing a kettle on the table with some cups, and by the smell, it's only tea. Before I can even ask for caffeine I hear the pop and hiss of a can opening and he sets a Dew in front of me. I look up at the old man with a tired smile. "Oh, thank you Watari, you're a saint."

He chuckles. "I wouldn't go that far Miss." I take a sip of salvation and spot Ryuzaki out of the corner of my eye just standing with his hands in his pockets. I set my can on the table among the sea set and case files and look up at my concerned panda-eyed-genius-boyfriend.

"Ryuzaki, seriously I'm fine, but if everyone keeps asking, I won't be." I see pink dust across his cheeks and then I cross my legs, running a hand through my bangs again.

I hear the front door open and I look over the back of the couch as Aizawa, Light, and Ryuk enter the room. Ryuk, who is behind Light as always, waves and instead of waving back I make direct eye contact to let him know I see him. After, I turn back around and greet them as a whole.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Suzuki, Oh, are you feeling alright? You look pretty tired." I understand Light's need to appear polite, but being asked again irritates me, Matsuda stifles a giggle as he knows I wanna explode. I take a breath and sigh it out.

"Yeah, just haven't been to bed yet…thanks for asking." He nods understandably, and everyone takes their respective seat, except Ryuzaki, who pops a squat next to me.

"So…this diary page?" Light leans back and crosses both his arms and legs. "You were saying Kira 2.0 wanted us to show it on T.V?" The Chief, who is by the printer, retrieves four pages and hands one to Light, myself, and Matsuda, keeping the last one for himself.

I rub my eyes again as they start to burn a little and try to focus on the diary page before me.

" **May**

 **1** **st** **\- I said I wouldn't be participating in club activities during Golden Week, but my friend called and invited my anyway.**

 **4** **th** **\- I went to Saitama Super Arena with a friend to see the Morning Musume Concert**

 **5** **th** **\- It was the last day of vacation, but I just sat around the house being lazy.**

 **7** **th** **\- School has just started, but I just borrowed my friends notes and skipped class.**

 **10** **th** **\- My friends invited me to go drinking, but I declined. Yokohama is too far.**

 **13** **th** **\- The friend I promised to lend a CD to came by, so I let her borrow it.**

 **16** **th** **\- I forgot to do my report so I copied it off my friend.**

 **19** **th** **\- I bought Jump for the first time in a while. The Short story was really good.**

 **22** **nd** **\- My friend and I showed off our notebooks in Aoyama.**

 **23** **rd** **\- I ran into HIM in the Cafeteria. He was eating pork curry rice.**

 **24** **th** **\- I met a friend in Shibuya. We bought some clothes to wear this summer.**

 **28** **th** **\- I heard theyr'e coming out with something better than PS2 called the PSX. WOW!**

 **30** **th** **\- We confirmed out Shinigami at the Giants game at the Tokyo Dome."**

I read it a few times as the Chief clears his throat. "Look at the entry for the 30th."

 _We confirmed out Shinigami at the Giants game at the Tokyo Dome? That's way too obvious…so it couldn't be…however…the 22_ _nd_ _mentions notebooks which could be death notebooks…wait…if there are two death notes then there will be two Shinigami. If I go to Aoyama, I'll be able to spot it right away…but will the Shinigami be near Kira, or will it venture off like Ryuk? Also, if the Shinigami is above a crowd I won't know who's Kira…so what do I do?_

"First, Light, what do you make of this?" I look up form the paper to Ryuzaki and then to Light, I can see the wheels turning in his mind. He takes a breath to center himself and collect his thoughts, then lowers the page and addresses us all.

"Well, one thing's for sure, this person isn't very bright-"

"Exactly…wanting us to broadcast this diary is an obvious message to Kira. Even if it's written from last year, it's clear they plan to meet with Kira 1.0 at the Giants game that happens to be on the same day this year." Matsuda interrupts Light, but that's not the part that surprises me.

 _Last year? What does he mean?_ My eyes go to the page on the coffee table and land on the faded part next to the month. _Oh…would you look at that…must be more tired than I thought…can't believe I missed that…_

"Do you think that they're dumb enough that they don't know that as soon as we broadcast this the game will be cancelled?" The Chief also seems tired, he's not as sharp as normal.

"It would have to be. The media would probably say that going to the game would get you killed or some other nonsense." Matsuda sets his paper on the coffee table as well and folds his arms.

Watari comes back around and sets a box of assorted chocolates in front of Ryuzaki, it's top is gone so I have no idea what's what. That fact doesn't seem to bother him though because as Watari leaves Ryuzaki bends forward and grabs a random truffle.

"Quite frankly, all of this is idiotic…" He pops the truffle in his mouth and leans back. "However, it makes it that much harder to react to…" Everyone stares and waits for him to explain, but in typical Ryuzaki fashion we have to wait for him to eat another one first. "Well, if we broadcast the diary, then we'll also have to cancel the game. On the other hand, if we don't broadcast the diary, 2.0 might not act." We all nod and Aizawa adjusts in his chair bringing our attention to him.

"If the game is cancelled 2.0 might get angry and who knows-" Ryuzaki cuts him off.

"I don't believe that will be a problem." We all turn to him. "2.0 seems to revere the original and they believe the one we created is the original, so when they said they'd do as we said, they essentially swore not to kill unnecessarily." He takes a ragged breath and sighs. "For now…let's broadcast the diary and announce the cancelation of the game, let's also say that we'll be closing off the streets around the Tokyo Dome and conducting an investigation there. We received so much police cooperation during the Sakura T.V incident that I think we could manage that…Then we'll create a reply from the 'real Kira' saying 'Understood, let's meet.'" The Chief clears his throat, but it sounds like more of a scoff.

"You think they'd be that stupid to come after we announce that police will be around the Tokyo Dome?" Watari comes over with special tea for Ryuzaki and a bowl of sugar cubes.

 _Was something wrong_ _with the other tea or is one coffee?_

Ryuzaki fills his cup with whatever liquid Watari brought and then puts in a few sugar cubes, few meaning like five, and then takes a sip. "No…I don't think 1.0 will come…but I don't know how stupid 2.0 is…say for instance 2.0 is smarter than we give him credit for, think about the possibility of any other hidden messages in this diary. We're only going off what we know, but there could be something on here that only the two of the Kira's know and everything else is just here to send us on a wild goose chase. Obviously; we wouldn't be able to find it, that being said, we still have to check out all of the locations mentioned in the diary. That includes; 22nd in Aoyama and the 24th in Shibuya. This might be a waste of time but let's put our attention on people holding notebooks in Aoyama and clothes stores in Shibuya."

 _You won't find anything in Shibuya or the Tokyo Dome, Ryuzaki…You know about the death note, don't you? I could have sworn I mentioned it…It's a notebook of death; 'notebooks in Aoyama', it's a connection and something only the Kira's would know…or would have if I didn't have the ability to see and hear Shinigami. As far as being smart…I don't think 2.0 is all that bright…I just think they want to appease 1.0 and will do anything for them…but that would include being careful…but how will they know Light is Kira? If we were walking together side by side and Ryuk was directly in the middle behind us, what about Light would make 2.0 chose him over me?_

"Suzuki, are you with us?" I look up from my head in my hand position that I had fallen into and everyone is staring at me concerned, including Ryuzaki. "You've been rather quiet, are you alright?" I sit up and rub my eyes, a headache forming.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking…I think that Light, Matsui, and I should go to Aoyama…we look more like typical college kids and will fit in when walking around." I look at Ryuzaki feeling slightly bad about what I'm about to say. "I'd include you, but from past experiences, you kinda stick out like a sore thumb…" I'm not sure if the metaphor translates correctly by no one says anything about it, Light just nods slightly.

"That's a good idea, I'll even invite friends to blend in more." I look at Light who smiles causing a shiver to run down my spine.

 _Oh, the snake has friends?_

"Light…" The Chief's voice is forbearing, but Light cuts him off.

"Dad, don't worry, Aoyama and Shibuya are places I'd go anyway, and Suzuki's got a point, out of all of us we're the ones that would look normal hanging out together. Not to mention that the only person Kira 2.0 is looking for is 1.0."

 _And of course, that's not you, right Light?_

"Are you alright with all of this, Ryuzaki? It is your girlfriend we'd be bringing into a potentially dangerous situation." Matsuda's question brings all of our attention to Ryuzaki who, judging by his eyes, is deep in thought.

He comes out of it and looks at me, our eyes meeting. I can see the flood of emotions he's going through even though he doesn't often show it on his face. We wait a few seconds but he's being indecisive; he knows it's important that I go, but he also knows it's dangerous. If 2.0 does show up and can see my name with their Shinigami Vision, then they could just kill me on the spot…

"Ryuzaki…" I see his eyes become clearer as a sign he's listening. "You know I can handle myself and that this is the reason I joined the task force. You know how I feel about you, but this is also my job, you can't make me stay behind because of favoritism, we all have a job to do…so let me do mine." My voice is soft and comforting despite the annoying feeling I have in the back of my mind. I've never been treated like a fragile thing before and I'm learning that I hate it…

He stares at me for a few seconds more and sighs, signifying that not only has he decided, but that he's given in.

"Alright, you can all go. We'll broadcast this diary tomorrow. Asahi-" He turns to the Chief. "Can you get cooperation from the police before tomorrow night's news?" Looking determined the Chief nods.

"Yes. I'll do my best." Ryuzaki nods.

"That's all I can ask for…" His face drops and he looks serious. "Also, and this is very important…while it's true that this is a chance to catch either Kira, we must also remember that for them, this is an opportunity to join forces. That being said, I want to strengthen our security even more. He pauses and takes a sip of his coffee, or whatever it is. Well at this point it's probably more sugar than whatever it was when Watari gave it to him. "Obviously don't reveal that you're working on this case to anyone. Avoid going outside as police officers as much as possible, and I want you to destroy all photos of yourselves, except the ones you carry on your person."

 _What? Why? Could Kira 2.0 use a phot to kill us?_

"I've left no photos of myself anywhere, even at To-Oh University, where Suzuki and I are registered. I've also made it so the security cameras at this hotel deactivate when we enter and leave. That being said, I want you to father up all your files at the police headquarters, all your photos at home and all the ones you've given away…and dispose of them.

 _All their photos?! Even the ones we've taken recently? Like the one I have of Matsuda and I? Or Ryuzaki and I? Or would those fall under the 'on your person' category? I just don't want to get rid of all our photos and something bad happen to one of us and have nothing to remember that person by…like Ukita…and what about family photos? I'm sure the Chief and Aizawa have tons of pictures of them with their families at home; does Ryuzaki want those destroyed too? I understand it's a safety issue…but isn't that going too far?_

"Ryuzaki…" They all turn, looking a mix of concerned and confused. "You can't ask them to dispose of family photos, that's just wrong…" I hear Aizawa make a 'tsk' noise, but he says nothing…although I'm sure he's thinking about his own family.

Ryuzaki places his thumb to his mouth. "Yes, I see…any photos at home...you may keep…but make sure they're kept safe. I still, however, want you to go out and collect the photos you've given out, so they can be destroyed. At this point we still don't know how Kira 2.0 kills; Kira 1.0 needed a name and a face, but 2.0 seems to only need a face, and because of that we need to be careful with photos until we know if they can be used by 2.0 to kill." He turns to me. "Is that more acceptable?" I nod.

"As long as they can keep their family photos, yes."

"Wait, Ryuzaki does that mean you still suspect my son?" I look toward the Chief who seems irritated, but as far as his conclusion, I'm not quite sure how he got to that…even though we do. Ryuzaki sighs.

"Unfortunately, he's not totally in the clear, and that's part of my reasoning, but like I said, we're not sure if 2.0 can kill with a photo, and it's best to be cautious." Light nods seeming to pretend to understand.

"You're right, Ryuzaki…and I'm impressed you were able to think that far ahead. If Kira 1.0 and 2.0 join forces and wanted to wipe out our team, all they'd need is our photos and that'd be it. Even Ryuzaki and Suzuki who've been so secretive and on this case from the very beginning." Ryuzaki looks to Light, but by what he just said it seems like he knows I'm using a fake name…and that scares me.

"Yes, I only showed myself to all of you because in the beginning I assumed Kira needed both a name and a face…but it seems the game has changed. A second Kira has appeared and perhaps, has a new ability. In order to prevent them from joining forces; I would, at least, like to capture 2.0 during this opportunity." I sigh tiredly and look toward the window, it looks like it might rain. Ryuzaki seems to notice I'm tired and I feel him look at me and back to everyone else. "That's all for now; Light feel free to go home for the day, everyone else, you may go back to what you were doing before." I feel the couch shift and watch him go by to stand at the window. I want to go back to bed, but for some reason I'm drawn to Ryuzaki instead.

I stand up slowly and join him at the window. "Hey…" my voice comes out quiet and tired, but it doesn't startle him. He turns slowly with a smile on his face; warm and kind, despite everything we've been through lately.

"Hey you…" His arm twitches like he wants to wrap it around me, but then he must decide not to because it just settles at his side. "How're you doing, you must me dead on your feet by now…" I nod and watch as the first few raindrops of the oncoming storm hit the window.

"Yeah, but once I lay down I'll be out like a light. I just wish I was able to get used to a bed, y'know? I mean I understand why we have to keep moving…" I trail off, so I don't seem like I'm complaining and fold my arms. Ryuzaki looks back at the window and I shift my weight to the other foot.

"Yeah, about that…" My head snaps up to him and he looks back at me with a sly grin.

"What! We don't have to move anymore?!" My excitement is clear in my voice.

"I forgot to mention it to you, but you see that building there?" He turns back and points in the direction of a building that's been under construction since we got to Japan.

"You mean the new one they've been building?" He nods and puts his hands in his pockets.

"It won't be one hundred percent ready until, about August, but they tell me half the floors are complete." I can barely believe what I'm hearing.

 _A whole building just for us?!_

"You're telling me you own that building?!" I want to wrap my arms around him, but I'm too tired and he might freak out.

 _No more hotels?! No more rock-hard beds?! No more rearranging furniture for Ryuzaki?!_

"Yes. I had arranged for it to be built around the first time we met with Chief Yagami and the task force, construction started soon after." He looks back down at me seeming to enjoy my reaction. "It has twenty-three floors above ground and two below; and although you can't see it from here, there are two helicopter pads on the roof. We can accommodate up to sixty people, but I intended to give you your own floor.

 _My own floor?!_

"My own floor?! Seriously? That's amazing! Wait-Ryuzaki…you bought an entire building and payed for it's construction, where did you get the funds for that?" His face deadpans and he looks at me with a face that says 'really?' I feel instantly embarrassed and look out at the building. "Oh yeah, number one detective, I forgot. You must have gotten tons of money form cases in the past…but my own floor…that's just amazing."

"I'm glad that it's to your liking, or at least I hope it will." He looks down at me with a smile that makes my heart skip.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." He nods, but I can see the beginning of pink on his cheeks.

"What?" He looks away the pink turning to red.

"It's nothing." I know he's lying and something is rolling around in that brain of his, but I drop it for now.

The rain is starting to come down hard now and I yawn remembering I've been up since six am yesterday.

"Listen, Ryuzaki, imma go take a nap…wake me up in a few hours." He nods and pulls out his cellphone as if he's about to call someone.

"Alright Suzuki, sweet dreams." I smile meeting his dark eyes, causing my heart to once again do flips. I turn and start the trek back to my room where I'll probably sleep for six hours before anyone tries to wake me.

 _A new facility, my own floor, my own room, my own bed! I can't believe this, maybe Ryuzaki and I will even be able to spend some time alone together and I don't mean work in my room. I mean maybe we can snuggle on the couch and watch a movie…y'know what they say…all work and no play, something something something…_

 **Hi everyone! Are you surprised at how fast I uploaded this time? HAHA I told you I was working on 44! Sadly though i haven't stared on 45 i actually drew a bunch of L stuff today which i'll be posting on Tumblr and DA in a bit...maybe...i wanna digitize one of the drawings first. Anyway thanks to ShiroKuroe for favoriteing and following! And no one commented so that's it! Tell me what you've thought of the latest chapters! :( i like hearing from you guys...**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

* * *

May 22nd

"Taro, Suzuki, these are my friends from school." Light smiles as he gestures to his friends. I give them a slight wave as Matsuda shyly says hello. "This is their first time in Tokyo and they wanna check out all the sights with us. Taro's also looking for a girlfriend, so if anyone wants to volunteer…" They all laugh as Matsuda cringes and I mentally roll my eyes.

 _I seriously hope It won't be like this all day…I don't know how long I can stand this cinnamon roll Light…_

I glance up slightly at Ryuk who's been hovering in the middle of our group since we met up this morning. In the ten days between receiving 2.0's diary page and now, I haven't been able to talk to him much. However, on one occasion I was able to ask him about other Shinigami; I wanted to know that if they figured out I could see them if they'd tell Kira and if any other Shinigami saw Ryuk if they'd start up a conversation with him. His answer was simple and slightly unhelpful, as per usual. He said that each Shinigami is different and there are no real rules as to what they can or can't do, but as far as them finding out about me, they're more likely to come and confront me directly and try to figure it out themselves before telling anyone about it. He also said that as far as he personally thought, that a Shinigami who is attached to a human shouldn't talk to other Shinigami without permission from their human first, he then went on to again say how each one is different, and one could potentially start talking to him or tell their human, but he wasn't the type and likes to just stay silent and watch the show. He said that as far as he's concerned that's the only reason he's here.

This prompted me to ask him not to give me away, which he agreed to, and that's pretty much where we are right now; he's pretending I don't exist and I'm on the lookout for other Shinigami and anyone with anything that looks like Ryuk's death note.

"So, what's first?" Matsuda claps his hands and feigns excitement as I position myself toward the back of the group to blend in. I miss the response given, but the group starts walking toward some unknown destination anyway.

 _Four girls and four guys including Light, that's eight plus Matsuda and myself makes ten…that's quite the group…_

I sigh feeling mildly antisocial today and put my hands in my pockets as the group continues, I have no idea where we're going, but that doesn't really matter. I'm essentially on a mission and if Light and Ryuk are in my field of view I'm happy.

Matsuda slows his pace and lets me catch up, it seems our merry band has forgotten the reason we're here, that being Matsuda and myself. As I catch up he elbows me gently causing me to look at him.

"Ryuzaki's right, you do space out a lot." At the mention of my raven-haired detective boyfriend the corner of my mouth rises into a smile. "You love him, don't you?" His question catches me off guard and I falter briefly in my steps.

 _Do I love Ryuzaki? Could my feelings really be that strong? I know I once said that I might…but to think it is one thing to say it is another. I don't think I could bear to lose him, and even though we're not physical I love being around him and the way that his mind works so well with mind is hard to find. Compared to most men Ryuzaki is like a cat, cunning and always one step ahead, while the other men are flopping fish cat food…But even the way that he pushes past his anxieties to show me how much he cares, and the way that he never expects anything from me other than for me to try my best, not perfection, but my best effort…all of it is a rarity now-a-days. So, do I love Ryuzaki? Yeah, I think I can safely say I do…but telling him that…could I ever do that?_

"Y'know what? Yeah…I think I might." I feel a weight lift off my chest at my confession an I look back to him with a smile before bringing my eyes back toward the group.

Something up ahead glints directly into my eyes and I have to shield my vision for a second, but as fast as it came it vanishes. I follow the pattern it took, and my blood runs cold when I realize where it came from. I can see it clear as Matsuda standing next to me; a Shinigami in the window up ahead.

"Suzuki are you okay?!" Ever the observant one Matsuda notices right away that something's wrong and I have to shut my fear down. I cough and wipe my eyes, pretending I didn't just see another seven-foot-tall God of Death.

"Yeah, Taro I'm fine, no worries." I glance to him and give him a reassuring smile and thumbs up before turning back around to get as much detail about the Shinigami as possible.

"Well if you say so. If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought you'd seen a ghost." He laughs to break the tension.

 _Why does everyone say that?_

I shake my head and look from the Shinigami to the group and it seems that they're too engrossed in their conversations to have heard what Matsuda said; except Ryuk, he knows…and he's laughing at me again. I don't think Light knows it's directed at me though, Ryuk tends to laugh for no reason a lot…

 _Alright, remember everything about the Shinigami, everything around it, including location and people…_

Lights group heads toward the building where the Shinigami is, but doesn't seem like we're going to go in there. We walk parallel to the building and I pretend to look at Matsuda and my reflection when in reality, I'm watching everyone. He tries to start up a conversation, unaware of what I'm actually doing, and I half listen and give answers that at least seem like I'm trying to pay attention.

 _Physically this Shinigami looks nothing like Ryuk…it's white and looks like it's made of bones._ It turns and makes eye contact, but I pretend to see through it, looking at whatever's inside this…café. _Blue tipped…hair? Blue lips…gold earrings…a bandage over one eye so only is visible, and its jaundice yellow…_

I glance around for potential humans that might be Kira 2.0, no one in my direct line of sight has anything resembling a death note that I can see but the Shinigami hasn't left that table and in front of it looks like maybe a high school girl.

 _Sailor suit, short bobbed hair, straight bangs, glasses? Were her glasses what blinded me earlier? Could she really be 2.0? What is this place anyway? A café? It seems like one._ I look up ahead toward where the entrance is, and a sign is sitting just outside of it. _The Note Blue, huh…wait, Ao from Aoyama means blue and note…could this be a reference to the death note? Could this 'Note Blue' be where 2.0 intended to meet Kira? I feel like I'm grasping at straws with the connection, but my gut is telling me I'm right. Not only that but there is a Shinigami here, I have to be right._ I read the rest of the sign and realize that there's a concert here later today. _My friend and I showed off out notebooks in Aoyama…there was no location, but if 2.0 knew about this concert and that's the first thing that pops up when you search Aoyama with today's date, then maybe this really is the spot 2.0 wanted to meet. But could they, she, have thought that far ahead? Or is this all just coincidence?_ I sigh realizing I'm just spinning my wheels. _Regardless I have to tell Ryuzaki about this and the girl as soon as I get back._

We pass in front of the Note Blue's entrance and something runs out, slamming right into Matsuda who comes flying at me and I just have enough time to turn and plant my feet, so I can catch him, before he hits me. Slightly dazed I push him so he can go back to a standing position and look at what ran into us.

 _It's the girl from before with the Shinigami!_

Matsuda immediately, upon seeing it's a high school girl becomes flustered and starts apologizing even though it wasn't his fault.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

It takes all of my being not to look at the Shinigami who's towering over us as Matsuda extends his hand to the girl to help her up. I notice that her purse basically exploded on impact, so I kneel and begin to pick everything up while simultaneously looking for anything resembling a death note.

The girl takes his hand sheepishly as I stand back up with her purse, everything back in it, but no death note. "No, it's completely my fault, you see, I forgot something important at home and I was rushing back to get it. I wasn't looking where I was going, I'm the one who's sorry…" I hand her back her purse and she bows. I'm also aware of the death glare the Shinigami is giving us, but I turn to Light and his group to wave them on.

 _Don't want them around each other…if she really is 2.0 and she figures out Light is Kira and they join forces we're fucked._

Light nods seeming to understand my signal and not really caring about the girl leads his friends toward an arcade that's close by. I catch a glance from Ryuk as they walk away, and his smile is as big as ever.

 _Asshole thinks all of this is funny…but if he's smiling like that then he knows something which probably means this girl is 2.0…Why am I questioning this so much?! All the facts point to her being 2.0…is it because she looks so young? Do I not want her to be Kira? Regardless of who 2.0 is I have to do my job, I don't have a choice, murder is murder…I just…how is it that some one so young could think that this is a form of justice…that Kira is a god for killing all these people…_

I sigh as Matsuda puts his hand behind his head like he normally does when he's nervous. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine. You're the one who fell, we should be making sure you're alright." The girl smiles and for some reason it sends a shiver down my spine.

 _Who is this girl? Should I try to ask her name? Probably not cause then the polite thing would be to introduce ourselves and if she's 2.0 she can see that our names are fake…_

"Yeah, I'm fine, so don't worry about it. Thanks for asking though. Well, I really gotta get going, sorry again for running into you like that, I'll be more careful from now on." She swings her purse around so it's behind her and bows again before walking off. "Bye now!"

"Bye! Be careful!" Matsuda turns back around, and I wave goodbye to the possible high school murderer and her Shinigami. "Well that was weird, I hope she'll be alright…" I nod at him.

 _Well I hope she's not a murderer…because if she is, then she's the one that killed Ukita…and if I were to find that out I might not be able to control myself…_

I put my hands in my pockets as we start to walk away toward Light and his group of oblivious friends. "The way she just brushed it off like that makes me think she'll be fine, but you on the other hand need to be more careful." He turns to me confused and I grin. "Stuff like that is how peoples' wallets get stolen." A look of fear crosses his innocent face and I laugh as he desperately searches for his wallet and sighs in relief when he finds it.

"Why would you purposely run into that man? You could have gotten hurt." I hear the voice from behind and know immediately where it came from.

 _The Shinigami…that girl…I gotta tell Ryuzaki!_


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

* * *

May 22nd (Con)

As I open the door to our suite it's no surprise that Ryuzaki is standing on the other side, waiting. Despite having seen the Shinigami in the morning I'd been forced to keep up appearances and stay with the group all day. And like a child who knows their parent is going out to get them a toy, Ryuzaki doesn't waste any time with pleasantries before bombarding me with questions.

"Were you able to see a Shinigami? Did you locate the second Kira? Did Light interact with the second Kira? What did the Shinigami say-" I stop from bending down to take my boots off and look at him annoyed. My time with the cinnamon roll and Matsuda not only wore my patience thin but drained me of all my energy; finding 2.0 in the beginning made for an exhausting rest of the day.

"Oh, hi there Ryuzaki. My day was exhaustingly wonderful, thanks for asking." I roll my eyes and finish kicking off my boots before making a b-line for the kitchen and fridge.

 _I'm need caffeine, now._

Semi-stunned Ryuzaki follows me with his hands in his pockets. As I enter the kitchen Watari turns with a smile already on his face and I can't help but think he heard what I said at the door. I open the fridge, take out a dew and bring it to the island, that all our suites seem to be equip with, before popping that bitch open and chugging most of it. Ryuzaki waits for me to finish and when I'm done I set the can next to me and lean my back against the counter with my arms folded. Before I say anything, I give a sigh and try to collect my thought.

"Yes, I did in fact see another Shinigami." A small smile starts to show on his face and he waits for me to continue. "Physically, it was much different than Ryuk. While Ryuk is mostly black and blue and quite frankly looks like he belongs in some vampire based heavy metal band, this one looks like it was made of bone and reminded me of a mummy. However, it did seem to be as tall as Ryuk…" He nods following my every word. "This one was following what looked like a high school girl. She was only a few inches shorter than me, had glasses and short hair; like a bob. The reason I thought she might be a high schooler was because she was in a sailor suit. Actually, when she came out of the café, the Note Blue, she ran right into Matsuda and I have no doubt she did it on purpose 'cause when we were walking away the Shinigami asked her why she did it. She never responded though, or at least I didn't hear it." His smile disappears, and I know what he's thinking. "Don't worry I waved for Light and his friends to go on without us so the two never communicated. Matsuda and I never mentioned out alias' either so even if that girl was 2.0 and could see our real names, there was no reason for her to suspect anything." He nods again, seeming relaxed and content with how I handled the situation.

I sigh, feeling exhausted beyond belief and pick up my can before heading toward the living room where I can relax on the couch; Ryuzaki tails behind. Once we reach the living room I set my can down on the coffee table and flop down on the couch, laying the way I always do, with my head on the armrest and my feet stretched out. Ryuzaki hesitates for a moment, but then comes over, lifts my feet, sits down normal, and then places my black socked feet in his lap. I'm shocked, but it fades as he starts asking questions again.

"You're absolutely sure she didn't know your identity was fake? Or that you're a part of the task force?" I nod.

"There's no way she could have known."

 _But I still don't know why she ran into Matsuda…why bring attention to yourself like that?_

"What about Light? Did she have any direct contact with him?" I shake my head no.

"Like I said, they didn't communicate directly, but if she's 2.0 and can see his name, what's stopping her from writing it down and researching it when she gets home? Light's enrolled in To-Oh, won't that show up when you search his name? She could just meet him there…" He frowns and rests one arm on my leg and puts his other thumb to his mouth, thinking.

 _Won't sitting like this drop his ability by 40%?_

"Yes, that is a distinct possibility, but if I remember correctly, we don't yet know how the second Kira could pick out Light as the original Kira…and unfortunately, without this information, we're stuck." I nod annoyed.

 _How could she tell the difference? Ryuk said that I was the only human with the ability to see Shinigami without touching their respective death note, so it's not like she can see Ryuk…but maybe that white Shinigami told her he was there? Am I missing an important detail about Shinigami vision? Would Ryuk even tell me if I asked? Ugh! I'm just spinning my wheels here!_

"All we're gonna accomplish by speculating is a headache, so let's put it on the back burner and I'll try to talk to Ryuk later about it; maybe bribe him with some more apples or something…In the meantime we'll just have to wait for her to make a move, after all we still have Shibuya and the dome, maybe she'll pop up again and we can question her." He nods, and I lean my head back against the armrest and cross my arms over my stomach before closing my eyes.

 _I don't want to go to Shibuya and the dome, but if she doesn't make a move I won't have much of a choice._

I can sell Watari making me some form of delicious dinner, but at this point, I'm so tired I don't know if I can stay awake long enough to eat it. Something touches my foot and I instinctively pull it back and my eyes shoot open. Ryuzaki's hands fly up and he looks like he's been caught. I raise my eyebrow at him curiously.

"What were you doing?" He lets his hands fall gently and looks hurt, but I don't give him back my foot.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should have asked first, but you seem so stressed I thought a foot massage might help." I gently lower my foot, but don't give it to him all the way.

"A foot massage?" There's skepticism in my voice, but he ignores it.

"Yes, I thought that because you seemed stressed that it might help relax you…to be honest I think I'm quite good at this." I look him up and down.

 _A foot massage? From Ryuzaki? I mean I guess I have been wound pretty tight since this case started, I guess it couldn't hurt…_

I gently give him my foot back and he smiles, seeing happy with my decision. He turns his body slightly so he's able to get a better angle and once again the thought that the persona that is Ryuzaki, with his eccentric ways might be an act and the true L underneath is much different.

Ryuzaki takes my foot in his hand and gently pushes into my arch, massaging it in circles. I cringe and try to pull away as he hits a tender spot, but he holds my foot tight.

"Try to relax and you'll get used to it." I huff a little and try to go back to my sleeping position I was in earlier.

 _I need a nap…_ I can feel my body relaxing as the knots that I didn't know feet could get come undone. _Ryuzaki wasn't wrong he is good at this._

I hear muffled voices, but I don't catch what they say, all I know is that for the first time in forever, well since my birthday, I'm really really relaxed.

 **Hi everyone, I'm back! Oh wow look at all the comment's I better start right away! But let's check faves and follows first! New Favorites include; Julia Gowin and DarkAngel2581 ! Thanks for favoriting guys! Now to the followers! Emerald180, sisencetoaha, and lol DarkAngel581 ! Thanks for the follow! NO onto the comments!**

 **ShiroeKuroe Chapter 44 \- Awe i'm one of your favorites and you binged!? That's awesome! Lol as for a few months, i think it's been a year now since i dropped this into Fanfic ^^" so i been working on it for quite some time now. And as far as the ending goes that was something i wanted to talk to evryone about. I feel like i'm so close to the end, if you think about it what's really left? Misa? The Yotsuba Arc? I feel like we're on a rollercoaster ride and i'm in the front row, this story is driving itself and i don't think i'll work on my other fics until it's done. I wanted to hit 90 chapters before the story ended but i think it might be less than that. But don't fret my lovlies i have plenty in store for all of you. I"m also in the process of coming up with a new cover but i dont have a lot of time to work on it and it's an adaptation of the naomi misora chapter cover ^^ so there is a lot of coloring to do. ALSO you're very welcome for the shoutout i love my fans!**

 **Kiralawliet1 Chapter 44 \- OMG my story is your favorite too?! I'm super stoked i love hearing that. There are so many fics and for yoy guys to say you loved mine over some of the others (that i myself probably love) is just amazing. I'M NOT CRYING YOU'RE CRYING! Awe i'm glad to hear my skattered updates gives you motivation to write lol. the key is to at least write down the idea that you have when you have it, even when it's just in phone notes. I have so many scattered notes and pages for this book it's disgusting XD And no one is asking you to be perfect :) DO you see how many spelling errors i make? XD As long as you get your story out there you can go back later and edit it! SO keep on writing. I think it was Brue Lee who said "Don't fear the man who knows 1,000 techniques, but fear the man who has practiced one technique 1,000 times." In short Kitty terms this translates to, if you think you suck keep on practicing because if you do you wont suck for very long :D It's crude but true. LMFAO i want to use myself as an example, GO read the Kingdom Hearts story i have on my page that says discontinued, then read Kingdom Hearts the Extra, that will show you how you can improve if you keep doing what you love...i sound like a damn fortune cookie but it's true. **

**Trebor LLarrow Chapter 43 \- XD the shinigami eyes, you liked that? I was thinking of that part in the original Avengers where Tony is going on about how the villain wants his name in the sky and then stops cause his Stark tower lol i thought it was fitting.**

 **DarkAngel2581 Chapter 44 \- Awe i'm so glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Well that looks like that's it for now, i hope you like these chapters i know they're short but i don't have much to work with with the anime and manga the way they are so i just kinda gotta do whatever the story tells me too. :D I will see you next time!**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

* * *

May 25th

Another day, another Kira Task Force meeting, only this time, Ryuzaki and I know something the others don't, 2.0 was in Aoyama.

I sigh and spin my pen in my hand as we conduct out usual business. Light got here a little while ago, 'cause he had classes that lead into the afternoon and now everyone's sharing what they've learned and compiling it into the Kira Case file. And by 'everyone's sharing' I mean we're sharing things that won't get us thrown into an asylum…seeing Gods of Death for example.

Aizawa sighs and takes a sip of his coffee before picking up his notes. "So…the 22nd in Aoyama, and the 24th in Shibuya. So far there's been no evidence that anything happened. The only thing left in the diary is the 30th at the Tokyo Dome…"

I groan inwardly as I remember being dragged around Aoyama and Shibuya; Matsuda was with me the whole time, but he was also the one doing the dragging. That and for some reason the fact that Light could just pick up the phone and get a crowd of people to come with us at such short notice irritated the shit out of me. Not everything was bad though, I did get to see some of the sights in Shibuya in between getting pulled into stores by Matsuda and him calling me over to look at silly things he was getting excited over. I had to remind him a few times that we were supposed to be working.

It wasn't all work and no play though; I really enjoyed the Shibuya crossing, despite almost getting separated from Light's group. The statue of Hachiko was super cool too, Matsuda and I made sure to take a selfie in front of it. So yeah, I had fun; got dragged all over, saw some sights, took some pictures, didn't see any Shinigami, it was all good.

"Ryuzaki" The laptop comes to life with Watari's voice and scares me out of my thoughts. "Sakura T.V has received a message from the second Kira, postmarked the 23rd."

 _What?! Already?! She must have gone home right away an-wait…how could she even tell that Light was Kira? I don't understand!_

I look at Ryuzaki with worry.

 _Did I miss something vital? Did she circle back and talk to him when I was in a bathroom or something?_

"I'll send the file over right away and bring the original later." Watari's voice comes and goes again and then we receive the file with a 'ping'. Ryuzaki is closest to the laptop and taps a button for the message to start.

"I was able to find Kira. People at the T.V station, Policemen, thank you all very much."

 _Goddamnit! How did she know Light was Kira?! Is she bluffing?!_

I glance around and gauge everyone's reactions. Matsuda, Aizawa, and the Chief are a mix of shock and terror, Ryuzaki has his thumb in his mouth like he's thinking, but Light looks agitated, like he also can't believe she found him in our crowd.

"This is bad." Aizawa states the obvious and it takes a lot for me not to say, 'No shit Sherlock'.

 _Wait…she said 'found'…that plus Light's reaction mean they haven't met yet…but how did she find him? There's gotta be something I'm missing with the Shinigami vision…_

"Does this mean they've joined forces?" The Chief is clearly worried, but he doesn't let it show in his voice.

I look to Ryuzaki to see if I can tell what conclusion he's come to, but his face is blank. He picks up his cup and stirs sugar cubes into what I think is coffee this time and once he's done he puts the cup back on the table and sighs.

"No, I don't think they've joined forces just yet. Until now, all Kira 2.0 has talked about is wanting to meet Kira; but the wording…he 'found' him? It's possible that he has only located Kira and hasn't made contact yet…I think for now, as far as the 23rd, we can safely assume this is the case. If they had joined forces, I would think Kira 1.0 wouldn't have 2.0 say that he 'found' him, rather, 1.0 would probably order 2.0's silence and let us continue a futile hunt." Ryuzaki pauses, giving us time to absorb.

 _This girl is so young and doesn't seem to realize how dangerous Light is…if he had his way I bet he'd kill her in an instant._

"At this point, the police will have to send out a direct message to the second Kira." I look at him questioningly.

"What are we gonna say Ryuzaki? 'Stay away from 1.0, he's a murdering bastard and will kill you instantly'?" I watch Light in my peripheral to see if his expression changes, but it's just as displeased as before, Ryuk on the other hand laughs.

"No, not exactly. All 2.0 wants to do is meet Kira, telling them that it's inadvisable might make matters worse. I say we have the police offer the second Kira leniency in exchange for the identity of Kira. This will work more effectively if the two haven't met yet."

 _2.0 would never fall for that, but I see what you're doing Ryuzaki. Kira 2.0 when presented with the deal will have to make a decision, but both decisions will lead her into our hands. We tell her not to meet Light and she'll surely go to his house, we offer a deal and we find out the identity of Kira 1.0 for real; i.e. Light Yagami._

Ryuzaki turns to the Chief. "Mr. Yagami, would it be possible to offer the second Kira immunity for information leading to the capture of the original Kira?" The Chief seems surprised by the question and I don't blame him.

 _She may be a young girl, but she killed two officers and Ukita…_

"Ryuzaki, he's killed at least eight innocent people that we know of…we can't…" The Chief seems upset, but not angry.

"Ryuzaki…" Everyone looks to me. "2.0 killed Ukita…" I trail off as I see the pain in my partners eyes, I know I don't have to say anything else.

Ryuzaki sighs, seeming mildly frustrated by the position we've been placed in. "Remain as vague about the offer of lenience as possible…I'd hate to say that he'll be treated like a hero for bringing in Kira, but we need incentive…I want this as soon as possible. It's 7:25pm right now…prepare something to run on every station at 8:55." The Chief nods and turns to his son.

"Light, it's late, you should probably head home before your mother gets worried." Light stands as Ryuzaki sips his sugar bean water, we make eye contact and I get an idea.

 _We have an hour and a half before the message broadcasts, and depending on what the message says, 2.0 might try to contact Light right away…I should offer to drive him home, Mrs. Yagami would likely invite me in for tea and then all I'd have to do is stay and chat until the last train so I can spot 2.0…but if she really is a high schooler then would her parents let her out this late? I mean she is desperate, maybe she'll sneak out…_

"I can drive Light home if he wants to stay a bit longer, and while I'm there I can bring you fresh clothes, Chief." They both turn to me as I stand looking surprised. Ryuzaki also looks like he wasn't expecting me to do that, but Light is the first one to object.

"Oh no, that's okay. I'll just take the train." I put my hands up and shake my head.

"It's late and I don't mind. I would have asked Watari to do it, but he's out right now." Light isn't pleased but he's trying to act pleasant.

"Are you sure, I don't want to be a bother." His act is good, but I can see through it, and if I keep pushing I'll win.

"Not a bother at all, when Watari's gone it's kinda in my job description to fill in for him. Besides it'll be nice to get out of this suite and check on your mom, that and your Dad seriously needs a new outfit, I'm tired of seeing him in the same outfit." The Chief chuckles and nods.

"As long as you don't mind Suzuki I would appreciate it. You'll be able to meet Sayu as well, I'm sure she'll love that." With Dad's permission Light no longer has a say; I turn to Ryuzaki who's mulling it over.

"Is that okay Ryuzaki? I mean, safety of our team, y'know." Something clicks behind his eyes and he seems to understand now what I'm planning. I fold my arms waiting for his response.

 _Light's a target, we need to have surveillance on him without him knowing and I'm just the girl to do it._

"Yes, I suppose that would be fine." I do a little victory dance in my head but smile on the outside.

"Alright Light, when you're ready to go, lemme know." He nods still unsure.

"Okay Suzuki, I'll finish this up and be ready in a few minutes." I nod and turn to Ryuzaki who looks unsettled which makes me lose my smile.

 _Dammit…he's worried isn't he…I am a bit too but seeing it on him makes me feel worse._

He stands abruptly and walks away to stand at the window; it seems that this has become a sign that he wants to talk with me alone. Aware that following him has become a habit, I walk over and put my hand gently on his arm. He startles, but once he realizes it's me he smiles sadly. He doesn't say anything, but the look on his pale worn out face says it all.

"Don't worry Ryuzaki, I'll be fine. Think of it this way, they can't kill me 'cause then it would give them away." The words sounded better in my head and I'm not quite sure if they made him feel better or worse.

"Just come home safe." His voice is quiet, but I stare at him surprised at his word choice.

 _Come_ _home_ _safe…he said home._

An uncontrollable smile crawls over my face and I nod. "Okay Ryuzaki, I will."

From across the room Light shouts that he's ready and Ryuzaki puts his hand on top of mine to prevent me from leaving. His eyes seem to move over my face trying to remember everything about me as they fill with worry and longing. I sigh, my heart aching, and stretch up, placing my lips on his. I Kiss him gently and when we part he's utterly shocked. I know everyone else probably saw, but I don't care right now. His hand moves from mine to his lips as if he can still feel me.

"I'll come back Ryuzaki, and if I don't at least you'll have that."

Although morbid, what I said seems to comfort my insomniac boyfriend and he nods, blush dusting his normally porcelain skin. Satisfied, I rub his arm as a parting and turn to get my keys and Light before saying goodbye to everyone and heading out the door. As we walk down the hotel corridor toward the elevator I can't help but hear that little voice in the back of my head telling me I'm walking right into a trap and the nest of the snake who walks beside me.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

* * *

May 25th (con)

Light gave me directions as we drove, and it didn't take long until I was putting the Mercedes in park in front of the Yagami house. As I turn her off I lean my arms on the steering wheel and smile.

 _So, this is it, the house of Kira…I saw the inside in fragments when we were conducting surveillance, but never really the outside._

Light unbuckles his seat belt and gets out with is messenger bag, Ryuk tailing behind. I undo my own belt, get out, stretch, and then check the time on my phone as I walk toward Light who's at the front door fumbling slightly with keys.

 _A little after eight…it's not that this place was even that far…I guess we just left later than I thought._

I put my car keys and phone in their respective pockets and brush my bangs out of my face as Light opens the door, letting me go first. As I step inside I hear Sachiko call to us from what I think is the kitchen from what I can remember from surveillance.

"Light, is that you?!"

"Yeah Mom, and a coworker of Dads! I met her outside, she said she came to get him a change of clothes." Before Light finishes, two heads pop around the corner and they're both sharing smiles. I have a sneaking suspicion that I'm about to get pulled inside so I quickly kick off my boots and put on the guest slippers as Light shuts the door behind us.

"Suzuki!" Sachiko squeals with excitement as she pulls me into a big hug.

"Hi, Mrs. Yagami." I return her hug, but she's already turning to her daughter.

"Sayu, this was the woman I was telling you about." The young junior high girl comes around and takes both my hands in hers.

"So, do you really work with my Dad?" I turn to Light for help, but he just shrugs.

"Ah-yeah, I work with your Dad." I smile, feeling more uncomfortable than I thought I would.

"That is so cool!" Sayu, as the Chief predicted, seems to like me, but neither Light or I have made it past the foyer area.

"Mom, Sayu, why don't you invite her in for tea?" Light groans and they seem to realize what they've done. Ryuk chuckles from behind me somewhere as Sachiko's face fills with shock, like she is mortified by her actions.

"Oh my! Forgive my rudeness! Please Dear, come in, come in." She takes me by the arm and drags me inside. I turn my head and mouth 'help' to Light but he just shrugs and shakes his head before turning toward the stairs.

"Mom, I'm going to go upstairs and study."

"Okay Dear, would you like me to bring you up anything?" Her questions stops Light with one foot on the stairs, he turns, and I stop and look between them, noting that Sayu is missing.

"No thanks, I ate already." He smiles and turns to start heading up the stairs with Ryuk in toe as always. Sachiko watches her son leave then looks back to me.

"So Dear, would you care for some tea?" She smiles motherly and my heart aches, wishing I had a mother figure like her instead of no one.

 _No thanks I hate tea._

"Sure, do you have raspberry?" She nods and turns to head back into the kitchen as Sayu comes out of it.

"I put the kettle on for us, Mom" She smiles, and Sachiko puts a hand on her daughters' shoulder.

"Thank you, Sayu. Why don't you and Suzuki both have a seat at the table and I'll come out with the tea." I nod and follow her over to the table where I pop a squat and notice for the first time that the T.V is on.

 _Good, when the police message launches I'll know it._

"So, what's it like?" I turn back to Sayu startled.

"What?"

"Working with my Dad on the Kira Case, what's it like?" Her just asking me out of the blue catches me off guard and I'm not sure what to even say.

"Oh…um…I can't really give specifics, but your father is a good man, I respect him. He treats me as an equal, but sometimes like I'm his own kid. He looks out for me y'know." I look down remembering how upset he'd been at Maxx and how fragile he looked in the hospital bed. "I wish he could learn to take it easy sometimes though. He works so hard that I worry for his health." She smiles as I hear the kettle whistle.

"Yeah, that sounds like Dad alright."

Sachiko comes in with a tray with the tea set on it and gently places it on the table. "Would you like anything else Suzuki?" I look at the tea set and internally cringe, not looking forward to the blandness of hot raspberry water.

"Um, actually, Mrs. Yagami…do you have any sugar? I know it's an odd request, but I like my tea sweet." Without missing a beat, she nods, clearly not fazed by my request.

"Of course, Dear." She turns and heads back into the kitchen and I watch Sayu pour the tea.

"So, what does your family think about you working on such a dangerous case?" I know she's just trying to make conversation, but my heart sinks a little. Sachiko comes back and must have heard because she taps her on the arm.

"Sayu, don't be rude." I put my hands up in defense.

"No, it's okay, she didn't know." Sachiko hands me the sugar and sits down, her daughter looking very confused. "I…uh…don't have any parents-well I have adoptive parents, but we're estranged. I don't know what happened to my real parents, I think they died, but I can't remember my childhood." I shrug, but she shrinks in her chair.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" I shake my head.

"It's whatever. Besides, your parents have been super nice to me, so I feel like I do have parents." Sachiko puts her hand on top of mine and smiles though glassy eyes.

"Anything you need Dear, don't hesitate to ask." I nod, and she takes her hand back, I take this time to dump sugar in my still warm cup and gently stir it with a spoon Sachiko had also given me.

 _If I put enough sugar in here maybe it won't taste like hot raspberry ass water…it's nothing she did, I just don't like tea…but it would have been rude to refuse her offer._

"So, in that case, is it okay if I call you Big Sister?" Sayu shows her excitement with every word and I smile as I take a sip of my sugared-up tea.

 _Ugh, yep…still tastes like raspberry ass water._

I swallow and set the cup down, being careful not to show my distaste and now at Sayu. "Sure, if you wanna, or Suzuki is just fine." She bounces in her chair.

"Yay!" I chuckle lightly and Sachiko smiles.

"We interrupt this program to bring you a special announcement from the police." My head whips to the T.V.

 _8:55 already?_

"This is an announcement to the second Kira. Your life is in danger, but if Kira doesn't know who you are then there's still time to save it. You must not get close to Kira out of curiosity. If you contact Kira, you will be used and killed. Kira is a mass murderer, you must not help him. What you must do now is think of the value of human life and atone for your crimes by revealing what you know to the police. In doing so you'll save the world from the terror that is Kira." The announcement ends, and I can't help but wipe my hand across my face in irritation.

 _You literally just told her not do something, so she's gonna do it!_

"All this Kira talk is getting kinda scary…" I turn to Sayu and for the first time I can see that she's just an innocent junior high student. She has no idea that her brother is Kira, no idea that she's living with a murderer, but she also doesn't know that she's safe. She just a girl who lives in a world where criminals are dropping like flies and no one knows who's gonna be next. I sigh and turn myself around, putting my hand on hers.

"Hey." She turns from the T.V to me confused. "Your Dad and I _will_ catch Kira, okay. I don't care how long it takes but he will be put behind bars and atone for his crimes. And don't worry, I have a gut feeling that you'll be alright, there's no reason for you to be afraid." She smiles, accepting what I said. I tap her hand and smile back before returning my hands to my tea cup.

Sachiko puts herself more as I try to choke down mine. "Sayu, why don't you go get ready for bed and I'll get your fathers clothes after. I'm sure Suzuki doesn't want to stay here all night."

 _Not all night but I wanna catch that girl talking to Light._

"Oh, I'm fine, they all know where I am, so it's not like I have to rush back." Sayu stands anyway and bounds over to the stairs.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Sachiko watches until Sayu disappears and then turns to me.

"Thank you for saying that to her. With my husband gone for days at a time and Light going back and forth to college, she's gotten very concerned. Having someone like you that she can look up to and tell her everything will be alright is comforting, I'm sure." I smile and nod as Sayu bounds back down the stairs sounding like a herd of elephants. As she turns the corner I can see that she's changed into plaid pajamas that have a button up top.

 _It's like 70'F outside…isn't she warm? (~21'C)_

She comes into the loving room/ dining room area and stands where we can both see her, doing a little spin. "I'm back! What do you think of my pj's?" I chuckle and pretend to look her over, even asking her to spin once more.

 _I wouldn't wear 'em, I'd die of heat._

"Very cute, Sayu." I nod then turn to her mother as she stands and starts to clean up. "On, it's okay-" I jump up and take the dishes from her. "I'll bring everything into the kitchen for you." She smiles, pleased with my offer/demand to help.

"Thank you Dear; in that case I'll go upstairs and get Soichiro's clothes ready." I nod and continue to clean, bringing all the dishes into the kitchen and setting them on the counter.

 _I'm surprised the second Kira hasn't shown up yet…that video was practically daring her to…_

I wash my hands in the kitchen sink and return to find Sayu on her stomach on the couch watching what seems to be some romance. She swoons over the main male actor as I take a seat on the opposite couch.

"Oh, Hideki Ryuga, I swear he's perfect." I look from her to the T.V at the actor and burst into laughter. Her head spins to me and she looks offended.

"Oh, Sayu, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. I'm taking some extra classes at To-Oh with Light and we have a friend with the same name, but he doesn't look anything like the actor at all."

She sits up, latching onto a new conversation starter. "Tell me what he looks like!" She puts her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands and waits patiently.

"Well, for starters he has raven black hair, but it's long, shaggy, and untamable. He's about as tall as your brother, but he slouches so it's possible that he's taller. He's really pale and thin 'cause he doesn't usually go outside, but I think he does martial arts so the thin might be muscle…" I pause and Sayu crinkles her nose.

"He doesn't sound attractive at all." I laugh as she recoils in disgust.

"What if I told you he's super smart, like Light smart." She pretends to think about it, but still shakes her head.

"Nah, still not my type." I laugh again as Sachiko comes in with a brown paper bag.

"There's an awful lot of laughing coming from in here, are you girls having fun?"

"Oh yeah Mom, she was just telling me how a friend of her and Light has the same name as Hideki Ryuga but looks nothing like him." Recognition comes across Sachiko's face and I can tell she remembers him from the hospital but says nothing because Sayu still doesn't know. "So, Suzuki," I turn back to the young girl as she jumps topics. "since you go to college with my brother, does that mean you have a boyfriend?" My face turns fifty shades of red as Sachiko yells at her daughter again.

"Sayu!"

"Kidding!" She turns back around and returns to her previous position, kicking her feet lightly as the show progresses. Sachiko walks over and hands me the bag, shaking her head disappointingly.

"I'm sorry about that Suzuki…" I scratch the back of my head awkwardly.

"Don't be it's fine."

 _Should I leave? Stay until the last train? Leave but stay outside in my car until 2.0 shows?_

The door bell suddenly rings, and we exchange confused looks.

 _What the hell?_ I pull out my phone to check the time. _It's like 10pm who would come-it's gotta be 2.0 there's no one else it could be._

"That's odd, it can't be your father because he sent Suzuki in his place, and he would have called…" Sachiko doesn't seem to be as worried as she should be.

"I'll get it Mom." Sayu jumps up from her seat and heads toward the door.

"Sayu, wait!" I jump up from my seat and chase after her. She stops a short distance from the door and as I walk over to her she seems to understand that I want to be there when she opens it.

I stand at the threshold between the living room and entrance area with Sachiko as Sayu opens the door wide enough for us all to see. I hear the voice before I see the face, but once I do I also see the Shinigami behind it and my heart shoots through the roof and my blood runs cold.

 **So what did everyone think? :D Surprised I got them up so quick? It was hard with my tendinitis acting up but i pushed through it. Let's see what we have for favorites and follows! Thanks to BlackLotusLiz and syzygy zacker for your favorites ^^ Now the follows: oh look it's you two again! Thanks! OKay now do we have any comments?**

 **Two from Hateme101-**

 **Hateme101 CH 45- "Love how she spots it"**

 **Lol oh yeah? I wanted to make that scene memorable but i didn't know how, then i remembered how Misa like tips her glasses at one point and you see the shinigami eyes so i thought that if the light reflected at that point it would make a good moment.**

 **Hateme101 Ch 46 - "haha lolz the way she acts when she returns is so funny and it was cute when he gave her a foot massage"\**

 **Well i would be irritated too if i came home and someone started bombarding me with questions before even saying hello. Lol she's also supposed to be someone who teaches L how to act around people since he's so socially awkward and i try to show it in little things and actions that he does that he is in fact getting better but sometimes if he takes a step forward he takes two steps back so that's why there hasn't been much 'love'. He's been focused on the new developments in the case and i don't think he's in the mindset yet of 'wanting her bits' lol. Maybe things will change in the new building :) Ah yes, the foot massage. Do you remember that happening in the anime? I know that people took it a few different ways like Yaoi or the whole Judus thing, (i mean i'm all for some LxLight but i did see it as one last ditch effort on L's part to try to get Light not to force checkmate) but i wanted to show L/Ryuzaki's human side, like he see's this girl and he knows he has feelings for her and he's sad that he's working her so hard but he doesn't really know what to do about it and so he just makes her relaxed enough to where she can sleep until they go to the new building where she has a super nice bed, and he'll make sure of it. I also imagine her passing out on the couch a lot because she wants to help him but she can't stay up for a shit ton of hours like he can. I know i haven't referenced that yet but i will when she comes back from the Yagmi house like 'how long you been up Ryuzaki?' "About 36 hours."**

 **SO that's enough for the comment section, but i want to know what everyone's thoughts are, what you want to see happen, any questions you have. Also come on down to my Tumblr and we can play 'ask the characters questions' My inbox is super empty and i'd be happy to draw you a pic and answer questions i wanna know what everyone is thinking because i'm like 'are they reading it?' 'do they like it?' "do i suck?" SO without feedback i'm just like 'okay guess i'll write the next chapter' Let's see...is there anything else? OH YES. I have a Facebook page under UnluckyKitty41 where i let people know when the next chapter is updated and i post art and u can ask me questions there. I also have a Kofi, so if you want to support me i would be eternally grateful, one Kofi is roughly 3 USD, but you don't gotta feel obligated it's like a tipjar ^^ what else what else...Tumblr, Deviantart, facebook, Kofi...twitter...Ao3...hmm i think that's it...**

 **Well i'll see you guys next chapter/episode, it's already in the works i just haven't gotten very far and i really wanna finish this book i feel like i'm halfway through. so favorite, follow, tell a friend, share the shit out of it, and enjoy yourselves ^^ Laterz**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

* * *

May 25th (con)

"Good evening, my name is Misa Amane. Light left his important notebook at school, so I brought it…" I stare at the girl in the doorway in shock that our plan worked to flush Kira out, but confused as to why this girl looks so different.

 _The Shinigami is the same and the girls voice is the same, but she looks like the exact opposite of the girl before. The girl in Aoyama had black hair and glasses, but this girl is blonde, dressed like a goth Lolita and isn't wearing glasses at all._

Sayu walks past me and shouts up the stairs. "Light! Your friend brought over your notebook!"

 _Oh shit! The death note! Should I stop her from seeing Light? Should I take it from her? No, that would be too suspicious wouldn't it? As far as I'm supposed to know it's just a normal notebook…I could tell her I could give it to him, but there's really no reason to…what the fuck do I do? This isn't good for me but If I act like I don't know and try to get on her good side then maybe I can fool her into liking me and I'll be safe…shit I don't know what to do…_

The girl now known as Misa smiles gently at me causing me to come out of my thoughts and I smile back to her. "So…" She looks slightly uncomfortable. "Are you Light's girlfriend?" Despite seeming uncomfortable she asks the question straight up. It catches me slightly off guard and I can't help myself from laughing. It does however solidify my belief that she is 2.0 and the same girl form Aoyama.

 _Figures, she's been obsessed from the very beginning, it would make sense that she'd ask if he had a girlfriend. I should play nice and get on her good side. The more I think about it the more that seems like the best move for now, but I can't give her my name. She can see my real name and will expect me to introduce myself as such, so I need to be carful not to give her any reason to be suspicious…for all I know Light will ask her to kill me as soon as she walks up those stairs…_

"No, I'm just a friend of the family, you don't need to worry about me." Through the power of girl talk I let her know I'm not interested in Light which turns her polite smile into a genuine one.

"Okay! Then maybe we can be friends, any friend of Light's is a friend of mine."

 _No, we can't be friends you murdering bitch!_

"Sure." I shrug. "I'm always up for new friends." I smile, nod, and pretend I don't wanna kill her with a rusty spoon for killing Ukita.

Light comes down the stairs, brushes past me, walks outside, and shuts the door, separating Misa from the rest of us.

"Okaaay…that was kinda rude." I look to Sayu and Sachiko who just shrug and look at my confused as if that doesn't usually happen. I turn to go back to the couch when the door opens again, and Light extends his arm into the house gesturing for Misa to come in.

"Come on in." Misa hesitates seeming surprised that she's been invited in and mumbles something about going up to Light's room.

She begins to take off her boots but stops when her eyes land on mine. "Oh, who's boots are these?" I raise my hand slowly and she busts out into a shit eating grin. "Oh my god, don't you just love Docs? They're so comfy and stylish." I nod and catch her contagious smile.

"Yeah they go with pretty much anything." I can tell that Light's annoyed by our bonding and it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

 _She might have a tough time killing someone she likes, huh asshole._

He sighs softly and guides Misa toward the stairs. "Hey Mom, she came all this way, could you bring up some tea?"

"Oh of course, Light. Welcome to our home, dear." We watch as Light and Misa disappear up the stairs with their respective Shinigami in toe. Ryuk does nothing to suggest to the other Shinigami that I can see it, and while that is supposed to make me feel better, it really doesn't. I sigh and turn to Sachiko.

"So…Mrs. Yagami…does Light always have girls over this late?" I try to change the subject, so I can get the image of Misa's underwear and Shinigami out of my brain.

"No, not normally." I eye her as she's oblivious to what's in front of her.

"And you're okay with this?" She nods still not getting my hint.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" We walk into the living room and Sayu lays back down on the couch while I flop down where I was sitting.

"Maybe because he's a teenage boy in a room with, for lack of a better word, a 'scantily clad' young girl." Her eyes go wide with fear as she finally realizes what I've been hinting at. Sayu giggles and I smirk.

"She was really pretty, but you could see her panties when she walked up the stairs." Sachiko starts to rub her hands on her apron nervously and looks between us and the stairs. Suddenly I feel guilty for mentioning it.

"Hey, at least she's wearing panties." Sayu giggles again and I turn to her mother. "But in all seriousness, it wasn't my place to say such things and I apologize, Mrs. Yagami. I'm sure everything will be fine, Light seems like a respectable young man." Relief falls over her.

"You're right, everything will be fine."

Suddenly my phone rings, scaring the shit out of me. I stand up while I get confused looks and take it out of my pocket.

 _It's Ryuzaki…I wonder if everything is okay…_

Sayu's confusion turns to a sly grin. "Who's that, your boyfriieenndd?" I smile at her childishness as she extends the word boyfriend teasingly.

"Maybe." I stick my tongue out and laugh as her face goes slack from shock. "But seriously I gotta take this. I'm gonna go outside, don't lock me out."

Sachiko nods with a soft smile before heading toward the kitchen and Sayu continues to look at me shocked. Shake my head with a smile before hitting the 'accept' button and heading to the front door, shutting it behind me."

"Hey Ryuzaki, everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine." To my surprise it's his normal voice and not the modulator. "What about you? When are you coming back?" Quick and to the point as always, but something seems off.

 _He sounds worried…did he call to check on me?_

"Ryuzaki…did you call to check on me? Where are you right now?" A grin crossed my face and my heart skips at the thought of him missing me.

"I'm in your room, but that is of no consequence; you're avoiding my question. When are you coming home? If the second Kira hasn't shown up yet, then she probably won't-"

"She's here Ryuzaki…" I sigh hoping none of the Shinigami are eavesdropping.

"Oh…" He seems surprised but also disappointed.

 _What is he doing in my room though?_

"But let's rewind a bit, what are you doing in my room?" Half of me wants to joke and make him feel better but the other half is genuinely curious. I hear him huff slightly like he's frustrated and then all at once all my red flags go up. "Ryuzaki…are you sure you're alright…?" My voice is soft as I try to make it as comforting as possible despite the internal fear that something is wrong with him.

"Yes…no…I-I don't know…everything is so confusing right now…" My heart aches and I repress the urge to hop in the Mercedes and drive to the hotel to comfort him.

 _Something is definitely wrong, especially if he's admitting this…_

"Ryuzaki…I know that everything is confusing for you seeing as how you're feeling new things and all, but I want you to know that it's natural and you don't have to fight it even though you probably think you do. Being worried and upset isn't something you should be ashamed of…I'll be home soon okay, and then I'll try to make you feel better. Why don't you tell me what you've been up to while I've been gone." I sigh and sit down on the front steps. I hear Ryuzaki sigh and the rustle of fabric on his side too, so I assume he sat down as well.

"Alright…Well I had Chief Yagami call Mogi and ask him to stop all surveillance and contact with the Kitamura's and turn his attention to Light, because Light hasn't met Mogi yet." I nod as I listen.

"That's a good idea…" The door opens behind me and Sachiko steps out with the paper bag containing the Chief's clothes. "-err, just a sec, Ryuzaki, Mrs. Yagami wants to speak to me," He gives me an acknowledgement grunt and I pull the phone away from my ear and cover it. "Hi Mrs. Yagami, is everything okay?" She nods gently and sets the bag down beside me.

"Yes dear, I just was going to tell you that it's getting late and the last train will be running soon." I point over to the Mercedes.

"That's okay, I drove here, but I'll get out of your hair in just a minute." I smile but she looks offended.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that. I just want you to get back safely." I nod and then look up, my hand still covering the phone.

"Mrs. Yagami…I think Misa took the train, you might wanna let her know too..." A motherly worry comes over her.

"Oh, you're right!" She rushes back inside leaving the door cracked slightly an I put the phone back to my ear.

"Hey, I'm back. I should say goodbye to everyone and leave before this Misa girl does. I don't want her to know I'm using an alias for any reason…" I look around just now noticing how dark it's gotten.

"Alright, but please don't hang up." For a second, I think I hear desperation in his voice, but I don't bring it up.

"Okay, I'll put you in my pocket for now." He says okay and I slide the phone into the back pocket of my jeans, speaker down. Before I go inside I pick up the Chiefs clothes and bring them with me.

"Hey, Mrs. Yagami, Sayu, I'm leaving! I'll see you later." Both of them come to the door and Sachiko gives me a hug which I return.

"Alright dear, don't be a stranger." She let's go and I pat Sayu on the head.

"I'll come back at some point. Be good Sayu."

"Hey! I'm always good!" We laugh, and I yell up the stairs to Light for show.

"Bye Light, nice meeting you Misa!" I don't wait for any response because quite frankly I don't care. I just take out my keys and bow to Sachiko. "Thank you for having me."

"Anytime dear, you're like part of the family." My heart aches and I wave as I walk out the door, shutting it behind me.

 _Like family, huh?_

I reach the Mercedes and take my phone out before getting in, but I don't turn her over yet. "Ey Ryuzaki, I'm back and I avoided Misa, so she has no idea. DO you want me to watch her leave or come back?" He's about to say something when the front door opens again, and everyone walks out. "Nevermind she's leaving now."

I watch as they talk for a minute before she turns and waves to me. I wave gently back to her and she then turns back to the family before bowing and running off into the night with her Shinigami floating behind her.

"Suzuki are you still there?" I jump a little, startled.

"Jeez you scared me, yes, I'm here. Misa's gone, and everyone went back inside. So, I'll be heading back now." I reach back and put my seat-belt on.

"Suzuki, who is this Misa you keep talking about?" I'm shocked that he hasn't put it together yet, and the fact that he hasn't means something is very wrong, but if I make a big deal out of it it'll get worse, so I just play it off like something I forgot to mention.

"Oh, you didn't know? The name of the second Kira; it's Misa Amane."

 **So how was that? I know it probably wasn't what everyone wanted to happen, but in order to protect herself she really couldn't make a move yet, anything would be too suspicious. ^^'**

 **SO, let's talk about CH 50. 50 is a big milestone so i wanted to do something for you guys to celebrate. Leave a comment on what you think might happen or what you want to happen ;) who know's you might change what i already have written, or you might just guess correctly. Here's a hint, things are about to get a little bit steamy.**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

* * *

"You didn't know? The name of the second Kira; it's Misa Amane.

* * *

May 25th (Con)

As I walk into our suite the silence grips me with it's cold fingers and sends shivers down my spine.

 _What the hell?_

Normally it's quiet, but we have three TV's on with various news stations for background noise and in case of Kira news…but this is eerily quiet. I pull out my phone and check the time.

 _It's midnight, but everyone's normally still working._ Terror shoots through me as I go through all the possible scenarios. _Is it possible that Light told Misa our identities and she took some of us out?! No, she would only need one and then could use that person to get rid of the rest…could she have gotten the Chiefs name and a picture from Light's room and used him to kill the others?!_

Suddenly my ears catch noise coming from the kitchen and I kick off my boots, drop the Chiefs bag and run to it. As I round the corner I see Watari at the sink doing dishes, he turns and notices the terror on my face, immediately he stops what he's doing and rushes to my side.

"Oh Miss Matsui, what's wrong?" Seeing him alive and well calms me enough that I'm able to lean against the door frame.

"I-It was so quiet, I feared the worst…where is everyone?" My voice shakes with adrenaline as I look into his eyes, still frightened out of my mind. He reads me, and his face softens as if there's nothing to worry about.

"Come, have a seat, and I'll get you something to drink." I nod as he leads me by the arm to the kitchen table. Once I'm seated he turns and heads to the fridge where he brings me back a Dew. He sets it in front of me and then takes a seat in the opposite chair. I pull the can toward me and open it with a 'hiss'.

"Thank you…" I take a small sip and set the can down, cupping it with my hands. "So, everyone is alright?" He nods, and relief starts to take the place of my previous terror.

"Yes, Chief Yagami, Mr. Aizawa, and Mr. Matsuda all went to another room I rented to get some proper rest." I take another sip.

"And Ryuzaki?" He frowns slightly making my heart skip.

"Honestly Miss…he's been locked away in your room for quite some time. It's because he wouldn't come out or let anyone in that the others decided it was best to leave and get some rest." I look at him confused, his face only shows concern.

"Really? That doesn't sound like him…he won't even let you in?" He shakes his head 'no'. "Weird…I wonder what's wrong…" I cup my can and stare down at it as if it has all the answers.

"Miss Matsui…If I may be so bold…" I look up confused. "I think that _you_ are the reason he's acting this way." My heart flutters.

"M-me?!" I stutter and the old man nods.

"Ryuzaki has been and always will be a bright young man, perhaps even bordering on genius…but that knowledge only extends so far. Things that require experience, people skills, or communication skills, don't come easy to him. So, with that in mind, I think Ryuzaki's 'temper tantrum', so to speak, was brought on by the fear that what happened to Mr. Ukita, will happen to you." All at once the pieces fall into place and I find it hard to breathe.

 _I could have died…I was dangling my life out like a worm on a line…practically taunting them with it…_

"Oh my god…" My voice is a whisper and I put my head in my hands. "I seriously could have died…"

"I think perhaps that Ryuzaki is confused by these new feelings and because he doesn't understand them and doesn't know how to handle them, has locked himself away." He pauses and smiles gently at me, like a father or

grandfather would. "But I'm just an old man, what would I know?" I look him in the eyes and think about all the signs Ryuzaki has shown and everything he's said thus far…that I've seemed to ignore.

 _The old man is right…I've been such an idiot…_

I sigh again, feeling like a complete ass. "He's probably still in my room, huh?" Watari nods and I stand up and pick up my can before heading to my room and thinking about what I'm going to say.

It's not that far from the kitchen to my room so it doesn't really give me a lot of time to think so when I reach my door I just stand in front of it for a minute.

 _What the fuck am I even supposed to say? 'I'm so sorry I worried you, I won't put my life in danger anymore?' I can't even say that because it's my job to risk my life to catch the bad guy…come to think of it, that's been my whole life…it's basically who I am…_

I stare at the door trying to think of what to say but nothing comes so I just take a deep breath and knock gently.

"Suzuki? Is that you?" My heart flutters at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah Ryuzaki, it's me, can I come in?" The door opens and before I even understand what's happening, I'm pulled inside and find myself nestled in his arms with his chin in the crook of my neck, luckily through all of this I don't drop my can.

"R-Ryuzaki!" The=rough my shock I manage to stutter out his name.

"Thank you for returning home safely…" His voice is quiet and relieved as he holds me tight. It takes a second before I register what's going on and wrap my arms around him.

"Y-yeah, no problem." He suddenly realizes what he's doing and abruptly let's go.

"I-I'm sorry…" He doesn't give a reason why, just takes a step back.

I sigh and go to set my can on the coffee table before it has an unexpected meeting with the hotels carpet. I turn and for some reason see Ryuzaki as if I'm seeing him for the first time.

 _Tall and lanky, skinny but defined, raven black hair, dark eyes that not only have the ability to pierce your soul, but if you know how to navigate them, can give you a glimpse into Ryuzaki…and right now…they're telling me he's frightened._

I sigh again, he looks exhausted. "Ryuzaki…when was the last time you slept?" I take little glances at him as I head over to my dresser to get some clothes to sleep in. It's a warm night so I take out grey shorts and a black spaghetti strap tank top. When I turn around fully he has his hands in his jean pockets and looks utterly miserable.

"About 36 hours ago…" I stare at him, my jaw nearly dropping to the floor.

 _Three days ago? Holy shit…but that means he had to have slept the day we went to Aoyama…_

"And when you fell asleep, how long did you stay asleep?" Clothes in hand I turn and head to the bathroom, stopping in the door to look at him.

 _After all this stress I just want a hot shower…_

"About six hours…" My heart aches as I finally understand how tired he really is and that his 'temper tantrum' was probably a product of a few factors including worry and exhaustion.

"You must be exhausted by now…" He nods like a child in desperate need of a nap. I sigh and force a smile even though my heart is breaking. "Okay, let me take a shower and when I get out we can lay on the bed and I'll brush your hair until you fall asleep, just like before. Does that sound good?" He nods again, and I head into the bathroom looking forward to washing away the stress.

 _I wish I had the time, I'd take a bath…_

I step into the bathroom and close the door behind me before setting my clean clothes on the counter and going to turn the water on. This shower isn't all that different from the other suits we've rented, but my bathroom has a separate shower and tub. The tub is actually more of a Jacuzzi though and the shower is a walk in with a frosted sliding glass door. So, in order to turn the water on I have to open one side and get in another.

I turn the handle and water rains down from the shower head above. After some fiddling I manage to find the right temperature and steam begins to fill the room. I take a deep breath and feel the misty air fill my lungs, relaxing me slightly.

Since the water's ready I carefully unclip my spy belt and let my pants fall to the floor before unbuttoning the mahogany dress shirt Watari bought me the other day that I decided to wear today. Once that's done I let it drop off my shoulders and kick it and my pants into a pile by the wall. Not long after my tank top and mismatching set of bra and panties joins the pile. As for my necklace, I gently untie it and set it on the counter next to my clothes.

I slide the glass door back and step into the opposite side of the shower before testing the water with my foot. It hasn't seemed to decide to scald me like my shower back in my shitty apartment would of so in one movement I step into the stream of water, careful not to get my face wet. The warmth sends a collective shiver throughout my body as I adjust to the change in temperature. Unlike shock though, this feels really nice and I close my eyes and turn so I can wet my hair. I run my fingers through my bangs and push them back out of my face, so I can wash them.

 _Ugh I never want to get out…_

The warm water cascades over my body in a mix of rainfall and massage settings. I internally groan as I reach for my shampoo remembering that I have to make this quick because Ryuzaki is waiting for me. I lather up my hands and run them through my hair, massaging my scalp but being careful not to get soap in my eyes. The smell of apples fills the air, hitting my nose, and making me smile.

 _Not only does it smell good, but it makes my hair nice and smooth._

I rinse it out thoroughly and am about to reach for my conditioner when I hear the door creak open. My heart skips in fear but then I realize that it's most likely Ryuzaki and I calm down.

"Suzuki…?" I can barely hear his voice over the roar of the water. "Can I come in?" I crack the glass door, letting a lot of warm air out. I shiver slightly but not exposing myself is more important than the heat at the moment. Not exposing myself and Ryuzaki's condition…and he looks miserable.

"Yeah Ryuzaki, c'mon in." I shut the door and return to my shower, reaching for the conditioner as I listen to the door open enough for him to come in then shutting.

I turn to face the water as I run conditioner through my hair, watching the silhouette of Ryuzaki make its way over past the shower and to the toilet, where by the sound of it, he takes a seat in his normal sitting position. I sigh and try to gather my thoughts as muscle memory takes over the rinse.

 _What do I say? Should I ask how he's doing? I doubt I could make him feel worse than he already does…_

"Ryuzaki…you doin' okay?" With my hair now covered in conditioner I reach for my loofah but stop when I hear him sigh.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to be close to you…I don't know why…" He sounds sad and I don't know how to respond.

"Oh…" My shoulders droop and I grab my loofah, putting ample amounts of my shea butter, vanilla, moisturizing, foaming, body soap on it. Normally this is something I'd never pick out but Watari took me shopping and we both agreed it smelled nice. I rub the soap until it makes a good thick foam and then lather up my body, scrubbing some pen on my arm that I have no idea when it got there or how. I turn and rinse the loofah and then myself, forgetting briefly that Ryuzaki is in the room.

I hear the shower door slide open a little and I whip around just as Ryuzaki steps in, fully clothed, but outside the reach of the water.

"Ryuzaki! What are you doing?!" A whole slough of emotions flood through me, but I can't think of anything other than covering myself up.

He takes a step forward but doesn't say a word. I look down and watch as the water begins to pool around his feet and slowly starts to travel up his pant legs. Some water droplets splash off my body and hit him, leaving little specs on his otherwise pristine white shirt. The longer he stands there the more water lands on him the faster his white shirt becomes transparent, showing me what's underneath. His normally untamable hair becomes flat as other water droplets find their way to it, making his bangs stick to his forehead.

"R-Ryuzaki, you're getting soaked!" Still covering myself I try to take a step back, but any farther and my head will be underwater. There's nothing to do but stand firm, covered, and utterly confused.

He takes another step forward, his shirt wet enough to where I can see the skin it's sticking to beneath. I try to look away, but my eyes are glues to him and I feel vulnerable.

He lifts his hand and I watch as it makes its way through the water and up toward my face. I look between his eyes and his hand, but as his hand caresses my face my fear melts away. I lean into his touch and close my eyes, but as soon as I do his hand is gone. I open my eyes and see something has changed in his. He stares at me a moment then turns to leave.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know what came over me." He slides the door open and my body moves on its own grabbing his arm. He stops and turns.

"Don't go…"

 _Don't go? What the hell am I thinking?_

He looks at me, his face hiding shame, but also a twinge of hope. "You want me to stay?"

 _I wasn't ready for this to be a Q and A, my body acted on its own…but yeah…kinda…_

I drop his arm and he stands there waiting for me to respond. I cover myself again feeling once again vulnerable.

 _He had the chance to do whatever he wanted to me and all he did was caress my face…_

"W-well you might as well take a shower with me since you're soaked anyway." He looks down and pulls at his shirt realizing it's sticking to him. He looks back up at me with blush dusting his face as if he doesn't know what to do. "Just go out and put your wet clothes in the sink then come back in." As I realize what's about to happen my heart begins to pound. He nods and steps out through the sliding door leaving me alone for the time being.

I sigh and watch his silhouette pull his drenched shirt up over his head and heat a wet smack as he drops it in the sink. He then pushes his bangs out of his face and leans forward to mess with his pants button. I roll my eyes and turn to rinse the conditioner out of my hair, I hear another wet slap and assume it's his jeans.

After another minute or so the door opens a little and Ryuzaki's face pops in, panda eyes and all. His cheeks are tinted pink and it appears he's embarrassed which is different from his behavior before this point, considering that one time he got sauce on his shirt and stripped right in front of me.

"Would you mind turning around?" I smile at his apparent and new insecurity and do as asked. I listen as he steps in and shuts the glass door behind him, trapping us together with the steam. I can feel his radiating warmth as he steps closer and as I feel his breath on my back I shift to the left, so we can share the water.

"Can I look now Ryuzaki?" He doesn't respond right away, and my heart continues to pound away.

 _He thinks he's nervous, we're both nervous…I don't think this has happened to either of us before…I've always been too busy for boys and the only boyfriend I ever had is now a druggy and a sociopath…My heart is pounding so fast I'm afraid it will explode out of my chest._

"You can…" His voice is quiet, and I feel his breath on my shoulder, but I try to ignore it and slowly turn so that each of us has a shoulder in the water.

My breath catches in my throat as I'm able to see him naked for the first time. Our eyes lock momentarily before he blushes and looks away embarrassed. I watch as water makes its way down his chin, down his neck to his collar bones. It continues down his hairless toned chest, and part of my thinks I should look away, but I can't. I follow it down his framed abs and ribs until it meets his hip bones and that amazing 'V' that they create. I force myself to look back up, so I don't stare and look at his mop of black hair as he pushes it out of his face again. My whole being just wants to reach out and touch him, run my hands up and down his chest and all throughout his hair and kiss him 'till we're out of breath but my arms are too busy covering myself and I don't want to scare him.

His eyes seem to wander, finding something interesting in everything but me. Suddenly, he locks onto my eyes and visibly relaxes. His blush intensifies slightly, and he awkwardly crosses his arms.

"I-I don't know what to do with my hands…I've never done this before…" I can feel myself blushing, but I ignore it and smile.

"Neither have I, but perhaps we should just do what our instincts tell us…if that's what you want of course…" The water begins to feel cool and I absently reach over to turn it up. I'm about to cover back up because I realize what I did, but he grabs my wrist loosely, that hungry look from earlier back in his eyes.

He takes a step forward and I find my back meeting the cold wall. I'm nervous, but something about the way he's holding my wrist tells me he'd let me go if I tried to escape. It's almost like he wants me to tell him to stop because he can't control himself any longer.

He leans down and places his forehead on my shoulder, his wet hair cold against my bare skin. My pulse like a drum in my ears, my body stuck in place, the anticipation slowly killing me.

 _Just kiss me…_

He raises my wrist above my head slightly and his other hand comes to rest on the small of my back. I swallow as his lips come up to rest on my neck with a kiss. I close my eyes as he begins to kiss upward toward my face instead of down like I thought he would. He plants small kisses up my neck and around my jawline and everywhere but my lips. My whole body shakes from want and anticipation as he separates and let's go of my wrist only to caress my face again. I melt into his hand once more as his other hand moves to my hip holding me in place. He gets close enough to kiss my lips and it leaves me aching as I try to reach my lips to his. My heart skips wildly as he then moves teasingly to place a kiss on my forehead before resting his to mine and sighing peacefully.

"Everything is just telling me to hold you tight and never let go…" His voice is soothing and for the first time tonight I can tell that he's happy.

He drops his hand from my chin and both arms come around to embrace me. I wedge my arm out from between our bodies and wrap both arms around him, the embrace tightening.

"Then don't…" He puts his lips to my shoulder again and I feel him smile on my skin just as something brushes up against my hip. I try to pull apart to see what it is, but he holds me in place.

"I-I'm not ready for you to see that yet…" I laugh as I realize what it was.

"Okay then. Why don't you turn around and kneel and I'll wash your hair for you? Then I'll leave, and you can wash your body without me seeing anything you don't want me to." _Even though I totally got a glimpse earlier when you were avoiding looking at me._ "It'll feel a bit colder and you'll smell like a girl, but at least you'll be clean." He nods and turns around to kneel.

"That's fine, I like the way your hair smells…" I smile and begin o pull his hair back revealing, to my surprise, very light eyebrows. I reach over and pour some apple flavored shampoo on my hand and prepare to wash the hair of my personal Sherlock Holmes.

. . .

As Ryuzaki stands back up to rinse the shampoo out of his hair I hand him my spare non-foaming body soap that smells like cucumber melon and prepare to leave as I said I would. Before I slide open the door I turn and try to keep my eyes to his and not on the package waiting to be unwrapped below.

"I'll meet you in bed." His eyes go wide for a minute before blush appears and he nods sheepishly.

I grin and step out, closing the door behind me and watch as the black outline washes his body. I can see the silhouette of what he was so nervous about, but I don't really understand why. I shake my head with a smile and wrap a towel around myself before drying off.

It doesn't take long before I'm dressed and, on my way, out. As my hand reaches for the door knob Ryuzaki turns the water off and pokes his head out the sliding door.

"Suzuki…" I turn, curious as to what he has to say. "May I have a towel? My clothes are wet, and I need to go to my room to get more." I nod and go to the small closet where the towels are kept.

"An who's fault is that?" I say it with a smile and hand him the white hotel towel. I turn to leave but he grabs my arm, turns me around and places a kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you…" I look at him suspiciously.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ryuzaki?" He wraps the towel around his waist behind the glass and then comes out looking disappointed.

"You told me not to fight my feelings…am I doing something wrong?" I shake my head no feeling like I just accidentally kicked a puppy.

"No, I'm just not used to it, it's like a complete 180 from normal."

"I can sto-" I cover his mouth with my hand.

"No. You're fine. Just go do what you gotta do and I'll be waiting." I take my hand away and he nods before heading off to his room.

 _What have I created?_

 _. . ._

By the time Ryuzaki comes back I'm already in bed, sitting under the covers, aimlessly playing with my phone. The door creaks open and his frizzy-air dried-ebony hair popes in and as he moves it out of his face I see those panda eyes I love so much.

"Is it still okay-" I give him a death glare.

 _Shut up and get your ass over here._

"C'mere." He nods nervously, but as he comes in and turns to shut the door I see a smile form on his face. I also laugh slightly as he's changed into an exact replica of the clothes he had before.

"Is something funny?" I shake my head as if it's not important and pat the bed next to me. He takes the hint and walks to the foot of the bed then stops. I stare at him questioningly, but then he pulls is shirt over the top of his head sending my heart into overdrive. He tosses it aside onto one of the chairs in here and looks down to unbutton his pants. He lets those drop too revealing silk black boxers that get a smile out of me. I must reveal more on my face than intended because as he climbs across the bed he laughs a little. I flip the covers over and he climbs underneath snuggling up close to me and resting his head on my lap on top of the covers. He seems utterly content and I sigh as I begin to run my fingers through his soft hair.

He moans slightly setting my heart on fire as I make another pass through his hair. "That feels really good, thank you for this." My heart can't take anymore but I pull his bangs back and look into his black orbs he calls eyes.

"You're very welcome." I catch a yawn and continue to pet him, suddenly a question pops into my head. "Ryuzaki…" He mumbles a blissful 'hmm'. "What so you want most in life?"

"Most in life? Well that would be to catch Kira."

 _Shoulda known…_

"Yeah…"

"Without the threat of Kira, we could go back to California or my other home in Westchester. We could solve other less dangerous cases together, side by side." I smile softly, understanding where he's coming from now.

 _Not quite what I had in mind but at least he included me in his plans for the future, so I'll take it._

"What about you Suzuki? Is there something you want?" He turns his head and looks up at me with these eyes that say that if he could he could, he would give me the world.

 _Something I want? Well I guess to catch Kira, so we can be together…_

"I guess I also want to catch Kira, so we can be free." He makes a face and I chuckle. "What?"

"That's my wish, pick something else." I laugh again.

"Well excuse me princess. If you're that serious about it, gimme a sec…" He sits up startling me slightly and then lays on his back. I scooch down and lay my head on his bare chest and listen to the sound of his heart. It takes him a minute to come to terms but then he slowly wraps his arms around me. I still can't think of anything I want.

He takes a deep breath and sighs it out. "I think I wan to change my wish…" I look up at him.

"Oh yeah?"

"I want to stay here like this, forever." My breath catches, and I can't believe I'm hearing this. He might not think it means anything but It's actually a big deal.

 _Me too…_

"C'mon Suzuki, you must want something…" He sounds slightly serious.

 _Okay jeez…what do I want? Well the obvious answer is that I want you Ryuzaki, but I can't go around saying that…is there something I want? Actually…there is…there's something I've wanted since I was a little girl…_

"Actually Ryuzaki…" I pause second guessing myself.

"Tell me…" He looks down curious and encouraging.

"I've always wanted to know what happened to my parents. I don't remember anything other then my adoptive parents…I don't even remember what orphanage I went to …They told me my parents died, but I want to know for sure…" The beat of his heart soothes me like a lullaby and before I know it I'm drifting off into a sound, dreamless, sleep.

 **Well? Was it worth the wait? I have another surprise for you as well. ^^ follow THIS LINK -** **art/A-Stolen-Moment-748592961 For some special Chapter 50 art done by yours truly! (I really hope that worked...)**

 **Okay lets see what we have new shall we? No new faves or follows, but that's okay, what about comments?**

 **Looks like two**

 **hateme101 - Chapter 49 - "Love it :)"**

 **A.) Awe thanks ^^**

 **Guest - Chapter 49 - "I love your story it makes me so excited when you update ahh i cant wait and cant belive you hit 50 chapters.**

 **I dont even have the strengh tp do ten let alone 50 but congratslations im excited to see what the surprise is.**

 **A.) Awe thank you that means a lot ^^ i really hope you enjoyed this chapter, i worked my ass off (when i actually took the time to sit down.) As for the amount of chaps, it just kinda adds up and i just do one at a time ^^' i'm super stoked though too. Also if you notice not every chapter is one day, sometimes they get so long that i have to split the days up. Lol i think this date has 5** **separate** **chaps that** **coincide** **with it.**

 **Well i guess that's all for now folks, make sure to comment about whatever you're feeling with this chap and if u want to see more like this and such. I havn't even started working on 51 yet lol but i wanna take the time to relax and read a book so i can kinda mello out ;) What i'm saying is that i don't wanna burn out ;) y'know? XD I'm** **awful** **. TO be honest i have no idea what the future holds for the Wammy Boys Arc, I havn't thought that far ahead, and seeing as how Suzuki thinks of Sayu as a younger sister she's gonna go ape shit during the "Mafia Arc", BUT one step at a time.**

 **As always make sure to take a trip down to my Ko-fi, perhaps treat me to a delicious sugar filled caffeine shot, follow me on Tumblr, Twitter, i have a facebook page now with updates and art, and i have a deviant art...annnndddd i guess if u wanna i also post this on Ao3...what did i miss? Tumblr, Twitter, Facebook, Ko-fi...DA...i think that's it? IDFK anywhere with UnluckyKitty41 and that prof pic is me :P SEE YA LATER I LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR COMMENTS YELLING AT ME**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

* * *

"I've always wanted to know what happened to my parents, I don't remember anything other than my adoptive parents…I don't even remember what orphanage I went to…They told me my parents died, but I want to know for sure…"

* * *

May 27th

I open my eyes to the soft rays of sunlight coming through the crack of the curtains. I blink a few times and look over at the little black alarm clock, it's little red lights reading 8am.

 _It's late! I gotta get up!_

I roll over quickly remembering Ryuzaki had fallen asleep with me last night. "Ryuzaki it's time to-Oh…" Where he once was is now empty and cold.

 _Why did I expect anything else?_

I sigh and toll back over feeling a hint of loneliness. My phone catches my attention next to the alarm clock so I pick it up to check it for messages. I put my hair behind my ear as the screen lights up, but nothing is waiting for me so I set it back down and swing my feet off the bed and set them on the soft white carpet below. Another sigh escapes me and I push off the bed and make my way to the bathroom.

As I walk in I absently flip on the light before looking at my reflection. After all the late nights my eyes are almost as dark as Ryuzaki's. My heart skips as he passes through my mind and I turn the faucet on to splash some water on my face. I don't need a shower after last night's endeavors, but I do need to wake up. A warm feeling courses through me as I remember his lips on my skin, but I quickly push it away. I pick up my brush and run it through my hair releasing yet another sigh.

 _It's just another day…_

. . .

I pull my door shut behind me as I come out into the hall dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, my spybelt, a black cami, and a black button up shirt. After waking up alone I'm not really feeling my normal red.

"Oh, Suzuki, you're awake." My heart skips in recognition of the voice and I turn around and smile as I see Matsuda coming up the hall.

"Good morning Matusda, what's up?" I turn and lean against the wall and wait for him.

"Nothing yet, everyone's just getting ready for Light later, putting packets together or something. They asked me to go get coffee, but I know I'm really being gotten rid of." He sounds hurt but his face doesn't change.

"Oh, I'm sure it's not like that."

"If they'd give me a chance I'd show them how valuable I can be." He sighs lightly.

 _I know how that feels._

"Well, why don't I go with you? You seem like you could use the company…" He puts his hands up rejecting the idea.

"No no no, it's okay. You're needed here, you're smart they could use you." I smile and sigh. _Then why didn't they wake me up?_ I place a hand on his shoulder and look him in the eyes. "Matsuda if they needed me they would have woken me up. As it stands we're only collecting data, waiting for the Kira's to make another move. They don't need me right now…" Something changes in his eyes and he nods.

"Okay Suzuki, let's go. Let's just let Watari know you're going with me just in case." I nod and look back toward the living room for a second, before following him to the front door.

Watari steps out into the hall toweling his hands as we approach the kitchen, he smiles and greets us. "Good morning Miss Matsui, Mr. Matsuda, where are we off too?" He follows us to the front door and I smile as I bend down to pick up my boot.

"Ryuzaki wanted me to go get everyone coffee from the coffee shop down the street." Matsuda takes a piece of paper out of his coat pocket and waves it slightly before returning it to whence it came. "I ran into Suzuki outside her door and she offered to come with me." Watari nods and smiles as I pull my other boot on.

"Alright I'll let Ryuzaki know, you two have a good time." I eye the old man carefully as I grab my coat and swing it around to put my arms through in one swift motion. It's May, but it's still nippy out there. Watari waves goodbye as Matsuda holds the door open and we slop out into the hall.

. . .

We push through the revolving doors and come out into the morning hustle and bustle of Tokyo. The chilly morning air nips at me and I put my hands in my pockets to protect them. Not seeming effects by me cold Matsuda leads the way down the street to the coffee shop, but as we edge farther away from the hotel I find myself looking back up at the windows, hoping maybe to see Ryuzaki.

"Suzuki over here!" I turn back to Matsuda and come out of the clouds as he waves at me from a door he's holding open. I quicken my pace and catch up, seconds later we slip inside the small coffee shop.

Warmth and the smell of coffee mixed with baked goods envelop us as we take out place in line. I look up and recognize the name of the shop.

 _MoonGil…hmm they're everywhere, aren't they?_

I sigh feeling down still, but not really sure why as our line moves forward slowly. I pull out my phone to check the time and for messages again.

 _9am…and of course, no messages…_

"Suzuki?" I look up to see Matsuda looking at me concerned. "I been calling you…I was gonna ask you what you want…You okay? You don't seem with it…"

 _Well I kinda just did wake up like an hour ago…_

I shake my head "Y'know what Matsuda, since I'm not really a fan of coffee I'll just try whatever and go find us a spot to sit." I tap his shoulder and walk away, not giving him a chance to object.

I head toward a booth by the window and sit facing the door, that sinking feeling still lurking within. I look out the window and as I wait, I watch the people walk by.

 _I don't even like coffee so why am I here? Did I really want to avoid Ryuzaki this bad? It's not like he really did anything wrong, we had a good time last night and we seemed closer, but…despite all that…I feel lonely…could this be because I woke up alone?_

A shadow casts over the table and I look up to see Matsuda holding a normal coffee cup ad a clear cup with pink liquid, ice, and strawberries in it. He hands me the pink one and takes a seat across from me, I hold the cup out as if it's the source of the plague _and_ has offended me.

"What's this monstrosity?" He laughs lightly and sips his coffee.

"You said you'd try whatever, so I asked the barista what someone who doesn't like coffee, but drinks a lot of soda would like and they gave me this." I turn the cup and inspect it, the ice clacking as the liquid shifts.

"Ahuh…and besides strawberries what else is in here?" He smiles and shakes his head as he leans back, crossing his leg over his knee.

"They said something like strawberries, acai, and caffeine. When they mentioned caffeine, I figured it would be a perfect replacement for your soda. Just try it, maybe you'll like it, if not we lost four bucks." He shrugs and sips his coffee again before setting it back on the table. I sigh and attempt to smell it through my straw.

 _Sure, smells like strawberries…_

I take my straw and stir the concoction a few times, Matsuda watches patiently and after a minute I bend over and take a sip of the strawberry, pink, monstrosity.

 _Hmm strawberries and water like I expected, not bad, not bad…ugh! What is that aftertaste?! This tastes like strawberry butt water! I mean I guess it's the acai berries and that does make sense and kinda makes me wanna throw it in the trash, but the strawberry taste makes me wanna come back to it, it's kinda good, and surprisingly sweet._

"So…?" Matsuda switches legs and practically stares me down. I stir it again and go to take another sip.

 _Yeah there's the strawberries and…wait, the aftertaste is gone…without that the drink is pretty good._

I sip it again causing Matsuda to smile and then I set it on the table. "Honestly, not awful. I mean the first sip has a bad aftertaste that tastes like shit, which makes sense, but after a sip or two it goes away."

His smile widens. "That's great!" I nod and pick mine up to sip, but stop halfway as his face shifts.

"Matsuda, what's wrong…" His smile turns to confusion.

"What I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You're hiding something behind that smile." His hand is on the table so I gently reach over and put mine on top of it. "You can't hide from me, I know all too well what it's like…so…spill it I guess." I take my hand away and his mask disappears along with it. He moves his hands to encircle his cup and stares down at it briefly.

"There's, uh, just a lot on my mind and to be honest I don't really know how to talk to woman-I means I can talk to you cause we're coworkers and I think of you as my sister and uh-" He pauses and scratches the back of his head embarrassed.

"Just relax, you can talk to me." He lets his arm fall and seems to relax.

"I guess I don't feel helpful to the team…yeah I go out and get coffee and do whatever Ryuzaki says, but you'd all be fine without me. I mean look at Aizawa and Mogi! Ryuzaki never asks them to get coffee, or the Chief. An you and Light are practically on the same level as Ryuzaki…I could never hope to be that smart…it's like compared to all of you I'm just the gofer…"

 _Part of me knew this was coming…but it still hurts to hear him say it…to know that a friend is hurting like this._

"That's not true at all!" Everyone around us turn to look at our table and I mentally scold myself for being so loud. "That's not true Matsuda…yeah you may not always see the patterns we do or be able to make sense of the Data 100% of the time, but because you get those things for us we're able to continue on our roll and find the missing pieces. When it's just Ryuzaki and I it's almost impossible to work because I'm constantly getting up to get him things and by the time I get back to work I've lost my place. Do you get what I'm saying? How important you are to the team?" He stares at me with shocked eyes and I reach down to drink my forgotten drink.

"Oh, I never thought about it that way before…I guess you could say I'm like the charger for your battery. I may not be the electricity that powers it, but I'm the way the electricity travels."

 _That's an odd way to put it but whatever floats your boat._

"Exactly! His bright smile returns like a contagion and I can't help but smile too.

"Wow, thanks Suzuki, I feel a lot better." He drinks his coffee looking revived and I stir my drink watching the strawberries spin round. "So…what about you? Something's been bothering you since this morning hasn't it?" He looks concerned again and I stop stirring my drink to look out the window.

 _Actually, it's been bothering me from the minute I woke up…but is it really okay to talk about it with Matsuda? I mean everyone knows Ryuzaki and I are together…and Matsuda is the one who I'm the closest too other than him…_ A sigh escapes me as I slump in my chair. _Fuck it…_

"I guess I haven't been hiding it as well as I thought I was, huh?" Matsuda smiles and shakes his head 'no'. "It's just Ryuzaki…to be honest…sometimes I feel like our relationship is just for show or maybe he's using me as a way to let off steam, but then my rational mind kicks in and makes me remember that he's awkward and inexperienced so there's no way that that's true." I paused and he raises on eyebrow. To him it probably sounds like we banged…I lean forward and drop my head in my hands letting out a hearty sigh. "I know it's all kinds of inappropriate, but I've really grown to like him Matsuda…but this case is bigger than us…I don't know if I can balance it out…or f I should just let him go…" My heart aches fiercely at the thought of leaving him and I spin my straw absently, my pink drink half gone.

"Do you love him, Suzuki?"

 _Yes_

"Maybe…I don't know…" He laughs lightly.

"Here's what I think, you love each other, but he's awkward and has probably never had a relationship before. Things are scary and new, but they're also exciting…and yeah we're all busy with work, but I think he just needs some time to figure you out…um…he likes puzzles so you're like a thousand piece puzzle without the picture. It'll take time but eventually he'll get it. For all you know he loves you to death and just hasn't figured out how to show it." I sigh and nod.

 _He's probably right and I'm jumping ahead…_

"I woke up and my bed was empty-" The words come out before I can think.

"You two did the-" I stand up and put my hands over his mouth.

"Of course not! We were both super stressed so we just shared the bed…but I…I wanted to wake up next to him…not to a cold bed…" I take my hands away and sit back down.

"Maybe he woke up early or thought of an important case clue…Ryuzaki can be a bit, how do I put this, well quite frankly sometimes he can be a bit of a dick, but he really likes you and I can't imagine him doing anything to hurt you on purpose."

 _So it's just a misunderstanding…I guess I never told him I wanted to wake up next to him._

"Yeah…I'm just overthinking it…" I take the last few sips of my drink.

"And you could always tell him how you feel." Matsuda stands to throw out our drinks leaving me alone to ponder.

 _Maybe I should tell him how I feel…I want to share my bed with him all the time and waking up alone kills me._

Suddenly a familiar tone catches my ears and I follow it over to Matsuda by the trash can. It's his phone and he answers it looking at me confused.

"Matsuda…yeah I'm still here…no not yet…yeah I can add that to the list…mhm she's here too…okay I'll head back after I get it…yep, bye." He hangs up and comes back over to me. "That was headquarters, I guess Light just arrived, 'cause they added to my list." He smiles as I stand. "You ready to get the drinks and go?" He looks at me concerned, but I'm fine and I'll talk to Ryuzaki when I get back.

"Yeah, let's do it."

 **Hey everyone, I'm back! I know I know it's been a really long time I'm sorry...I've actually been dealing with a lot of crap IRL and then i started doing commissions and stuff...so yeah it's been kinda rough. But I'm back and i'm trying my best to continue writing.**

 **For new favs we have coffeesenpai, thanks ^^**

 **For new follows we have Pastel Dumpster (your name is amazing) and WorldPeaceMan (your name is good too ^^) Welcome to DNTOS hell-uh i mean thanks for reading!**

 **Now lets see what we have for reviews since I've been gone.**

 **hateme- Chapter 50 - "such a cute chapter"**

 **A.) Awe thanks ^^**

 **Kiralawliet1 - Chapter 50 - I love it, i really enjoyed this chapter i love the chemistry of the relationship between L and Samn. Also want to say thank you for giving me advice i decided to yet again to remake my story and start it off differently. You gave me the motivation to start writing again thank you. Ps: Can't wait for you to update.**

 **A.) Awe thank you and your welcome, i'm so glad you decided to start writing again! And sorry the update took so long i hope it was worth the wait!**

 **DarkAngel2581 - Chapter 50 - I'm really enjoying this story.**

 **A.) I'm so glad ^^**

 **Looks like that's all the reviews for now i'm sorry this was so late, like i said i have a lot going on ^^ I could get into it, but you could always just visit my tumblr and see.**

 **I actually have a few** **announcements ^^ Chapter 52 is done all i have to do is type it up. I now have a Redbubble where you can buy prints and t-shirts of** **various** **art and such. I have a Ko-fi that you can all come to and leave me a tip if you so wish, everyone who does will (or i'll attempt to) get a small sketch of whatever you wish just comment it when you send such. And Commissions are still open so please please come over to my Tumblr and come get a full colored commission (preferably from one of the fandoms you've seen me interested in [ y'know, Square Enix stuff, Disney stuff, anime stuff, ] all for only $25 which people have said is hella cheap, OR you can donate to Ko-fi or my - /SamSilverfield Any donations and such will go toward creating new art, chapters and making sure my tech stays working (this laptop/tablet i bought constantly gets rid of it's mousepad cause of windows 10, i'm looking into like an ipad in case it craps out .)**

 **Anyway! Love you guys and i will see you in CH 52!**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

* * *

May 27th

As we enter the suit with our comrades' coffees and a small paper bag of sweets I walk over to try to untie my boot, I have full hands so I just put the bag of sweets in my mouth and try desperately to untie my boot enough to slip it off with one hand.

Watari seems to hear us come in and comes out to greet us. "Welcome back you two." I look up and through my hair as the bag of sweets hangs from my mouth, my left hand holding a new bigger strawberry drink, and my right trying to untie my boot. I try to say hello back but it comes out muffled through the bag. The old man laughs and extends a hand as I finally manage to untie my boots enough to kick them off. "Would you like some assistance Miss? I chuckle as I take the bag out of my mouth and kick my boots off.

"Nah, I got it now." He nods and moves so we can push past him. I set my drink and the bag down just long enough to take my coat off and hang it up, Matsuda on the other hand doesn't even bother and just heads towards the living room with the carrier of coffee. After I hang up my coat I grab my drink and goodies and tag along behind him, Watari smiles and we exchange a curt bow before he heads back into the kitchen and we part ways.

When we enter the living room my eyes land on Ryuk, he's hovering near Light as usual who is with the others surrounding Ryuzaki. They seem to hear us come in and turn around, Aizawa looks annoyed and is the first one to address us, Ryuzaki however merely glances at me and back to the T.V. he's in front of.

"You two were sure gone a while, you get lost?" Since Aizawa is always more irritable before his fourth cup of coffee I ignore his comment and head toward Ryuzaki, Matsuda hands out the rest of the drinks and makes sure to set one on the table in front of my love.

Ryuzaki looks up at me as I come to a stop beside him, dangling the goodie bag in my right hand, my strawberry drink clutched in my left. "Yes, you were gone an awfully long time…I was surprised when Watari told me you left with Matsuda…Is everything alright, normally I would assume you would at least say good morning or tell me yourself…" His voice is soft and smooth like honey, but with a hint go concern, it makes my heart flutter and I feel like an asshole.

"Awe I didn't mean to worry you Ryuzaki." I drop the bag in front of him as he pours his coffee into his teacup and begins to add an unreasonable amount of sugar. I bend down as he dangles another cube over the liquid and whisper in his ear. "Did you miss me?" Before he can respond I plant a kiss on his cheek and stand back up and take a sip of my drink. Ryuzaki drops the sugar cube and touches his cheek with his left hand, it becoming red as if he's embarrassed. I look around to see if anyone had seen my PDA and by the reaction of Matsuda smiling and shaking his head, it seems like only he had seen it.

"Perhaps…" I turn from Matsuda to Ryuzaki, surprised at his confession. "Perhaps I rushed off a little early this morning…I apologize…when I think back on it my chest gets hot…and I don't like that…" I sip my drink and put my free hand on my hip, his voice may only be loud enough for me to hear but the tone, I know he's sincere and really does feel bad about it. I put my hand on his shoulder and smile with my straw still in my mouth, he returns the gesture by putting his hand on top of mine and smiles shyly.

"Awe how cute a couple those two are." I hear Ryuk's voice and it takes all of my self-control not to jump and just ignore it. Light comes up to stand beside us, his coffee in his hand and Shinigami by his side. As he approaches I take my hand off Ryuzaki and innocently drink my drink.

"You and Matsuda came back just in time." He smiles brightly and innocently, making my skin crawl.

 _You're such a snake Light Yagami._

"Oh yeah?" My tone couldn't be any flatter or uninterested. "Why's that?" Ryuzaki reaches for the T.V remote.

"Because we've received another message from the second Kira." He turns the TV on and that familiar eerie text display appears.

"That was fast…" I can't help but think about Misa. _What the hell? Is she stupid?_

"Yes, it says he's will be the final one." Ryuzaki sets the remote down seeming to wait for the rest of the crew and picks up the paper bag.

 _Damn…what did those two talk about up there?_

I look down as Ryuzaki's movement catches my eye. He pulls out the two cake pops I got for us, one vanilla and one strawberry. "Um, Ryuzaki, one of those is for me…" He makes an acknowledgement noise and hands me the vanilla one before hitting 'play' on the Kira tape, seeing as now everyone's back to being gathered around us. The screen flashes and the audio cuts in.

"I have decided no to contact Kira. I thank the police for warning me, but I will help Kira rid the world of evil until he accepts me. I will pass judgement on the criminals he has yet to punish and then will spread this power to those who deserve it and make the world a better place…" The voice cuts out as Ryuzaki hits stop.

I gently bite my cake pop so I don't accidentally bite the stick as Ryuzaki pulls out a glazed doughnut from the goodie bag, he sighs before speaking. "Watching this tape…makes me feel as though Kira 1.0 and 2.0 have joined forces…" I nod knowing already that this is true. Light however acts surprised by this news.

"What makes you think that?" Ryuzaki dangles the doughnut in his index and thumb seeming to think both about the case and if he wants to dip it in his coffee.

"You mean you didn't feel it? I figured you'd get the same impression I did, Light. Well, in that case, let me break it down for you. After wanting to meet Kira for so long and being the only think 2.0 consistently mentioned, they suddenly change their mind because the police warn them? When one has a one-track mind and suddenly their only desire changes so dramatically, it stands to reason that either they got what they wanted, or they realize they actually hate the thing they so desired. However, here I don' think that's the case; the way they say they're going to pass judgement means that they still idolize 1.0…but the statement also seems…off. If they didn't think they were passing judgement before then what were they doing? All of this seems out of character and that makes me think they got together and 1.0 is calling the shots…Which when you think about devoted to Kira, 2.0 is, it would probably only take Kira asking 2.0 for silence about their meet up and no one would ever know…" Ryuzaki finishes by taking a bite out of his doughnut letting his thoughts simmer in our minds.

"Woah, he's good…" After a second Ryuk's voice breaks through the silence laid down by Ryuzaki's theory. I glance to Light and I can almost see the anger bubbling up from behind the mask of the innocent college student he always wears.

"I see…but then if that's the case then Kira 1.0 is out of character as well…when you think about the events and how they planned out, doesn't this decision seem a little…rushed? It's as if the first Kira was forced to make a quick decision without thinking it through."

"Yes…you may be right about that." Ryuzaki finishes his doughnut and I finish my cake pop but I hold onto the stick, absently attempting to chew on it. "Maybe the situation called for a split-second decision…or is it possible that all of this was intentional and they're watching in the shadows waiting to see how we react. Regardless of the circumstances, the fact that they're together is troublesome…"

 _That's a fucking understatement._

"Although…this decreases the percentage that Light is Kira…" I look down at Ryuzaki, the cake pop stick going still as my jaw becomes slack, the Chief however is overjoyed by this news.

 _What are you playing at Ryuzaki? You and I both know he's Kira._

"What do you mean Ryuzaki?!" I shake the shock from my head and move to pick up Ryuzaki's trash and take it and my cake pop stick to the nearest garbage, Ryuzaki however still has the wrapped sweets on the table in front of him and I my strawberry drink.

"Well if Light was Kira, don't you think he would have had Kira 2.0 threaten me into appearing on T.V again? That would have been the smart thing to do and because it wouldn't be the first time 2.0 did it, we wouldn't think anything of it. To us it wouldn't seem as though they joined forces but that 2.0 was going rogue and trying to make life easier for both of them when in reality 1.0 Is pulling the strings."

 _So, because 2.0 did a 180 we know 1.0, being Light, told 2.0, being Misa Amane, to say she's no longer looking to meet Kira? Ryuzaki seems to think that because it comes across as such a stupid mistake that they did it on purpose, and he's calling Light out and probably gauging his reaction, and telling him his percentage is down…I don't think Light will let his guard down though, this might only add fuel to the fire…this is some game you're playing Ryuzaki…and a dangerous one at that._

"Ryuzaki?" We all turn to Light, except Ryuzaki of course.

"Yes?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were Kira." I cross my arms and watch the two men occasionally sipping my drink.

"Why not?"

"If you're L, then I know L's personality, and no matter the threat, there's no wat L would appear on T.V. and there's no way he'd let someone else take his place-" My mind flashes back to Lind L Tailor and I stir my drink as light continues. "-you would definitely think of a way out of it." Ryuzaki turns to me and I'm the only who can decipher the look on his face. He knows Light's wrong. He knows what he did…the look lasts only a second before he turns back to the T.V and his face returns to his default.

"Hmm, can't get anything by you…" I look over at the rest of the team, the Chief shifts his weight to the other foot and both Aizawa and Matsuda look uncomfortable. The Chief sighs gently as if he was fighting in his mind if he should say something.

"Light…even if you're trying to make a point, stop saying things like 'if I were Kira' even though I know you're not, it doesn't sit well with me."

 _Sorry Chief, but your son is Kira…he's fooling everyone._

Ryuk chuckles softly and I can almost hear him in my mind say, " _Daddy's little serial killer" …_

"Sorry Dad…but I want to be honest with Ryuzaki in order to solve the case as soon as possible so I can clear my name. I only say things like that because I know I'm not Kira…you're worrying too much Dad…" Light turns to his father who sighs again.

"Yes…you're probably right."

"Yes…Light isn't Kira…or rather I don't want Light to be Kira. Because…" I watch Ryuzaki as he pauses to sip his coffee, finding it utterly disgusting to the point of him sticking out his tongue, he adds another sugar cube and stirs it gently. I shift my stance to where my arm is wrapped around my waist and my elbow is resting on my arm and in that hand, I'm holding my cup. "Well because, Light is my first ever friend."

The world around me seems to stop as my breath catches in my throat. I can't think, I can't breathe, I feel like I'm dying and something breaks in my chest. I watch helplessly as my heart falls from my sleeve and slips through my fingers and onto the floor where it shatters into a million pieces.

The world comes back into motion as I realize that it wasn't my heart that fell, but my drink. Strawberries ad ice coat the floor by my black socked feet and I jump back in alarm startling my team.

"Oh! Son of a bitch!" Matsuda immediately runs to get some sort of towel as I grab the nearest napkin and drop to my knees and start to gather the mess back into my cup.

Matsuda comes back with paper towels and kneels down to help me blot the carpet, luckily there wasn't much left. I throw Matsuda an embarrassed look, but he only shrugs and smiles.

"You're a good friend to me too Ryuzaki…" Light continues, ignoring my blunder.

"Thank you."

"I miss having you and Suzuki and school. I'd like to play tennis again sometime."

My eyes begin to water despite my best efforts to keep cool. _I can't stay here, not like this…_ I pick everything up in a wadded mess and use it as an excuse to run to the kitchen and then hide in my room. _Ryuzaki…how could you?_

 **Well wasn't that fast? I know it's kinda short but you got two Chapters, YAY! And since it was so fast there are no favorites, follow, or comments, so i'll see you guys later ^^ And please, go check out my Redbubble, Tumblr, Ko-fi, , DeviantArt, anywhere where you think you can support this writer/artist combo...and Commissions are still up so if you want a pic of L, full color, maybe a background maybe not, for $25 hit me up. Ok c ya**


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

* * *

May 28th

I groan as I open my eyes; my room is still dark. A noise catches my attention, but I can't quite place it. I rub my eyes and realize as the noise grows increasingly annoying that someone's knocking on my door. I groan again and fling the blankets back, that I don't remember putting on myself last night. With a tired sigh I swing my feet over the edge of the bed until my toes touch the plush carpet. I rub the sleep from my eyes and glance over at the alarm clock.

 _It's 7…which is late for the case, but early for a day off…_

The knocking continues in sets of threes with only a moment in between each set as if whoever's on the other side is listening to see if I'm getting up.

I run my fingers through my slightly matted hair and push myself off the bed. The blood rushes to my feet as I stand, and I have to take a minute for the dizziness in my head to subside. As it clears, and I finally feel like I'm not just gonna fall over, I shuffle toward the door. It makes sense now that on the other side of the door is probably Ryuzaki, and quite frankly after last night I don't really wanna talk to him.

After he shattered my heart last night I threw my cup out in the kitchen and went straight into my room, changed into my pajamas and just flopped down on top of my sheets. Watari had seen me come in the kitchen but said nothing to me, I assume he heard what Ryuzaki said. Matsuda also texted me a few times asking if I was going to join them, but I couldn't bring myself to come out…So I told him I was feeling sick and eventually must have crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

The knocking persists as I make my way to the door and without saying anything I pull it open to reveal, as expected, Ryuzaki on the other side.

"Oh…um, good morning Suzuki…" He's surprised, but I can't figure out why. He was knocking so clearly, he wanted me to answer the door. Not wanting or knowing how to respond I just stare at him with cold eyes and an ache in my heart. "Um…can I come in?" I sidestep out of the way and extend my hand into the room as an invitation. "Thank you…" He's picked up on my mood, but I can't tell if he knows what it's from.

Ryuzaki slowly walks past me an makes his way to one of the chairs all my hotel rooms seem to have and steps up and into it in order to sit in his normal position. I shut the door and shuffle after him only to sit in the seat across from him with my feet up to my side. He waits for me to say something, but I continue my silence.

"So, you disappeared on us last night…" Ryuzaki starts but he's not confident in his words. "Light left shortly after and I then examined the evidence of the tapes…the police found stands of hair and such, signifying that a female did the tape, or at least sent them…so if we can match the evidence to Misa Amane, we can take the second Kira into custody…" He trails off as I put my elbow on the arm of the chair and rest my head in my hand.

The tension grows thick and I know he can feel it too, but I don't care. _Maybe he didn't count me as a friend 'cause I'm more than that, maybe it slipped his mind…who knows… all I know is that it hurt._ He sighs and fiddles with his fingers that rest on his knees.

"I talked to Watari last night…" He looks down for a minute then back to me with puppy-dog-eyes. "He told me that I might've said something to upset you."

 _Oh, you think so?_

I continue to stare at him, waiting for him to say more. "I thought about it and remembered how you uncharacteristically dropped your drink and what events led up to that…and then I…I called Light my first and only friend…I only said it to get a reaction out of him…I never meant to hurt you…I thought maybe if I goaded him he might slip up, but I never imagined my words would be taken in such a way and for that I apologize…" He finishes and I see the sincerity in his puppy eyes.

 _Did I over react? Probably…I knew he didn't mean it but my chest just hurt so much…it's not like me to run away but I feel like that's all I wanna do when it come to him. I don't want anything to come between us…I love him…and it's terrifying. At any moment Kira could kill us all and then what? I just wish that I could have a happy ending for the first time in my life…_

I sigh and stand to make my way to him. He looks like he's about to cry. "Ryuzaki…" I wrap my arms around him and pull him out of his fetal position into a tight embrace. I feel his hands on my back as he clenches his fists and buries his head in the crook of my neck.

"I-I'm so sorry Suzuki…I'd never do anything to hurt you on purpose…" He holds me tight as if he's afraid I'll disappear if he let's go. I brush his unruly hair down as you would when comforting a child. His grip loosens as he gets himself back under control and I just hold him for one more minute.

"I forgive you Ryuzaki…I shouldn't have taken you seriously like that so I'm sorry too…I may have over reacted…" We let go and he sinks back down into the chair returning to robot Ryuzaki mode. I stand back and put my hands on my hips, frowning because he turned himself off.

"So you were saying something about finding female hair with the tapes…" He nods and moves to stand back up. I swivel to my right to get out of his way.

"Yes. First, recall how I had Mogi follow light?"

"Um…I think I remember something about it…"

"Well, he reported that Misa Amane has seen him continuously, that and the hair the forensics team found is enough for the others to suspect her and at least bring her in to question her and her ties to Kira." I nod slightly, even though I know we need actual evidence from her room to compare it to. Not just because of the law but she's an idol for shits sake and we have to play this perfectly.

"So, it sounds like you have a plan, Ryuzaki." He nods standing beside me and sticks his hands in his pockets.

"I do…but I want you to know, if this doesn't go as planned, if something happens to me…that I've instructed the team to continue or to assume that Light is Kira and…" He pauses like he has to gain control of himself again. "And I've instructed Watari to take care of you in my absence." My chest tightens and for a moment I can't breathe. He takes a deep breath and heads toward the door a little. "Now the plan…you and I are going to visit Light at the campus. I plan to inform him that if I die in the next few days that I've told the Task Force he's Kira. While we're distracting him, Misa Amane's manager will be taken into custody on a drug possession charge and it will seem like Amane will be brought in for questioning about the drugs, when in reality she's being brought in on suspicion of being the second Kira." I nod.

 _Simple enough plan…_

"We'll have to confine her and as much as I hate to risk your safety, you'll have to assist her in whatever she may need. She has already met you, so she might be more inclined to talk to a familiar feminine face." He pauses and waits for what I assume is my input.

"Well sounds easy enough…guess I better jump in the shower and get ready for school, huh." The side of his mouth comes up into half a smirk before he shakes his head and walks toward the door, only to stop again and turn around.

"You don't have to dress business casual today…just wear whatever you're comfortable in. Also, the forecast says it will be slightly chilly today, so a light jacket or sweatshirt should be fine." I smile and nod, and he looks at me one more time before leaving.

. . .

Ryuzaki had been right about the weather, as we walked around the campus the spring wind whipped at my black zip up hoodie and jeans, sending my hair every which way. RYuzaki was not any better off with his shaggy black mop and almost uniform like white long sleeve and blue denim jeans. How he can walk around in such a thin shirt and appear totally fine I'll never know. I however chose layers; a black cotton shirt under my hoodie and my doc boots on my foot.

I stick my hands in my hoodie pockets and absently follow Ryuzaki, we get some looks as we walk together, and I swear I hear someone say, ' _How did she end up with him',_ but I just smile to hide the laughter bubbling up within. Ryuzaki leads me into the middle of campus to the path connecting the two main buildings. This is one of my favorite areas because Sakura trees line the wide path and there are benches next to almost every tree like a pattern. Ryuzaki makes a b-line for one of these said benches and pulls a book from his back pocket before climbing onto the bench and sitting in his usual manner.

 _Since when did he have a book?_ I try to read the title but it's a hardcover and the book jacket has been long gone. I fold my arms and sit next to him, irritated that he didn't advise me to bring something to entertain myself.

"If memory serves, Light walks this way ever day toward his next class, which means all we have to do is wait." My head snaps to Ryuzaki.

"Wait?! How long do we have to wait?!" He ignores me as he pretends to read his book. I sigh and put my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hands.

 _This sucks, I wish I had known we'd be waiting…he made it sound like an in and out thing so I didn't even bring a bag._

I sigh and turn to my left as something past Ryuzaki catches my eye. To my surprise Ryuk, Light, and some girl who isn't Misa are walking up the path toward us. The Girl is tall and walks with both confidence and shyness, she's also dressed in a reserved manner, the opposite of Misa.

 _Oh, that's interesting._

I nudge Ryuzaki gently with my elbows as I sit up. "Hey, Ryuzaki…" He glances to me, then seeing my gaze go beyond him, turns around. Light stops dead as we make eye contact, looking both shocked and annoyed. Ryuzaki feigns excitement they spot each other.

"Oh! Hey Light!" His face loses all excitement as he deadpans. "How's it going." I push my laugh down by turning it into a smile as I wave at Light. He waves back and Ryuk smiles, seeming genuinely happy to see me. Light turns to the girl and says something before she wanders off on her own and Light heads toward us. _He must have ditched her._

"Hey Light." I make nice with a polite greeting and smile as he comes within two feet of us, out of my peripheral I watch the girl leave.

"Hey Suzuki." He greets me back, but it's clearly not sincere.

 _You really must be peeved._

"Are you sure he's okay with you just leaving her like that?" Ryuzaki tries to show interest as he sets his book down on his leg.

"Nevermind her. What about you? Are you sure you should be out here? I thought you were worried about being seen."

"Well I was…but then it occurred to me that as ling as you're not Kira that I'm safe, after all _you_ are the only one on the outside who knows I'm L. In the unlikely event that I die however, I've instructed your father and everyone at headquarters to assume that you are Kira." Ryuzaki pauses and Ryuk chuckles.

"Oh, he got you good." Something passes through Light's eyes, almost like he's fighting to keep his composure, but Ryuzaki continues.

"Besides, weren't you the one who said you missed having Suzuki and I at school? I figured why not come back for a little change of pace."

 _Change of pace? We just got here…how have we not been kicked out anyway? We don't attend classes and clearly don't do homework…bizarre._

"As long as it doesn't kill me, college can be a lot of fun." Seeming to be ignored I put my head back in my hands.

 _I don't know what college you went to Ryuzaki, but mine wasn't 'fun'. I worked my ass off to get the job I had that you basically ripped me from…not that this isn't better…_

"Yeah I have to admit, without you two around, intelligent conversation is hard to come by."

 _Oh, now I'm being included._

Ryuzaki scoffs lightly, a sound I'm not accustomed to hearing from him. "Ah, I see, luckily Kiyomi's there to fill the void."

 _Oh, that's her name…I wonder how Ryuzaki found it…probably Mogi…_

Light chuckles uncomfortably, I make eye contact with Ryuk who's behind Light, he shrugs as he's as confused as I am. "Something like that."

Everyone pauses, and Light seems deep in thought, as if he's fighting some internal war and trying to figure out Ryuzaki's end game.

"Hey." I jump slightly as Ryuzaki stands and slips his sneakers on. "You guys wanna have some cake with me in the cafeteria?" His book disappears into his back pocket and I smile thinking that, for a split second, this might be the real Ryuzaki, not the robot fake he usually portrays.

"Sure, I have a break now anyway." I stand to follow, next to Ryuk who suddenly seems…off. I can't place why, but a shiver runs down my spine.

"Mm, perfect, I'm really craving shortcake right now."

"Well let's hope they have it…" Light seems oddly dejected as we make our way to the café.

"I could go for like a brownie or something myself-" I try to enter the conversation, but I'm drown out by someone shouting Light's name from behind us.

"Light! There you are!" We all stop and turn at the sound, shoes hit the pavement as someone runs up to meet us. It takes me a minute to realize it's Misa. "I had a photo shoot nearby, so I thought I'd come by to see you." I turn to look at Light who is utterly shocked and …is that fear?

 _Quite frankly shouldn't I be more afraid of her and her big white Shinigami? I know I'm avoiding looking at it and Ryuk won't say anything to it, but I'm not the only one at risk here…Misa could kill Ryuzaki at any moment…_ I shake myself mentally and try to both act normal and ignore the piercing yellow eyes of Misa's Shinigami.

"Hey Misa." I wave and her face light's up.

"Hey! I know you! I saw you at Light's house, you're the friend of the family with the Docs." I nod and wiggle my booted foot.

"Yep, that's me."

"But I don't think I caught your name…"

 _Shit! This is what I was afraid of. Kira 2.0 has the Shinigami eyes which means she can see both Ryuzaki and my real names above our heads. She'll know I'm lying when I tell her our alias' but then again lots of people have alias' for different reasons, like witness protection. So maybe I should just act like this is my real name, because for all intents and purposes here in Japan, it is. I'll have to introduce Ryuzaki as my boyfriend too…I'll use his college name, what was it again? Hideki Ryuga._

"Oh yeah, that's right, I got a phone call that night and had to leave. I should have offered you a ride home, I'm sorry, I was so rude." I bow to show my apologies like anyone who is not a foreigner would. "But my name is Suzuki Matsui, and this is my boyfriend Hideki Ryuga." Misa smiles and takes a few steps toward us, but I swear I see confusion cross her face for a second as she realizes the names I gave her don't match the ones above our heads.

"Oh, Suzuki that's so cool! He's so different and unique, not to mention it must be awesome to go around saying you're dating Hideki Ryuga." I scratch the back of my head as if embarrassed.

"Yeah, it's something alright."

 _She didn't say anything about our real names, maybe she's smarter than we thought._

"Hi Ryuga, I'm Misa Amane, Light's girlfriend." Ryuzaki puts his finger to his mouth like he normally does when he's in thought, a smile snakes it's way onto his face.

"Light, you're a lucky guy to know the famous Misa Amane." His wide panda eyes never leave the blonde. "I have been a big fan ever since the August issue of Eighteen."

Misa instantly flip a switch and seems to forget all about the alias' I gave her. "What?! Really?! That's so sweet of you! I'm so happy." All at once the college students start to notice Misa and begin to flock around us, I try my best to stay with the group and not get pushed out. "Oops, I should have known I'd be spotted with all these kids around." The swarm grows, and I try my best to stay next to Ryuzaki. Ryuk even seems nervous as he dodges kids; Misa's Shinigami just floats above everyone with its big bone wings. Suddenly Misa shouts. "No way! Somebody just touched my butt!" There's a collective gasp and Misa turns around to Ryuzaki who's been standing behind her and looks like he's been caught red handed.

 _You didn't…_

"This is an outrage!" Ryuzaki switches gears and I see a whole new personality appear. I smile, fold my arms, and watch the show. "Taking advantage of this situation is unforgivable and I will find whoever's responsible for this." He practically dances around her and finishes by pointing at her. She laughs brushing him off.

"Oh Ryuga, you're so funny."

 _Harder to kill us when you like us._

I glance at Light who looks angry again, but then the crowd parts as an angry woman in her thirties with a look that screams 'manger' walks right up to Misa and grabs her arm. Misa shrinks like a scolded dog.

"It's _time_ or were you planning to be late again?"

"No, I'm sorry Yoshi." 'Yoshi' drags her away by her arm to where I assume the photoshoot is, but after a second, she looks back as if she's forgotten something. "Bye Light! See you after I'm done with work, miss you already! Bye Ryuga, Suzuki, let's hang out again sometime!" She waves with her free hand and I wave back. Her Shinigami follows closely as if nothing happened out of the ordinary for Misa and seeing as how the attraction has left, the crowd disappears leaving us thre-uh, four, alone.

Ryuzaki watches Misa go then turns back toward us. "Now, how about that cake?" Light let's out an unconvincing 'Yeah'.

"I'm actually pretty thirsty now myself…maybe I'll get another lemonade like I did the day you guys played tennis." I look over at Ryuzaki as I put my hands in my pockets, he smiles genuinely.

"Actually-" We stop and turn as Light stops. "You guys go ahead, I gotta use the bathroom." Ryuzaki's smile vanishes.

"Oh…well alright, I guess we'll see you there."

"I'll save you a seat Light." _You conniving bastard…_ Light nods and Ryuzaki and I start walking again. I go to put my hands in my pockets, but then I look at Ryuzkai who's hand isn't in his. I slowly move to intertwine my hand with his, my heart pounding.

A pop song ringtone pierces the air, scaring the bejeezus out of me and making me shove my hand in my pockets.

 _Damnit!_

Ryuzaki looks around a moment and then to me. "That is _not_ me!" He shakes his head with a smile and pulls a red phone from his pocket. He holds it up by its charm in his thumb and index finger, it rings loudly some Japanese pop song that I'm unfamiliar with and after a minute he finally answers it.

"Yes? Hello?" I can't hear the other end of the conversation, so I just watch. "Oh, is that you Light? I guess someone must have dropped this phone in all the commotion earlier." The phone charm dangles catching my attention.

 _That's weird, that charm kind of resembles…Misa! Ryuzaki you pickpocket! You stole Misa's phone!_

I turn around to see Light where we left him glaring at Ryuzaki's back, a similar smaller phone up to his ear. Ryuk is cackling, finding all of this exceptionally funny. I turn back to Ryuzaki as he shifts his weight.

"Uh…hello?" Ryuzaki acts as if Light hung up on him. I hear footsteps and turn as Light comes up behind us.

"That's Misa's cellphone, I can give it back to her." Even though they're only two feet apart Ryuzaki continues to talk through the phone.

"Oh, I see, well that makes sense." He hangs up and drops the phone into Light's extended hand before heading toward the café again.

 _Why would Light call Misa after just seeing her? It's easy to see the relationship is totally one sided…oh my god…_ It clicks into place and I glance back at Light and Ryuk. _You bastard! You were gonna call Misa for our real names, so you could kill us!_

 _Another phone start's ringing, but it's a normal ring so I pull mine out of my back pocket to check. Nothing…_ Ryuzaki pulls his out and smiles at me.

"Actually, this time it's my phone." He clears his throat before answering. "Yes? Yes, I see…so it's done then…I understand." He hangs up without saying goodbye and turns to Light. "I'm not exactly sure how you'll take this, but regarding Misa Amane…you should know…we've taken her into custody on suspicion of being the second Kira." Ryuk starts to cackle again as Light's eyes go from shock to cold hatred. I can tell that he blames me for everything, and another chill runs down my spine. "We gathered physical evidence from the envelopes that were sent by the second Kira. In particular we recovered hairs and fibers in the tape used to seal the envelope that match what we found in Misa's room. There would probably be a riot if we charged her with being the second Kira, so officially, we've charged her manager with drug possession and she's a voluntary witness, but I doubt any of this will get out." Light is quiet as he tries to process everything. I keep quiet and keep my hands in my pockets. Ryuzaki however keeps talking. "Are you alright Light? Suddenly hearing that your new girlfriend has been apprehended under suspicion of being the second Kira…I can understand the emotions you must be going through…If Suzuki had been the second Kira I-" I nudge him.

"Ryuzaki, enough…" _Don't poke the snake._ Ryuzaki shut up as Light slips on his 'concerned boyfriend' mask.

"Can I see her?"

"No…I'm afraid she's too dangerous and she might try to hold you hostage if she knows you're there…you best go home for now…or finish your classes if you can…" Ryuzaki pauses. "But don't worry, Suzuki and I will be there, and I'll make sure she's treated fairly…" Light nods.

"Then I guess I better head home but keep me in the loop as much as you can." I nod.

"Of course, Light…" And with that he turns and leaves. Ryuzaki turns to me.

"He took that remarkably well…"

"It may seem that way on the outside, but everyone has a tell, and I'm sure this 'concerned boyfriend' act is just so he can run and counter plan…"

"Yes, you're probably right…well I better call Watari and arrange for you to be with Misa." I watch Ryuk and Light as they walk away.

 _Why do I feel like we just kicked a hornet's nest?_

 _ **HI everyone, i know it's been a long time, i just been dealing with a lot of IRL stuff...i was burnt out for a while...I work 10hr shifts and there's the issue with my relationship and most recently, i'm sorry to say, my cat Kiki that you all might remember from a while back crossed the rainbow bridge. She had kidney failure and i didn't know until it was too late. I went on a week vacay to Texas and then came home and had to dog sit and when i got home from that she was already dying. She sought out a place to hide and i scooped her up and my mom and i took her to the vet, but there was nothing we could do but make it quick and painless. She lived to be 17 and i think of her every day...a week after that sunday to sunday my great grandmother passed away so that was shitty. To have two things in my life that i never thought i'd be without pass and disappear within a week was heartbreaking. However this was all in October and i think i'm finally on the road to healing. I can think of Kiki without crying and I miss my 'Grammy' and this Thanksgiving will be awful...she had a laugh that you knew anywhere and she would always try to kiss you on the lips when she saw you, she had you by the face but we always managed to dodge it so it would land on our cheeks. *Notices the tangent* Sorry i'm getting off topic...I apologize for anyone who commented or favorited or followed recently i'll acknowledge you next chapter which i just have to type up. Hope you liked this one and like comment, go to my tumblr, go drop me a ko-fi, or even check out my tip jar. :) Kitty and the rest of her 4...i almost put 5...Kitties need to get out of here. If you like art and anime come message me for a commission, full body full color are $25 extra characters are another $5 and so are backgrounds if they're simple. The more complicated the more moohlah, but see you next chapter sorry for bumming you out.**_


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

* * *

May 28th

It was a quiet ride back to the hotel, seeing as how I had driven us to the campus in another Mercedes Ryuzaki had miraculously acquired, less regal, more family friendly with a moon roof.

As we walk through the lobby we're greeted as usual, but Ryuzaki has a quicker pace than normal and I follow him quietly. We make it up to our suite and as we walk in Matsuda calls to us.

"Living room guys!"

We enter the living room and I note all the evidence strewn about the coffee table, my team diligently going over it. They all look up and smile at us in greeting but Aizawa is the only one to speak.

"We've been uncovering more and more evidence." Ryuzaki nods and heads to the table that has been set up as his station; his laptop, microphone, and coffee already waiting.

 _Watari must have set everything up before going after Misa…I can only imagine that's the case 'cause normally he'd be up my butt asking me if I need anything by now._

Ryuzaki kicks into work mode as I drag an arm chair over for him to sit in. "Watari, has she said anything?" He hits a little button on the standing mic and speaks into it before climbing into his chair and sitting in his usual manner.

"No. Sorry, but nothing yet. She hasn't even complained about being restrained."

 _Restrained? Ryuzaki…I thought you were just gonna stick her in a confined room…_

"Alright, send the feed this way." Ryuzaki seems eager to get to work.

"Are you sure?" Watari hesitates and red flags wave in my mind.

 _If Watari is questioning Ryuzaki…something is definitely wrong._

"Just do it." His tone is flat, but sharp.

The screen, which had previously shown floating 'L's' clicks over to a live feed of who I can only assume is Misa. My breath catches as I see her in a straight jacket, metal blindfold, and restrained to what looks like a refrigerator dollie. I can't help it as I slip into English.

"Holy shit…"

No one notices as the Chief comes forward fuming. Everyone else is glued to the screen. "Ryuzaki this is-"

"She's been captured as the second Kira, what do you expect? If we had no evidence that'd be a completely separate matter, but we still don't know how she kills other than by needing a name and a face, so the restraints and blindfold are a necessity to protect us." I take a step back and wrap my arms around myself.

 _Misa killed Ukita, Misa killed Ukita, Misa killed Ukita, she deserves this, she deserves this, Ryuzaki wouldn't take it this far if it wasn't absolutely necessary._

"Watari, take precautions, but do whatever you need to do to get her to talk." Watari responds with a simple and obedient 'yes' and Ryuzaki ends the call and feed, his screen going black. He turns his head to face the Chief. "Chief Yagami…right now I have forbidden Light from coming here, but…the next time he arrives I believe he will be called in as a prime suspect, so you must be prepared for that. Amane moved to Tokyo in April and soon became close with Light. Her parents were murdered by a burglar that Kira also 'punished'. Light had a phone just to call Amane with, not that that's rare with lovers, but I doubt that a guy as prideful as Light would accept such a gift. The only thing in his favor is that Amane's still alive. You'd think that if Light was Kira he would have killed her by now. However, he could just be buying time." Ryuzaki trails off and sips his coffee, but I can't stop shaking.

 _Who is this man? Is this the Ryuzaki I've come to love? Or is this another one of his personalities? This doesn't feel right it's inhumane to treat Misa like this…I-I feel like I'm gonna be sick._

"Suzuki…are you alright?" Matsuda's voice brings me out of my own thoughts and I slowly turn to him.

"Y-yeah, I just need to sit down…" He leads me by my elbow to the couch where I decide to lay down instead with my knees to my chest.

"Watari." My eyes go to Ryuzaki as everyone looks at my pitiful state. "Come and get Suzuki, you'll need her help."

"Yes."

Ryuzaki stands and begins to head toward my room. "Suzuki follow me please." I rise slowly without a word; the blood doesn't rush to my head or make me dizzy this time. I make eye contact with my team, but no one says anything, so I follow Ryuzaki into my room. He shuts the door behind me and I nervously take a seat on the bed.

"Suzuki…" His voice is soft, but stern. "I know this is a lot, but you have to trust me. I hope you understand I wouldn't go this far if I didn't think it was absolutely necessary…That's also why I'm sending you to help her, maybe you can get a confession out of her, maybe not, but at least if she has to use the bathroom you'll be able to help. Do you understand now?" I sigh and bring my eyes to his, they're sad and pleading.

 _Does he think that because of this I'll leave him?_

"I understand."

"Good…Watari will be here soon to bring you to the building I had constructed. The basement levels are where Misa is being held and you'll have your own room. You and Watari will take shifts watching Amane. Bring whatever you want, you'll be there for a while…you can come back here of course, but you're needed there more…" He pauses, and I nod still shaken up.

"I understand Ryuzaki." He gives me a sad look and kisses my forehead unexpectedly before leaving me alone to pack.

. . .

Time seems to speed up and before I know it Watari and I are walking through the doors in the garage of our new building. He's been quiet the whole time, but I sense his uneasiness with the plan. He leads me to a room and opens the door. All the walls are white as if waiting patiently to be painted, but there is already furniture inside. The bed is on a cute frame that doubles as a dresser and has a black comforter with white cat face outlines on them, I never mentioned liking cats, but I do and they're cute.

"Miss Matsui." I look at Watari who's arm is extended into the room. I take the hint and walk in and drop my duffle bag, that I found suspiciously in my closet, on the bed. "Your room has an attached bathroom as well, with replicas of the shampoos and soaps you use at home. Ryuzaki wanted this to be as 'painless' as possible. My bedroom is across the hall and Miss Amane is being held at the end of the hall. I am going back to check on her, please join me when you're ready." Watari turns to leave, but I stop him.

"Watari!"

"Yes Miss?"

"Thanks…for making this as 'unshitty' as you have…it means a lot…I know she murdered Ukita…but I still find that she's chained up like that…uncomfortable. She's an idol and a young girl, she shouldn't be reduced to an animal like that…"

"I agree, but Ryuzaki knows what he's doing, and he sent you here to make her more comfortable…if that will be all I'll be going now." I nod, and he leaves me to myself.

 _This is horrible…I can't wait until it's all over…_

. . .

After I put my things away I make my way down the hall and into the room where Watari said Misa is being held, but to my surprise the room I walk into is only an observation room with monitors galore. Watari smiles as I close the door behind me and points at a fridge which I'm sure is stocked with Dew for me.

"How is she?" My voice is quiet, and I feel horrible as I sit next to him and lock onto the security feed that shows her facing front.

"She hasn't spoken…not even to ask to use the restroom." I nod and put my hair behind my ear. I catch the white Shinigami's eyes in the camera and it looks…devastated…like it's upset that Misa's in this state, but it can't do anything about it.

 _Could this Shinigami actually care for Misa? Not like Ryuk who likes me because I'm fun to talk to, but actually cares…I don't even know if they have the capacity to, or what gender this Shinigami even is._

I sigh, getting nowhere in my head, and look over at the old man. "Can I go in? If I ask her directly maybe, she'll need to go…" He nods and turns to the door to our right.

"Out that door, first one on the left, bathrooms are across the hall, there is a shower as well."

"Alright." I stand slowly, feeling oddly vulnerable considering Misa's state and head toward the door only to pause and look back as Watari clears his throat.

"Be careful Miss Matsui." I nod and smile plainly.

"I will."

. . .

Misa tries to turn her head to see me as I walk into the room, her Shinigami practically snarls at me.

"It's a girl, brown hair, blue eyes." Its voice reminds me of a lioness, protective of her young.

 _Could this white Shinigami be female? Do female Shinigami's have different powers than males?_

I shut the door with a loud thud to let Misa know I'm here. Despite the Shinigami telling her exactly who's in the room, Misa stays quiet, her head looking in my general direction.

"Misa?" My voice is soft and soothing. "Are you okay? DO you need to go to the bathroom?"

"Suzuki is that you?" Her voice is quiet and raspy. _She's been here a few hours without a drink of water, she's probably thirsty._

I look around and see a chair, a bed, and a table with a pitcher of ice water among other things. I make my way over and pour her a class, sticking a straw in it.

"Yeah it's me…I'm sorry…Are you thirsty?" She nods pathetically, and I walk over and put the straw in her mouth, she drinks feverishly, leaving only a fourth of what I put in. When she stops I return the cup to the table. "Do you have to use the bathroom?" She shakes her head 'no'.

"Suzuki." A voice comes through one of the speakers startling us. At first, I think it's Ryuzaki, but it's actually Watari.

"Misa, I'll be right back okay?" She nods, and I hurry back to Watari's room.

I open the door and he's already turned around in his chair waiting. He's holding out his hand, a small mic and ear bud like the ones we used at the ICPO meeting resting in it.

"Ryuzaki asked me to give you this." I walk over and take it out of his hand and gently put it in my ear.

I test it to make sure it works. "Hello?"

"Suzuki." Ryuzaki's voice comes through.

"Yeah?'

"Is Amane alone?" _Alone? What does he mean of cour-oh the Shinigami…_

"No, but it's different this time."

"Does it know about you?"

"I don't think so." I glance at the monitors to see it still standing next to Misa.

"Good. Try to get her to talk, but keep the ear piece, I want to be able to coach you if I need to."

"Okay…" I look to Watari who only got half of the conversation. "He wants me to try to her her to talk." He nods and turns back around, and I take that as a 'go back in'.

It takes me a minute to get myself settled, but then I'm back in the confinement room and I shut the door loudly, Misa cringes.

"It's just me." She turns her head my way but stays silent. I sigh and drag the chair over and sit in front of her, beside the camera so Ryuzaki and the team can still see. I sigh not wanting to talk at all.

"So, I don't wanna beat around the bush…you're here under suspicion of being the second Kira, they should have told you that when they brought you in." She nods slowly. "We only know that Kira 2.0, as we've been calling it, needs a name and a face to kill, that's why your restrained and wearing the blindfold…If you tell us how Kira kills aside from those facts, we might be able to get rid of the straight jacket…I could convince them to take it off." I pause and give her a chance to respond, but nothing. Her Shinigami just looks back and forth between us. "I understand y'know…I read your file and I kinda get it…A burglar killed your family and when the judicial system failed to bring him to justice Kira stepped in…Honestly I'd probably idolize him too, but he's also killed innocent people. Imagine if some of those petty purse snatchers were doing it because they needed money for their sick kid…now that kid might be an orphan…he's not the only one who's made mistakes either…you have too…you killed some good people Misa-" I choke up slightly remembering Ukita's family at the funeral. "You even killed a few police officers…on of those was a friend of mine." The Shinigami looks between us again, but I can't figure out what it's feeling. Misa is clearly uncomfortable and looks like she might cry. I take a deep breath and continue. "He wanted to stop the broadcast, I had the chance to stop him, but I decided at the time that he'd be fine on his own. We all gathered around the T.V's we set up to watch the multiple channels, on one in particular, we saw him beating on Sakura's doors, ordering the security guard to open up…but then suddenly he clutched his chest and fell to the ground…" I pause again, my heart pounding, remembering the terror that day, the helplessness. "You probably don't even remember his name…but it was Ukita. Y'know, Kira has it so easy…he just kills people he doesn't know and doesn't have to deal with anything that comes afterward, they're just names to him. He doesn't have to go to the family and tell them that their son has died in the line of duty or go to the funeral of his innocent victim and watch as the families cry out 'why' as they lower their fallen into the ground. He doesn't have to go through every freaking day wondering if maybe one decision could have prevented someone's death." I stop as I realize I'm raising my voice. A tear escapes and I rub my eyes with my sleeve and stand, making the chair scrape the floor. "So, I guess what I'm trying to say is…think about it…think about all the victims that didn't commit any crimes but were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Think of the broken families Kira has created, children who lost their parents…You can turn this around, end this vicious cycle…or you can continue to be quiet…I won't ever be able to forgive you for killing Ukita…but I can move on and maybe we can start over and be friends." My voice cracks a few times and by the time I'm done my arms are wrapped around my body and I'm looking through misty eyes. "Let me know if you need anything." With that I leave, slamming the door behind me.

Watari looks up and at me with a sullen expression as the mic in my ear crackles to life. "That wasn't what I was expecting but well done. Are you alright?" It's Ryuzaki and he sounds concerned.

 _No, I'm not alright, I need you to hold me…_

 _"_ I'm fine." I pass Watari and flop down in my chair before pulling my knees up to my chest and resting my head on them. Ryuzaki doesn't say anything else but Watari stands and leaves for a minute. I watch Misa and the Shinigami in the monitor absently.

"I've never questioned your actions, I gave you the Death Note with the intent that it's yours to keep…but if what she says is true and it makes you unhappy, then maybe you should stop and give up the Death Note…or if that is not an option for you, maybe only killing people who you are absolutely sure committed a crime. Is the love of Light Yagami worth all this torment?" The Shinigami's voice breaks through the silence and I'm shocked that it actually agrees with me, but then it clicks. _This Shinigami definitely isn't like Ryuk, this creature, this god of death, loves Misa and only wants her to be happy…that's why it's still here…_

Watari comes back, but I haven't moved from my spot other than to take my ear piece off. Matsuda texted me to say that he thinks I'm brave and that everyone saw what I said, but it only made me feel worse and I just ignored it and set my phone on the table.

A cup and saucer are set before me, a tea bag tag hanging out of it. I glance over as Watari sets the serving plate down as well, containing another cup and saucer, the kettle, and a sugar jar. He then walks away and comes back, placing a blanket over my shoulders before kneeling beside me.

"You may not feel like it, but you did well. You faced your demons and did your job. You're here and now she has something to think about." He squeezes my shoulder once before sitting down and making his own tea with the second cup.

 _Yes, now she has something to think about and now…we wait._

 _ **Hi again, i hope i updated fast enough for you guys :) So i said i would acknowledge the favs and follows. Last one for favs was coffeesenpai...so after that we have sdm936, kitsuneblackwater and intomiddle3arth. Thanks guys! Last to follow was...Pastel dumpster, now we have...WorldPeaceMan, bai2468, raikota, kitsuneblackwater, intomiddlee3arth annnnddd that's it. Let's see the comments. Mostly just praise, which i love, but no questions to ask so i'll see you next time where we see Suzuki react to the days of confinement of Misa and Light.**_


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

* * *

May 31st

Day 3 of Misa's confinement

I yawn and rub my burning eyes. It's day 3 of Misa's confinement. She's been quiet, holding out. She's refused all food and water and only asked to go to the bathroom when it was an emergency. I tried countless times to get her to at least drink, but eventually Ryuzaki told me to stop trying and just wait for her to ask. So here I am, watching the monitors, waiting for her to need something or pass out from dehydration and hunger.

The door behind me opens and I turn to see Watari with a box of doughnuts. He smiles and I return a tired one of my own. He shuts the door behind him before making his way to me and setting the box on the counter, then he reaches for the kettle in front of me and pours himself some tea. I open the box and pick out a plain doughnut with strawberry frosting and sprinkles.

"Has she said anything?" I take a bite and shake my head 'no'. I finish my bite and sigh.

"She's been quiet…" He sighs sadly as he sits down and begins to sweeten his tea.

"Poor child…" I nod and continue to eat my breakfast.

"Kill me…" My eyes snap to the monitor.

 _Did I just hear something?_

"Kill me…" Misa's voice comes through the speaker hoarse and broken. I look at Watari who nods and I take that as a sign to go check on Misa.

I open the confinement room door and the Shinigami meets me with horrified eyes. The speakers crackle as Ryuzaki establishes a connection; Watari must have told him after I left the room.

"Misa, can you hear me?" He's still using his voice modifier.

"Yes…Please, kill me now…" Her voice sends chills down my spine, and I can tell, she's at her breaking point.

 _Did I cause this? Did my words to her the other day make her want to kill herself?_

"Does this mean that, in the face of overwhelming evidence, you are acknowledging that you are the second Kira and are giving up?" My eyes flick between Ryuzaki's camera, the Shinigami, and Misa.

 _Does she really want us to kill her? Or is it possible that she's asking the Shinigami to kill her?_

"No, I don't know anything about that…I just…I can't take it anymore…I'd rather be dead." She pauses for a second and I stand by the door motionless. "Now! Hurry! Kill me!" Her outburst startles me out of my shock. "You can do it immediately, right!"

"Misa…do you mean…?" The Shinigami looks at her in disbelief.

"Yes…kill me…"

 _She is talking to the Shinigami…_

"You want me to kill you?" The Shinigami looks horrified like it never imagined Misa would jump to this. I don't blame it.

"Yes…Kill me…I can't take it…kill me." I stare helpless as Misa begs this God of Death to end her life.

"If I kill you then I'll have to kill Light Yagami too. This is all his-"

"No! No…kill me…"

 _Misa would you really die for him?_

"I was supposed to die on that day anyway…I could die happy right now, while I'm in love and young and pretty…so please…just do it…just kill me."

With every beg my heart breaks more. _How can I fix this? She's not much younger than I, but she's still so naïve…she'd sacrifice herself for scum like Light…this is all wrong…Misa, I'm so sorry you ended up this way…_

"Now that I think about it, had I not given you that notebook…They say 'Humans possessed by Shinigami meet misfortune'…maybe it really is true…I'm so sorry Misa."

 _"_ I don't care! Just kill me! If you won't-!" Misa opens her mouth wide and before I can even register what's going on, I find myself by her side shoving the side of my hand between her teeth. She clamps down hard as if she were trying to bite her tongue off and I cringe as pain shoots up my arm. My eyes water from the pain and I look at the Shinigami then to the camera desperate for help, but the Shinigami just stares.

"Do something! Help her!" Even though I'm facing the camera my words are aimed at the begins to whimper, upset, but I'm not sure if it's because her suicide attempt failed or she's just broken.

"Misa, I can get you out of your bonds, you could escape." The Shinigami is clearly heartbroken and grasping at straws, but Misa only shakes her head 'no', my hand twinges in pain and I grit my teeth. "I refuse to kill you…and since you won't let me help you escape, there is only one other option; you must relinquish ownership of the Death Note." Misa shakes her head 'no' and her cries become more desperate. My hand is on fire, searing with pain, but I can't remove it for fear she'll try again. "You would lose all memories related to the Death Note. The memories related to killing with the Death Note and of Light Yagami as Kira will vanish, meaning you will have no secrets to betray." Misa starts to struggle against my hand, but I hold steady and she starts to cry. "You'll no longer be able to see Ryuk and I, but your love for Light Yagami will remain…" Misa gives up the struggle and I blink back my own tears. "This is the only way o save you Misa and it will not negatively effect Light Yagami…so…do you wish to relinquish ownership of the Death Note?" Misa nods lightly, smiles, and goes limp.

Misa shows no sign of waking up so I gently remove my hand to assess the damage. She didn't break the skin, so I'm not bleeding, but you can see the bite mark amidst the black and blue bruising. I know I'm being watched so I turn and check for a pulse, a tear slides out from under her blindfold. I glance up at the Shinigami who just stares blankly, as if saying a final goodbye. I sigh and stand, looking at the camera.

"It's alright…she's just unconscious…" I look back at Misa as the speaker crackles.

"How's your hand? That was quick thinking."

 _Yeah it was 'cept my body just on its own, there was no thinking involved…_

"It hurts…that's for damn sure…" I look at the damage again and sigh.

"Go wash it off and have Watari look at it, I don't think Amane will be going anywhere anytime soon." I smile at Ryuzaki's attempt to break tension before giving Misa one more look and heading toward the bathroom.

. . .

I wince and swear as I wash my hand. It might not have bled, but it wasn't far from it. On the bright side it's not my dominant hand. I dry it off lightly and open the first aid kit I brought with me. I pull out the gauze and tape, but something in the mirror catches my eye and I look up and scream, dropping everything. The tape bounces off the counter and onto the floor rolling somewhere.

 _Shit…I wasn't ready for the Shinigami to appear and it didn't make a sound…_

"So, you _can_ see me…" The Shinigami looks down and picks up the roll of tape with its bony fingers and holds it out for me. I sigh, turn around and put my hand under its hand, it drops the tape lightly into my palm.

"Thanks…" I turn back around, pick up the gauze and start to wrap it around my hand.

"How can you see me?" I look up at its reflection in the mirror and shrug.

"Honestly, no idea…but it's not just you…I can see Ryuk too."

"You've never touched a Death Note?" I finish wrapping my hand and affix the gauze with the tape before putting everything away and turning to the Shinigami.

"Not that I'm aware of." I fold my arms and lean back against the counter.

"You're not afraid?" It seems confused.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"I have no reason to."

"Then no, I'm not afraid. You just startled the hell out of me." Something about its voice, it's actions, the way it almost mothers Misa, confirms to me that it's a female Shinigami. "But y'know…now that my cover's blown I gotta tell you the same thing I told Ryuk. Despite you being able to see my real name I go by Suzuki Matsui and I want to take Light down. He's a murdering piece of garbage who has everyone fooled, especially Misa and his family." She nods and I sigh. "What's your name so I can address you properly from now on."

"You may call me Rem."

 _Hmm, Rem and Ryuk._

"Alright Rem; now that the secrets out and Misa doesn't have a Death Note anymore, what's the plan?"

"I care not for your petty squabble, I only wish to make Misa happy and to keep my promise to Gelus. I promised him I'd watch over her."

 _Gelus?_

"Another Shinigami I take it?" She nods.

 _What if Rem played for our team…and in return I protect Misa? I can't do much, but maybe I can get her to go for it…she seems to hate Light enough, maybe she could report back to us._

"Rem…"

 _"_ Yes?"

"You don't care for Light do you?"

"I don't know what Misa see's in that insect. If it were up to me, I would have killed him already."

 _Wow she really hates him._

"So yeah, okay, what do you say to helping us?"

"Helping you?"

"Yeah, you go back to Light and pretend to be on his side, but report back to me and tell me what he tells you."

 _This isn't my style, but it's what Ryuzaki would want me to do._

"Betraying Light Yagami in order to defeat him?"

"Something like that."

"As much as I hate Light Yagami, doing something like that might make Misa unhappy…so I cannot agree to anything at the moment. I'll have to think about it." I sigh.

 _Well Ryuzaki, I tried._

"That's okay, I respect that."

"However, if I feel there is something, I can say to help Misa, I will. If that falls in line with your plans to 'take him down' then so be it." I nod.

"Can't ask for anything better than that." I push off the counter and immediately regret it as the pain radiates up my arm. I huff and pick up the first aid kit with my other hand.

"Well I should get back before they get suspicious, you should go to Light and tell him what happened to Misa, but not about me. See what he has you do and play along, if you can tell me, great, if not, no big deal. I'll stay here and try to make Misa's time here bearable. I assume now that she doesn't have the Death Note, nor her memories of it, as you said, she might seem like a completely different person." Rem nods.

"It's a possibility." I sigh again.

"Alright Rem, I'll see you later." She nods and walks through the wall and I head back to Watari.

 **Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter but it just seemed like a good place to stop ^^' How's everyone doin? Are you likeing the story so far? Are you eager to read more? Good! I hope to have more for you soon!**

 **We have two new favs! Thanks; Blue-Tidal-Wave and (that looks like a name...) Nicole! Thanks for favoriting! We have 4 followers as well, thanks Blue-Tidal-Wave, , Nicole, and Joyleaf21! Alright looks like that's about it! See ya later!**


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

* * *

June 1st

After Rem left, I went back to the observation room; Watari fussed about my hand for a few minutes and told me I needed to be more careful but, in the end, gave me the rest of the night off. I went back to my room and called Ryuzaki to tell him about Rem. He was disappointed at first that my cover was blown but agreed that I did the best I could with the shit hand I was dealt. Then he told me to get some rest and that we'd have to wait for the Shinigami to come back or Light to make his next move.

. . .

I enter the observation room and Watari greets me with a homely smile, it's warm and comforts my weary mind. I imagine if I had ever known my real father that he might have smiles at me in a similar way. I sigh, tiredly and flop down in my rolley chair sending me back a good foot. The old man chuckles as I try to inch forward, go nowhere and resort to pulling myself to the counter by grabbing it. I look up at the monitors and notice Misa's awake and it almost throws me off to not have Rem there, I've gotten so used to seeing her that it's weird.

"When'd Misa wake up?"

"About an hour or so ago." He's so nonchalant about it that I feel a bubble of irritation.

"Uh, and no one thought to tell me?" The Old Man smiles as he brings his tea cup to his lips, amused.

"When I asked Ryuzaki if he wanted me to get you, he said that after last nights trauma you needed rest and to let you sleep." My injured hand throbs as if it knows we're talking about it.

"And she hasn't asked to go to the bathroom?"

"Not ye-"

"Mr. Stalker?! I have to go to the bathroom!" My attention immediately goes to the screen.

 _Mr. Stalker, what's that about?_

I point at the screen with my thumb as I stand and pick up my 'Ryuzaki Receiver' from where I left it last night. "What's that all about?" I put the ear piece in and click the on button before putting the box in my back pocket. Watari sighs softly.

"Since Miss Amane regained consciousness she has retained that we are in fact stalkers that have knocked her unconscious and brought her here against her will."

"You're kidding…" I look back and forth between the old man and the monitors.

 _Rem said she'd lose all memory of the Death Note and the memories associated with it, but I never imagined it'd be this thorough._

"Mr. Stalker?!" Misa calls again reminding me that she has to use the bathroom. I start to leave, but as I open the door a smile makes its way across my face and I glance back to Watari.

"Be right back, duty calls." He laughs and shakes his head as I slip out the door.

I reach for the containment rooms door. "Suzuki?" My heart jumps into my throat and I clutch my chest as my brain takes a minute to register that it's Ryuzaki's voice coming though my ear piece.

"Holy shit Ryuzaki, you scared me…"

"My apologies." I can hear the smile in his voice, like he planned to scare me all along.

"Yeah, mhm, what do you want?"

"As you're probably already aware, Miss Amane thinks that we're stalkers who are holding her captive, now either she's suffered a psychotic break and really believes this, is faking, or it all has something to do with what we discussed last night. However, when you go in, I want you to try not to talk to her, she might recognize you and we're not ready to explain that yet."

 _I'll have to let him know my theory later…_

"Okay, can do, we'll swap theories later." I hear an affirmative sound and the line cuts.

I open the door and Misa's head turns. "Oh my gosh, finally! I really have to pee!" I make my way over and start undoing the straps that bind her to the dolly. The speaker in the room crackles as Ryuzaki connects.

"Miss Amane, for your sake we have brought in a woman to help you to the restroom. The restrains will be removed but your blindfold will remain, and you will be cuffed. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, sure, please hurry!" I get her out of the dolly and make quick work of the straight jacket; underneath, Misa's in a hospital gown. I remember seeing cuffs on the table with the water pitcher, so I run over and gather them, meanwhile Misa swings her arms, I assume to get blood flowin'.

"Oh, it feels so good to get out of that thing." I clear my throat to get her attention. "Oh…right." She extends her arms and I put the cuffs on, the chain is unnecessarily long and goes down to about her knees when she puts her arms back down. If nothing else I could grab it if she tried to escape. I take her gently by the arm and lead her toward out the door toward the bathroom.

"You're not gonna lead me into any walls, are you?" I smile as I open the bathroom door but remain silent. "I'll take you're silence as a yes…" I pause and she stops, giving me the chance to open the stall before guiding her in it facing her the correct way and shutting the door. She's completely aware of her surroundings because right after I close the door, I hear the cuffs jingle as she sits down.

"At least you're a girl, I don't think I could pee in front of a guy…you are a girl, aren't you? They said you were, but I can't see so they could have lied." I remain silent. "Okay fine, you won't answer so how about you knock once for yes and two times for no." I sigh and tap on the stall once. "Oh my gosh I'm so relieved." I hear the chain rattle and the toilet flush. The door opens and she reaches out, I take her by the arm again and lead her to the sink to wash her hands. She sighs. "I really don't wanna go back there, that thing you had my arms in is really uncomfortable…" I frown but remain silent as I bring her back to the containment room.

I pick up the straight jacket as I position Misa in front of the dolly. She sighs again as I put it between my legs so I can unlock her cuffs. I let them fall to the floor with a clang. Misa rubs her wrists before extending her arms.

"Mr. Stalker? Is this really necessary?" Despite her asking, she doesn't resist. "Please, I won't run away…" I sigh and zip up the back before tying her sleeves behind her back. "How about you just not chain me up then? Please? It's so uncomfortable and I can't move…" I hesitate, but with no word from Ryuzaki I push her back against the dolly and strap in one ankle. "Please!" Her outburst catches me by surprise and as I grip her other ankle to move it into the strap, I realize she's trembling. I stand and give the cameras a glance before strapping the rest of her to the dolly. I leave it looser than normal, hopefully making her more comfortable.

She looks at the ground and shakes her head. "Please Mr. Stalker…I'll even let you handcuff me to a bed if I can just get out of this…" I hear her sniffle and my heart breaks, I can't seem to leave the room fast enough.

I open the door to the observation room and slide my hand down my face. Hearing Misa plead to be comfortable broke my heart. I make my way to my chair, but Watari stands, placing his hands on my shoulders when I get within reaching distance. He looks over me, concerned. "Suzuki, are you alright?"

 _He didn't call me Miss Matsui, I must look really bad._

"I don't know how much longer I can do this Watari…this useless torture…my heart can't take it, we're supposed to protect people…" He pulls me into a hug, and I rest my head on his chest.

"I know child…" He pulls away and gently leads me to my chair. "Come now, have a seat and drink some tea to calm your nerves." I do what I'm told, because at the moment, it's easier than thinking. The old man sets a tea cup in front of me as I put my head in my hands.

"I just think it's a waste of time…" I hear him pour two cups and set the kettle down before he walks away and comes back. I uncover my eyes and see the sugar cubes and a spoon. "I just-Misa doesn't even seem like the same person. One minute she's silent and remorseful enough to want to kill herself, then she passes out and wakes up thinking we're crazy stalker fans. She doesn't seem to remember anything." Watari nods, sits, and begins to put sugar in his cup. "If there can be two Kira's what's to say the power can't be transferred and Misa isn't Kira anymore…we should be focusing on Light…" I sigh and pull my cup closer so I can dump sugar into the leaf water.

"That's an interesting theory."

"Mr. Stalker…please stop this, it's a crime… if you let me go, I won't tell anyone…Mr. Stalker!" Misa calls out into an empty room and I stir in the sugar to ignore it.

"It's far-fetched I know, but nothing about this case has ever been normal…that and I guess I just don't wanna believe we caused this girl to have a psychotic break…" _Even though my theory makes sense because of what Rem told me-_

"Okay then, how about just taking off the blindfold? I'd really like to see you…" _Silence again, is he even listening to her? How easy would it be just to turn off the sound and make the pain go away…?_ "I'll give you an autograph and shake your hand…Oh! And I'll even give you a kiss on the cheek. Come oooonnnn, I won't run away…"

 _A kiss? She's hit desperation._

The speakers click as Ryuzaki finally connects. "Miss Amane?"

"Yes?! What is it Mr. Stalker? Are you gonna let me go?" I can hear the excitement in her voice and my heart aches. I take a sip to distract myself, sticking my tongue after.

 _Fuckin' gross…_

"Before you went to sleep, you were almost completely silent. Then out of the blue you begged us to end your life. Yet, now, you're acting as if none of it ever happened." Ryuzaki's voice is soft and curious.

 _That's exactly what I just said…_

"W-what are you talking about? You're the stalker who knocked me out and brought me here…aren't you?" There's silence on both ends.

 _Well I guess her brain filled in the blanks of the Death Note with a scenario that would fit, at least in her mind. As an idol, kidnapping must be a real fear of hers._

"Misa…why do you think you're here right now?" I can almost see Ryuzaki's hint of confusion on his face.

"Maybe because I'm an idol? I've heard rumors, but never of anyone going this far…"

 _Regardless though Misa, you're a brave girl, to push through all of this…I just hope we don't scar you for life._

"Amane! Stop messing around!" Someone yells into the mic and Misa cries out in fear.

 _Who the fuck did that?!_

"I-I'm scared…please, stop this! Let me go! Let me go!" I can hear trembling in her voice, whoever yelled scared her good. I connect my mic to Ryuzaki, prepared to rip someone a new asshole.

"Hey! Who the hell yelled at her?!" Ryuzaki sighs, frustrated.

"That would be Matsuda."

"Can he hear me?" Ryuzaki goes silent for a moment like he's changing settings.

"Now he can."

"Matsuda, you do that again and I'm gonna break your freaking arm, you understand me?" There's a moment of silence.

"Yes ma'am." I can almost see him sulk.

"I need to go to the bathroom again…" Misa's voice changes from hysterical to quiet and scared.

"It's only been seven minutes since you last went, please try to hold it." Ryuzaki is back on the mic.

"But that's the only time you've untied me! Let me go! You get to see me pee, isn't that what you want? You pervert?!"

 _What? Where did that come from? She knows I brought her to a stall. Does she think we watched her anyway? I stepped outside for shits sake._

"Amane we need to talk about what we were discussing before you passed out. Do you know Light Yagami? Why did you originally approach him? We know you've met with him several times. You're going to keep denying that?"

"What? Of course, I know my boyfriend…but how did you know about him…" There's silence and then the speaker cuts signifying Ryuzaki's done talking for now.

I sit back and fold my arms, Watari takes a sip of his tea and looks at me. "It seems, Miss Matsui, that your theory might hold merit. Miss Amane does seem like a different person." I sigh and run my fingers through my bangs.

"Yeah, and if the Kira power got transferred then how do we track the new Kira? I'd hate to wait for him to start killing before we find him." Suddenly my phone rings, startling me slightly. _What the hell?!_ I take it out of my pocket. _Ryuzaki?_ I pull out my ear piece and answer the phone, putting it to my ear. "Uh, hello?"

"Suzuki? Put the phone on speaker, I'd like to catch you and Watari up with what's happened on our end." _Okay…_ Curiously I do what I'm told.

"Go for it."

"Okay. Light called while we were talking to Amane and claimed that he might be Kira subconsciously. We told him about our observations, but he insisted we confine him. Unfortunately, you can imagine how well this all went over with his father, who refuses to believe his son is capable of such things. With that being said, we've convinced him for now and Aizawa is on his way with Light. Chief Yagami did suggest however that we contain him as well, he said he doesn't know how long he can handle watching his son be imprisoned and it would be safer for everyone if he was confined as well." My heart drops to the floor.

"No, we can't do that Ryuzaki! You gotta talk him out of it. He already had a heart attack once, there's no telling what could happen if he's exposed to more stress. What about Sachiko, Light's Mother, what would I tell her if something happened to her husband?!"

"Suzuki, calm down, we've convinced him for now that he's of better use with us, but if he persists there's nothing I can do. If he won't change his mind then we'll just have to make him as comfortable as possible, but well cross that bridge when we get there. We need to worry about Light and Misa right now. We've already come up with a cover story for Light as far as his family's concerned. So, for now we just need to be patient and see what happens." I sigh, surrendering to the inevitable.

"Alright, fine…but I don't like the idea of the Chief coming here, try your best to convince him to stay."

"I know, honestly I'm opposed to the idea as well, but it's his choice." He sighs, seeming stressed. "But Light and Aizawa should be there soon, so call me after he's settled, and the cameras are up. Hopefully by then we will have convinced Chief Yagami to stay." He pauses as if to say something else but doesn't.

"Alright…I guess I'll talk to you in a bit then…bye."

"Bye." I hit the end button and sigh.

 _The shits really hit the fan this time…I hope they can convince him 'cause I really don't like this…_

 **Hi everyone, welcome back. I have one more chapter ready but it'll take a bit to type up so lets fo got Favs follows and comments!**

 **Faves! Thanks to...holy crap theres a lot, JoyLeaf21! God of All -...wait...is that you Light Yagami? *squinty eyes* I'm onto you! Lotte-1530, garzam227, nityag2003, and harleenbumrah2002! Thanks for the favs!**

 **Follows! God of All...Light...,ryvrmikaelson13, harleenbumrah2002, and NovaMey96! Thanks all!**

 **Comments!**

 **Panera - Chapter 1- This story seems really interesting, thus far. I can sort of feel the hard work and love that you have for this story through your writing. Great job and keep up the amazing work!**

 **A.) Awe that's so sweet thank you!**

 **hateme101 - Chapter 55 - what a twist Rem working for the other side**

 **A.) Not necessarily. She's on no ones side still. I haven't fleshed it out and Characters tend to make their own story but i wanted Rem to take pitty on Suzuki and try to befriend her in a way because Suzuki is nice to Misa and therefore Rem is nice to Suzuki.**

 **god of all - chapter 55 - Great Chapter and story so far please continue this story soon.**

 **A.) Awe thanks totally-isn't-Light i'll keep chuggin along.**

 **Well thats it see ya next time, be sure to comment, follow, fave and visit my stuff, commissions are still open too!**


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

* * *

June 1st

I sigh with my head resting in my hand. I can't get the Chief out of my mind. _Why he would want to confine himself when he could be helping us? Why he would risk his health again? I know having your son accused of being a serial killer must be rough…but to endanger yourself-well nevermind…I guess technically we're all doing the same thing; the Chief just wants to change a hotel room for a jail cell…_

I glance up as one of the monitors 'ding'. The camera down in the garage is picking up movement, I search the many screens in front of me 'till I see a car pulling up to a toll box. Across the screen a red banner flashes; it says, 'Verification required'. I turn around to get Old Man Watari's attention, he's boiling water on a hot plate on the other side of the room.

"Uh, Watari?" The Old Man turns and notices the screen, coming over to speak into one of our mics.

"Please state your name and reason for being here." I watch the screen as Aizawa sticks his head out of the driver window and talks to the yellow box, which I assume is a two-way speaker.

"It's Aizawa, I've got Light with me." Watari taps a button on the keyboard and the security bar in front of Aizawa's car lifts, letting them pass through and out of the camera's view.

Watari's kettle whistles and he turns to continue what he was doing and to pour himself some tea. I yawn as I lean back in my chair. "Miss Matsui?" I glance back and he's holding a tea cup. "I'm going to double check the confinement room; would you mind going topside and fetching Light Yagami?" I groan inwardly. "That is, if you remember how to get up there." I push up to a standing position with a grin.

"I mean I totally feel like a mole because of how long we've been underground, but I remember the way." He laughs and sips his tea.

"Excellent, please bring him straight here." He hands me a key-card. "You may or may not need this." I take the card and slip it into my back pocket.

"Alright, be back soon."

. . .

After a bunch of twists and turns and endless corridors I find the right elevator to take me to the garage, surprisingly enough I didn't need the key-card. I sigh as the elevator 'dings' and the doors open to reveal Aizawa, Light, and Ryuk, each looking their very own brand of miserable.

"Hey guys." Aizawa gives me a head nod and pulls out a set of keys.

"Hey Suzuki, Light you ready?" He gives the keys in a weird sort of hand off and I pocket them. I assume they're the keys to Lights cuffs. "Ryuzaki only wanted me to come this far, so I'll be heading back now." He places a hand on Lights shoulder then glances at me. "Nice seein' ya, Suzuki." I nod as he turns to leave.

"Yeah you too Aizawa…" He leaves and I lead Light into the elevator, Ryuk hesitates, but follows reluctantly.

The doors close and we head down, I can see Ryuk in the reflection of the door, he looks around uncomfortably. "Man, I hate elevators…always so small and confined…and normally so crowded." Light shows no sign that he heard him, and I don't either.

The elevator slows to a stop and 'dings' signifying we've reached our floor. The doors open and I lead Light _and_ Ryuk back through the twists and turns and endless corridors back to the observation room.

As we enter, the first thing I notice is that all the monitors have gone black and that Watari is sitting in his chair still sipping his tea. When he notices us, he stands, leaving his cup behind. "Ryuzaki gave me specific instructions so if you're ready, I'll take you to the confinement room." Light looks at me then back to Watari and nods. I have nothing to say to Light. Watari motions for him to follow and he does the best he can with his hands bound behind his back until the old man gently takes him by the arm and leads him away. Ryuk glances back at me but follows Light without a word. When they leave the monitors turn back on as if someone was waiting for them to leave and turned them on remotely. It wouldn't surprise me if that someone was Ryuzaki and he was watching me right now.

I walk over to my chair and pop-a-squat as I watch Watari lead Light on the monitor. His room is much different than Misa's, it looks like an actual holding cell with a cot, sink, toilet, and bars across the front creating two separate areas. My eyes rove the monitors and lock onto Misa. She's no longer strapped to a refrigerator dolly, but to some sort of chair. Her head hangs low and if she's sleeping, poor thing's prolly exhausted. I sigh and go back to Light's cell, he's in there now, and I can't see Watari from the angle. Light's sitting on the cot, Ryuk stands behind him.

"Suzuki?" Ryuzaki's voice comes through the speaker catching me off guard. "I have some unfortunate news." My heart immediately starts to pound in my chest. "Chief Yagami…I wasn't able to convince him to stay at the hotel with us. He became so adamant that at one point he even asked to be pulled from the task force. I was able to convince him that a move like that would be premature…even though you and I know the truth there's no evidence to support it. I used that to change his mind enough to where he doesn't want to quit anymore…but I fear there is no changing his mind regarding the confinement…I'm sorry." My heart drops to the floor.

 _No…_

My vision begins to blur, and I cross my arms as if somehow, it'll hold me together. I want to say something, anything, but the words just won't come.

"Aizawa is on his way with the Chief and I've already tasked Watari with the preparations for the Chief's room. I know how concerned you are, so I've changed the terms of his confinement. He will leave his phone on, keep in contact with the outside world, and if Light asks, he's still with us. The Chief will also be kept up to date on the case and we will be monitoring his health as the confinement goes on. Plus, his room will be made as comfortable as possible. You'll be there on that side and I know you'll do your best to keep him comfortable…So maybe we can talk him into changing out the cell for one of the extra rooms in your hall. He'll have only changed bases to be closer to his son at that point."

I know he's trying to make me feel better, but I just can't get the image of the Chief having a heart attack again out of my mind.

"We're a team…some days I even feel like we're a family…I just don't understand…how this could be allowed to happen." I hold myself tighter and hear Ryuzaki sigh.

"Suzuki…" His voice is soft, but tired. "I wish I could hold you, tell you everything will be okay…" Surprised by his confession I look up.

"What…?"

"As much as I hate all this; sending you there, being apart, Amane being locked up in such a way, Chief Yagami demanding to be confined…they're all events we have to endure to catch Kira-or rather, make Light confess…and I know it's painful for you because you're stuck right in the middle of it, but you need to stay strong, the way I know you are…I wouldn't make you do this if I didn't know you could…" A tear escapes and slides down my face shaking me out of my shock. I wipe it away and put an escaped piece of hair behind my ear, steeling myself.

"When can I see you again?" The words flow out without my consent.

"Hopefully soon, but it depends on Light and Misa. The faster we get a confession the quicker we can get this over with. I'll try to figure out a way to come down there, but we both know that we still need to focus on work…" Silence creeps in as I'm not sure what to say next.

"Man," Ryuk's voice catches my attention and I look at the monitor for Light's room. "I wouldn't wanna live in a place like this…" I sigh trying to get back into work mode.

"Ryuzaki, Ryuk the Shinigami is with Light in the cell."

"And the other one hasn't returned?" I shake my head.

"No, not yet. And without Rem there Misa is now effectively a civilian, she has no record of Kira, the fact she was the second Kira, this Death Note Ryuk told me about or anything else regarding the case. As far as she's concerned, we kidnapped her." Ryuzaki sighs.

"Alright, keep me updated…" I nod and turn toward the door as Watari finally returns.

"I will Ryuzaki…"

 _And hopefully Rem will come back and give us something to work with…_

 **Sorry about the wait guys i know i said i'd have the chapter up quick, but my computer had a Windows 10 update that got screwed up and corrupted my whole OS and i was without it for 2 days while Geek Squad rebooted the OS...on top of that my iphone 6's LCD wire is loose and that keeps making my screen go out which is nice -_- So now that i have my computer back it would be a good time for commissions, i can also make T-shirts if anyone has always had a Death Note shirt they wanted to buy but was never in store. I'm pretty partial to white lettering on a black shirt simple but i like it. Anywho i think there was a fav or follow so lemme look.**

 **Favs! - COMPLEXWEEB! XD when i got the email i just couldn't stop smiling, i love your name!**

 **Follows! - COMPLEXWEEB! way to go! Glad you're loving the story enough to fav and follow.**

 **Were there any comments? Nope! SO i guess i'll see you all next time! Feel free to message me for commissions and tshirt ideas and such visit me on tumblr and twitter too!**


End file.
